The Peep Show
by Twinkle101
Summary: Can things get any worse for Bella, her job's on the line and is her day/week/month going to get any better? Until she has an embarrassing encounter with a mysterious stranger. AH
1. Chapter 1 Oh What A Day

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

Please be kind this is my first.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh My God this day has been sooooo long!"

Bella stood at her patio window looking out into the night, the lights twinkling below. In her hands her favourite Ben and Jerry's. She dipped her spoon in to get the last of it and sighed.

It had indeed been a long day, she'd been woken up very early from the most erotic dream to date by something attacking the garbage outside, and she wasn't pleased, she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Her alarm clock was set to go off at 6:45am; it was now only 5:30. She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but in the end, she gave up trying to get back to sleep. Therefore, she got up and bleary eyed strolled to the bathroom. She showered, shaved her legs, and washed her hair. She then got out, dried herself and applied moisturiser. Bella then went to the draw in her bedroom and took out the hair dryer and hot brush. After eventually taming her hair, she put them away and went on to paint her toenails in a neutral colour, as she wouldn't be wearing tights for the interview.

Today, Bella had something planned knew she would have to take a change of clothes that were more suitable for an interview that she had later that day. Bella had applied for another job, and had received a letter to go for an interview that her present manager knew nothing about.

She had chosen a black linen pencil skirt with a slit up the side that came to mid thigh, her best shirt (which on her meagre current salary was the most expensive she'd ever bought). It was royal blue, satin and had delicate embroidery on the collar that just dipped to the valley of her breasts, which accentuated them, and she loved it. When she first laid her eyes on the shirt, she didn't care how much it cost; she had fallen in love.

She managed to find some stunning 3" heeled strappy sandals that matched the shirt perfectly, with the detail of the embroidery from the shirt echoing on the heel. They would show off her shapely legs.

With her interview attire chosen, she carefully packed it all into her only case. She placed it by the door of her apartment; she would pick it up on her way out.

Bella was still in her bathrobe as she wandered back to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and a large cup of coffee. As she sat eating her breakfast, she mulled over what she was going to say in her interview. She'd done the research into the organisation; she had the data down pact. She couldn't blow this one. She needed this new job, the salary was better and she was facing losing her apartment if she couldn't find the rent.

The landlord was a pig, he'd put the rent up a couple of months ago and she was struggling to make ends meet. The apartment wasn't particularly special, but it was a roof over her head. Her apartment consisted of a small kitchenette, bathroom, one bedroom and a lounge. A small table was crammed into the corner, along with her sofa and TV. She tried to brighten the place up by putting some tasteful pictures on the walls, but even so, it was nothing elaborate.

She was not eating properly; she lived on best before date food from the market and waited for discounted food just to survive. Her cupboards had very little in them. A couple of pans, a few miss-match plates, odd cups and cutlery. However, she had to have the all-important coffee maker – she couldn't survive without her coffee.

Looking back now, she wished she hadn't bought the shirt, but she'd gamble on it getting her that new job.

She finished her breakfast, washed her pots and left them to dry on the side. She walked back into the bedroom and got ready for work. She dressed in what she'd thought appropriate dress wear for the office, black trousers, and a white blouse with a light blue cardigan that flowed over her hips. She went back to the bathroom to apply a little make up.

With being so pre-occupied with the interview, she didn't think to look at the time. Going for her bracelet, she noticed the time on her alarm clock. It was later than she thought, it was 8:30 am, and she was supposed to be at work at 8:45.

"Shit, I really am going to be late, what the hell was I thinking, today of all days" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her purse, phone and keys and flew out of the door, slamming it behind her, leaving her interview clothes in the case besides the door. If the case had been alive, it could have been a puppy, left all on its own.

Bella got to work five minutes later than was expected and her boss wasn't happy. Her boss had okayed her having a couple of hours off to attend an appointment with her dentist, (or so her boss believed), but because she was five minutes late, he said that she would have to make it up and go five minutes later than she'd agreed.

Kate was in on the deception, and knew Bella was desperately unhappy with her financial situation. She knew that staying in the job she was presently in, was just not an option.

"How petty can you get?" she muttered under her breath.

Thankfully, she had a good colleague in Kate, who knew exactly what the boss was like, she told Bella she would cover for her for those extra five minutes, citing that Bella had gone to the bathroom before she went.

It was nearly time to go to the interview when Bella had remembered she'd forgotten her case with her interview clothes.

"Holy crap, I'm running late as it is, I just don't have time to go back home, get changed and get there. The journey alone will take me 20 minutes." She moaned at Kate.

Being the good colleague she was, the only thing she could offer were words of comfort.

"Hey, it'll be okay, they're going to want to know how great you are, not what you're wearing. What I mean is what you're wearing now is fine, and if you have to have a second interview, then you can stun them with the other outfit."

"Thanks Kate, you're the best."

At 3:30, Bella sprinted off to her car that was in the staff car park, she didn't feel like going for the interview now that she didn't have the clothes, but thought nothing ventured, nothing gained.

As she opened the car door, she happened to look down at the tyres.

"Could this day get any worse?" For now, she could see a flat tyre.

Hastily, she locked her car and ran to the bus stop, praying to any god that would hear her plea that a bus would come and at least be going in the right direction. She got to the bus stop, huffing, puffing, and frankly a little red faced and sweaty as the bus came trundling down the road. She stuck her arm out for it to stop. The bus halted with a screech of brakes, the driver opened the door, he gave her the once over. Bella looked past that as she just thought he was admiring what she was wearing. Unfortunately, her red face was more the focus.

"Are you getting on?" he asked.

"Does this bus go by the cathedral?" Bella asked.

"I don't go that far, but just a block shy."

"Oh that will do, thanks, but can you let me know when to get off." Asked Bella.

"Sure thing."

Bella got on the bus, paid her fare and sat on the first empty seat.

Now Bella didn't like buses, all sorts of oddball people would get on. People that had their music on too loud, or they smelt of smoke, or booze, or drugs or all of the above, also guys who appeared to have forgotten how to wash were by far the worse. There were the women of course, with their overly painted faces, wearing lashings of perfume. It was almost as if they were trying to make up for their own poor hygiene.

Bella anxiously looked at her watch every minute. Her interview was at 4:30, it was already 4:05. The bus still had some distance to go, and she was becoming more and more anxious. She spotted a huge line of traffic and wondered what the hold up (holdup) was, as the bus had slowed down to a steady crawl.

"I'm never going to get there in time, this is a disaster." Then the bus driver called to Bella.

"You'd better get off here, because it looks as if we can't go any further," he said rather grumpily.

Now as Bella sprang off the bus, she realised that she had a further three blocks before she even reached the cathedral, and it was now 4:15.

"Holy shit, I'm never going to make it."

She took off her shoes to run the remaining way, for she would have never have managed it in the shoes she was wearing; she would probably trip and fall several times if she were wearing them.

By some miracle, she made it to the cathedral by 4:23 but still had another block to go. At 4:27, she arrived at her destination, hot, sweaty and in no real condition to go into an interview.

As she walked through the doors to the rather impressive building, she looked up and felt even more out of place. The reception was a light coloured marble with sofas in the middle and tables at either side with bunches of flowers that gave off a wonderful perfume. Behind the desk was a very well appointed receptionist who was dressed immaculately, this did nothing for Bella's self-esteem.

Hot, sweaty and tired, she made her way across to the receptionist to let her know that she had come for an interview. The receptionist gave Bella a clipboard with a form attached and asked her to complete it, she then showed Bella to a room where she was asked to wait until she was called.

As she entered the room, she saw a whole lot of other people there doing exactly the same thing, all immaculately dressed, men and woman.

"_Oh my god, I'm way out of my league_" she thought, but she battled on and completed the paper works as best she could.

The receptionist reappeared ten minutes later to collect all the clipboards. Bella nervously chewed on her nails and looked at the floor. One by one, the other candidate's went for their interview until only Bella remained. The time was now six o'clock and she started to worry that they had forgotten about her. Five minutes later the lights started to go out, Bella began to panic.

"_Maybe they have forgotten about me after all_," she thought.

Then a smooth voice called her name "Isabella Swan, would you please report to the reception area."

Bella stood up, nervously ran her hands through her hair, trying to tame it, or at least make it more reasonable; she smoothed her clothes down. She reached for the handle of the door, grabbed hold of it only to find the door was stuck. She tried pulling it, it didn't budge, then she tried yanking it, but it still wouldn't open. The smooth voice requested once again.

"Isabella Swan to the reception area please."

She gave the door handle one final tug, but it still wouldn't open. In the end, she started shouting for help; she banged on the door with her fists. Her hands began to hurt, she yelled even louder. After what seemed an age the door finally opened. In the doorway stood the receptionist and a security guard, looking quite alarmed.

The security guard whose nametag said 'Felix' looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I was suppose to have an interview at 5:15 and it's now" she looked down at her watch "6:30, it appears I have been locked in this room and now I've missed my interview," she sobbed.

"I'm so very sorry," said Felix "we thought everyone had gone, with you being so quiet."

"What about my interview?" Bella blubbered.

The receptionist assured her that she would get the personnel department to rearrange the interview, as Mr Whitlock had now left for the evening, they could do nothing more than apologise.

"Well I'm sorry too, it was the only time I could make it, please pass on my apologies, but I will have to try somewhere else."

With that, Bella left the building feeling thoroughly pissed off. She managed to catch the bus back to her apartment. When she got home, she opened the door, she saw the sad puppy of a case sitting by the door just as faithful as she'd left it. She really wanted to kick it, but really, what was the point.

She went into the kitchen, went to the fridge freezer, pulled out her favourite tub of Ben and Jerry's, and with spoon in hand she stood at the window looking out into the night sky, yes it surely had been a long day.

**A/N Thanks to Daftdaffy 88 for proof reading this for me, she's a pretty awesome writer herself, you should check her stories out, although she has very little faith in them.**

**A big thanks to Whitney Love who is a constant friend and a great big Nutter.**

**Without these two lovely ladies bullying and cajoling me into writing I never would have. Hugs to you both!**


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Bella went to the bathroom and got undressed. She folded her clothes, put them on a chair then stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain behind her. She turned the temperature gauge to what she thought was a warm soothing temperature, so she could release the stress of the day. All she got was freezing cold water. "What the fuck!" She jumped trying to dodge the water from hitting anymore of her body, in doing so she caught her foot in the shower curtain causing her to fall on her arse in the process– now she'd have a nice bruise on her backside to go with her shitty day.

Resigned that she wouldn't have the warm shower she needed, she wrapped herself in a towel, dried herself off, and made her way to bed. Getting under the covers, she tried to go to sleep. All night she tossed, turned and watched the clock go round, eventually falling to sleep at around 3:30 am. She dreamed she'd made the interview, the panel that interviewed her loved what she was wearing, and she was articulate, answering all the questions without a single fault.

The alarm on her bedside table started blaring at her. 6:30 am –

"Hell I've only just fallen asleep" she groaned, so did her stomach.

The Ben and Jerry's wasn't exactly filling from last night.

She put the alarm on snooze and fell back asleep. In no time at all the alarm started blaring again – now it was 7:30. Bella's arm reached out and shut the alarm off once again. This time, with little enthusiasm she threw back the covers and attempted to move. The cold morning hit her skin making her shiver, goose bumps developed all over her body and she immediately covered herself up again.

"Five more minutes, just five more minutes then I'll get up."

However, of course, five lead to ten and soon it was fifteen. Now at 7:45, Bella had less than an hour to get ready and get to work. At 7:55, Bella suddenly sat up smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Oh damn, no car, have to get the bus."

Yes, Bella had forgotten that her car had a flat tyre; it now currently resided in the staff car park.

She hastily got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, jumped in the shower, pulled the curtain around her and turned it on full blast. Bella in her groggy state had forgotten that the shower wasn't working properly and her body was assaulted by an icy blast of water that made her nipples erect. She screeched like a banshee.

Getting out of the shower in triple quick time, she dried, dressed and ran a comb through her hair. She applied a little bit of moisturiser and make-up – nothing fancy.

She went to the kitchen, made a fresh pot of coffee, had a slice of toast and caught up with the news. At 8:25, she left the apartment and in doing so she looked at the suitcase that sat there like a puppy, but she just ignored it.

She had resolved herself to the fact that she would never wear her expensive shirt, or her nice sandals, or would ever impress anyone. She'd have to move apartments into something more economical, in a less desirable area. The car's tyre would need repairing and her funds were depleting rapidly, all this she mulled over as she hurried to the bus stop.

There was quite a queue at the bus stop, more than she would have expected with people from all lifestyles gathered there. She had now resided (determined) herself to being one of the people that would "catch the bus" purely because she would have to sell her car just to pay the rent. She looked at the alternative, saving the planet, going green cutting down on her carbon footprint, and of course it would be a lot cheaper than running her car.

The bus pulled up with a squeal of its brakes and a hiss as it came to a full stop. Bella got on; there were only a couple of seats free. One was next to an old man, whom she could have sworn needed a good meal and a bath, the other by a younger man, maybe about Bella's age. He looked pleasant enough, so she sat next to him. He just stared out of the window as Bella took her seat next to him and remained silent the whole trip.

As the bus went on its way lurching around corners, Bella would lean into him and in return on the reverse, he would slightly lean into her. He grabbed the seat rail in front trying to steady himself and apologised for the closeness.

"It can't be helped, the driver is driving like a loony this morning, and it makes you wonder if he needs the bathroom desperately."

With this, the young man gave a chuckle and nodded his head in agreement.

All too soon, it was Bella's stop, she pressed the bell and waited for it to stop, she looked at her watch it was 8:40, and this was getting ridiculous. She sprinted to the office as soon as she was off of the bus, making it with a minute to spare.

"Morning Bella, how did it go yesterday?"

"Ssshh" Bella hissed, "Morning Kate - not so loud. I don't want them to get wind of what I'm doing."

"It's ok, they're not in yet, apparently there was a works' function, very suave, and they're going to be in a little later, so... how was it?"

"Kate, don't even ask, it was a disaster from start to finish, I just wish I could erase the day!"

"That bad huh?"

"Yes that bad."

After much badgering by Kate, Bella relented and retold Kate what had happened. Kate shook her head.

"Everything happens for a reason, maybe it wasn't to be."

"Wow, jeez Thanks Kate."

"But it does!" she insisted.

The mail arrived at 9:30 Kate and Bella sorted it out into departments. Interestingly there was one addressed to Bella in beautiful handwriting. Now Bella never got mail, even Kate was curious.

"WOW, now that's nice hand writing Bella," mentioned Kate as she handed it to her.

Bella turned the envelope over to see if there was a return address, only to be disappointed.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Kate prompted.

"Yeah, I suppose, but who would be sending me mail?"

"Well if you don't open it, you'll never know."

Bella looked at Kate with a smirk on her face,

"Ok, but I'll do it later, I've got to get this pile of paperwork out of the way and the report done before the boss turns up."

"Yeah, I'd better crack on too, but don't forget to share."

Bella didn't respond but just turned on her computer, sifted through her paperwork until it was ready and then logged on.

With all the paperwork catalogued and processed, she put the paperwork in the filing tray and put it to one side to do later. The reports on the computer would take an age as they pulled information from one database to another before having something that she could finally work with.

At 10:00 am, the boss finally came in demanding coffee to soothe his aching head. Bella made the coffee and took it to his desk along with the report.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Bella; I was all keyed up about last night. It may seem to have been a social, but it was far more than that. If we don't get any more business soon, I'm afraid this business will have to fold. Anyway how did it go at the dentist?"

Bella was now reeling from the information her boss had just divulged, so much so all she could manage was,

"Okay."

Bella returned to her desk like a stunned rabbit, she sat down mechanically and opened up the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Swan_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience you were caused yesterday regarding your interview and the distress you suffered._

_Please accept my sincere apologies; I would be pleased if we could reschedule your interview for Thursday at 17:30. Ordinarily this would not happen, but in these circumstances, we feel obligated to give you your chance. _

_Once again may I apologise on behalf of the organisation, the security guard has been given further training to ensure no such incidents will happen again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mr J Whitlock_

Bella could not believe what she was reading, she stared in disbelief. Kate's words came back to haunt her...

"Everything happens for a reason."

Home time could not come fast enough. Bella still hadn't fixed her car and begrudgingly she made her way to the bus stop. It was now getting dark it was the end of another long day.

As the bus pulled up the brakes squealed, making Bella shudder. The doors opened with a clatter, Bella noticed it was the same driver from this morning; she smiled and paid her fare. She turned to see which seats were free, once again she hadn't much choice would it be the old woman or the young man who she'd sat next to this morning. Decisions, decisions, plucking up the courage she sat next to the young man again. This time he didn't stare out of the window, but glanced sideways in Bella's direction he had a little smirk on his face. Bella noticed this and thought of him as being cocky, but let it pass, for she knew she wouldn't be on the bus for long.

The trip was uneventful, passing by broken down grocery stores and barber shops, a cinema and a few ram shackled houses, and into open country side. The sun had started to descend and it gave an eerie look to the trees and the ram shackled houses that passed. At last coming to a more urban area of sprawling buildings three and four stories high interspersed with more groceries shops and a min-market.

She eventually saw her stop, rang the bell and went to get up, for some inexplicable reason the bus lurched forward and braked heavily, forcing Bella to fall backwards into the young man's lap. What she felt digging in her bum was quite unexpected; she jumped up and apologised, blushing all over.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't expecting to be thrown into your lap."

"That's okay, these things happen, it's not as if you planned it. It couldn't be helped."

"No I didn't." Bella was mortified. She made her way to the front of the bus as fast as she could, clinging to the rails so not as to have a repeat performance, falling into the lap of someone less desirable.

When the bus came to a complete stop and before the bus driver opened the door, he remarked to Bella

"Sorry about that Miss, some crazy kid ran out in front of me, I nearly killed him!"

She alighted from the bus, and turned to see if the coast was clear for her to cross the road to her apartment. Much to her amusement the young man smiled and waved, she looked down and blushed again. She was now feeling angry with herself for not holding onto the bars in the first place. When she eventually arrived at her apartment, she opened the door, went inside, closed the door putting the many locks on to secure it.

She went to the window and looked out at the night sky. The sun now low in the sky looked as if it were on fire! She grabbed both curtains and closed them before eventually turning the TV on sprawling out on the sofa. She watched a re-run of Cagney and Lacey then remembered that Sharon Gless had been in a couple of episodes of Nip Tuck. Wow, she'd gone from cop to psycho, how times had changed.

Feeling hungry now, Bella got off the sofa, went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There wasn't much in, which reminded her that she should go shopping sometime soon, for all she had in was a bit of cheese, a few eggs and an onion, so tonight omelette it was for dinner.

Yes, times were getting tougher for Bella and without having her car to do a proper shop; she was limited to what she could fetch home on the bus, and what she could physically carry. She didn't like the idea of carrying her groceries on the bus for everyone to stare at, but now it seemed she had little choice.

She made her omelette, snarfed it down, and had a glass of milk. Eventually at 9:30 she had a quick wash, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She read a little until she fell asleep with the light still on, until once again the alarm went off at 6:30 am.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review! Yes I'm one of few words! Once again thanks to DaftDaffy88 for the help on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hot Water

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

Please be kind this is my first.

**CHAPTER 3 – Hot Water**

Bella groaned as the alarm went off instinctively hitting the snooze button, before she knew it another 15 minutes had passed, once again the alarm went off.

"_OK today's the day I need to get things sorted out, car and shower"_ she thought to herself.

She removed her bedclothes and shivered. There was definitely a different feel to the air today, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

With her shower not working, she went to the kitchen filled the kettle and waited for it to boil. The only way she would be able to wash this morning. It would be more of a cat lick than the shower she so desperately wanted. Bella hated these, but that was all she could do.

Bella was very much on her own; she had no one that she could rely on where she lived. Her only friend was Kate at work, if you could call Kate a friend. She was a work colleague, who she got on very well with, but she only saw her at work, and that's all that mattered for now.

The kettle had come to the boil; she took it to the bathroom with care. She put the plug in the basin carefully pouring the scolding hot water in, returning the kettle to the kitchen; this allowed the water to cool whilst she did. Bella then returned to the bathroom. She stuck her hands in the water,

"OUCH, SHIT" Bella quickly withdrew her hands adding a small amount of cold water and tried again, but it was still too hot as she tested the temperature once again. "God this is ridiculous, if I put anymore cold water in, it's going to be too cold." So Bella left the water for a while, sauntering back to the bedroom, she made her bed and got her clothes ready for the office.

Bella opened the curtains; bright shards of light hit her in the face causing her to squint. Once her eyes became accustomed to the light she was able to focus, looking out across the area taking in the view from her window, only to notice that the bus stop was not far away, she could see a queue had already started to form. Bella had failed to realise that she was practically naked and was giving everyone and anyone who cared to look up at that point a peep show.

Bella turned looking at her alarm clock, realising just how late it was she ran to the bathroom, had a quick wash in the now luke warm water in all the usual places as quick as she could. Dried, put her deodorant on, brushed her teeth, put a small amount of lip gloss and mascara on. Ran the comb through her hair and dashed back to the bedroom to get dressed. It was now 8:15 am she was making good time, for once she didn't feel stressed at rushing around doing last minute jobs. She gave her apartment a quick tidy, putting magazines together, putting the dishes away from the night before. She also made a grocery list for she knew that her cupboards were particularly bare. She grabbed her bag, keys and phone, looking around the apartment before slamming the door behind her.

She walked to the bus stop.

The queue had grown longer, but this time she noticed the young man she had sat next to from the previous day had now joined the queue, she smiled and mouthed

"Hi," he smirked in response. _What a curious reaction, _she thought. _Is that all he can do? _

The bus arrived a few minutes later and the line started to embark, with Bella being near the end of the queue, she had no option but to sit next to the same young man she had previously. She fiddled in her bag, putting her purse away, getting her phone out to check out what she had to do that day; groceries, car wheel, shower.

"That's quite a show you put on earlier," the young man said turning to Bella.

"Excuse me?" Bella confused by what he meant, gave a quizzical look.

Therefore, he repeated himself, "I said that was quite a show you put on earlier,"

Bella was still baffled, what could he mean "a show?" "Care to enlighten me?" she retorted.

"No not really, but it was one hell of a show, I wonder if there will be a repeat performance?"

"Well since I haven't a clue what you're talking about..." She trailed off as she turned her back to him, tilting her chin up in indignation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, whilst I was in the queue waiting for the bus. I looked around the area, and noticed someone opening their curtains, it was quite a show, and I'm Edward by the way." He added hastily.

Bella was mortified and went the most vivid shade of scarlet. She could feel it from her head to her toes; she let her hair down and hid behind it. "Aah" was all she could manage.

The rest of the journey was uncomfortable and uneventful, with not another word passing between them. It came to her stop so she sounded the bell.

"See you later." Edward said with good humour.

Bella just rushed off the bus, not even acknowledging him. Bella was still very red when she got into the office, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell happened?" Kate now concerned.

"Nothing at all really." Bella was in no mood to discuss the events of the morning.

"Oh come on, there has to be something that's set you off?"

"Look Kate, I'll tell you when I'm ready okay!"

"Okay." Kate backed off and went to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Kate returned with coffee in one hand and a box of tissues in the other.

"When you're ready to explain, okay?" Kate set the coffee and tissues down on Bella's desk.

"Okay and thanks Kate." Bella said gratefully.

Bella set to work completing more reports and started on the filing from the previous day. With the task accomplished, she went to the staff car park to check on her car - yes, it was still there, but now there were two flat tyres. She made a note of the make and size of the tyres and went back to the office to call a company who would sort her wheels out. She needed to get her car back and soon, so she could get her groceries, and above all else she needed it fixed so she wouldn't run into Edward again; that would be just too much embarrassment to take.

The tyre company called back to give her a price,

"How much, WOW as much as that, really, ok thanks, I think I may have to try somewhere else." She thanked them for their trouble and put the phone down.

Next, she phoned her landlord to complain about her shower, the lack of hot water facilities, citing that it was in her terms that he was responsible for the maintenance of the necessities, as she so put it and having no hot water and no shower was a necessity. He didn't argue he told her he would look at it within the week.

"Within the week, can't you do any better than that, this is ridiculous."

"Okay" he admonished, "I'll take a look at it when you get back from work, so you can let me in." Bella felt a lot happier.

The rest of the workday was filled with phone conversations with potential clients old and new. They were trying to drum up business. She didn't want the company to fold; well not yet anyway, not until she'd found herself a new job. She had the re-interview tomorrow, so that was something to look forward to, or not as the case may be. Their boss wasn't around much, so both Kate and Bella worked on their own.

Before Bella was due to finish, she mentioned to Kate that she needed groceries, so Kate agreed to go shopping with her. They went to the mall at around 17:00 and then headed to the supermarket.

Once inside they went to the fresh produce aisle, Bella was just about to pick up a punnet of plums, when suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice and froze.

"Hi, shopping I see, they look good." Edward gestured to the plums; Bella retracted her hand and turned around to see Edward with a similar punnet of plums in his basket and a pack of apples.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, of course not, it's just so happens this supermarket is convenient. Are you stalking me?"

"Absolutely not!" Bella turned on her heel and went to find Kate.

She found Kate at the Bakery. The aroma drifting throughout the store made it smell heavenly. Kate didn't like the look on Bella's face.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here, NOW!"

"Why?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Well you know that thing I didn't want to talk about this morning?" "Yes." Kate replied, "Well that thing is a he and he is here. Can I explain the rest on the way home?"

Edward was now in the supermarket, and they had to get out dammed quick.

Kate being curious, said, "Oh come on Bella, let me see him, I want to see what all the fuss is about."

"Kate, I need to get out of here, I've suffered more embarrassment in one day than anyone should take."

Kate huffed, disregarding Bella's request. "Okay Bella, what does he look like, let me scope him out for you, see if he's some kind of creep."

"Kate, I just want to get out of here." At that very moment, Edward sidled to the bakery.

"Well hello again Peep Show."

Bella grabbed Kate, dropped the groceries and flew from the checkouts and out of the door.

"What the hell, Bella." Kate now flabbergasted.

"That was the guy I was talking about."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to get to know him, not bad looking, not bad at all, and he's got beautiful eyes."

"Kate, really, I hadn't noticed, I was too busy getting his views on the 'supposed' peep show I gave this morning."

"No, You, really Bella. He was charming enough, apart from him having an appreciation of your body, what's wrong with him?"

Kate was met with stony silence, as Bella stood there giving Kate an evil glare.

"Okay, I get it, lets get back to the office, pick up our things and I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks Kate. I don't think I could deal with seeing him on the bus tonight."

Kate drove Bella back to her apartment that night, she thanked Kate for the lift and let herself back in.

Bella changed her clothes into her slouching clothes, went to the lounge, put the TV on, and meandered into the kitchen for something to eat. She looked in the cupboards and fridge - it was dismal. "That ruddy Edward, why did he have to show up? Now I'm down to cereal for dinner." She took a bowl and the cereal packet, poured what milk she had left and ate that. She curled up on the sofa and watched a bit of TV.

At 19:00 the landlord showed up to look at the shower unit and boiler, he um'd and ar'd and scratched his head, then his balls, trying to figure out what was wrong with them. In the end, he gave up and told Bella he would have to get new units.

"How long is that going to take?" she enquired.

"Oh maybe a week, depends if they've got any in stock."

Bella huffed "Can't you just pick them up from anywhere?"

"No not really, they have to be approved and needs to adhere to all the building and plumbing codes."

"Well as soon as you can then, it looks like I'm stuck with strip washes."

"Can I watch?" the landlord laughed. Bella gave him an evil glare. "I was joking, chill out." He backed away and left, leaving a very dissatisfied Bella.

She washed in cold water, brushed her teeth, closed the curtains in her bedroom and then got ready for bed. At 21:00, she got into bed and read until her eyes got tired, eventually turning the light off and falling asleep.

**A/N - Well where has the week gone?**

**Am I being thoroughly horrible to Bella! *lets out a wicked laugh* Sorry, but why should she always get the easy road.**

**Currently reading Brown Study by littlesecret84 which has had my stomach in knots, and of course University of Edward Masen, and **

**With Teeth by Talulablue – This is on Twilighted and is pretty awesome!**

**Once again thanks to DaftDaffy88**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot Thickens

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Chapter 4 - The Plot Thickens**

Bella woke with a start, before her alarm went off, she felt like she'd over slept.

Today was the day of the second attempt interview and she didn't want to blow it. So, instead of lying in bed she made a conscious effort and got up, went to the bathroom, but then realised that she had no hot water and turned right around heading for the kitchen. She pulled out and filled as many pans as she had with water and put them on the stove to heat up. She put the kettle on too. It had been several days since she was able to wash her hair and she felt it her hair was feeling lank, her scalp had begun to itch and it was getting on her nerves.

She'd have at least enough hot water to wash both her hair and body. She went back to her bedroom, tidied her bed whilst waiting for the water to heat up. With lessons learnt, refrained from opening the curtains. She didn't want to give everyone another peep show, so instead she peeped through the curtains to see what the weather was like. Outside the weather looked overcast with chinks of sun light fighting their way through the clouds. It looked like a promising day.

She quickly went to the bathroom; put the plug in the basin returning to the kitchen to check on the pans of water, which were now just simmering. Taking great care, she carried the first pan to the bathroom and poured it into the sink, repeating the process until three of the four pans were empty, returning them back to the kitchen. She picked up a glass from the kitchen and returned to the bathroom.

Bella took her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner from the cupboard, and put it on the shelf above the sink. She tested the water; for once, it wasn't too hot. She used the glass to wet her hair first; she shampooed it then rinsed it off, then applied the conditioner. While that was doing its magic, she took the shower gel, dipping the sponge in the water to get it moist. She put some shower gel on and scrubbed her body, repeating the process.

Bella pulled the plug out, the water made a gurgling sound as it went down the plug hole, then swilled the basin out with cold water and put the plug back in. She then wrapped her body in a large fluffy towel and went and collected the last pan of clean water from the kitchen and took that to the bathroom, poured it out, then took it back to get the kettle. Returning and once satisfied with the temperature, she quickly rinsed off the conditioner, threw a towel over her head and rubbed it vigorously. When she had finished with the towel she threw the towel in the hamper and went back to the bedroom. Bella made quick work with the hair dryer, but now looking at the time realised she just wouldn't have time to mess around with it any longer, she ran her long toothcomb through it to get the majority of the tangles out and let it fall down her shoulders.

"_If this is going to continue, I may as well get it cut, I haven't time to mess like this," _she thought.

Glancing at her alarm clock, it was now 7:45 she had what was left of her cereal with water and a cup of coffee (black) and then went to brush her teeth and apply a little make up.

Going back to her bedroom, she made a mental note to remember her suitcase. She got dressed, and then opened her curtains, and without seeing anyone in particular, she gave a little curtsy, turned, grabbed her coat off the bed, picked up her phone, bag, suitcase and keys, closed the door and hurried down the two flights of smelly stairs into the fresh air and onto the bus stop.

She stood in line with fingers crossed hoping that Edward would not be in the queue, not today anyway. As the bus turned up, she breathed a sigh of relief, only to find that when she got on and paid her fare, there he was, in all his glory, a huge smile on his face. He patted the seat next to him. Fortunately the old woman who was before Bella thought he meant her, smiled graciously at Edward and took the seat beside him, which instantly wiped the smile off his face. Bella couldn't help but beam.

"_That'll teach you." _She thought. She took an empty seat half way down the bus and sat near the window. Bella stared out the window, the trees, houses and shops trundling by. She watched mothers with prams coming out of shops loaded down with bags and crying children that clung onto the handles.

A few stops down the line, the old woman eventually made her way to the entrance of the bus, grabbing onto the handles to steady herself and when it came to a halt she got off ; Edward saw his opportunity, got up and went to sit next to Bella. Bella huffed and turned to look out the window once gain, effectively cutting him off.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day," Edward began, "What have I done to offend you?"

Bella met his question with a stony silence.

"Well?" Still Bella refused to answer. "Look, I've said I was sorry, although I don't really know what I've done or said to offend you?" He looked apologetic.

Bella continued to stare out of the window, biding her time to answer his question. After a moments more silence she turned to him.

"Nothing really. I'm just... I'm just taking it out on you I guess. I'm just having a hard time, I..." she trailed off.

"Okay, so you're running away?" Edward hazarding a guess.

"Sorry, what?" Bella became puzzled as to why he would come to that conclusion.

"The suitcase!" Edward replied, "Are you running away?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I have an interview today and this is just a change of clothes."

Edwards' mouth hung open, then shut like a Venus fly trap. "A whole suitcase for an interview?"

"Well it's the only case I've got," retorted Bella.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to pry" and then there was silence. She could almost imagine the tumbleweed rolling through the aisle way.

Bella's saw that her stop was coming up and she reached for the bell. Edward stood up, "Let me help with you that."

"Thanks" replied Bella, who now didn't know where to look, stared at the seats they had just vacated.

Edward picked up the suitcase as if it weighed nothing at all and carried it off the bus for Bella, he wished her good luck for her interview and climbed back on the bus.

Bella picked up her suitcase and struggled all the way to her office, eventually when she got there, she stashed her suitcase under her desk and informed Kate of her plans. Kate made the coffee fetching it to Bella's desk.

"Okay, Spill, you look kind of flustered."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes you do, what's going on?"

"Well," Bella started, "You know that guy that gets on the bus?"

"Edward," Kate interjected.

"Yes, Edward."

Bella retold the story of what had happened on the bus.

"It sounds like he likes you!" Kate said in passing.

"He hardly knows me, and I don't know him, he could be a crazy stalker for all I know!" retorted Bella.

"He doesn't look or seem the type."

"Okay Miss Smarty Pants, tell me what a crazy ass stalker looks like then?"

"I don't know." Kate shrugged, "But he doesn't strike me as one." Kate then let the whole Edward issue drop returning to her work, but gave Bella little looks every now and again, hoping to catch Bella's eye and that she may just let go and let her know if there really was something going on.

The morning dragged and it made Bella more irritable, lunchtime came and went and Bella had lost her appetite. Bella had her head down looking at graphs and predictions, the next time she looked up it was 15:45, where had the time gone? It was if someone had suddenly sped up time and Bella was a little behind on her work.

Bella knew she would have to leave at 16:00 sharp at the very latest in order to get ready, catch the bus and arrive in enough time that she would be presentable looking; well something like drop dead gorgeous, she hoped and not hot and sweaty like last time.

At 15:30 Bella rushed to the bathroom dragging her suitcase behind her and changed. When she came out twenty minutes later, Kate complimented her on her look, in response Bella just threw Kate her car keys and asked if she wouldn't mind putting her suitcase in the trunk of her car, for now and would she drop it off at her apartment later.

"What did your last slave die of?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Thanks Kate, you're the best."

"Yeah, whatever, see you tomorrow and good luck?"

"Really Kate, thank you." Bella replied in earnest.

Bella left for the bus stop and for the interview that would hopefully change her life. The bus turned up; once again, she had to get off the bus way before the stop she required. She walked quickly towards the cathedral with her head down and determined in her walk to get there on time. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm in a bit of a rush and I..." She trailed off, looking at her shoes.

She slowly looked from her shoes to the person she'd bumped into shoes'. Her eyes then trailed up from the shoes, up their body until she eventually reached the top and was surprised to see Edward of all people.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.

"I work here!"

"Where?"

"Here in the cathedral."

Bella began to blush furiously, how could she have misjudged anyone so badly, she thought at first that he was arrogant and a bit of a pervert, but when she saw what he was wearing, her whole attitude changed. It now appeared that he was actually looking out for her, and making sure, she was ok.

Bella began again.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry I've misjudged you, and I would really like to make it up to you, but unfortunately my interview is in 10 minutes and I really must go. Maybe coffee later?"

"I'm sorry too," Edward replied, "I never got your name"

"Bella, Bella Swan, but now I must go." Bella turned quickly and continued back to the impressive building that was a couple of blocks away.

Bella took a deep breath steadied herself, opened the door and walked inside. The receptionist was on the phone, so Bella waited for her to finish before announcing herself.

"Miss Bella Swan, I have an interview with Mr Whitlock at 17:30."

"Thank you Miss Swan," The receptionist said. "If you'd like to take a seat, I'll inform him that you're here."

Bella sat down in the comfortable leather seats, which had a vase of beautiful smelling flowers by the side of her. The reception area, with its marble pillars and decoration that somehow gave off an ambiance of warmth with rich tones of terracotta and cream. The gentle hum of some indistinguishable music played quietly in the background – Bella found it incredibly soothing. She put her head back into the back of the sofa and breathed out heavily, for if she stayed there any longer, she surely would have fallen asleep.

She then heard a soft voice calling her name, and she craned around to see if she could see where it was coming from. It was then she saw a man, who looked as if he was not much older than Bella, he was wearing a charcoal suit with a burgundy shirt and tie to match and he was very tall and well built to boot. He had a shock of dark brown hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. His strong jaw had a smattering of stubble and Bella had the urge to lick it.

"If you'd follow me please, Miss Swan."

Bella got up, but her heel caught in the strap of her bag as she went to pick it up, breaking the strap and the contents flew all over the floor. Bella scrambled to get all the items, including ones which she wished no one would see but it was too late. He bent down to help her, whilst she scrambled around the floor desperately trying to pick up her belongings in a bid to get them stowed away before he could acknowledge what they were. If she didn't have bad luck she would have no luck at all. Bella turned a shocking shade of red and stuttered out apologies.

"I'm so sorry, please let me finish getting my things, you shouldn't have to do it."

What seemed as if that moment had taken a lifetime was only a minute, and in that minute Bella wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Once everything was gathered up, the man who's name tag said 'Thomas', showed her to the elevator, which took them to the top floor, they travelled in virtual silence, with just the elevator music for company. On reaching the top floor, Thomas led Bella to the interview rooms. Thomas knocked on the door; a voice came from the other side.

"Come in please."

Thomas opened the door and let Bella in. She looked in, to see a desk with a bronze plaque on it that said 'Mr Whitlock'. Bella presumed that Mr Whitlock was the blond haired man as he crossed from behind his desk to greet her and to shake her hand. What she couldn't understand was why was there another person sat behind the desk, she recognised the hair, the intense eyes and the smile on his lips. Was he there to interview her too? For the person behind the desk was none other than Edward.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review, hits are fabulous but reviews are even better,**

**I'd like to know what you think and I'd like to hear your theories.**

**I reply to all reviews apart from those anonymous ones, if you would like a reply.**

**If you see anything glaringly obvious that I've missed please let me know too so I can correct it.**

**Thanks to the girls on both the Sexbomb Lounge and the Robert Pattinson Fan Club on the Twilight Saga too, you keep me sane, well as sane as anyone can be when following Our talented Brit! ****J **

**And goes without saying a thank you to the very talented DaftDaffy88**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**CHAPTER 5 - Revelations**

Yes, Edward was sitting there, a look of amusement on his face, as he quirked an eyebrow at her. Mr Whitlock took Bella by the hand in welcome and showed her to a chair. Bella was still in shock. She couldn't comprehend why he was here.

He said he worked in the cathedral, he's wearing, and well he's wearing clothes appropriate to for a man of the church and how did he get here so fast? Bella's internal monologue going full steam ahead.

Mr Whitlock introduced Edward as Pastor Edward Masen, but Bella still hadn't come round, she was staring like a buffoon. Eventually Mr Whitlock spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, are you okay?"

This brought Bella out of her trance, and now she took in her surroundings and focused on Mr Whitlock.

"Yes, sorry, I was just taken by surprise that's all."

"How so?" asked Mr Whitlock.

"Well, it's just that I've been bumping into Edward, or should I say Pastor Masen for the past couple of days."

"Oh" said Mr Whitlock, "Well it seems you two are on first name terms, it must be a sign from God."

Bella snorted, but tried covering it up with a laugh, Edward didn't miss it.

"Okay, So Miss Swan," Mr Whitlock continued. "Can you tell us a little about yourself, what made you apply for this post, what is your motivation and do you know what the job involves?"

Bella went into her well-rehearsed speech, well the one she dreamed anyway, and hoped it would be enough. She'd already done the preparation on the organisation, so that was easy. Now talking about herself and answering the other three questions, were far more difficult, she was more of a get in the thick of it action girl than a talker, well to strangers anyway. If she could have shown them, it would have been far easier. She reflected back on all the conversations she had had with Edward that week, and was now regretting saying and acting as she did. She'd hoped it didn't impinge on her getting the job. Finally, when she'd finished answering the questions, which she did to her best ability, Mr Whitlock asked,

"Now then Miss Swan, please call me Jasper, but are there any questions you would like to ask?"

Bella's mouth went dry and her mind blank, she flushed with embarrassment and tried to wrack her brains for a single question. From out of nowhere, like a lightening bolt a whole raft of questions came flooding to her.

"Where will the work be based, what were the hours, how many people are on the team?"

Bella prattled on. Jasper liked her enthusiasm. Edward finally spoke.

"What would you say is your most redeeming quality, and would you say that what you wear is how you want people to see you, or would you prefer them to see the natural you?"

For now Edward was referring to her outfit and the conversation they had previously about her suitcase with the clothes inside, but all Bella could think about was the Peep Show she had given the other morning, she flushed alarmingly. Bella plucked up the courage asking for clarification of the question, as she didn't know what Edward was getting at. In return, Edward clarified and with that, Bella felt even more uncomfortable.

Why is he making me squirm, he's seen me both almost naked and in my civvies, it's hardly fair when he hasn't even been fair with me. She debated internally.

Bella answered the question and then turned the question around on Edward, he replied "Touché" and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jasper didn't know what to make of the little interaction but breaking the tension,

"Okay, I think our time is up, thank you for coming, we have a lot to discuss, you will hear from us within the week."

Bella rose to leave and Jasper extended his arm, took Bella's hand and shook it.

"It was a pleasure." She nodded,

"Likewise, Edward, I'll see you around."

Edward just smiled and folded his arms. Bella wasn't sure what to make of his reaction, his face said one thing, his body another. Jasper showed her to the door where Thomas was waiting.

"Thomas, will you please escort Miss Swan to the reception and see her out. Thank you."

Thomas escorted Bella to the elevator, he was smiling now and quite chatty, telling Bella how long he'd worked there and how he was enjoying it.

"Why is it so different?" Bella asked.

"Well because everyone is so happy, helpful, there's no pressure because everyone wants to do well, they care and it's more of a family here, more than I've ever known."

"That sounds wonderful, it's nice to belong!" Bella exclaimed, " I've been alone for so long now, I've forgotten what it's like to have a family" Bella became melancholy.

Little did Bella know that Thomas was in on the interview, it was easier to get candidates to talk when they weren't in an 'interview' situation. He asked her some questions too, which she was only too willing to answer, she felt more relaxed, although when she'd come out of the interview her face was quite red, it was starting to cool down. Bella went into detail about her current job, and the threat that loomed over the company. She could not live with that kind of uncertainty in her life. She didn't also didn't want to end up on the streets, and having no one she knew she felt very isolated, but she was willing to learn anything and would work very hard at being successful and in turn making whoever she worked with have the same success.

By the time they got to the ground floor, Bella was quite parched. On exiting the elevator, she noticed a water cooler.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I have a drink, I feel as if I've been talking for hours and I'm really quite thirsty."

"Not at all, please go ahead."

Thomas was now beaming, he was quite captivated my Miss Swan, it appeared he liked her too. She came over as very polite, interesting, funny, a hard worker and enjoyed success for the company and herself and surprise, surprise, she was perfect for the job.

Bella took a sip of water from the cup noticing two bins a recycling bin and a normal bin. After she finished the water, she placed it in the recycling bin. Bella took one more look around the reception, smiled, said goodbye to the receptionist and went to the door. Thomas rushed passed her and held the door open.

"Thank you Thomas, I hope we meet again."

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

As soon as Bella left the building she looked at her watch, it was now nearly 19:00, and the night was drawing in.

That has been one long interview and I can't believe Edward was there and a Pastor no less, who would have known. She thought.

As she neared the bus stop, the weather had turned decidedly chilly and she wrapped her arms around herself, clinging even tighter to her bag. She didn't know if it was the air temperature, but she felt a little unsettled, as if being watched. She saw the headlights of the bus and breathed a sigh of relief. As the bus got closer, they momentarily dazzled her and she raised her arm to shield her eyes. The bus came to screeching halt.

Do they ever check these brakes, they sound terrible, she thought.

The driver opened the door and she boarded the bus, as she did so, she felt someone brush up behind her, she moved quickly, paid her fare and quickly took a seat towards the middle.

The bus really did smell tonight, probably from all the sweaty bodies of the day, the rubbish and old newspapers that were on the floor and under the seats. When she finally finished her inspection and looked up, there was Edward.

"Well, hello again!" Bella didn't know what to say, but her face did it for her.

"You blush a lot, it looks lovely." Edward remarked, which made Bella blush even more, if that were even possible, she felt it all the way to her toes.

"Well I suppose I do, especially when I get embarrassed, or shy or any other host of emotions." Bella said honestly.

"Why would you be embarrassed this time, I only said Hello again?" Edward enquired.

"Ah, well, that would be embarrassing to explain." Bella then fell silent, and stared out of the window.

"Would you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all, but I'm sure you wouldn't want my company after this afternoon!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well if you want the honest truth?"

"You can tell me anything ... Pastor Masen remember." Edward pointing at himself and looking earnest.

"What has the bus suddenly become a confessional?" Bella became sarcastic, but Edward laughed.

"No, but this is what I do, I listen, I don't repeat, especially when it's said in confidence and I would be breaking a vow if I did."

"How do I know it's in confidence, I mean anything I say might reflect on that disastrous interview I just had."

"You think it was disastrous, what makes you think it was disastrous?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bella was now twisting her fingers together, "to find you're there in the interview and how did you get up there faster than me anyway and then after how I reacted the days before, what I said, it sort of un-nerved me like I said, disastrous." Shaking her head.

"Well if you must know," Edward now leaned over and spoke softly in her ear, his warm breath giving her goose bumps, "and this is in confidence, you acquitted yourself quite admirably, but the final decision isn't down to me, that is up to Jasper and Thomas and as for getting there before you, there is the staff entrance you know."

"Thomas!" Bella was surprised. "Thomas!" She repeated stunned.

"Yes, Thomas, he's the secret weapon so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Bella was now intrigued.

"Oh that's easy; candidates tend to think an interview is in a room, but really an interview starts as soon as you walk through the door. How you treat people, how you interact, and so forth. You were really quite chatty, it was probably nerves, but you did really open up, not like you were with Jasper and myself."

"Oh" was Bella's only reply.

The bus trundled on over intersections, stopping to let passengers on or off, stopping at traffic lights, and then Bella started to see familiar landmarks.

"The next stop is mine. Goodnight Pastor Masen."

"Goodnight Miss Swan, sleep well."

Bella pressed the bell and Edward stood up and moved out the way to let her out, Bella made her way to the front of the bus. When she got to the front, she glanced round and smiled.

"See you around."

The bus came to a halt and she carefully stepped off. She made her way to her apartment, the a light breeze had sprung up and Bella wrapped her arms around her to keep some of the warmth she had gained in the bus. One she got up the two flights of stairs she unlocked her door, went inside and locked every bolt and chain she had on the door. Something caught her eye on the floor, there were two envelopes addressed to her. She recognised the hand writing as her landlords', the other envelope looked like it was from Kate; she opened Kate's it told her that Kate had been to her apartment and had left her suitcase in her bedroom. Next, she opened the envelope from the landlord, inside was a card informing her that the shower parts he was waiting for were now completely out of stock, and that a completely new system would have to be installed. This would take up to four weeks to rectify. Bella saw red and went straight to her phone.

"I'm sorry I can't be without a shower or hot water for four weeks, can you let me have somewhere else to take a shower?"

The landlord eventually conceded and let Bella use the apartment next door, it had been vacated just recently, and for that, she was thankful, that was until she saw the state of it. Litter was strewn all over the floor of the living area, old furniture and food remains on plates that resembled a hurried meal and left unfinished. She continued into the kitchen and took one look and turned around quickly, she was unsure if she should even attempt to look in the bathroom, but faced with no other choice she took a peek into the bathroom. The facilities were just as disgusting, the wash basin had a line of scum around it that looked like it hadn't seen a cleaning substance in weeks and when she took a look at the bath tub well it was the same story and the shower curtain just hung on to the rail showed that that too had black mould on it, it was grubby, and ripped in places, as if someone had taken a knife to it.

Just like psycho, she thought and shivered.

In the separate shower area cubicle some of the tiles were cracked and black fungus grew in the grout. There was hair and scum in the shower tray and the smell made Bella wrench.

"Holy shit!" she yelled. "How long has this place been vacant?"

The landlord came bustling back, wondering what the commotion was.

"This is absolutely disgusting, I can't possibly shower in here, I'd leave more disgusting and filthy then I was before I got in."

Obviously, the landlord hadn't seen the condition before he'd let Bella enter.

"Sorry Sweetie, but this is all I've got."

"What am I going to do now?"

"Haven't you any friends you could go to?"

"Not really."

Bella was now in a difficult position. The only person she would think to ask would be Kate, and she was opposed to that in a big way.

With heavy heart and even heavier eye lids, she told the land lord that she wouldn't step foot in the other apartment and that she would do what she could under the circumstances, but expected a reduction in her rent for the inconvenience, and the lack of facilities, until such time they were fixed.

She returned to her apartment, locked the door and headed for the kitchen, made herself a drink of coffee, black, and she chewed on a few pretzels she'd found stashed in the back of a cupboard. Not feeling at all satisfied, she went to bed hungry.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she snuggled down into the mattress, covered herself up with the goose and feather down duvet and fell into a deep asleep. Bella began to dream and she dreamt that she heard people screaming and shouting and the sound of fire-engine sirens were far off. It was only hammering at her apartment door that brought Bella out of her sleep. At first, she thought she was dreaming, and settled back down, only to hear someone hammering on her door again. Overwhelming panic shook Bella. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown and fluffy slippers on. She shuffled to the door and peeped through her spy hole.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Quick come see!" the voice heard from the other side of the door.

"What is it?"

"A fire has started a couple of buildings down from ours and they're evacuating everyone, you need to get out now."

Bella was still a little dazed from her sleep and as if on autopilot, went to her bedroom packed what little she had in the world that meant anything to her in the suitcase, grabbed her phone, purse, keys and bag. Put on her coat on, packed her case and headed out into the corridor, and joined the rest of the people that were panicking.

**A/N Okay, so this isn't exactly where I wanted to take the story, well basically Edward being what he is, but having read so many FF stories, I wanted to do something different with Edward, I didn't want him the play boy or the millionaire. I know some of you may have already guessed but hope it doesn't detract from the story, and see what develops ;) **

**The only other story that I've ever read that Edward wasn't some millionaire/billionaire type was A Little Crazy by the wonderful tby789 and Lolashoes and With Teeth by Talulablue. Unless you know of any others and can point me in that direction,**

**Daftdaffy (CPB) has been away the last week and has a lot of catching up to do. Although this story has been written I'm still tweaking it as is CPB when she gets the chance.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to the usual suspects for your reviews ladies, wonderful as ever.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Whole Load Of Commotion

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I own Pastward, although should be fun to see how things develop **

**Chapter 6 – A Whole Load of Commotion**

Bella struggled with her case through the passageway, the voices were now echoing, getting louder and louder. Bella joined the crowd of people there were now panicking, pushing and shoving. They banged into each other as they shuffled forward to make their escape.

Bella didn't have time to change, she was still in her fluffy pj's and mule slippers with just her top coat on. She found it difficult to walk in her mules, as someone would invariably stand on the backs, wrenching them off her feet. In the end she gave up curling her toes so that they didn't slide of her feet, and bent down and picked them up. She would put them back on once outside. She was now walking barefoot, dodging the feet of others.

Dragging her case to the top of the stairs, she huffed, with the strength left in her, picked the case up best she could and struggled down the two flights of stairs. During the process of getting down the stairs, the throng of people jostled and swept Bella along, all going the same way. Almost liken to salmon swimming upstream. As the crowd on the stairs reached the first level, even more joined them through the fire exits and the crush was unbearable, she found it difficult to breath and her hands were slipping off her case. With all the shoving, her hands slipped off the case and she was carried down to the ground level by a sea of people. Acrid smoke was now coming from the buildings down the street, the smell drifted and now assaulted their nostrils, giving rise to more panic.

The crowd surged through the entrance of the apartment doors like a sea of ants and dispersed in every direction. Once outside Bella saw the fire fighters and the frightened faces of the people that had escaped their homes. The smell of the burning buildings were more intense with the dust and ash falling from the sky as the fire service attempted to quell the blaze and prevent it spreading any further.

Bella was in a state of shock, she stood there staring with nothing but her clothes on her back and pair of slippers in her hands. Tears started to roll down her face, for her suitcase had everything she held dear in it and now that was missing too. Somewhere on the way down the stairs, in the panic, the contents of her case spilled over the two flights. Maybe some malingerer may have picked through its contents, leaving her with nothing.

She was now shivering, as the weather was very cold, she then felt someone put a blanket around her shoulders and lead her to a temporary shelter. She went quietly, still dazed, she never said a word, for Bella had retracted into her own world. It has been a week from hell and this now was truly the final straw.

At the temporary shelter, the volunteer showed her to a temporary cot, she sat down, giving her a hot drink, and she took it robotically and took a sip. The warm of the liquid started to thaw her out and her mind started to come round. She looked around to see so many people in a similar state to herself, but wasn't exactly comforted. What did comfort her was the person that gave her that drink.

She eventually looked up to see Edward standing to the side of her his now familiar face. He looked greatly concerned for her, it evidently showed on Edward's face. She burst into tears and covered her face with the arm that wasn't holding the drink. He sat down beside her and put is arm around her, taking the drink from her and putting it on the floor, he gave her a cuddle, for at that moment words were necessary, they would come later.

Edward held Bella for an immeasurable about of time. She started to get a little colour back in her cheeks and her eyes had lost some of the haunting in them

.

"Bella"

Edward spoke to her softly, but there was no response.

"Bella" he tried again.

Bella looked at her hands. "Bella." Bella then looked up at Edward

"Yes" she managed in barely a whisper.

"How you holding up?"

"Barely" and then the floodgates opened and as she drew a breath she started to ramble and the tears joined her in her rambling. She had lost everything, she only had a car, her possessions what little she had, were gone, god knows where.

Edward hugged her even tighter. Once the sobbing had stopped and she was now down to a sniffle, he handed her a tissue and handed her her drink and she took small sips of it, until it was finished.

"Bella, I need to go and see how some of the other people are holding up okay, but I'll come back to see how you're doing." Bella just nodded.

She understood that Edward was there to help. So many people needed the same comfort she had received. She found Edward's actions comforting in a way, helping other people as unfortunate as herself. Edward stood up, gave her a weak smile and went to check on the families with young children.

After seeing how Edward had given so much of himself, she was inspired to go and talk to the other people. She talked to the person opposite her, swapping stories, she realised that they were just as much a victim as she was. From somewhere in her reserves, she got up from her cot and walked over to where Edward was. He was talking to an old couple who looked just as haunted as she had felt. Shock and devastation clearly etched on their faces.

Edward looked up to see Bella approach and a wide smile broke across his face, which in turn cheered Bella up no end, and she smiled back in return. Edward turned to the old couple.

"If you would please excuse me." The old couple nodded and sat down holding onto each other's hands, while Edward took a couple of steps towards Bella.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"It's hard to describe actually, like I'm in some kind of nightmare and I'm going to wake up any minute."

"I wish that were true, but its not. There area a lot of people that have been displaced tonight, and they won't be able to go back until the situation has been made safe, and for some they have nothing to go back to at all."

"What will happen to them?"

"We'll do what we can, and get the organisation involved and temporarily get them shelter, until they manage to get back on their feet, but that will take time, effort and money of course. The organisation has already swung into action with the supplies they have for the time being. For instance these cots and blankets and the volunteers of course, pointing to a few of them, there they are looking after the displaced, making sure they have drinks and food too."

That was the longest speech Bella had ever heard from Edward and she saw him in a new light.

"How can I help?" she blurted out.

"Talk to people, it comforts them in away, and with what I've just told you, you can use that, it will give them hope."

"Okay, where do I start?"

"Wherever you feel comfortable, and who you feel would most benefit."

"But I don't have any experience in this!"

"I don't think that will matter at this stage, you'll build up experience, it comes with the territory."

So Bella took a deep breath, steadied herself and looked around, there were so many people. They were in different states of dress and there were all ages. She spotted a few people that looked of a similar age to her, so she made a start there. "Okay, I can do this," she chanted to herself, as she looked around at Edward. Edward gave her a reassuring smile and then turned back to the old couple.

The old couple had been watching the interaction between Bella and Edward and had smiles on their faces. "That was nice to witness," they said in unison.

"What exactly?" Edward asked.

"How someone so young, and who has been a victim of the same as us, wants to help, she's lovely! Are you two together?"

"Yes it's nice to see, it restores my faith in humanity, but no we are not together, I'm a man of the cloth."

The old couple looked confused and looked at each other - "You don't look old enough, but to have such a wise outlook beyond your years on such young shoulders. Maybe there's something there, we mean between you two too."

"I only met her this week, you must be mistaken."

The old couple gave each other a knowing look and in return Edward's face looked confused, what were they trying to say. Edward was now feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, I must go and attend to some more people." With that, Edward turned somewhat awkwardly and went to a family with small children. He looked around and spotted Bella who was talking to a group of teenagers, she felt him starring, turned around, and smiled. Now it was Edwards' turn to turn slightly pink and he looked away quickly, busying himself with another family.

It was now getting to the small hours of the morning and Bella started to flag, she was tired, and yawned. She still had the blanket around her shoulders that Edward had put around her when he first saw her, although she was incoherent when he had done it. She pulled it closer, remembering the caring that he had shown to her, and it still comforted her, it was like her only possession. She found an empty cot, lay down, and closed her eyes. As soon as she did that, the horror from the evening came flooding back and a single tear fell from her eye onto her cheek. She felt a movement on her cot and looked up to see Edward sitting on the end.

"How you holding up?" still looking concerned.

"I was starting to feel okay, until I was on my own, and having time to reflect. I'm not sure what the situation is with my apartment, I've nothing to wear apart from what I'm standing up in and even what I'm wearing isn't really appropriate for the rest of the weekend, and then there's work on Monday." Bella was now in full melt down mode.

"Look if it makes it any easier, I will go and find out what the situation is," handing Bella another hot drink and a biscuit. "You drink and eat, you look wiped out, but you did really well, especially in the circumstances, get some rest." Edward then left to go and speak to the authorities and find out what the situation was.

Bella ate the biscuit and finished her drink, not really realising just how hungry and thirsty she had been. She then shut her eyes and tried to get a bit of sleep, but the noises around her from the families made it difficult. She covered her ears, trying to blank out the noise and eventually slipped into a restless slumber.

Edward came back and looked around the room, it appeared that nearly everyone was falling asleep, for it had been a long night, but he too was feeling weary. There was an empty cot at the side of Bella's' and so settled down for a couple of minutes. He laid there just staring at her. She looked just like an angel. Watching her sleep, he felt contentment wash over him, with eyes growing heavy; he closed them and fell asleep.

Maybe an hour later, Edward slowly woke up prying one eye and then the other to witness Bella watching him. Very much in the way, he had watched her earlier.

"Hi." Bella said softly.

"Hi" Edward said with a rasp, Bella handed him a drink.

"Think you may need this, you've done a lot of talking.

"Thanks, yes I have," he said clearing his throat. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little past five."

"So, I've only had about an hour and a half sleep, but it felt like longer, or maybe not enough. I'm not too sure, anyway," Edward clearing his throat again, "I found out that no one is to go back until the inspectors and the fire department have done a thorough check on the buildings affected, and that may take some time."

"Realistically though, how long are we talking?"

"Don't think we're talking hours, more like a day or two, because they've got to see how the buildings have settled down, and what kind of damage if any, they have to make sure they're structurally sound too, or they may have to be torn down."

Bella gasped "torn down!"

"Maybe, maybe not we'll have to wait and see, but the organisation needs to get the rest of the displaced people set up in some suitable accommodation until things are finally settled, as staying here is not an option, not really."

At 6:00 am, the following day (Saturday) a change of volunteers arrived to take over the now flagging staff from the previous night. They set too reviving families with breakfast and drinks. Everyone was grateful and tried to help each other.

"It's sad to say, but it takes something like this to see a real community spirit." Said a voice Bella recognised.

"Oh hello Mr Whitlock!" Jasper stood there in jeans and turtle neck jumper, not at all as she'd seen him previously. She would have hardly recognised him, as he looked just as tired as she felt.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Oh, I came about five or six hours ago, but I've been busy co-ordinating the volunteers and trying to get somewhere else to move all these people, they can't stay here. I've spoken to a local leisure centre, they may be able to help for the time being, plus there are bathroom facilities there and a canteen on site, which is better than this." He looked around surveying the room.

"We need to get people into groups and some of the volunteers will chaperone them to the leisure centre, we've managed to arrange for transport, so we can ferry them easily."

Bella looked around seeing preparations were already underway. Some volunteers were now dismantling the cots and taking them outside. Other volunteers talked to other displaced groups of people. More people began milling around and then moving to the door in preparation for the move. A whistle was blown and everyone fell silent.

**A/N ** So a first glimpse of things to come between these two.

Can the older generation really spot what's may be between Bella and Edward.

What happens next to Bella, is she about to have things easier, am I still going to be rough on her... Tune in next week to find out

Thanks as always to DaftDaffy88 alternatively known as CPB, of whom I am very proud of as she has managed to find a temporary job doing what she loves. Hopefully in September it will turn permanent. Fingers Crossed.

I suppose I'd better pimp out Whitney Love's story The Best Man... althought I'm still waiting for the next chapter... she promised me this Monday...She's another of my bestiest buddies and although she couldn't make it to the Eclipse Premier, the jotter book that I bought her did... and it has Rob's autograph in it. So I'm one very happy Twinkle.

Until next time... have a great week.


	7. Chapter 7 A Place To Sleep

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I own Pastward, although should be fun to see how things develop. **

**Chapter 7 – A Place to Sleep**

Silence descended on the large room. Jasper stood on a table so he could address the large group. He explained to everyone what was to happen next. Grumbles from the audience grew; some people started asking questions of Jasper. He answered them best he could with the information he had gathered.

"Look I'm sorry it's not the ideal solution, but as soon as we know more, and we've the all clear from the Fire Service and the inspectors you're free to go back."

"What if it isn't?" shouted someone from the group.

"Well" Jasper continued, "If it isn't then we will have to look at some more long term solution, so for the meantime, the leisure centre has been agreeable to accommodate us. There are bathroom facilities and food is available. We can provide towels, soap, etch but hopefully it shouldn't be for long, God willing, and if you wish to make alternate arrangements for your accommodation, please inform one of the team so we are aware of the situation."

Jasper came down from the table, and he returned to Edward and Bella.

"I know they're frustrated, anxious, upset, but for the moment, it's all we can do, until things resolve themselves. Edward I suggest you go back to the vicarage and get some rest. I will need you to be on top form until we get these people sorted. Bella, thank you for your assistance, it has been most worthwhile. Edward told me all about your contribution; you will make a great addition to our team."

Bella just stood there, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, had she just got the job? "Sorry what was that?"

"Congratulations Bella, you've got the job, based on not just your interview, but on your willingness to help others as unfortunate as yourself, you showed a compassion and empathy we were looking for."

"Congratulations Bella" Edward hugged her and then stood back, Jasper doing the same.

"And Bella, its Jasper, Mr Whitlock is my dad." He laughed.

"Okay Mr….. Jasper." She smiled at him.

"Okay Bella, as you will be a future employee of the Foundation, would be you so kind as to go with Edward so you can get some rest too, freshen up, change your clothes and have something to eat."

"Unfortunately all I have is what I'm standing up in." Bella looked down at her pj's, coat, slippers and blanket. "I lost everything I owned when I was being herded outside."

"That's okay, I'm sure there is something at the vicarage, and if not we have a few clothes shops so you can choose anything from them."

"Okay, thank you Jasper, thank you Edward for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it" Jasper and Edward, said in unison and they both laughed, breaking the tension.

Edward then took Bella by the arm and they went round the groups of people they'd spoken to earlier, wished them all well and then left the building.

Outside there were coaches lined up waiting to take the groups to the leisure centre and an army of volunteers frantically filling the holds up with equipment.

The families were now lining up and the volunteers were taking names, ages and addresses, and the details of the families that had made alternative arrangements, as well as the ones that would be going to leisure centre.

Edward then led Bella to his car, it was a small modest car nothing flashy or exciting, it was dark blue, but apart from that, Bella wasn't able to recognise the make of car.

"What make of car is this? I don't recognise it!"

"It's a Mitsubishi Colt; I had it imported before I joined the church. I haven't been with them long, maybe nine months to a year, but it's a lot better than what I was doing previously and now I feel I've found my calling; and I was at peace."

Bella noticed the past tense 'was' what had changed? What did he mean? She didn't pass comment but stored it in her memory for safe keeping.

They both got in and buckled up. Edward started the car and it purred. He turned on the radio and switched it over to the CD player. What Bella heard next took her by surprise; she cleared her throat to speak.

"What?" Edward gave her a sideways glance, catching her off guard.

"Well," she started. "You have a car, yet choose to catch the bus, and you listen to, you listen to…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"What, what is it?"

"Oh nothing, nothing really, okay it just surprised me that's all."

"Bella, I catch the bus because it's more convenient, there's really no where to park at the Cathedral, its also greener to. I only use the car when buses aren't running anyway. As for the music, well," he confessed. "It's not mine, it's Jaspers', and I fetched him down. I don't think he could have caught the bus at what" Edward now looking at the dash in the car, "1:00 am, it's not safe."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what music do you like?"

"Oh I have an eclectic taste in music, although I do like Jean Michelle Jarre, its very atmospheric."

"I can't say I've ever heard of him?" Bella admitted.

"Yeah, well my dad listened to him and it sort of grew on me, it's usually the case when ever children tend to listen to their parent's music, it becomes part of their music history too!"

Bella nodded in agreement. "I suppose it does, but my Dad" she said wistfully, "he was more into sports, watching, not participating" she gave Edwards a sideways glance, "well apart from fishing."

"You don't talk much about your family I've noticed." Edward remarked.

"Nothing to tell, really!"

"How come?"

"I'd rather not talk about them… yet anyway."

"When you're ready, I'll be here, I've told you, and you can tell me anything."

"Yes I understand, thank you."

An uneasy silence descended in the car and Bella looked out of the window as they sped by houses and trees, the sun was now coming up, spreading warmth and cheer on the buildings and houses as it hit them. The further they went the houses started to diminish and by the road now were fields and trees, with the odd house every mile or so.

"Is it much further?" Bella asked looking slightly alarmed.

"You sound like Bart Simpson," Edward laughed "Not just yet, but just up the road about another two miles."

Five minutes later, they turned up a dust road and Edward slowed down, as the road was rather bumpy, and Bella had to hang on as her head nearly hit the roof.

As they got nearer, Bella saw a rather quaint cottage with an annex on the side and a small church to the left of it. The church was a simple wooden construction painted white with steps leading to the main doors and a cross at the highest point of the roof.

The well-appointed cottage had bright yellow curtains at every window at the front of the house, and yellow rose bushes outside that mirrored the curtains. A lawn stretched in front of the borders of roses and a patio set stood on the lawn.

"Yellow roses mean friendship and everyone is welcome." Edward mused thoughtfully.

Edward parked the car next to the garage doors, got out and went to open Bella's door. He opened her door and took her hand.

"Thank you, It's very pretty here, and so peaceful." Bella remarked.

"Yes it is, it is indeed, the peace I mean, but I wouldn't say it was pretty."

"Oh really, then what would you call it?"

"I would say…. beautiful!" However he was no longer looking at the cottage, but instead directed his gaze at her. Bella hadn't noticed before but his cheeks were slightly flushed mirroring Bella blush - she knew exactly what his words meant, despite him not being able to openly voice them.

Edward led Bella up the steps, got the keys out of his pocket, and fumbled with the lock.

"We must get this seen to; it gets worse with the weather." Edward moaned.

After wiggling the key in the lock and rattling the door, it eventually relented and creaked until the door was ajar. He pushed the door open further and gestured to Bella to go inside. She stood there looking around, taking it all in before she ventured further. She took a tentative step inside, the staircase was just right of the entrance door. In the entranceway, a small reception table that was beside the wall, stood a vase of lilies, they perfumed the air. To the right of that a lounge with two cream sofas' facing each other with an occasional table in the middle, which sat on an ornate rug that looked as old as the house, had been there.

Pictures of Mary Magdalene and the Virgin Mary were hanging on one wall and a recreation of the crucifixion on the other. The house smelt of incense and flowers, the lilies from the reception area, tinged the air.

To the left of the stairs was the kitchen, interestingly enough this had really quite modern units in comparison to the rest of the downstairs, with a large fridge freezer and a range cooker with different burners on it.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward was now behind her, standing closer than he normally would have, she could feel the warmth of his breath on the side of her neck and she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, not really" was all Bella could manage, the tension between them palpable. "Okay, lead on."

"Well as you can see, this is the kitchen, there was a bit of a disaster about three months ago, we were flooded and the kitchen was ruined. A pipe burst in the bathroom that made the ceiling collapse, ruining the whole kitchen, so it's been a bit crazy around here, but the hardship reminds me of when Jesus went wandering in the wilderness. I feel I've been doing a bit of that too, you know, soul searching?"

Edward looked at Bella as if to assess her reaction, but she looked away just in case her face betrayed what she was feeling at that very moment.

"Hey, are you ok, sorry I didn't mean to bore you with the kitchen story," he gently took her chin and pulled it so she was facing him. "What is it?" He asked with concern. Once again, Bella said nothing, but then after a few moments, Bella gave an awkward smile.

"No, sorry you weren't, it's just, it's just…." she trailed off.

"Okay, I get it; you don't want to talk about it." Bella just nodded.

"Okay, the lounge is through here, there's a bookshelf behind the door with a tonne of books if you ever want a quiet moment, there's all sorts of subjects. The bathroom is upstairs on the left. After the flooding of the bathroom, the bath and shower needed replacing. I'll show you how the shower works; it took me a while to get used to it, but its one of the better parts of my day."

Edward led the way upstairs to the right there was a corridor with two or three rooms leading off of it.

"The last door off the corridor is the bedroom that I use, but you are welcome to choose from any of the other two."

"What about Jasper, where does he stay?" Bella looked down the corridor.

"Oh Jasper doesn't stay here, it's just me and any priest who happens to need lodgings for a period of time. At the moment there isn't anyone else here, although the housekeeper does come in three times a week, you know to stock up on groceries, clean the place, although personally I'm sure I can manage." He winked at her and gave a crooked grin.

Bella walked down the corridor, the floor creaking as they did, with Edward by her side.

"The pictures, can you tell me about them?"

"Yes sure, these are the ones I took," stopping at a particularly breath taking view over a valley. "This is when I went to Canada, I walked miles and I found the most peaceful place, other than this house of course, for the peace I mean, not the view. The sun was high and there was the faintest breeze. I came to this outcrop and looked across, you could literally see for miles. There were a few rocks scattered about and I sat there and took in the view, and then took a few photos. There were buzzards soaring overhead, coasting on the thermals. It really was God's work and nature at its most beautiful. Maybe I could show you some time."

"I'd like that, although I'm not sure about the hiking."

"It wasn't difficult; there are proper trails with wooden beams laid out in most places."

"Well that sounds better."

"Yes and also the most precious little flowers that sprang up from the forest floor, pinks, reds and yellows, so the yellow roses outside kind of remind me of that."

They continued down the corridor, every so often one of the floor boards would creak or groan.

"I really must get those fixed." Edward mused.

"They add character!"

"They may add character, but I wouldn't want to be woken up by them, especially as my bedroom is the furthest away, and I'd have to walk on them to by pass you're room to get to the bathroom. The last thing I would wish is that you feel safe here. The creaking isn't so bad when there's no one else in the house."

"Oh, I never really thought of that, I just don't want you to go to too much trouble, and I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Bella, you are not an inconvenience." They then stopped at the bedroom doors.

"Okay, which room do you want?" Bella looked at both doors, opened them both to choose and smiled.

**A/N**

**Thanks to CPB for adding the fluffy, making it sound better and correcting the stuff I overlooked. **

**Jean Michelle Jarre – Part of the album can be found here, it just happened to be on my Ipod when I was writing this chapter. I have an eclectic taste in music too **

**.com/watch?v=KOex8Xpq6-U**

**The photos on the wall are from the Gatineau Park in Canada, this is probably one of my favourite places, very peaceful and truly awe inspiring, I'd love to go back one day.**

**.**

**.**

**./88/246113860_**

**Let's see how further this situation progresses. I've been doing some homework on the complexities of how this relationship can progress, and let's say it's going to be interesting...**

**Until next time...and thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8 A Fine Filly

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I own Pastward, although should be fun to see how things develop**

**CHAPTER 8 – A Fine Filly**

Bella had chosen the bedroom next to Edward's as she stood there in the doorway, Edward started to feel quite awkward.

"Okay, I'll let you get settled in, take your time. The wardrobe does have some clothes in, and there is a little set of draws with other 'items' in.

"Thanks."

Edward made his way to the window, drew back the curtains and the sheer fabric and tried to open it. At first, it was a little stiff, he wiggled the latch and eventually with a bit of brute force, he managed to open it half way. A gentle breeze filled the room, making the sheer material flutter in the breeze. Bella shivered.

"Are you cold? I can shut the window again if you like?" Edward now concerned, he didn't want Bella getting a chill.

"No, that's fine Edward, really, thank you, if you want to fix the window, a little grease on the runners may help, and then I won't have such a hard time closing and opening it."

"Good idea, how did you know how to do that? I'll shut it again for now, but I'll come back later and grease it up. I'll leave you to settle in. I'll go and make something to eat and drink, I can either fetch them here or would you prefer to be downstairs?"

"Oh my dad taught me about greasing windows, and I would prefer to eat downstairs, thank you. I'll come downstairs in about 20 minutes, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure it'll give me time to get changed and have a scout in the kitchen."

Edward then left the room, closing the door. Bella walked to the window and closed the curtains. The curtains on this side of the house were different to the ones on the front of the house. They were a duck egg blue with silver dandelion clocks on them, in a repeat pattern, and it was really quite soothing.

She then took her coat off and placed it on a comfortable looking armchair that was near the window. At the other side of the window was a small bookcase with a few books on. Bella had a quick look at the books. However, nothing appealed to her.

She went to the wardrobe and opened it. The clothes she saw in there took her by surprise, for there hung up were some of her clothes, the ones she'd packed in her suitcase. Tears ran down her face.

"How on earth?"

Was she dreaming? She rubbed her eyes and blinked. She touched the fabric. Sure enough, there were some of her clothes in there. Some she didn't recognise. The blue shirt she had for the interview was hanging there too. She went to the drawers and looked in there, and sure enough, there a similar thing was repeated, items that belonged to her and others not so much. Bella was astonished, how had this been managed?

"Edward!" she called,

"Edward!" she called a little louder.

Edward appeared at the door and knocked. He had now changed into jeans and t-shirt.

"Everything okay?" Bella let him in.

"These clothes, some of these I recognise as my own… how…..?" she trailed off. Edward broke into a smile.

"God works in mysterious ways!" winked and then shut the door and walked down the corridor the floorboards creaking as he went.

Bella stood there her mouth open, speechless.

Meanwhile, Edward was now in the kitchen, he'd put the kettle on and the coffee machine. He wasn't sure what Bella would like to drink, so he provided just about everything he could think of. He went to the fridge, got the orange juice out, and put some in a jug, putting the rest back in the fridge. While he was in the fridge, he took out eggs, peppers, mushroom, ham and cheese.

Edward then took the fry pan that was already on the stove, put it on the gas portion of the range, and added some oil to it. He started preparing the vegetables, when he heard Bella come down the stairs. He wiped his hands and went to the door.

"In here Bella!"

Bella joined him.

"I was in the middle of preparing something to eat. I hope you're ok with omelette, and I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink so I just made everything, you can have tea, coffee or there's juice if you like?"

"Really Edward, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble, no trouble at all, I like to cook."

"Really" Bella said in surprise.

"Yes, really Bella and we both have to eat."

"Okay, lead on where can I help?

"Here, if you wouldn't mind just beating the eggs, which will be fine, I'll just finish off the rest, there's a mixing bowl in the cupboard to the left of the fridge."

Bella bent down to the cupboard, opened it up, and saw plates of all shapes and sizes.

"I can't see a bowl, but there are plenty of plates."

"Oh sorry, but if you can take a couple of while you're there that would be great, seems the housekeeper has been reorganising, try top left."

Bella pulled out two white oblong plates that had swirls on the edges. "These are different, I'm only used to seeing round plates." Bella chuckled.

"Yes I like them, they stand up better in the dishwasher, and they don't roll all over the place." He clarified.

"Good thinking." Bella replied with a wink.

Edward turned away suddenly interested in a mushroom, but Bella was quicker for once and wasn't too sure about the look on his face. Bella then went to the top left cupboard, but all she found were boxes of cereal.

"Edward, which cupboard did you say?" Edward without turning, replied

"Top left!"

"Well these are the funniest looking bowls; they look like boxes of cereal to me."

Edward turned round and huffed. "Mrs Cope!"

Edward then started opening all the cupboards looking for the bowl, eventually finding it and others in the island. "Well now at least I have a rough idea where everything is." Bella acknowledged.

"Yes every cloud!"

"Sorry what's that about clouds?"

"Every cloud has a silver lining."

"Meaning?"

"Well now we know where everything is." He laughed.

"Oh and speaking of clouds, the bed in my room, the mattress feels as soft as cloud. I think I will sleep very well."

"Great! Edward said hastily and turned away, busying himself with the pan and sautéing the vegetables.

Bella broke the eggs in the bowl and whisked them up.

"Okay, these are ready, where would you like them?"

"Thanks if you could just pop the bowl on the side and if you would be so kind as to set the table." He pointed to a large wooden table with ornate carvings on the legs and black iron brackets that held the joints of the table together. "The place mats you'll find in a draw that is actually in the table."

Bella looked under the underside to see a draw that had a handle on it that matched the ironwork. She pulled it out, surprisingly it flowed from the runners and there were the placemats. In the draw was a separate compartment for the cutlery. She got two sets out and placed them on the table.

"Do you want any condiments, we do have sauce if you wish, and you'll find those in the fridge." Edward turned and pointed to the fridge.

"No thanks, I like to taste my food."

"Couldn't agree more." Bella blushed, and with that, she went to open a window.

"I think it's getting a little warm in here." Bella struggled with the window.

"Looks like that's another window to add to my list."

"I'm sorry."

"No its okay, my list keeps getting longer, but it is what it is."

The pan on the stove with the sautéed vegetables was now ready, Edward poured the egg mixture on top of the vegetables, and it sizzled. He quickly mixed in the vegetables before it set, and then left it for a few minutes.

Edward got a couple of cups from the cupboard, each with a different colour and motif one of cats and the other with dogs, and put them down on the side. He then got two glasses and filled them with orange juice. Bella took them to the table, turning around, Edward asked.

"Are you a cat or a dog person? Holding up the cups and smiling.

"I don't mind either really, they're just cups, but if you're talking about the actual animal, then I wouldn't know, I've never actually had any pets, I've always fancied having a dog though, from what I gather they're more fun.

The downside is they do need a lot of caring for and not being here all the time, it would be left on its own, which isn't fair, cats on the other hand, don't need that level of commitment,"

"What about a goldfish then?" Edward laughed at Bella's comparison.

Edward now finished making the other omelette, he put them on the plates, as he turned round to speak, and he saw Bella making the drinks.

"I'll have a few chores to do and then we need to get some rest so we're ready to help out later today. I'll need to make a quick call to Jasper and get an update on the current situation."

"Of course."

With the food ready and served, the places where taken to the table and they sat facing each other eating in a comfortable silence. Bella picked up her orange juice and took a sip. Seconds later, Edward mirrored her, Bella then cleared her throat.

"This table, I've never seen anything like it, where did it come from?"

"It didn't come from anywhere, I made it!"

"Really!" Bella said even more astonished.

"Yes, really, why do you doubt everything I say?"

"Oh please don't get me wrong, it's not that. I just find you surprising, everything you do, have done, and what you'll go on to do….. you're quite the mystery Edward."

"Bella, Jesus' human father was a carpenter; it's a useful skill to be able to make things out of not much, especially when you don't have much to start with."

"Speaking of not having much," Bella continued, "How on earth are some of my clothes in the bedroom?"

"I told you Bella, God works in mysterious ways." Edward replied winking.

Bella got up, took her plate and went round to get Edward's; she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything."

Edward looked up at her. "You're welcome."

Bella took the plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. She returned to the table and sat down to finish her drink.

"So what's the plan?" she asked

"In what respect?"

"Well I know I'm willing to help out later today and Sunday, but I do currently have a job and I need to give my notice in, I think I may have to work my notice, which shouldn't be longer than two weeks, but I'm not sure, unless they get a temp in."

"One day at a time Bella, we'll handle it one day at a time, and you can stay here as long as you need, until you can get sorted."

Bella liked the way he said 'we'll handle it' but wasn't sure she wanted to move out. She liked Edwards' company, but being realistic, he was right; she would have to move out eventually and go back to her apartment. If indeed, there was an apartment to go back to.

Bella returned to her bedroom, leaving Edward talking to Jasper on the phone. She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes, she started to sink into a deep sleep, and she felt as if her consciousness was floating above her body, looking down at her. She dreamed that Edward had taken her to his bed and made passionate and adoring love to her. She woke up with a start hot and trembling, totally aroused with moisture pooling between her thighs she blushed at the memory.

"_Like that would ever happen, he's a priest for Christ sake, how apt for Christ sake indeed."_

A knock on the door broke her out of her deep self-reflection and thought.

"Just a minute." She called.

Bella rose from her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She slightly opened the door and peaked through it.

"Are you okay, you look slightly flushed?"

"I'm fine, really, thanks for caring."

"I do care for you Bella."

Edward went to stroke her cheek, but then withdrew it, thinking better of it.

"Anyway I've spoken to Jasper, it appears that the damage is far more serious than they expected, so it looks like we have our work cut out. These people will need more long term accommodation, so it looks as if the shelter the organisation bought a year ago, will now be put to good use, so if you're suitably rested, we'll get going in a couple of hours."

At 15:00 Edward and Bella left the cottage and went back to the leisure centre were they met Jasper.

"The plan is to now move the people to the shelter that now is fit for purpose; there is the family unit, the couples unit and the singles unit."

Jasper handed them each a clipboard with names of the designated groups. It outlined where they were to go.

"Bella, thank you for doing this, I know you're not officially with us, but this is good experience for you. We do this kind of thing where we are needed, anywhere in the world. I hope you're up to the challenge." Jasper said seriously, but smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella replied enthusiastically.

Edward smiled at Bella and Jasper,

"Right, let's go to it!"

Bella looked at her list; she had the families to sort out. Edward had the couples; Jasper by process of elimination had the single people. Bella crossed to the group of people and addressed them.

"Would you please go to the designated point when I call your names, then I will explain what is going to happen."

Bella started calling out the names of the families with children; the families had children of different ages. Bella had about ten families to deal with, all with different expectations. They started asking her questions to which she wasn't sure of the answer, but patiently stated that she would come to them on an individual basis. She led them to the coach and helped the children on, those that needed it. She gave instructions to the driver, and then addressed the full coach, telling that she would meet them there.

Edward was busy doing a similar thing with the couples, once again, they were all ages, but most of them were either middle aged or old aged. He came to the old couple he had been speaking with whilst he was with Bella. They were still holding hands and the look of love for each over evident over their faces. The old man addressed Edward.

"Now then young man, made any progress yet with the young filly?

**A/N No long winded note today. Yes went to see Eclipse...with Donna-K who was lovely the whole time. Sonic Blue T, is all I'm saying! LOL!**

**Role on Bel Ami and Water For Elephants, that's all I'm saying.**

**Thanks to Caz for listening to me rant, and sharing her words of wisdom and being a brick **

**Thanks for reading even if you don't review, I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy lives to read this little ditty. Until next time. Toodles xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts of Bella

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I own Pastward, although should be fun to see how things develop.**

**CHAPTER 9 – Thoughts of Bella?**

For once Edward was speechless. He looked away, embarrassed, but then composed himself, and took a deep breath. He found himself in a difficult position. He admired Bella for her tenacity and her pure heart, but he never thought of her in that way. She had kissed him on the cheek earlier that day, and that took him by surprise. It was nice, her soft lips against his skin. They worked well together, enjoyed each other's company. He wasn't opposed to it, but it wasn't something he had planned.

"Excuse me son," the old man said, bringing Edward out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry, you need to be over there with the others. The coach will be taking you to the sheltered accommodation that we have set up for such as yourselves."

Edward continued to call out couples names. Once the list was complete, he showed them to the coach, he got on at the front, gave the driver the address, and told the now full coach that he would meet them at the shelter. The coaches pulled out leaving Jasper, Edward and Bella going to their cars.

Bella went to Edward's car and waited at the passenger side. As Edward walked towards the passenger side to open the door for her, he caught her hand, and there it was… that awkward moment.

"Sorry, let me get this for you." Edward opened the passenger door.

Bella concentrated on getting in the car and putting her seat belt on, while Edward closed the door, went to the drivers' side and got in. It seemed that an elephant got in the car too, as the silence was palpable. Edward started the car and put the radio on to break the silence.

The cars drove in convoy behind the buses; Bella started giggling, then snorted and then burst into incontrollable laughter.

"Are you going to let me in on the joke?" Edward finally asked.

"I was just thinking of a song I'd heard my parents play. You know the song 'Convoy'?"

"I don't think I'm familiar, I may have to try and find it." Edward mused, but then Bella went quiet again.

"That's the first time I've heard you talk about your parents, not just your dad. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought them up, the circumstances just remind me . . . of happier times, you know?"

"Bella's breath hitched as Edward took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a gesture of comfort and understanding. He released her hand and the silence fell between them again.

As they reached their destination, Edward slowed and came to a stop.

"I'm sorry about holding your hand; I just felt you needed some comfort at the time. I hope you didn't mind?"

"No, its okay, it was . . . nice."

Bella then dropped her head her hair falling to hide her face. Edward brushed it back behind her ear.

"No hiding Bella, I don't want you to hide what you feel, otherwise there may be miscommunication, and that's the last thing I want."

Jasper appeared at Bella's door and opened it. A cool breeze wafted through the door.

"Are you two ready?"

"Sorry, ready for what?" Bella asked, alarmed.

Jasper wasn't sure what was going on, so he clarified.

"Are you ready to get your groups sorted?"

"Absolutely!"

Bella undid her seat belt and jumped out of the car, grabbed her clipboard and ran to the coach full of families.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I think so. She was talking about her parents, and I think it upset her. I'm sure she'll come round."

Edward grabbed his clipboard, got out of the car and locked it up before moving to his coach. As he got to the coach, he stood and watched Bella working with the families, talking to them as they disembarked. The children looked excited, the parents worn and tired.

He looked back at Bella, and she was looking at him too. He felt like a naughty schoolchild being caught, but covered his discomfort with a smile. Bella smiled back at him.

With everyone settled in their dormitories and shown all the facilities, Jasper, Edward and Bella regrouped.

"Okay guys' that was a great job. You both go get yourselves some rest, and leave it to the other volunteers from here." Jasper turned to Bella, "I take it you will be going back to your other job on Monday. I will have the necessary paperwork regarding your 'official' start date with you by Tuesday, so if you could hand in your notice, I want you here as soon as possible."

"Will do Jasper, and thank you for believing in me, I won't let you down!" Bella replied greatfully.

"Bella, if the last couple of days are anything to go by, you're going to be great! Don't you agree Edward?"

"Yes, she is. I mean yes you did a great job," he amended, Bella gave Edward a curious look, but he glanced towards his car. "We should be going; you must be exhausted and hungry too?"

"I think that goes for us all, Edward I will see you Monday. Bella I'll see you when I see you. Good night!" Jasper nodding to them both.

Jasper walked off towards the warden's house to give final details, leaving Bella and Edward standing there.

"Shall we?" Edward put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the car. He opened the car passenger door and Bella got in.

Once Edward was in the car, he started the engine. Bella shivered, so he turned up the heat.

"It'll be warm in a little while, as soon as the engine warms up. There's a blanket on the back seat if you want to use that until the car warms up?"

"It's okay, I'll wait. I think I'm just running on empty."

"Well as soon as we get back the vicarage, what do you fancy?"

Bella's mind went straight to the gutter, but there was something else in Edward's tone of voice, it was filled with something she'd not heard in it before, but then dismissed it, for it was her own wants and needs.

"How about pasta?"

"I think we have, mac and cheese, will that be okay?"

"Sounds good, it's great comfort food!"

As the car grew warm, Bella grew lethargic and began to doze. When Edward heard her snoring, he glanced over at her and smiled.

He pulled in the driveway and stopped the car. Bella was still asleep, so he got out and went to open the vicarage door.

He went back to check on Bella, she was still asleep, he opened the back door and got the blanket out, went to Bella's door, took her seat belt off, covered her in the blanket and lifted her out of the car.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Edward, but she was too tired to walk so she put her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Edward smiled, moving slightly away from the car door, he kicked it shut and carried Bella to the lounge and gently placed her on the sofa.

Edward went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, got the ingredients out for mac and cheese.

"I'll have it all ready in about ten minutes, you rest here okay!"

Bella nodded as she was too tired to speak and her throat was a little sore from all the talking she had done.

Edward went to the kitchen, but returned moments later with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here you go," handing it to her.

"Thanks." she whispered. She took a sip or two and then said, "Thanks, my throat was a bit sore, but this is helping."

"Mmph, I'd better get back to the pasta before it burns."

Edward disappeared back to the kitchen. Bella could hear him opening and shutting of cupboard doors, and then bowls on the work surface along with cutlery. Some five minutes later, he appeared in the doorway, tray in hand with two bowls of mac and cheese.

Bella took her shoes off and she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Edward put the tray on the table and sat down next to Bella, then handed her a bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks!"

Edward picked up his own bowl and started to eat. Bella took a spoon and blew on it, giving a sideways glance at Edward as she did, returning to look at her mac and cheese. Putting the spoon in her mouth, she drew it off closing her eyes, she relished in the pasta and cheesy goodness as it melted in her mouth. Edward watched her, his mouth hanging open.

How could Bella make mac and cheese look so sexy? He promptly took another spoon to cover up his now open mouth, just as Bella opened her eyes to take another spoon.

"Good?" Edward asked swallowing.

"Yeah good!" Bella replied, but her food went down the wrong way and she started to choke. Edward quickly put his bowl down and started patting Bella on the back. She waved at him to stop.

"Shouldn't . . . talk . . . and . . . eat" she said between coughs. She picked up her hot chocolate and took a drink to clear her throat. "That's better," she said, recovering.

"Sorry about that, maybe we shouldn't . . ."

"Edward, stop apologising for everything, you've nothing to apologise for!"

Edward and Bella finished their meal. When they were done, Edward took the bowls, put them back on the tray, and took it to the kitchen. He washed, dried and put the dishes away. By the time he Bella had fallen asleep. He watched her. A smile graced her lips and it made him wonder what she was dreaming, or if she was purely content.

While she was sleeping, he went to the bureau and sat down. Opening it, he pulled out a note pad and pen and started to write. He had a sermon to prepare for tomorrow. Although at times he found it difficult to write, this evening he had found inspiration from what had happened over the last couple of days. How Bella handled herself inspired him. Her courage in facing adversity and going on to help others made his heart swell.

After thirty minutes of frantic scribbling, he closed the bureau and got up. Bella was still sound asleep. "Hey, time for bed, sleepy head," he said gently. Bella moaned.

Edward chuckled, then picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and took her socks off and her top clothes, leaving her in a camisole and boy shorts. He stared for a moment, marvelling at her beauty before covering her.

"Beautiful Bella, will I ever know you?" Edward sighed.

He then withdrew from her room and made his way to the bathroom to take care of things. He decided a cold shower would be in order, as it would be the only help to his problem.

After several minutes had passed, he turned the water off and stood there shivering. Yes, that seemed to have done the trick. He then became hyper aware that the bathroom door had opened and now someone was in there too. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and sneaked out to find Bella in the bathroom in what he'd seen her wearing.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were in here, I just came to use the toilet." Bella now in full blush didn't know where to look, for the sight of Edward standing there in nothing but a towel was an unbelievable sight.

"Yes, well I was just getting a shower." Edward didn't know what else to say. He grabbed a bathrobe from the hook on the door and grabbed another one for Bella. "You'd better put this on before you get cold." He handed the bathrobe to her. Edward now joined Bella in the blushing stakes and they both looked at the floor. "I'd better get to bed," Edward mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Goodnight then."

"Good night Edward."

Edward couldn't get out of there fast enough; he hurried to his room and shut the door, resting behind it. He went and lay on his bed, covering his face.

"Just when I'd got it under control, why oh why did she have to come into the bathroom looking like that?"

Edward was back to square one, and now he didn't know how to approach what was happening to him biologically. Well he knew, but he struggled with this aspect, the conflict between what he was feeling and his religious teachings.

Bella, in the meantime, was a similar state to Edward. She wandered back to her bedroom, the creaks on the floorboards echoing down the corridor. As she got to her door, she paused, listening for any noise. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Edward snoring.

She entered her room and closed the door; then went to the drawer of the sideboard and found a night dress that was cream and lacy. She disrobed and tried it on. It fit, but it was a little tight over her breasts. She then took the bathrobe and put it back on, inhaling deeply. It smelled of Edward, which brought a smile to her face. She thought of him standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and a funny expression on his face. His chest and broad shoulders had gleamed with droplets of water, from the shower. Remembering his obvious reaction to her state of undress as he tried to cover it up with a bathrobe made her smirk.

Lying in bed she made herself comfortable, she breathed the heavy scent from the bathrobe, closed her eyes and let her hands wander down her body. She tweaked her nipples, imagining they were Edwards' hands on her. One of them continued to play with her breasts, whilst the other hand trailed down her stomach eventually lowering down to the soft curls, her hand reaching her sex. Plunging her fingers between her sex she began to make slow small circles, getting harder and faster, with added pressure and friction, as she imagined Edward's fingers caressing her warmth.

Meanwhile, down the hall Edward was now lying in bed, very much awake and keyed up. He knew that if he relieved himself it would not help one bit, as his feelings for Bella weren't going to go away. They rather knocked him sideways. He laid there listening to the sounds of the night, a hoot of an owl nearby. He was having trouble sleeping, so he put some music on, put turned it down low, Sideways by Citizen Cope the track said just about everything he was feeling at that very moment, as that faded, Bob Dylan's voice all husky came on the next track - Lay Lady Lay, but as he listened to the opening lines, he thought about how Bella would look doing just that his mind working overtime. His thoughts were now becoming too much considering how he felt, so shut it off.

He snuggled under the covers, closed his eyes, and prayed to God that he had the courage and strength to abstain from the thoughts he was having for Bella.

**A/N **

**Thanks to ShannonP for looking over this one for me; I know she's really busy so fitting this is has been a bit of a task, she asks me questions I don't understand, well she's a proper writer , and by god did she pull it apart, I've got a lot to learn****. **

**CPB has a new job so she's got her hands full too. Congrats my wonderful friend **

**Thanks to Caz for help on the Bella scene ;) You know which one I mean! LOL! **

**Playlist for this chapter**

**.com/watch?v=5n2aYUaxPCY&feature=related – Lay Lady Lay**

**.com/watch?v=E8cMy-Jmoso – Sideways **

**There will be an outtake, as I decided to change one of my chapters, so have me on author alert if you want to see what really should have happened **

**Thanks for sparing the time to read, please review and if you like it please recommend to your friends ****and thanks to the lurkers who read but don't review **


	10. Chapter 10 Another Bathroom Encounter

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I own Pastward, although should be fun to see how things develop.**

**Sorry this is late, it's due to a few technical and time difference issues, it's not beta'd but will update as soon as I get the amendments, couldn't let you guys down **

**Chapter 10 - Another bathroom encounter**

Sunday morning and the alarm went off. Edward hadn't slept very well; he had a mass to deliver. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock, it was 6:30, and he got out of bed and looked down.

"Morning wood, great!" he said sarcastically.

In addition, he'd sported blue balls all night and now morning wood was the icing on the cake.

He grabbed the bathrobe and went to the bathroom, the floorboards indicating his presence. This time when he got there, he locked the door, for he didn't want to be disturbed.

Bella had heard Edward's alarm clock too, the shuffling around, the creaking floorboards and finally the lock on the bathroom door indicated he was up. She got up and put her bathrobe on, made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She washed her hands, gave her face a quick wash. She'd get a shower later when Edward wasn't around.

She started preparing breakfast, put the kettle on; got the two mugs out, but this time she saw mugs with fish on and giggled. Pulling them out she put them on the side, filled the coffee machine and started it off. She went to the fridge, pulled out eggs, bacon, mushrooms and tomatoes. She found the bread and put it in the toaster. Everything she needed was ready to cook.

She put the fry pan on the cooker, added a little oil, whilst that was heating up; she went and set the table. Returned to the kitchen grabbed the orange juice and she returned to the table with it and two glasses.

She had just put the bacon into the fry pan, when Edward came up behind her, making her jump.

"What's this? Sorry did I make you jump?"

"Breakfast!" Bella said cheerfully. "You made supper, I thought I'd return the favour and I'd make breakfast, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, anything you do is fine with me." Bella's eyes trailed down Edward's body, only to notice he was wearing his cassock.

"Are you doing the service in Church today?"

"Yes, the service is at 9:30, my sermon is prepared, I just need to make sure everything else is set up."

"What time do you need to be setting off?"

"About 8:30, so I'm glad you have prepared breakfast, I'm famished and I think we're in for another long day."

"Well it's nearly done, if you'd like to take a seat. Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be great thanks."

He made his way to the table, sat down, poured out the orange juice. She fetched the coffee in the fish mugs and he smirked at the cups, Bella let out another little giggle.

"I'll not be able to look at these cups now, without thinking about that conversation," he started, "Would you like to get some fish? We can go and have a look."

"Oh I don't know, I mean it's not as if this is my home and I'll have to return to the real world soon."

His face dropped as she said this. He looked away from her, turning all of his attention to the cup of coffee.

"You don't have to leave, I quite like you being here and it's not so lonely with you here. I know I'm sorry, I'm being selfish."

"Don't be, I like being here too, I just thought you'd want me gone, I feel I'm invading your personal space, that's all." She didn't know where to look.

"Well that couldn't be further from the truth."

She stood there awkwardly, "I'd better finish off cooking breakfast then." She turned back to her preparation of breakfast, trying not to think too much on what he had just said.

With just about all the food cooked and the bread in the toaster, she fried the eggs. The toast popped up; as she grabbed the toast she nearly dropped it on the floor, as it was hot. She dropped the toast on the breadboard and buttered it. She arranged all the food on the plates; topped them off with the eggs and carried the plates on a tray to the table.

"Hope this is okay?"

With a smile he peered at his plate as she put it before him . . . "Looks good!"

Bella took her seat and they ate in a comfortable silence. Once they had finished eating, she took the plates back to the kitchen. On returning, she asked him what sermon he'd thought to deliver.

"Would you like to come and hear it?"

"I really haven't got anything appropriate to wear for Church," looking down at her bathrobe.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

She looked towards him . . . "Yes?"

"Do you remember that question I asked in the interview, about how people see you, do they judge you on what you wear or what you do?"

Now she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Okay, I know what you're getting at, but I would feel more comfortable if I looked at least presentable."

"Did you manage to look through the wardrobe? I'm sure there's something suitable. How about that beautiful blue shirt, it looks particularly lovely on you." She blushed. "See you're doing it again, blushing, there's really no need."

He put his hands on her face. "You are so warm." He looked into her eyes and she tried lowering her head to hide put he held her head firm.

"You are precious in God's eyes and mine." He then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and then released her face. "Now go and get ready, I'll see to the dishes."

She was now flustered and made her way upstairs and went straight to the bathroom, closed the door and sank to the floor. She sat there for what seemed forever, but was merely moments, hoping to get a grip of herself. She eventually stood up and headed for the shower, stripped off and got into the shower. The warm water felt heavenly, she had found a place she knew she fit and Edward didn't want her to go anywhere.

She washed her hair, conditioned it, finished washing her body and turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round her body. As she went to the sink to brush her teeth she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you decent?" was the question being asked from outside.

"I'm as decent as I can be with a towel around me, if that's decent enough; I'm just going to brush my teeth."

"Okay, I'll wait."

"No its fine Edward, if you need something I'll just go and wait in the shower area!"

"Thanks, I just need the toilet." Bella scurried back to the shower area, thoroughly embarrassed.

A moment later she heard the toilet flush and ventured out to see if was safe to return to the sink. Edward was now washing his hands and looked in the mirror when he saw Bella enter, he gasped, his face flushed like a tomato. He quickly turned to get the towel to dry his hands. Bella realised she was just wearing her towel that barely covered her and so reached for her robe and put it on. She made her way to brush her teeth as he grabbed the toothbrushes and handed one to her, along with a stripe of toothpaste. They both brushed their teeth in synchronisation, each giving sideways glances as they did. Bella finished first and left the bathroom, closely followed by Edward.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes, okay."

"That's fine; I'll just go and check the car."

Bella went back to her bedroom, closed the door and sorted through the clothes she had seen previously, pulling out a pair of black tailored trousers and the blue shirt that Edward had commented on earlier.

She towel dried her hair and ran a comb through it. Finding a hair dryer, plugged it in and set to work. She bent over to dry the underneath and then straightened back up, but got up too quickly, staggered back on to the bed.

"Whoa, head rush!"

She grabbed hold of her head as if it were going to fall off.

"Bella!" Edward shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I need to head out in the next five minutes, are you nearly ready?"

Bella started to panic and started dashing about, going through the draw trying to find suitable lingerie. "I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted down.

Finally, after finding something suitable, she put them on and dressed in double quick time. Combed her hair again, with a quick look in the mirror to make sure she was happy with what she saw. It would have to do, but she made a mental note that she would have to go on a girl shop, lingerie, toiletries, makeup, clothes and shoes. She came bounding down the stairs, where Edward was waiting for her.

"You look lovely!"

"Thanks, but I really do need to get some shopping done, some of the items of clothing don't fit me and I need toiletries and..."

"Okay, I get it; I need to take you shopping."

"Yeah and we can do some grocery shopping too."

"Agreed, I'll speak to the house keeper and let her know that she doesn't need to do any shopping for the next couple of weeks."

Bella went outside, and waited at the car, whilst Edward locked the vicarage door.

Once in the car, Edward pulled away steadily and they made their way back to the shelter to conduct the service.

"Oh, I thought the service would be held next door in the little chapel."

"Ordinarily it would, but I've been asked to do one for the victims of the displacement, I'm hoping that it will comfort them and give them hope that all is not lost. There's a little chapel there too, anyway."

After twenty minutes, they arrived at the shelter and got out of the car. Edward took Bella's arm to help her out.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked side by side to the shelter and he held the door open as she walked through it. Edward walked down the corridor towards the chapel, Bella following behind.

It was light and airy, giving off an ambience that felt like it promoted inner peace. They arrived at a light oak panelled door with stained glass windows in it depicting lilies.

"Well this is it." A cold blast of air hit them as he opened the door to the little chapel.

"It appears I need to put the heating on. If I show you what to do, can you go and check to see if all the radiators are working please?"

"Sure." Bella nodded.

He showed her what she needed to do and then he went to turn on the main switch. She methodically went around the room checking the radiators. There were intricate carvings in little niches and pictures of the Stations of the Cross around the room. A shrine with candles was to the right. To the side of that was the confessional box.

She looked around the room, and saw him at the altar lighting the candles, and generally getting the area ready for the service. She went to the little shrine and knelt down on the low bench after she lit a candle she bowed her head and prayed. Whilst praying she felt the bench dip, as if someone had joined her, but she remained silent and her eyes closed. When she had finished her prayers, she opened her eyes and gave a sideways glance to see who had joined her.

She saw an old man who had a rosary clutched in his gnarled hands and he was muttering prayers to himself.

As she went to get up, the old man grabbed her hand; he turned to her, his eyes gleaming.

"He's a good man and something special, never let him go!"

She was surprised at what the old man had said, how could he know what she was praying for or who? The old man released her hand and carried on with his prayer.

She walked quickly to the vestibule door and gave a light knock.

Edward coughed a "Come in."

She opened the door, a strong smell of incense assaulted her nose catching her by surprise, and she started coughing, which in turn brought tears to her eyes.

Still coughing he enquired. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry, it's just the incense . . ., it's pretty strong in here," she continued to splutter.

After he cleared his throat, he enquired. "Are you sure? You look a little warm?"

"Well all the radiators are working fine and I've been near the candles, incidentally do you know the old man that is praying there?" Bella turned around to show Edward the old man, but he had now disappeared. "He was there, not a minute ago, I can't believe he could have moved that fast." She did a double take.

"Why what did he look like? What was he wearing?" He enquired.

"He looked like any old man, I suppose, wearing what . . . old people wear, but it wasn't so much as what he looked like, it is what he said to me."

"Why what did he say to you?"

"Well he was rather cryptic, but it's was something I'd been thinking about, can we discuss it later?"

He looked at her, and Bella gave the 'I'll talk about it later look.'

"When you're ready to talk, I guess?"

She smiled weakly at him in acknowledgement and nodded her head. "Exactly!"

A couple of minutes later three teenage boys joined Edward, he showed them where their alter clothes were, slipping them over their clothes. Edward gave one of the boys a few pamphlets and bulletins that he needed to offer to the people, outlining events going on and coming up at the church. While the other two boys attend to the incense burner and the other carries the large staff with the cross on it.

"Okay, it's time." Edward quickly peeks out from behind the door.

The little chapel was now full. There were many people still taking their seats, each cushioned with plum fabric, spaced for comfort, giving each person their own space. Some continued to talk, or standing at the back listening to the music softly playing in the background.

Bella was hard pressed to find a seat, but managed to squeeze in near the vestibule door and had a clear view.

As the service began, the band came out, picked up their instruments, guitars, keyboards, drums, and began to play. The volunteers stepped onto the platform and began to sing, the congregation following their example, softly at first until they felt more comfortable and the volume began to rise.

The altar boys exited the vestibule followed by Edward closing the door behind him. They walk around the church while the songs continued. The procession continued down the middle aisle until they reached the altar. Edward walked behind the alter bent over and kissed it.

The music ended and after the praise and worship. Edward came out to the front to greet everyone with a hearty good morning and talks as the tithes and offering were collected.

"Will you all be seated?"

The congregation sat down and Edward started his sermon. It was based on the recent events and how a light had come from nowhere to brighten up the dark, how it glowed, gave hope and comfort to those who needed it. The light was unexpected and welcomed by all. Bella sat there listening to this passionate sermon, wondering about 'the light.'

As Edward had just about finished his sermon, he looked directly at Bella; she had never seen this deep and emotional look on his face before.

"Even now the light is glowing." He finished off.

Bella looked down at her hands, for now she knew he was talking about her and she bowed her head, avoiding the intensity of Edwards' gaze.

Edward then returned, continuing with the prayers and the invitation to be saved.

The last hymn finally sung, and Edward dismissed the congregation and they filtered out of the chapel.

Bella sat there deep in thought. She heard the door to the vestibule open, she looked up to see a beaming Edward.

**A/N **

**Okay so the church is done for now, hopefully. **

**Thanks to Angie for her insight into what goes off in her church, I'm a bit rusty haven't been there for a very long time, some of the stuff comes back to me since it was drilled into me as a child.**

**Thanks to Caz for the last minute after posting, going through a few tense changes and my love of comma's.**

**I've now added a few more chapters. Hope you all stick with it. Once again apologies that it's late. Would have preferred it out yesterday, but these things set to try us.**

**Thanks for sparing the time to read, please review and if you like it please recommend to your friends **** and thanks to the lurkers who read but don't review **


	11. Chapter 11 This Changes Everything

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belongs to me **

**Apologies, this is the proper chapter, more technical difficulties.**

**Chapter 11 - This Changes Everything**

"I just have to go and talk to the congregation; I'll be back in a while."

Bella nodded.

Bella sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, watching the altar boys snuff out the candles and tidy everything away before returning to the vestibule to change. They appeared five minutes later looking like typical teenagers. Bella smiled and waved at them, they came over and stopped to talk to her for a while until Edward joined them a few minutes later.

"I'll just go and change and I'll be back out in a few minutes."

Edward went back into the vestibule to change shutting the door behind him. Bella carried on her conversation; she asked them questions about how they found the work in the church and what they thought of Edward as a pastor, until their mothers' called them. Bella said her goodbye's and they went on their way.

As Bella sat there all on her own she realised that Edward wasn't there just for her. All these people had Edwards' undivided attention and she was one of those people who would be able to assist him, if the opportunity arose. She made her way to the vestibule and opened the door very quietly. She peeked in to see Edward with his back to the door, he had just opened a draw to put a piece of cloth in. She snuck in and closed the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed over to Edward, put her arms around him and laid her head against his back lovingly. Edward froze; Bella immediately dropped her arms and stood back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that . . . well, it's just that . . ." she trailed off dropping her eyes just as Edward turned around. He took her chin and delicately lifted it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Bella, you don't need to apologise, I appreciate the gesture, it was …nice, even if a little inappropriate." Now it was Edward's turn to look away, he looked anywhere but at Bella.

There was a knock on at the door.

Edward looked up at the door and spoke up. "Come in."

Mrs Cope popped her head round the door. "Oh sorry Pastor Edward, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to know if you required anything at the vicarage? I'd like to go and see my sister and was hoping it would be okay to have a couple of weeks away?"

"That's fine Mrs Cope, enjoy your stay. I'm sure I can manage." Edward smiled.

Mrs Cope then shut the door to leave, but then opened it again, just as Edward went to Bella.

"You two make a beautiful couple by the way." She shut the door and the room was silent.

They turned towards each other and burst out laughing, but why they couldn't say.

"Okay, we'd better get going otherwise people will talk."

"Oh I think it's too late for that, they already are." Edward remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I've already had an old couple talk about you, not once but twice now and there's Mrs Cope, also a few of the congregation said similar things to me."

"Like what exactly?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly say, it's all too embarrassing."

"Oh come on Edward, it's my time to embarrass you, it's only fair." She laughed.

Edward dragged his hand through his hair. "Well I'd rather not talk about it here, let's get back to the vicarage and we both can change into something more comfortable and talk about it there." Edward gestured at his cassock.

Bella looked down at what he was wearing. "I kind of like it, it's like trying to get the unobtainable, it's kind of hot." Bella realised what she'd said, it appeared that her brain filter wasn't working now. "Oops did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes . . . yes you did." Edward cleared his throat and grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her to the door. "Let's get out of here before I do something I'll not want to regret."

Bella shivered with excitement as she held Edwards' very warm hand encasing her small one.

Edward opened the door and peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully everyone had now left; Bella and Edward made their way to the main door and checked the radiators to make sure they were all off.

Once out of the chapel, Edward locked the door behind them, took Bella's arm and placed it on his and they walked down the corridor and out into the car park. It was now raining and they made a dash for the car. Edward fumbled in his pocket for the keys, eventually he managed to find the button on the key fob and the lights flashed and the car doors clicked open.

Both grabbing the handles and getting in the car quick, they were both very wet now and water trickled down from their hair and down their necks.

"Argh cold!" Bella shrieked.

"As soon as it heats up I'll stick the fan on full blast." Edward now ran his hand through his hair and brushed it out of his eyes. He reached over to Bella's hair and tucked a stray strand behind her ear and she shivered again. "I'm sorry it's taking so long to warm up."

"It's not that Edward." Bella looked down; she began playing with her fingers and then looked out the window. The drive back to the vicarage was a quiet one, Bella looked out of the window the majority of the time as the scenery sped by and Edward concentrated on the road. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.

When they pulled into the drive of the vicarage, it had stopped raining and the sun had come out illuminating the building. The yellow roses appeared to smile as if glad of the rain but happy to see the sun return.

They made their way to the front door, Bella stood behind Edward and shivered as he opened it. He stood aside as she entered and she reached up to stroke his face, he leaned into it and shut his eyes and then her hand was gone with not a word spoken.

Bella bent down to take her wet shoes off and now bare foot padded into the kitchen, to put the coffee maker on with Edward not far behind her. He got two cups out and put them on the side ready for the drinks. The awkwardness of the moment was tangible, trying to recover Edward went to the fridge and opened it, "what would you like to eat? There's salad which is pretty quick to make."

"Sure, whatever is easiest, I'll be back in a minute to give you a hand." Bella shot out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she returned within minutes as promised, dressed in a fluffy dressing gown with a towel around her head.

"That was fast!"

"Yes, sorry to disappear like that, but I couldn't wait another minute longer, the constant drip of cold water down my neck was making me cold." She said and looked rather apologetic.

"You should have said earlier, I could have helped you with that . . .," Edward trailed off suggestively. Bella turned slightly pink and turned away.

With drinks made she stood at the counter with her hands around the cup. Edward took a quick drink and put his mug on the top.

"If you'd like to make a start on lunch that would be great, I'll just go and get changed too." He quickly left the room; his footfalls could be heard as if he took the stairs two at a time.

Meanwhile, she made a start on a simple salad. She managed to find some rather large potatoes; after she scrubbed them and pricked them she popped them in the microwave. She put the oven on to maximum so they could finish off. It would give the skins a nice crispy finish. After she pulled out the salad from the fridge, she placed it on the counter top and went to the freezer; she spotted some garlic bread, which would be perfect with the salad. With the oven ready and the potatoes just about finished in the microwave, she took them out and put them on a separate tray and popped them in the oven along with the garlic bread. This gave her the ten minutes to prepare the rest of the salad.

Salad prepared and everything out of the oven, she laid everything out on plates and took them to the table. She went to the bottom of the stairs and rang a bell that was on the table.

"Edward, lunch is prepared." She called.

He bounded down the stairs, he had changed into his jeans and green t-shirt which really brought out the colour of his eyes.

"Something smells great!"

Bella grinned and pointed to the table. "Lunch is served, I hope you enjoy it?"

"I'm sure I will." Edward replied echoing her grin.

They took their seats and ate their meal in relative peace.

After they had eaten, Edward took the plates and Bella finished up, she fetched what was left from the table back to the kitchen. He had already washed the dishes and placed them on the side. Bella picked up the dish cloth and dried them; she put the plates and cups back in their respective places. He did a final wipe down of the work surfaces and threw the cloth back in the sink and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Done!"

She made her way back into the lounge with her drink and curled up on the sofa, Edward followed shortly after. He sat at the other side of the sofa, at which point, she sensed something was not quite right, she lifted her head up to look at him, a look of what could only be described as anguish clearly etched on his face.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Sorry, excuse me?" Bella's question pulled him out of wherever he went.

"I asked if you were okay. You've got a look on your face, a look that tells me something isn't quite right."

"It's nothing." Edward dismissed it, shaking his head slightly.

Bella pushed, "Really . . . nothing, are you sure?"

"Bella, do you remember when I asked you questions and you weren't ready to talk about what bothered you?"

"Oh I see." She looked down at the table.

"Do you?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes I do. You're not ready to talk about whatever is bothering you." She replied.

Edward then looked at Bella, "Exactly, and as much as I really do, I mean I need to talk it through, it's not really a situation I feel comfortable discussing."

"Not discussing in general or just with me?" she asked.

Edward looked at her pointedly. "Especially with you," he replied and then flushed.

Bella huffed and got off the sofa tears pricked her eyes. "I'm going to my room. I'll leave you with your thoughts or demons whatever they are, but when you're ready to talk, I'll be here." 

"I'm sorry Bella, really." Edward bowed his head now.

"So am I, but when you're ready." She turned to leave.

"It's not that easy, battling with what you know is right and what you want, but like yourself, I will talk to you when I'm ready."

Bella cheered up considerably, she understood, "Okay, I'm just going to get some rest Edward."

"Okay, Bella."

Edward sat and stewed lost deep in thought, the next time he looked at the clock he hadn't realised the time, then the clock chimed 17:30. The clock with its' steady tick a comfort along with the peace and quiet of the cottage, had now become unsettled since Bella had moved in. He wearily got up from the sofa, straightened the cushions and went to the small room just off the lounge.

The small room was in complete contrast to the lounge which had dark oak panels with candles in the alcoves. A winged armchair had a kneeling pad underneath it, a remnant from a by-gone age. The picture on it was of a sample of tapestry with the Lord's Prayer on it. Above the altar on the wall pictures of Our Lord, The Sacred Heart and the Virgin Mary hung.

He took some matches out of a draw of a small cupboard at the side of the door and lit the candles; he also burnt some incense the perfume filling the room.

He took the tapestry cushion from under the chair and placed it in front of the altar, knelt down and prayed. He prayed once again for the strength to resist Bella, the temptation of the flesh, but as soon as he even thought of her, he could picture her soft lips and her doe eyes. He shook his head as if trying to shake the images from his mind. He prayed even harder, all the Hail Mary's and the Lord's prayer and other various prayers were offered up, many times over, he asked God to give him the strength to resist. He reminded himself of why he'd become a Pastor in the first place.

Bella woke up with a start, something bothered her. She went to the bathroom and used the facilities and went downstairs. She made herself a drink then went to the lounge and lit the fire, for it had turned cold. She settled on to the sofa and curled up with her head against some cushions and her eyes closed, the warmth of the fire making her sleepy again. She took in the sounds that were going on outside, she could hear bird song and an occasional vehicle that passed the driveway.

There was a dip on the sofa and a settling in feel, she opened her eyes to see Edward in his bathrobe, he had changed into sweat pants and he held a cup of coffee too. She smiled at him.

"You looked so peaceful just then. What were you thinking?" he looked at her quizzically.

"I wasn't, I was just listening to the bird song and enjoying the peace, you don't get much of that in the city."

Edward agreed, "I know what you mean, the peace tends to give much time for contemplation."

"What do you contemplate then?" Bella asked, her eyes traced his face, his jaw line, down his neck then down to his chest hair that peaked out from under the top of his bathrobe.

The answer that came out of Edward's mouth surprised her, "You." Bella's eyes snapped up to his face.

"What about me?"

"Well, before I met you, my life was very much structured within the priesthood, within the organisation as well. I knew where I was going, what God had planned for me. I had a purpose."

"Had?" Bella picked up the past tense yet again.

"Yes, had, but since I've met you, it's become . . ." Edward took a breath, "complicated." He looked at Bella, a pained look on his face.

"What do you mean? I don't want complicated. I don't want to complicate your life Edward."

"I know and there is the problem, you know what I said earlier in the vestibule about people talking, well it sort of started before that." Edward admitted, now it was his turn to look at his hands as he continued. "One of the old couples that were in my group spotted what was happening way before I did. Later on they asked if I were making progress and then after the sermon well they . . ., oh never mind, I'm probably talking crazy."

"Edward, you know that man I saw earlier and what he said to me, could it be the same man from that couple?" She asked.

"I don't know did you see him in the congregation?"

"I don't think so."

"Humph" Edward shrugged.

"I wonder if it's a sign." She mused.

Bella plucked up courage from somewhere, but looked down at her hands.

"Edward, I do have feelings for you, but I appreciate it's complicated and tricky and that you may not feel the same, but I thought I ought to let you know, you don't know a great deal about me and I truly would like to explain to you how I tick, if that's at all possible, before anything develops, if at all." She confessed.

Edward drew in a deep breath, held it and then blew out. "Well that kind of changes things doesn't it?"

**A/N**

Thanks to my friends who have supported me in this little story of mine. I anticipate between 16 and 20 chapters to this story, depending on what my brain can come up with but maybe more.

Thanks to Caz for the last minute look over she is a star for putting up with all the technical difficulties

RL is crazy at the moment so if for some reason I don't post on my usual day (Sunday) it's not through want of trying, but I will complete it.

Note to self when posting links I must remember to put the .(dot) in otherwise they don't work. So sorry about the links I put up from a couple of chapters ago. I'll go back and fix them along with all the other stuff I've fixed in the previous chapters.


	12. Chapter 12 All In The Past

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 12 - ALL IN THE PAST**

Four or maybe five years earlier, Edward was just another kid on the street, bumming around with his friends. They would hang out on street corners, kicking a football, talking or playing basketball and listening to music. One particular day another group of youths turned up and started to hang around too, they were not from the same neighbourhood. Everything appeared peaceable for several weeks, they got on until one blisteringly hot Sunday afternoon. An altercation took place that would change Edward's life forever.

The other group of youths had been drinking and taking drugs and weren't exactly as they had previously been. There had been a scuffle between the two groups and someone had pulled a switchblade. Edward and one of his friends had tried to broker peace with the group, trying to coax the youth to put the knife away.

Arguments ensued and Edward's friend who wasn't one for violence tried grabbing the guy's hand to stop the fight with disastrous results. His friend was gutted like a fish, their neck slashed too. It was that quick and totally unexpected, how could they do it, not to her? In the blink of an eye he had lost his friend. As Edward tried to stem the flow of blood he held her in his arms as she died. He sobbed at the loss. The ambulance eventually turned up and took her body away. The cops turned up and had arrested the youth who was later charged and put in jail on the evidence the rest of the group witnessed. Edward didn't hang around to find out how long the youth had to serve, but it always bothered Edward, why? Why had his friend been killed. Had she gone to a better place? She had to have gone to a better place, she didn't deserve to die.

The night she died he got down on his knees and prayed. Prayed that she would find happiness wherever the after life had taken her, it was then Edward had his Epiphany. He wanted to be able to help everyone and that included those that had crossed over to the other side. To help relatives find peace and those that had lost their way on this earth. He also decided that if people had enough faith, he wanted to reinforce their faith. There was so much ugliness in the world and he wanted to make it better, he believed it was what she would have wanted, for him to make a difference. Where would he start? For the first time in his life he went to a local church and watched a service, not knowing what to expect. He sat on one of the chairs at the back of the church taking in everything about the ceremony and he watched the congregation too, how they acted and reacted with the dignitary.

The congregation appeared to be like one large family and they'd joined the bigger family of God, there was peace, joy, comfort and happiness here and for once he felt like he belonged and was welcomed into a new family. There were people from all walks of life and the age range was incredible, this surprised him.

He stayed behind after the service and spoke to the priest at the time about how he could become involved and whether being a man of the cloth was his calling. The priest was hesitant, as it was unusual to have someone so young to want to join the priesthood. After much debate and seeing Edward's sincerity, he put Edward forward to attend a training college. There he remained for the next three years, praying, learning and studying the Bible. What his blood family thought he would become they would never know. He had lost his family in his early teens and had been in foster care homes ever since.

Whilst in training he learnt to do many things for himself, woodwork, cookery, home economics, money management, general D.I.Y and people skills. For these skills would take him anywhere in the country and around the world. He excelled in woodwork and cookery, often being assigned to kitchen duties to cook for the rest of the brotherhood. His D.I.Y skills also were put to good use, as he fixed things without complaint. He learnt that with these skills he could apply to help those people less fortunate.

He prayed that his sacrifice would make up for loosing his friend, for he would never forget her. He prayed for her soul and for her to find eternal peace. For families that had also lost relatives in conflicts or through injury or ill health all around the world to find peace too. The burden he felt was immense, but he was eager to do it. It was as if he knew what was expected and he was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

After dinner Edward went to the little church to conduct the evening mass and prayers, leaving Bella back at the cottage. After completing the service and evening prayer he made his way back to the cottage, talking to a few parishioners on the way as they headed for their cars. On entering he called for Bella, but when he got no answer he continued on and went to the kitchen and made himself a quick drink before going in search of her and retiring. He made his way the to bathroom and after showering and using the facilities he walked slowly passed Bella's room. He could hear light sobs and sniffles. He waited by her door for a few minutes wondering whether to knock or not. He internally debated the consequences of his actions and decided to make his way to his room, in view of the confession Bella had made earlier that day. Once inside, he lent on the door and hung his head as if in shame. He wanted to go and comfort her and yet if he did where would it end? With chivalry being the better part of valour, he opened the door and headed back to Bella's room and knocked on the door softly. There was no noise now to be heard from her room, he listened attentively for a few minutes more, knocked again and when there was no reply turned around and headed for his bedroom.

As he shut the door Bella's room door opened, she peeped out through the crack, her eyes were now bloodshot, she stepped out and looked towards Edward's room, with a sigh she turned back around closed her door and went back to bed, covering herself in the soft downy comforter. As she tried to fall asleep, she could hear noises which made her restless and she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. In the end she gave up and got up. She slipped the bathrobe on that was hung up behind the door and slowly opening her door she tip toed out of her room, across the creaky corridor and down the stairs.

Once downstairs she headed for the kitchen and went to the fridge and opened it, the cold making her shiver. She took the orange juice out and placed it on the work surface then took a glass out of the cupboard and as she closed it, she jumped startled to see Edward standing in the doorway to the kitchen too, for she was totally engrossed in the moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, I just came down for a drink. It appears you couldn't sleep either."

Bella sadly nodded.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what's on your mind?" He enquired.

Bella motioned towards Edward with the glass in her hand, he nodded. She took out another glass and filled them both up with the juice before putting it back in the fridge. Edward picked up both glasses and they made their way to the lounge. Bella sat on the sofa, Edward put the juice down and went and lit the fire.

Returning to the sofa, he looked at her hesitantly, unsure whether he should sit next to her. "Please," she said gesturing to the seat beside her. "Where to begin?"

Edward sighed. "I suggest you start at the very beginning, its a very good place to start."

"Don't go all Julie Andrew's on me!" Then she started singing, Edward chuckled.

"Don't laugh." Her tone changed.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at your singing, it was more your witty comebacks I was laughing at, that's all." He said apologetically.

"You should, I have a terrible voice." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's not so terrible." He admonished.

"You're much too kind."

"So," Edward started. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, to make you sob your heart out?"

"You heard?"

Edward nodded, "Well yes, but I really am unsure how you want me to deal with your situation."

"Deal? Deal Edward, I'm not a pack of cards," she snapped.

"Sorry I'm not doing this very well am I?"

"Sorry Edward, it should be me that's apologising, I didn't mean to snap at you, you've done nothing but be kind to me and I'm not being a very good guest."

Edward reached for her hand, but Bella withdrew it and wrapped her arms around herself. She stared at the coffee table for a while gathering her thoughts. She eventually took the glass from the table and took a few sips until it was finished. He watched her, not saying anything, he gave her time to compose herself, seeing that she had finished her juice Edward stood up and reached out, she gave him her own glass and he took them both back to the kitchen, he chugged his down as he went.

When he returned he took a deep breath and looked at her, his eyes wary as to what he was about to tell her. She sensed his apprehension and offered a slight smile in recognition and sat up as if ready to listen. Edward sat in the chair opposite, his head now bowed and his hands clasped together. Every so often he would wipe his hands on his pyjama bottoms and then clasp his hands together again.

With a long breath out, he started. "I suppose I'd better start, as a sign of trust."

He then relived his life for Bella, the hell he went through with his friend, the group of youths' he used to hang around with until that fatal day, the path he had taken and the whys and wherefores. Bella listened with wrapped attention her eyes never drifting from him.

Edward continued with the story of his life, it all started to make sense now. Bella went over to him and knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers, his hands dwarfed hers.

Then Bella spoke up, "I remember when you spoke earlier this weekend and you said you hadn't been with them long and I understand that it was a lot better than what you previously did, but what I don't understand is why you said you'd found your calling and that you were at peace. So what has changed?" She asked earnestly.

"Bella, when I lost my friend, I was in a very dark place, I thought I'd lost the only person I could truly care for, until now. Now it is so much more complicated and . . ." Now it was Edwards' turn to trail off. He couldn't bring himself to tell her exactly how he felt about her. He knew that it would break all the rules, and the disciplines of the church and the oaths he had taken.

"Edward, like I said, I don't want to complicate your life, mine is complicated enough and I've been rather selfish and narrow minded, I've handled my life very badly until this point in time, I need to make amends too."

"Well I've seen no evidence of that Bella, so far I've seen that you're kind and compassionate to others, putting their needs before yours, how is that selfish? Okay you're a bit sharp, but that's a challenge and I like it, the other stuff we can tackle together, if you'd like to try, but first I need to go back and talk to someone about this situation."

Edward would need to go back and talk to some of the priesthood that he could trust for guidance on how to handle the situation. Many of the clergy were married, but even so, fornication was forbidden outside of marriage and this left him with his urges unsatisfied.

Bella just looked at him, eyes wide with shock at what he had just sort of confessed, her mouth hung open as if gasping for air, at the realisation that it appeared the feelings were mutual.

"Edward!" She called to him as she sat motionless on the sofa.

Edward sort of answered her but didn't "hhmm"

"Edward," she tried again this time moving towards the edge of the sofa, trying to get him to look at her, for his head was still in his hands, he didn't want to look at her, just in case he did something rash.

"Bella, I'm sorry, this is just too hard, I care for you more than I should." he said sadly.

"Edward, I care for you too!" she admitted.

At this admission, Edward raised his head from his hands. "Really?"

"Yes, really, and no buts, as I can feel a but coming on," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, there is a but, but the but is a . . . we'll work through it and we'll take guidance together and see how we stand." Shaking his head as if not believing what he'd heard.

Bella nodded, not sure at this point what she should say, nodding seemed to be the only option. She then rose to her feet and pulled at Edwards' hand.

"Come on, time for bed."

"Bella!" He exclaimed

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" she went very red.

"There goes that blush again," which made Bella blush even redder.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her by the hand.

They went up stairs and down the creaking corridor. When they got to Bella's door there was an awkward silence, as if they weren't sure what should happen next.

**A/N**

**Thanks to Caz once again for her guidance and still knocking out the commas.**

**This week has been a little stressful with RL kicking major butt. Train delays and work schedules have been frantic, but less of my whining **

**Let me know what you think? Good bad or indifferent. Thanks for taking the time to read this little ditty.**

**Its quite surprising how many countries are reading this, it's better than the World Cup! LOL!**


	13. Chapter 13 Back To Life

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 13 - Back to Life**

The next morning Bella got up early and dressed ready for work. She went downstairs and into the lounge, she lit the fire and whilst it warmed the room she pottered to the kitchen to make a drink. She took two cups out putting one on the side ready for when Edward came down.

With drink in hand she returned to the lounge, sat on the sofa and curled her hands round the cup to warm them. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the sounds of the morning. She could hear bird song outside and the occasional vehicle drive past. There was a dip in the sofa, she opened her eyes to see Edward wearing sweat pants and a figure hugging t-shirt, he cradled his coffee too.

"Morning." Edward greeted her.

Covering her mouth Bella returned the greeting with a yawn. "Morning."

The bell rang to the rectory, and they both looked towards the front door. Edward got up to see who it was. He looked through the spy hole and saw Jasper standing there, shivering in his coat. He opened the door to see a rather apologetic Jasper.

"Sorry for the early morning call, but I thought I'd update you on the situation, seems your phone isn't working, besides since I'm going back into town I could give Bella a lift into work."

"Oh, I'll have to check the line out." Edward mused.

Edward invited Jasper to come into the lounge and offered him a drink, which he declined. "It looks as if the residents will be allowed back to their properties within the week," he continued. "I have a new assignment for you too Edward, it starts in about two weeks." Jasper now handed Bella an envelope. "These are your papers, it includes training schedules and assignments once your training is complete." Bella took the envelope and started to open it. Before she could get all the documents out, Jasper asked "Bella, how long will you be before you're ready to go to work? I can wait if you want."

"Thanks Jasper, I just need to get a quick bite to eat, would you like anything while I'm making breakfast?"

"No thanks Bella, I'll grab something on my way in, once I've dropped you off."

After grabbing a cereal bar, Bella grabbed her coat and bag and headed out with Jasper, just pausing to to say a quick goodbye to Edward. "I'll see you tonight, after work. I'll call round to the Cathedral and we can do that shopping that we talked about."

"Okay, that's a deal, about five thirty?" he confirmed.

"That would be great." She gave Edward a quick smile before she quickly rushed through the door to join Jasper.

Edward returned back upstairs, thirty minutes later he was ready to go to the Cathedral to carry out the 9:30 am service. He had a funeral service to conduct at 13:30 which would leave plenty of time for him to go to the Foundation for updates before meeting Bella at 17:30.

On the way into work Jasper updated Bella on the current situation with the organisation and the plans for the future, Bella listened intently. When Jasper dropped her off she mentioned that she would see him later and thanked him for the lift.

Once she arrived at the office she walked up the two flights of stairs and into the office that had been her prison for the past three years. Once she reached her desk, she turned the computer on and looked at her in-tray. It hadn't appeared to have gone down any, in fact it looked as if it had grown over the weekend.

Ten minutes later and with coffee in hand, Kate walked in, the Monday morning look evident on her face. Bella smiled and enquired, "good weekend?"

Kate nodded and grinned, "great thanks, went out to the movies with a new guy I met on Friday night, after that we went dancing, followed by some of the horizontal shuffle."

"Well weren't you lucky, so what's he like? Do tell." Bella sat and listened to Kate tell her story of her wonderful weekend. Smiling even after her sort of semi weekend from hell. Kate then stopped and looked at Bella.

"Well you look like the cat that got the cream, how was your weekend?" She enquired.

Bella smiled even more "I got the job!" she blurted out.

"Oh, when did you hear? I mean that was quick, and I'm please for you and all but . . ."

"There's no buts Kate, plus . . ."

"What plus' can there be Bella?" Kate interrupted her.

Bella continued, "Well, after you dropped my keys off, thank you very much for that by the way, I had to abandon my place this weekend, there was a fire down the block and . . ."

"Yes I saw that in the news at the weekend, I wondered how you were coping and if you were alright?"

Bella continued and explained everything, about helping out, where she was staying and more importantly how her feelings for Edward had grown in the very short time she had been with him. Although she didn't divulge his feelings for her.

After hearing all the things divulged, Kate was resigned to it. "Oh, I see, that sort of seals the deal then I take it?"

Bella conceded, "well once I've given my notice in I can concentrate on what Jasper gave me this morning. I've already been given my training instructions and my first assignment."

This peeked Kate's interest. "What's your assignment?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, as I haven't had chance to look at it, but I need to discuss it with Edward first, its kind of a big step."

"Fair enough, but don't leave me out of the loop."

"I won't Kate, I promise, you've been a great colleague and friend." She said affectionately.

Bella turned to her computer and hurriedly typed up her resignation letter, which gave her manager the appropriate amount of time to get new staff in. She would leave in two weeks, it was just a case of giving the letter to him and him agreeing.

As the time ticked by Bella became more nervous, at 10:30am the manager walked in, not looking at all well, he looked tired and worn out. He didn't say much and made his way to his office. Bella and Kate looked at each other nervously and both shrugged their shoulders.

Kate whispered "I wonder what has gone on for him to look so bad."

Bella jerked her head towards Kate, "shall we see what's going on?" They both stood up and went together to the manager's office.

"Coffee boss?" Kate asked.

"Thanks Kate, that would be great, I think I'll need more than one."

Kate went to the kitchen area and made a large cup of coffee, this gave Bella the opportunity to give him her resignation letter. Just as Kate returned she saw her manager with an envelope in his hand. She put the coffee on his desk and she returned to her desk, leaving Bella to talk to him.

"This day just gets better and better." He said.

Bella started with an apology, "I'm sorry, really, but I feel it's time for a change in career for me, I can't be doing this job forever and an opportunity presented itself. I feel it could be something I'm really good at and if I don't try I'll never know what I'm capable of."

"That's okay Bella, you're more than capable and I have no problem giving you a reference," resigned to the fact he was going to loose one of his very best employees. "Both you and Kate are the best workers I've ever had. With work drying up, I'd have had to let one of you go, and you've just made it so much easier for me. I don't really know how long the company is going to continue running, but thank you for all your hard work in the past, it has been appreciated. Can you ask Kate to come to my office please?" He asked looking down at the resignation letter, he then looked at the pictures on his desk and the folders in front of him,

"Sure thing." Bella returned to her desk and looked at Kate. "Kate, the boss wants to see you."

"What about?" She enquired.

"I don't really know the details, but I'm sure you'll get to find out soon enough."

Kate stood up, gathered a note pad and pen and went to his office.

Bella sat down and put her head in her hands, she ran her hands down her face, finally she pushed her hair back from her face and took a deep breath. She turned to her in tray and got back to work.

Thirty minutes later, Kate returned to her desk, she looked shell shocked.

"What is it? Are you okay? You're as white as a ghost." Bella got up and went to the kitchen and fetched Kate a coffee as she handed it to her, Kate's hands shook. "Kate." Bella tried again, this time more gently.

Kate began to babble, something about how she had to do the work of two people now, the company loosing business, not safe. Bella's eyes misted over and a tear fell down her cheek. She knew it was coming, she found out purely by accident on the Friday before the weekend, but with all her preparation for her interview it had slipped her mind and everything had happened so fast over the weekend. Bella just looked on in disbelief, she couldn't believe it would happen so soon and the last thing she wanted to happen to Kate was for her to be unemployed too. Bella was well aware she'd given Kate grief in the past and she'd always been there for Bella, now it was time for her to do something for Kate.

"Kate, listen to me, don't worry, I'll have a word with Mr Whitlock and see if he can think of anything, see if he has any contacts or any openings for you. Hell you've helped me out a lot, this is the least I can do." Kate sniffled, wiped her eyes and nodded.

After pulling herself together Kate got back down to work with Bella doing the same. As the time marched on towards lunch time Bella looked at the clock.

"Kate," Bella said getting her attention, "Tell you what, let's get out of here and go for lunch, grab a bit of fresh air." Kate had her head down, as she worked on her C.V.

"What do you say, eh?"

"Just a minute Bella . . . nearly finished," as she put the final flourish to her C.V. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked how about we go out for lunch? Just something local."

"Bella, as much as I'd love to right at this moment, I don't think it's a good idea to abandon the office, I still have a job here for now, or until I can get myself sorted out."

"Okay," Bella conceded, "I just thought . . ." Bella mumbled on. Kate then looked at Bella.

"Okay, just come out with it, what did you think?"

"It doesn't matter, really." Bella looked anywhere but at Kate.

Kate started to get cross, "You always do that, brush it off as if it doesn't matter and I know you, I know you mean well, even if sometimes it back fires and you fail at it miserably, so spill . . ."

"Really Kate, it really doesn't matter." She insisted. "I'll pop out and grab something, do you want anything while I'm out?" Kate lifted her sandwich box and grimaced.

"Sorry got something already."

"Sure I can't tempt you with anything, a Danish, a cream cake, ice-cream, a bar of chocolate..?" Bella said suggestively.

Kate relented, "Alright, surprise me."

At 12:30, Bella stepped out of the office and went to the nearby Deli, she bought herself a chicken salad on rye and a Danish pastry. As she came out of the Deli she bumped into Jasper.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise, what brings you to this neighbourhood?"

Jasper was equally surprised. "This Deli does the best sandwiches in the area and it's my turn to do the lunch run." He explained, showing her the list.

"Well I'm glad you're here actually, I needed to talk to you about my colleague Kate, I wonder if you can spare ten minutes?"

Jasper checked his watch."Sure, but can you make it seven." He laughed, "just kidding, shoot, what's up?"

She explained Kate's predicament and asked if he knew anyone that would take on new recruits.

"I can ask around Bella, but I can't promise anything at the moment, how long did you say that the company has before it folds?"

She cleared her throat, "A little over three months or something like that."

"Okay, leave it with me Bella and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Jasper. Right, I'd better get back but I need to get her a surprise to cheer her up."

"That's very nice of you. See you later." Jasper then disappeared into the deli, sandwich list in hand.

Bella returned to the office with a spring in her step, she bounced up the stairs to the office. Kate looked up, "that fresh air must have done wonders for you."

"In more ways than one," as she handed the Danish over, "this is for you, I hope you like it. I bumped into Mr Whitlock . . . Jasper, I mentioned about your predicament and he said he would see what he could do."

"That's great Bella, thanks, thanks a lot, but I won't hold my breath, I've been looking at the job vacancies whilst you were out and there isn't much out there, we can but try," she gave a weak smile "and thanks for the Danish by the way, you really shouldn't have."

"No I shouldn't have, but I wanted to, so suck it up." She shrugged and smiled as she returned to her desk just as the manager walked out to them.

"Ladies." They both looked up.

"Yes boss." They said in unison.

"Ladies, I've just got off the phone with a very large organisation, they want to buy our little company, lock, stock and barrel," he grinned "and you know what that means for both of you?"

Bella looked confused, Kate was flabbergasted. Bella held out her hands "Why both?" she enquired.

"Well you don't have to leave now and Kate has a secure job."

Bella was speechless, once her brain got back with the programme, she questioned him, "What do you mean, I don't have to leave? I have another job to go to, I start my training in less than three weeks!" Bella was now worried, she started to doubt the letter she had been given that very morning, she wondered if she'd dreamt it.

Kate was confused too. "Would you care to explain?"

"I will soon, I promise, in the next couple of days, once everything is finalised. We've got to do a lot of work, there's going to be changes, a lot of changes. It's going to be an exciting time, yes an exciting time alright." The boss turned and walked back into his office, mumbling to himself about changes, structures and plans.

Kate and Bella looked at each other non plussed. "What is going on?" they asked each other.

Kate took the initiative and went to the boss's office only to be told to come back later. She returned to her desk and sat there starring at the computer.

"What did he say Kate?"

"He just told me to go back to my desk and get on with my work, all would be revealed in the next couple of days, but he wants the desks clearing before the new owners take over and that's all he was prepared to say."

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and continuing to read. I anticipate about another 7 chapters or so before I start a sequel to this, but I like to get ahead of myself just in case something spectacular goes on with RL, but I'll hopefully give you all the heads up before that happens.

Thanks for the reviews too, its great to correspond, so if you've got something on your mind about this story, let me hear it.

I'm not intentionally cock blocking btw, I would like to keep Edward's integrity, and I'm trying to find a way to do it, but do it right. So please have faith. Ha! Ha!

To my Twilight saga buddies thanks for the support and to Caz who is still cleaning up my mistakes


	14. Chapter 14 Change of Plan

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 14 – Change of Plan**

Bella had just cleared the last of her in tray when her phone rang. She had a pleasant surprise it was Edward, hearing his voice had just made her day as she smiled and flushed. He wanted to confirm that she indeed still wanted to go shopping but he was running a little late. Jasper had called an emergency meeting and it had gone on a little longer than was anticipated, but would be there at the office at 17:45. He hung up shortly after that.

With that in mind, Bella now had the chance at least to freshen up. As she made her way to the bathroom she passed her boss's office and overheard him talking on the phone, she heard indistinct chatter but wondered what was being said, although intrigued she clearly thought better of loitering around so she could hear more and continued on her way. She was out of it now, so what did it matter, Kate's job was secure and that is all that mattered to her.

When she finished in the bathroom she passed the boss's office, he had just put the phone down and breathed out a sigh of relief. He spotted Bella as she passed and called to her.

"Bella, you still here at this time?" He asked surprised.

"Yes my friend is running late, he's taking me shopping." She said proudly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Brave fellow," and chuckled. "So when did you meet this 'friend'?"

"I've seen him for about a week or so, but circumstances over the weekend has had us gravitate together. He's not what you think so don't even go there." She uttered with a sigh.

Her boss raised his hands in submission. "Wasn't even going to go there, it's none of my business, unless you want it to be?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, he's a good, honest and decent man." She left it at that with the explanations and wished him a goodnight.

"Good night Bella, see you tomorrow." She nodded her head, smiled and turned away with the thought of meeting Edward very soon. Knots now forming in her stomach she made her way back to her desk, she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, turned her computer off and quickly tidied up her desk, grabbed her coat and left the office at 17:40. She headed down the stairs to the ground floor and waited in the foyer until Edward arrived. She looked at her watch as the minutes ticked by.

An old man walked passed the front of the building, she could have sworn she'd seen him before, with that in mind she rushed through the door. As she stayed focused on the old man, her shoe got caught in the pavement and she looked down to wiggle it free. When she looked up again, the old man had disappeared, in his place stood Edward, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, looking rather concerned as if he was about to pass out.

"Sorry I'm late, the bus stopped at an earlier stop and I've run the rest of the way." He explained as he doubled over holding his legs as he panted.

"Well Edward, I do have a car, its just that it needs a tyre changed and although I've had a go at changing it, I just couldn't get it off. Last week I phoned a few companies about changing the tyre and putting the spare on but it was just too expensive at the time. It's nearly payday so once I've been paid I'll be able to afford the job to be done."

"Well that's easily fixed, wish you would have said sooner." He said.

"Yeah, sorry had a lot on my mind, but now at least we can get back to the vicarage. I don't really fancy carrying my groceries on the bus." She grimaced.

Bella showed him to the underground garage where her car was parked. In no time at all, he had his coat off, sleeves rolled up, the car jacked up and had got to grips with the tyre iron, his muscles straining as they gripped the tyre, prying it off was more tricky than he had anticipated, as it was plain stuck. He grabbed the tyre and pulled it, rocked it from side to side. A fine sheen of sweat gathered on his brow and arms. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind as the sweat trickled down his temple, she had an inclination to just lap it up. With a bit more effort the tyre eventually came off and he quickly put the new tyre on without complaint. Bella handed him a wipe from the boot of the car for his hands, as they were black from the soot and grime of the tyre. After cleaning up, he put is coat back on and they both sat in the car. Bella turned the key, thankfully the battery wasn't flat, for it had been stood quite a while. They made their way to the shopping mall and parked in an almost deserted car park.

As they got out of the car, Edward asked "Where would you like to start?" As she locked up and checked all the doors and windows.

"Well I made a list, so I suppose we could work from that, if your comfortable with the list or is there anything you specifically require and I'll add it to the list?" She now handed him the list, he took it from her and scanned down it, he had a look of thoughtful concentration.

"Okay, I think you've got everything covered. Do you have a pen? There's one or two things I'd like to add.

Bella searched in her bag for a pen. "Will a pencil do, it's all I can appear to find at the moment." she said almost tipping the contents out.

"That will do thanks." She handed him the pencil and he added to the list and gave it back.

With the right amount of enthusiasm he gestured, "right, let's go do this!"

They went to the grocery store and picked up most of the things of the list and a few that weren't, well they just had to have them. Then there was the bathroom list including some personal items, which Bella hid underneath the bigger items, whilst Edward studied the different wash powders, comparing prices and which claimed to give the best wash. Giving up he just plumped for the one that would do the job, along with some scented softener. He took the top off one bottle and put it under Bella's nose. "What do you think of this one?" he asked as he brandished it under her nose. She took a delicate sniff and put her hand up to her nose, she turned away and screwed up her face before she sneezed. With the look on her face, Edward put the lid on pretty quickly. "Okay, not that one, what about this one?" he asked repeating the process.

"That's a much nicer one, doesn't make me want to sneeze." She laughed.

"This one it is then." He put the top back on and put it in the cart with a flourish.

"I never realised you'd be into all the girlie shopping Edward." She said in astonishment.

"It's not girlie shopping, its practical shopping." He looked at her pointedly a disapproving air to his voice.

"Alright, its practical, I apologise, but it is unusual for me to see a guy doing this type of shopping, that's all." She said surrendering with her palms up.

Sarcastically he commented back, "we are in the 21st Century, are we not?"

"Yes we are and I'm sorry if my comments offended you." She said apologetically.

They made their way to the checkout, paid for the goods and made their way back to the car. It was getting pretty late so on the way back they called in to a local pizza place. After studying the menu, they decided to have a half and half because they couldn't decide.

Whilst waiting, they sat close to each other Bella feeling the warmth between them, she snuggled up even closer. They talked about everything and nothing, the silent gaps appearing awkward as they tried to fill them.

Bella remembered that she had bumped into Jasper earlier that day and mentioned to Edward Kates' predicament, but now it all seemed to have resolved itself. Although the cloak and dagger situation wasn't particularly fun. She would hopefully find out tomorrow about the situation for Kate.

"Thing is . . ." she mused coming out of her thoughts.

"About what?" Edward becoming suddenly aware of Bella's query.

"Why does my manager think I can stay now? I've handed in my notice and its not as if I'm going to stay. I need the change, otherwise I wouldn't grow as a person." She queried.

"I can see that, so its not just about the money?" Edward mused thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

She continued, "Well it was originally, but since I've spoken to Jasper, it has become more than just the money. I mean, yeah it helps and its great to have stability, but at some point once you have everything you need to live, it becomes less about the money and more about your self worth spiritually, you know?"

"Yes, yes I do." Edward reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Her face lit up at the sensation, but then she looked away suddenly interested in an advertisement and before he noticed what her face would portray.

He let her hand go and stood up, going to the counter to collect the pizza after it was announced that it was ready.

On the way back the aroma of the pizza filled the car, the smell making their mouths water and their stomach's growled in unison. This made them laugh at each other. Bella peaked in the box and pulled out a slice, she nibbled it on the way.

"That's not fair Bella." Edward grumbled, "Couldn't you at least wait till we got back?"

"Nope, but I could feed you!" she smirked, taking out a piece and wafting it under his nose, the aroma and steam tickling it.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I've learnt to be patient, so I'll wait." Edward resigned himself, to not having any pizza for the time being.

She tried once again, this time brushing it against his lips.

"Please stop, or I will just have to stop the car, just to get you to put it back in the box. The sooner we get back home, the sooner I can eat and as tempting as both the pizza and you, Miss Swan are, I'd like to get home in one piece.

Bella gave in and put it back in the box, she picked up the piece she already started eating and took another bite. The pizza flopped and some of the tomato and cheese fell into her lap. She picked it off, but it left a greasy stain. Edward laughed. "Karma, Miss Swan."

"So it's Miss Swan now?" she asked.

"Yes it is, I've come to the decision that since we are going to be colleagues in the Foundation, I should start addressing you appropriately."

"So when are you going to address me inappropriately?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, her cheek lifting slightly with a grin.

"Miss Swan, you are thoroughly inappropriate and the situation we are in is inappropriate, but as you mentioned earlier, you said you would have to leave to go home. I think it is a good idea come to think about it, now your apartment has been declared safe."

Bella's face fell, tears started to prick her eyes. Where had his sudden decision come from, she couldn't understand it, they were perfectly okay with the shopping and . . . well the pizza . . . She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you saying you don't want me . . . to stay with you?" She clarified through what could only be determined as panic and stress in her voice that now diminished to a whisper.

Edward just sighed and looked out the window, avoiding the question.

When they got back to the vicarage, they both got out of the car in silence and unloaded the car. Carrying the shopping they walked to the door, Bella waited patiently while Edward opened the door. Once it was open Bella went to the kitchen, Edward followed behind her. She put the pizza box down on the work surface, leaving the rest of it untouched. As he put the shopping down, Bella walked past him, he grabbed her arm and spun her around and without a word he kissed her, putting his arms around her holding her to him, the strength in his arms surprised her, but she managed to wriggle free and she now put her arms around his neck in an embrace, running her hands through his hair. Their heads moved in sync as they increased the furosity of their breathing becoming laboured as they continued the kiss, his kisses then moved down to behind her ear and her neck, as she pulled him to her, her noises of appreciation evident . He then let her go and stepped back.

"That is why, Miss Swan, you can't stay." Agony very present in his voice.

He left the kitchen and went to the Prayer Room and closed the door. Bella just stood there trembling in total shock. He had kissed her, it was totally unexpected, she raised her fingers to her lips reliving the softness and heat that came from him. She closed her eyes, treacherous tears silently running down her cheeks.

Eventually she managed to compose herself and went upstairs.

Meanwhile Edward was in still in the Prayer Room at the alter, his head bowed, praying as if his life depended on it. What had he done. The memory of her lips would haunt him for a very long time, maybe until the day he died. This situation had been nothing like he had with his friend, for that was long ago and the guilt he felt came crashing around him. Bella had torn down the carefully constructed wall he'd erected around himself. What was he going to do? The only thing he could do. He got up and went back to the lounge. He looked to see if Bella was still downstairs, seeing she was not, he made a quick phone call and then went upstairs.

As he made his way down the corridor, he stopped outside Bella's room and knocked on the door lightly, he spoke to her through the closed door.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry I should have never have kissed you like that, it was wrong of me, you did nothing wrong, so please forgive me. Also, I thought I'd let you know I have to go out for a little while to the church next door, an emergency has come up and I need to be there."

He then left going downstairs and locking the door behind him.

**A/N – Yes I know, lets say thing are going to become interesting . . . see you next week.**

**I do have one question though for the readers out there, please can someone tell me where Reunion is? Thank you very muchly.**

**Thanks to Caz for making me an awesome banner, which unfortunately I won't be able to put on here, but it was great for her to take the time to make it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Difficult Decisions

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 15 - Difficult Decisions **

The meeting at the chapel next door, wasn't exactly what Edward had planned, he had hoped that this was one of those meetings he could have put off, for a little while longer anyway. But kissing Bella in the manner he had, had changed everything. Yes it was only a kiss, but it was what had stirred within him; that was the cause for his concern and he felt he needed to confess before he went mad.

He knelt down in front of the alter and prayed some more, waiting for the one person that could give him guidance or a least he would be able to unburden his soul to.

Just after one a.m. the doors to the chapel opened, a cold breeze blew through, making him shiver. The bench dipped and he could feel a body beside him.

"Thanks for coming at this late hour." Edward said in a whisper.

There was no reply. He didn't expect one.

Edward then explained everything about his feelings towards Bella, what he had done and that he wasn't sure how to proceed.

A hand reached out and patted him on the shoulder and then squeezed it, as if in understanding. There was another movement from the bench, the hand disappeared and the cold breeze could be felt once again as the door opened and then closed, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

Edward remained there for another thirty minutes before he returned to the vicarage. He unlocked the door and went inside relishing the warmth of the place. He went to the kitchen and glanced at the pizza box, it looked as if it hadn't been touched since it had been placed there earlier, he sighed and shook his head. He put the shopping away and then went upstairs to the bathroom. He used the facilities and then went to his room, trying to avoid making any noise.

Once in his room he stripped off and fell into bed totally exhausted, the cold covers against his naked body made him shiver until he started to warm up.

In the morning, he woke up to the sound of a car starting outside. Hastily and quite groggily he jumped out of bed and looked out the window. He grabbed his robe, wrapping it around him as he ran down the corridor and down the stairs to the front door. As he opened it he saw Bella drive off, dust billowing from behind her car. He tried to shout for her but it was of no use. He felt a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt before. He slowly made his way back inside, on closing the door, he spotted an envelope on the reception table, on the front was his name in an elegant script. He picked it up and held it, clenching his fist around it.

He walked to the lounge and sat down with his eyes down cast, a very glum expression on his face. His eyes appeared to have emptied of every emotion he had ever had, it was as if he was a shell of his former self. He'd lost his friend earlier, she was never coming back, but loosing Bella who was still in the land of the living and appeared not to want to see him again was agony. He had read her note two or three times letting the words sink in.

_Edward_

_ I have to leave, I knew at some point that complicated was going to get_

_ even more complicated when we admitted how we felt for each other._

_ Last night was the best and worst night of my life. The things we did together,_

_ your kindness even in the simplest of things was so wonderful and the_

_way you kissed me last night, I will never forget._

_But you're right, I have to go home, we can't go on, as you said the_

_relationship would be inappropriate and you're too important to me for_

_you to throw away everything you have worked for. _

_So I am leaving in the only way I know how. I will contact Jasper and inform_

_him that something has changed and I can no longer work for the Foundation._

_I understand it will be a bitter blow to him and myself but sacrifices have to_

_be made for the greater good._

_I will never forget you._

_All my love _

_Bella_

Edward had read it again and again, memorising every line . . . he couldn't believe it. She'd left, would he ever see her again.

The night that Edward had kissed Bella, she went up to her room and locked the door and sat on her bed still trembling at the reality of it all. She was heartbroken for a man she knew she would never have, never have a relationship with and she wouldn't regret him kissing her. She slumped on the pillow and pulled her knees up, curling herself into a ball. Tears rolled down the side of her cheeks and down to her ear. She heard Edward come down the corridor, the creaking giving away his position, she heard a gentle tap on the door and Edward speak but she covered her face with a pillow to muffle her sniffs and sobs. She also couldn't cope with hearing his beautiful voice, it would just make her sob even louder. At some point she must have fallen asleep. Things Edward had said in the car, bounced around her head and the repercussions of it all took it's toll she was exhausted from the day.

She woke up incredibly early and it was then she decided what to do. On the spur of the moment she packed what she had into some bags and as quietly as she could she left the room. She managed to avoid some of the floor boards that creaked as she went down the corridor. She left the bags at the top of the stairs, stopping to quickly use the facilities for the last time. As she went into the bathroom the memories of the two of them came flooding back, him catching her in the shower and then her catching him with nothing but a towel, she blushed at the memory. How could she have been so blind, looking back now at his reaction to her it had been masked and he was very good at it. She remembered how they had brushed their teeth together. It would be the little things she would miss the most. Once she finished washing her hands and drying them, she left the bathroom and picked her bags up and took them downstairs, leaving them near the entrance door, she went into the lounge for one last look. She spotted the bureau was open and went over to look inside. She found some writing paper and a pen, sitting down she wrote Edward a letter, hopefully it would explain it all, as she wrote, a little of her died within her. Once the letter was complete, she put it in an envelope and made her way back to the front door. She took a last quick look in and around the kitchen and the dining room, remembering each encounter they ever had. Finally, turning back to the front door she placed the letter on the table, opened the door as quietly as she could, picked up her bags. Taking them in one hand helped her to close the door behind her, she then walked over to her car. Clicking the key fob the doors opened, she put her bags on the back seat and then got in. She tried to start the car but it wouldn't tick over. She tried again and again, eventually it started up, putting it in gear she gently pulled away. She looked in her rear view mirror to see Edward pulling the door open, standing there with his robe on. She thought he might run after the car, so she put her foot down, a trail of dust billowed out behind her obscuring the image of Edward from her rear view mirror. She thought she could hear him shout for her to come back, but she had made her mind up, she would not go back, not now, not ever.

As she made her way to the highway she turned the radio on. As she drove back to her apartment a familiar tune came on the radio, it was one her parents used to play, she knew the song only too well, it was one her dad had played over and over when her mum had left him. She couldn't bear the memory so she turned it off, before she bawled her eyes out. Pulling in front of her apartment she was lucky enough that there was a spare space. Once she was parked she sat there, just feeling numb, she'd gone and done it now, hadn't she?

She got out of the car and walked solemnly to her apartment, climbing the two flights of stairs she saw remnants of lives shattered on the stairs, for no one had cleared them up. She fumbled in her bag for her keys cursing that she wanted to be somewhere familiar before she really did loose it big time. Eventually, with the keys in the lock, she opened the door and peaked inside, she didn't now what to expect. The night of the fire she'd left in a rush and she couldn't remember if in her panic she'd locked her door or not. She stepped inside and put her bag down, everything appeared to be normal, nothing was missing as far as she could tell. Well apart from the few things she had taken with her that night, some of which she was grateful to get back. She walked through the apartment checking every room, the smell of acrid smoke still lingered and there was a fine dust that covered everything. Glancing at the time she realised that she would just have to go to work and deal with the dust and odour when she got home. But before she went, she went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to freshen herself up.

Somewhere in her deep reserves she gave herself a serious pep talk, holding her head high and her shoulders back, she walked out of her apartment and went to work by car. She didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Edward on the bus. Just thinking his name was like an arrow through her heart, but she had to do this, she had to move on she told herself. She wouldn't ruin him, she just wouldn't.

She pulled into the underground car park, the trip to work being uneventful. She gathered her bag, locked the doors and made her way into the office. Kate was all smiles, Bella returned the smile all be it a weak one.

"Morning Bella." She said brightly, "I think we'll find out today what's happening with the company, well I hope anyway, the suspense is killing me." She continued.

Bella just nodded not really knowing what to say, if she said anything at all her voice would betray her, so she said nothing.

When the manager finally turned in, Bella went to his office and explained that she'd had a change of heart and would it be okay if she kept her job. The manager was more than delighted and even gave her a raise, as he knew that was the real reason she had wanted to leave in the first place. And with the new financial backing and a new project to boot, he needed all the help he could get and besides he hadn't wanted her to leave in the first place.

Bella explained to her manager that she hadn't managed to speak to Mr Whitlock at the Foundation or tell him of her decision as of yet. She felt terrible for letting Jasper and the Foundation down, but a situation had arisen that she wouldn't be able to cope with and she'd hope they'd understand.

At ten a.m. Bella took herself into one of the smaller private offices to make a very difficult phone call. She peaked in to make sure there was no one there, after going in she closed the door behind her and locked it. She sat down behind the desk and put her head against the back of the chair, closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself, making mental notes of the things she was about to say.

Her hand began to shake as she reached for the handset, she dialled the number and waited, the moments dragged on as the line took its time to connect, finally she could hear it ring loudly at the other end which exacerbated her distress. Eventually the phone was answered and with a deep breath out she asked for Mr Whitlock.

Sometime later, she put the phone down and held her head in her hands. She really was at a cross roads and had made a really difficult decision. She had done it now, there would be no turning back.

Bella went back to her desk looking rather flushed, with her head down she started on her in tray, back to the hum drum, but for how much longer? The new company's people that had taken them over were due to arrive any time this week and she was nervous, wondering if she could do this? Could she work for another employer?

After updating the spreadsheets of the company figures, projections and going through her emails, her phone rang. Her boss requested that she come into his office. Kate looked up to see what was happening, a question clearly showed on her face.

"I've been summoned!" Bella answered Kate's unasked question. As she stood up, she smoothed her hair and her clothes and made her way to the managers' office. She knocked and as she reached for the handle she took a deep breath.

"Come in Bella." The voice from behind the door was not her manager's but one she was all too familiar with.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16 Times They Are A Changing

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 16 - Times They Are A Changing**

Bella hesitated at the door, she wondered if she was hearing things. Surely it couldn't be who she thought it was, surely not, not this soon. She now had butterflies in her stomach and she grabbed hold of the wall and the door as she suddenly felt dizzy. The door opened and she was met by a face that had a look full of concern.

"Are you alright Bella? You've gone very pale." She was taken by the arm and helped to a seat in the managers' office. "Would you like a drink?"

Bella shook her head - "No thanks," she managed to mumble.

"It's really okay Bella. I was due here this week, but your phone call this morning just moved my schedule up." An honest and concerned look clearly on his face.

"I don't understand." She said quietly.

Jasper turned to her current manager, "Would you give us a moment please?"

The manager gave Jasper a hard look. Jasper reassured him. "It's alright, she'll be alright, really, there's no need to worry about her."

The manager left the room reluctantly, but left the door ajar. Jasper walked over to the door and shut it, turning towards Bella he smiled. "Now we can have some privacy," he commented. "Now tell me Bella, the real reason why you don't want to work at the Foundation?" He asked putting her on the spot.

Bella gulped. "I think you know why, although I'm sure I explained myself earlier this morning."

"That was before I had another rather interesting phone call from a colleague and before you ask, no it wasn't Pastor Masen, but I think that may be one of many reasons you have decided to hand in your notice before you even begin."

Bella didn't know where to look, she was embarrassed but also confused, her face burned at the thought of Edward, intensifying her blush, she then grabbed her head as if in sudden pain. She sat there for what seemed an age waiting for the pain to subside. She had her eyes closed but no sooner as she tried to open them the pain shot through her head again. She had a sudden urge to vomit, she tried to excuse herself and ran out of the door with her hand over her mouth. She only just made it to the bathroom before what little of the contents of her stomach came up. She continued with dry heaves for some time, little or nothing coming up. She felt a draught across her legs and back making her shiver, then a warm hand was on her back, rubbing in small circles, the rhythm calming her.

"They sent me in here to see how you were?" Kate said in a gentle voice. "Mr Whitlock just said that you grabbed your head and then the next thing you dashed out of the room. What happened in there, what did he say that made you feel like this?" She asked as she continued to rub Bella's back. After a few minutes Kate stopped and got Bella a wash cloth.

"Thanks." Bella replied as she took the cloth and proceeded to wipe her face and neck, she continued to squint at the bright light. "I think I just had a migraine attack that's all, thankfully there are blinds in here so the light is cut out to some extent, but as for what was asked I'd rather not go into it."

"Would you like me to fetch something to take for it? Kate enquired, "but you need to eat something too?"

Bella nodded her head slowly, "I don't get them very often, its been a very long time since I had my last one, so I'm not sure if I have anything left to take."

"I think I may have something." Kate offered.

"I'll take anything to get rid of this, otherwise I don't think I will be able to get back to work or at least be coherent." She replied desperately.

Kate helped Bella up off the floor, steadying her as she went, letting her sit on the toilet seat while she managed to compose herself. Kate then helped her up and took her back to her desk. Kate then went to her draw and pulled out a couple of tablets and went to get some water,and a few biscuits, returning she gave them to Bella and she gratefully accepted. After she had taken the tablets she put her head down on her arms trying to block out the light. Kate took the glass and returned it to the kitchen area. On the way back the manager stopped her. "Excuse me Kate, would you mind stepping into my office for a little chat?"

"Sure thing, what is it?" She asked, looking around she spotted a man she hadn't seen before but said nothing.

"How's Bella?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Kate reassured him, "I think it was a migraine or a really bad headache, but she's taken some tablets so she should be okay within the hour, if not I'd suggest she goes home and sleeps it off."

"Thanks Kate, now can I introduce you to the new owner of our company, this is Mr Whitlock."

Jasper stood up and came over to shake her hand. "I've heard very good things about you Kate and it appears they weren't wrong, you'll be a great addition to the team." He said with confidence. "Right, if you'd like to show me around, let me see what I've gotten myself into, care to lead on?" Gesturing to Kate with a smile, as he held his arm out and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Kate looked at her manager with a puzzled look on her face. He nodded. "Go ahead, it's fine Kate." Kate then turned and went out of the office with Jasper following close behind.

Kate tried to break the ice by asking him a question. "Would you like a drink before we start Mr Whitlock?"

She'd heard about Jasper from Bella, but wondered why he'd got involved with the company. She was grateful that he'd stepped in but wasn't sure what his motivation was.

"Yes please Kate, that's an excellent idea, I haven't had one since I left the office and by the way please call me Jasper, Mr Whitlock is my dad."

Kate led him to the kitchen area where she proceeded to get two cups out, "What would you like?" she asked as she showed him the refreshments.

"I have simple tastes, coffee, black thanks." He replied.

Kate filled the coffee machine and waited for it to go through the filter. Jasper took a look around while he was waiting.

"I'm hoping to do great things with this place and the company. Bella has told me a great deal about you, it was one of many reasons that the Foundation bought the company." He mused thoughtfully. "We were looking for a management company to run our outdoor pursuits and I believe I think here fits the bill." He continued.

Kate nearly dropped the cup she was holding as she filled it up. Jasper grabbed it before she let it drop. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just in shock, you bought the company because of what Bella said?" she confirmed with a gasp.

Jasper nodded, "But not the only reason."

"WOW!" Kate went to sit down, the enormity of what Bella had done knocked her for six, she truly was incredibly thankful for knowing Bella. They both sipped their coffees taking in the enormity of the situation, this was huge to Kate, she hoped Jasper would appreciate that she appreciated the life line he had given her. "Thank you so very much, this means so very much to me and I won't let you down," she stuttered still in shock almost with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, now let's see the place and get down to work." He said as he rolled up his sleeves. "But first of all I want to check up on Bella," he motioned. Kate nodded leading the way.

Once back in the office they spotted Bella in the same position Kate had left her, it looked as if now she had fallen asleep.

"Bella" Jasper called gently, he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle shake. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Bella lifted her head still appearing to be groggy.

"Oh sorry I must have dozed off, I suppose migraines can do that to you." She said sleepily.

"I suppose they can, are you feeling any better though?" He asked.

"A little, thanks but I'd better get back to work, I have all this to do," as she looked around her desk.

"When you're feeling like your normal self, I'd like to continue with the conversation we started earlier, then I would like a meeting with the rest of the employees so I can outline the changes. It's going to be great!" Jasper said as enthusiastic as ever. He turned and went back to the managers' office to prepare.

Kate took one look at Bella and burst out crying. Bella rushed over to her, migraine forgotten and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Bella, I can't thank you enough." She said through sobs and sniffles.

"What's there to thank me for? If you mean this thing with Jasper, I saw the situation and I wanted, no needed to do something, I couldn't just let you go without a job, not to mention all the other people here, you and everyone else would have lost a lot, besides with all the grief I've given you its the least I could do." Bella admitted.

"Even so, thanks, thanks so very much." She said almost in a grateful sob.

The mood was broken as the manager and Jasper walked in. "What do we have here, sisterhood in action?" Jasper smiled.

They both then took their seats and composed themselves. "The meeting will be in ten minutes in the conference room if you can both be ready for then." They both nodded.

Ten minutes later they were in the conference room and before they took their seats they took a leaflet on the Foundation and grabbed some refreshments.

There were a row of chairs at the front, which was assumed for the new management and their current management.

As the employees started to filter in they took the leaflets and then took their respective places in the seating provided.

At three o'clock, everyone went quiet as the management and the new owners filed in and took their places. Bella recognised Thomas from her interview and gave him a little wave. There were some faces she wasn't so sure about, but there was definitely one person whom she had no problems identifying.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath and hid behind her hair.

"What, who is it?" Kate replied behind her hand, turning to see who had just walked in. "Ooh , what's he doing here? I didn't realise he worked for the Foundation too."

Bella gave a little nod to Kate. "Yes . . . yes he does, as well as his other job," confirming his position and she sank further into her seat, as if wanting to be swallowed up.

As much as she yearned for Edward, remembering their embrace it had now become a difficult and even more tricky situation. She thought that by declining the job at the Foundation she would be able to avoid Edward altogether. This was now not the case and it seemed the fates were conspiring against her.

The management had now taken their seats and the employees were now craning their necks to see who everyone was. As if trying to suss out what was going to happen and who was who.

Jasper stood up and made the introductions. Each member of the the new team stood up and introduced themselves, giving the assembled audience a little of their back ground and what they were hoping to achieve.

It then came to Pastor Masen's turn, he walked around the front giving his speech, he made the audience laugh at at times and would capture each one of their eyes. He sure knew how to captivate a room. The last person he looked at was Bella, he held his gaze on her the longest, longer than he had intended, until he noticed her blush as she then hid behind her hair and he moved on. There was a round of applause by everyone once he had finished.

Once the applause had died down, Jasper announced that they would be split into teams determined on how long they had worked for the company. They all stood up and started shuffling about getting themselves in order, confirming months and years of service. Once the hullabaloo had died down they made a circle and were given numbers. Each employee with the same number were then split into teams and each were going to be given a task to complete. The employees looked at each other with some reservation, they were nervous about what to expect. As nervous chatter filled the conference room Jasper blew a whistle to get their attention and silence descended on the room once again.

"The tasks are on the flip charts," he explained "You've got thirty minutes to complete them, but don't forget this is for fun, a kind of bonding exercise. Now I appreciate you've worked with each other for a great many of years now, but how many of you really know each other? This is where this exercise comes in, when I blow my whistle again, you can start and on the last whistle you must stop."

The employees looked at each other incredibly weary, this was nothing like they expected. The whistle blew and they went to their flip charts. When they saw their tasks a lot of giggling and laughter ensued seeing what they had to carry out on their respective tasks. The time flew and in no time at all Jasper blew his whistle, with tasks complete they all settled down in their groups out of breath and chatting happily. Kate and Bella were then called to the front by Jasper. Once they got there they stood by the side of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "After much deliberation please can I have a round of applause for your new team captains." He grinned and started clapping. Kate and Bella looked at each other in total shock and then didn't know where to look next. "As you can see, neither of them had any clue, but I hope that you will all give them your backing." He continued. "They will be given training, then once they come back the real work will begin." He stood back and began to applaud once again, the rest of the colleagues cheering and clapping in unison. Bella and Kate didn't know where to look, both staring at the floor, not used to the spot light they blushed and hurried back to their seats.

Jasper dismissed the audience. On leaving the management team lined up by the door, shaking each colleagues hand as they left. When Bella reached Edward he put his hand out as he did with the others, but he pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk."

**A/N**

**Thanks to Caz for her time and effort, she puts all my mistakes right.**

**Thanks to all who are reading thank you for taking the time to read it. Caz's favourite chapters so far are 15 and 18, so you've got something to look forward to. **

**Happy reading!**

**Please review if you have the time **


	17. Chapter 17 Different Perspectives

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**The title says it all, yeah I know not really imaginative. This chapter continues on from Chapter 16, but then a switch back and looks at what happened on the same day from different perspectives. I hope you find it enjoyable.**

**CHAPTER 17 – Different Perspectives**

"**We need to talk."**

Those four little words were on repeat in Bella's head. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if trying to quell the uneasy feeling she was having. Having made her way back to her desk she sat down and began to fidget with a pencil, she tapped on the desk without rhythm. Kate came back a few minutes later all excited, but she cooled her excitement as as she saw Bella's face.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm pleased for you Kate, I genuinely am, but now I'm not so sure what to do." She remarked.

Kate looked confused, "About what exactly?"

"The team leader thing." Bella replied.

Kate carried on, her emotions getting the better of her. "It's okay, we're going to have training together and everything." Clasping her hands together like some little girl, as if all her wishes and dreams had come true. Bella just rolled her eyes at Kate, but Kate didn't appear to notice.

"Do we know who the trainer is and what are we being trained to do? Bella asked.

Kate continued on, "Well I hear that . . . " Bella tuned out as Kate prattled on. " . . . Edward."

Bella snapped back to what she was saying. "Sorry what was that?" her interest suddenly piqued.

"I said that Pastor Masen, Edward is leaving the country to help set up another branch of the Foundation and some of the people here have requested to join him. They want to be involved, it's all very exciting. There's going to be a notice sent round requesting volunteers, as well as appointed members. I hope I can go, what a great opportunity to have." She was now full of glee.

"When is the notice going up?" she faked enthusiasm as her heart sank.

Kate was only too willing to go on, Bella had never seen her so animated. "They said tomorrow afternoon or maybe towards the end of the week, it depends if they get enough volunteers and then if there are too many it will come down to a selection process."

Bella sighed. "Well its nearly time for home." As she looked at the time on her monitor.

It was coming to the end of the working day and Bella hung around the office hoping that she would be one of the last ones out and get to her car undetected. She turned off her computer and grabbed her bag and coat. On her way out she glanced at the noticeboard, there was the notice that Kate had mentioned earlier. There were two columns, on the top of each were Kate and Bella's names and above that who their respective trainers were. "Perfect" she muttered and stormed out of the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder she went down the stairs to her car. As she approached the car she looked around to see if anyone was about, she had an eerie feeling she was being watched. She fumbled for her car keys in her bag, feeling something familiar she grasped them from the bottom of the bag and pressed the button. The doors automatically unlocked with a popping sound, she opened the door and got in really quickly locking the doors once inside. She put the keys in the ignition and turned the key, the radio came on, some soft gushy music was playing and she just wasn't in the mood, so she changed the station. Finding nothing to suit her mood she turned it off and let her head fall back against the head rest, she closed her eyes and just concentrated on her breathing. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and then put her seat belt on before turning the ignition. She prepared to drive off and pulled out of the garage and drove back to her apartment.

Once she reached her apartment she went inside and locked the door behind her turning on the lamp that was on the little table beside the door. She surveyed her apartment, the dust was everywhere. She went into the kitchen and ran some water in the bowl, adding disinfectant to it. The boiler still hadn't been fixed so she boiled a kettle and added that to it, to make the temperature bearable to her hands. She got a cloth and started to clean the surfaces that mattered the most for the time being in the kitchen and in the bathroom. She wiped the small dinner table and chairs that were facing the window, but didn't dare move the curtains, or she would be back to square one.

She went into the bedroom and stripped the bedding off and and threw it on the floor next to the door ready for the wash. She got some clean bedding out and made her bed. She took herself to the bathroom and had a strip wash with cold water, she hoped that the boiler would be repaired soon and then at least she would have hot water again.

She didn't feel hungry in the slightest the days events weighed heavily on her mind, but she wanted to escape the feeling so she made her way back to her bedroom picking up a book from her collection on the bookshelf. Once in her room she turned on the bedside lamp and put her book down on the bed whilst she got something to wear out of her case. Once dressed ready for bed she went to to close her curtains, completely unaware that outside in the shadows there was someone watching. Once the curtains were closed she got into bed and snuggled down with her book. Twenty minutes or so later her eyes started to droop, feeling the tiredness come on she marked the page and then put it down and turned the light off. It felt strange to be back in her own bed. It wasn't as comfortable or as cozy as the one at the vicarage, but if ever a saying was true, she'd made her bed so she'd better lie in it. The figure outside waited until the light was off and then left for the night.

That same morning as Edward had seen Bella drive off and reading her note over and over he felt totally overwhelmed, he sat on the sofa completely dazed and it wasn't a feeling he was comfortable with. He'd been there before but this time he had a chance to fix it. So with steely determination he got up and shook himself mentally, determined it wouldn't be the last he saw of Bella.

He went upstairs and went to her room, he just wanted to see if there were any sign of her coming back or that's what he told himself. He opened the door and went inside, he took a deep breath through his nose and her perfume attacked his nostrils. He took a few steps towards the bed she had used and then fell on it, grasping the covers he brought them to his face and inhaled deeply. He made his way into the middle of the bed and covered himself up getting lost in her scent. "Oh God, why are you doing this to me? Is it some kind of test? Is it really about my resolve? There are others that have found partners, lovers, please let Bella be my partner, my lover. I've already lost one, please not another." He cried out. He closed his eyes and let his hand drift down to touch himself and then he drifted off to sleep for a few moments before he was woken up by the sound of a car coming up the drive. He reluctantly got out of Bella's bed and went to the window and opened it a little. A light breeze blew through it made the sheer material billow out, it brought back memories of the first time he'd done that in front of Bella. He closed his eyes remembering the look on her face, the sheer wonder and her wisdom of solving the issues with the sticking window. In fact, most of the comments she had made had a quality to them, she had brought some knowledge with her that he'd never really thought about before, just the incidental stuff, but it had all been relevant.

There was a knock at the door which brought him out of his musing. He came out of her room, closing the door behind him. He would visit the room later on, for he'd not really achieved what he had intended. He'd chosen instead to wallow in Bella's scent and his memories, as if she had already left his plane of existence, rather than focusing on the very fact that she was very much alive and that he may have a chance, a slim one, but still a chance of having anything tangible with her.

He fastened his robe up on the way down to the door, making him look more suitably attired. He opened the door to see Jasper standing there, with a happy contented look on his face. "I came to see if you two needed a lift?"

"Bella's gone already, but I'll be ready in ten minutes if you want to grab yourself something."

"Didn't think the bus ran this early into town?" Jasper said.

"It doesn't she went in her own car, I fixed it last night. I''ll not be long." Edward replied then disappeared upstairs.

Ten minutes or so later, Edward returned wearing his clerical collar matched with jeans, ready for his days duties at the Cathedral. Jasper was looking forward to today, he explained in the car as they drove into work. The Foundation had finally found an acquisition that would be beneficial to the new venture they had wanted to set up to help under privileged children and Edward would be part of it.

Jasper had already had lengthy dialogue with the Church about these plans, for it was something the Foundation had been looking into for quite some time. He required the capital and help from the Church and the private sector, to which he had heard only late yesterday afternoon that he'd had the go ahead from the Church. It was now all just a matter of timing between the company they were going to take over and the more senior members of the Cathedral to let Edward become the guidance and spiritual leader of the project.

After dropping off Edward at the Cathedral, Jasper made his way to the Foundation, just stopping off to get his usual morning morning coffee. Once he was in his office he settled down to work on the remains of the project. The phone rang breaking his concentration, his secretary put the call through. "Good morning, Jasper Whitlock speaking," he said answering his phone.

The conversation he had with the caller had surprised him, but not in a good way. As he put the phone down it rang again, but this time from a caller he was expecting, but still not in a good way. The timetable for the take over had just changed on the strength of the phone calls. Jasper called his secretary and asked her to contact everyone on the list he had provided, the informing them y were to meet in the conference room within the hour.

An hour later and with everyone assembled Jasper began. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming at such short notice, it appears that the timetable for the take over has just moved up. I want to be able to do a presentation to the company that we are going to incorporate into the Foundation this afternoon." There was an audible gasp and mutterings around the room. "Yes, I appreciate it is short notice but I don't want anything fancy, it will be more of a meet and greet at this stage, before the real work begins. Is everyone okay with this? Are there any questions?" Jasper looked around at the expectant crowd, after a few moments of silence he clapped his hands together and said, "Okay then. I'll post a list of the colleagues I would like to come with me, not everyone will come on the first visit, I don't particularly want to overwhelm them, they're in for a bit of a shock themselves. I believe this may be the best outcome for all concerned at this time."

The colleagues started leaving the room one by one, as Edward got up Jasper pulled him to one side. "Edward, Bella phoned me late this morning, she will not be joining the Foundation in the way I intended. She would and is a valuable asset. The company we are taking over is where Bella works and I wondered if you knew anything about her sudden change of heart. It's not as if she gave any indication she was unhappy with the terms and conditions, or what she intended to get from her new position."

Edward scratched the back of his neck in agitation, "I don't really know why she would not want to work for the Foundation, it's a great opportunity for her." He answered avoiding the real issue.

"Okay, I'll go a bit earlier and see if I can talk to her," he said as he looked at his watch. "If you could post the list of colleagues on the notice board, I'll get off and go and see her. I want the meeting at the other company at three o'clock, which gives us time to do the presentation and for them to absorb the information. I'm sure there will be a lot of questions, concerns and worries, some of which we may never fully understand and that is where you come in." He looked at Edward. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course, I've been given the task, I'm here to serve." He gave a weak smile, trying not to show how apprehensive he really was about the whole situation.

"See you there then at about quarter to three." Jasper confirmed. Edward nodded.

Jasper left the foundation a little after one thirty, he phoned the manager of the company to inform him that he would be arriving a little earlier than expected and that he would like to speak to Bella. The trip was not very long and he got there in fifteen minutes. At one forty five he arrived at the reception area on the ground floor and was shown to the managers office on the second floor. He arrived undetected by any of the staff but for the receptionist, although she was a little puzzled for he didn't say much on the way up, just a little general chit chat, nothing more.

As they entered the managers office she asked if she could get him anything to drink, to which he graciously declined, he was anxious to see Bella as soon as possible and find out what had happened, in order to resolve the situation.

The manager phoned Bella and asked her to come to his office, a few minutes later a small knock was heard on the door. Jasper stood up and went to the door to open it. "Come in Bella." As the door opened he noticed that she didn't look at all well. Her manager took her by the arm and showed her to a chair. Jasper asked if she wanted a drink which she declined. He then explained that her phone call had expedited proceedings, but he was still worried and concerned about her reaction.

Turning to her manager he asked if they could have a few minutes of privacy, the manager didn't seem too happy about this, but after assurances from Jasper he left reluctantly, leaving the door slightly ajar. Jasper walked to the door and closed it. He then lent against the door and asked her for the real reason she'd backed out of the position. Bella looked like a timid dormouse, not at all what he was used to seeing in her. He proceeded to tell her about the interesting phone call he had had that morning, but didn't allude who it was from. He had already deduced that something must have happened, for as soon as he mentioned Edwards' name she flushed. What happened next he hadn't expected, she made a grab for her head as if in pain for a few moments, but then covered her mouth and bolted for the door, leaving a very stunned Jasper. The manager came back in after seeing Bella shoot out of his office and called Kate to check on her.

Ten minutes later Kate and Bella were back at their desks. Bella had her head down as if trying to sleep whatever it was off. Her manager asked Kate how Bella was doing and she informed him that she suspected it to be a migraine and Bella had taken a couple of tablets, but if she didn't feel well soon then, she should probably go home. The manager then turned and introduced Kate to Jasper. He appeared genuinely pleased to meet her. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting, especially when he asked her to show him around. She graciously asked him if he would like a drink, he decided this would be one way to break the ice, he also used his standard line that he'd used previously on Bella which always seemed to work like a charm.

Whilst he waited for the drink he talked to Kate telling her a little about why the Foundation had been interested in the company. He noticed Kate's hands shake and so took the coffee from her before she spilt it and burnt herself. They sipped their coffees and once they had finished, Jasper put the cup in the dishwasher and excused himself. He rolled up his sleeves, his signature move when it meant there was work to do.

Before the meeting, Kate excused herself as she wanted to check on Bella, to which Jasper agreed. Jasper then went to the managers office and was informed that some of his management team had started to arrive. He directed them to the conference room and he suggested that they ask Kate to help, as Bella wasn't feeling very well. He then went to check up on her, when he reached her desk it looked as if she had dozed off. Gently he called to her, when she didn't stir he gently shook her shoulder as he called to her again. She woke up rather groggily apologising. Jasper understood about migraines as his sister had often suffered from them. After some conversation he headed back to the managers' office to prepare for the meeting with the staff. He asked the manager if he could get some of the other staff to set up as it appeared Bella would be in no fit state to do the setting up. So the manager made a quick phone call requesting that one of the other employees meet up with personnel from the Foundation to set up. Jasper then went back to Bella and Kate to find them hugging each other, he liked that they got on so well, almost like sisters. He let them know that the meeting would be soon and if they would make their way to the conference room. Jasper went back to the managers' office to let him know that he had chosen two team leaders for the project within the company, that they would be Bella and Kate and that they would have to attend the Foundation for two weeks training.

"Please can you make the necessary arrangements for any work that needs doing to continue whilst they are gone." Came the request from Jasper.

The manager looked a bit non-plussed, he barely had the staff to do their own jobs not to mention extra work.

At two-fifty five Jasper met all the other management team outside the conference room. "Come on guys, its show time,"he said enthusiastically, as he highfived each of them. They all then walked in to see the assembled audience. Jasper appraised the employees as he cast an eye over them. Their bewildered looks made him feel a little apprehensive so he smiled, hoping that it would ease them. As the afternoon progressed and the introductions had been done, the atmosphere had changed and it appeared as if the audience had visibly relaxed. He had arranged for some tasks that would break the ice. Towards the end of the introductions Jasper announced that he had chosen two new team leaders, now it would come as a shock to the two individuals concerned but when it was announced it appeared that the new team leaders were a popular choice. At the end of the meeting Jasper asked the management team to form a line as they would meet the employees before they left for the evening.

Edward had given his speech and seeing the reaction was pleased with the result. He hoped he would gain the new employees confidence, so he would be able to advise Jasper to his best ability. Jasper patted him on the back in congratulations "Nice speech, now let's get lined up."

Edward took his place in the line up, he shook many hands to unknown faces, some showed concern; some apathy, but one face in particular he couldn't wait to see. As Bella came nearer he had a lot of things running though his head, wondering what to say, every so often he would glance down the line as she got nearer and nearer, they made eye contact a couple of times. Eventually when she got to him, he pulled her close the only thing he could manage to whisper was "we need to talk." Then she was gone and he was once again shaking some random strangers hand.

Eventually when the room cleared he mentioned to Jasper that he had to go back to the Cathedral to conduct the seven o'clock mass with another of the clergy and he would catch up with him tomorrow.

"Just before you go Edward, the assignment I gave you earlier, did you manage to take a look at it?"

"I'm sorry Jasper, I haven't, I've been rushed off my feet but as soon as mass is over tonight I will take a look at it."

"That's okay because that assignment has changed now, there will be a new assignment. I've discussed it with the diocese and they are all in favour, you'll be leaving here within the next two weeks. I'm already looking for volunteers to assist you and of course you'll be taking one of the new team leaders with you as soon as they're trained up."

Edward looked hopeful that it would be Bella. "Well I'd better be going, don't want to be late for service, you'll update me by the end of the week right?"

"Of course, good night Edward."

"Good night Jasper." he said hastily as he rushed off. On his way to the service Edward made a phone call.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that when I'm reading it I smile like a loonie because I know what's coming. LOL! Is that so wrong? LOL

Please let me know your thoughts and I'll get back to you. I do respond to any questions eventually, sometime maybe even twice .

Thanks once again to Caz who worked on this with me. Yes we spent quite some time going through several chapters so she didn't have to do them every week

As for what religion Edward is, he's a Pastor I really haven't decided which religion yet as I'm still doing research as to what I can get away with. Some information has come to light this week so I can rework some of the chapters I've already written.


	18. Chapter 18 Yearning and Needing

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**This chapter is dedicated to Caz as it's her favourite chapter to far.**

**CHAPTER 18 - Yearning And Needing**

Edward was now at the Cathedral, the large oak doors which had iron works on looked impressive, the stained glass magnificent as the setting sun hit them, sending the full spectrum of colours dancing over all the surfaces inside. Incense wafted through the area as he made his way to the vestibule, where he greeted the Very Reverend Father who was going through the proceedings that evening.

The congregation filed in, taking their seats in the pews. It was so different here from either the little church at the side of the vicarage or the place of worship at Safe Place, yet each was a place to worship God. It got Edward thinking that as each place was different, they still had the same purpose and same spirit and as such and in that spirit did it really have any bearing on whether he could have a relationship with Bella and still be a disciple of God. These were questions he needed answers to.

After the service was finished he packed up and sent a text to his confidant, thirty minutes later he received a text back it said

_Arrived home safely, lights went out about ten minute ago._

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, the fact that she was okay and safely back at home in her apartment eased his worries. He would have preferred her to be at the vicarage were he could protect her and talk to her, but for now that wasn't going to happen and he would have to wait for a more appropriate time.

He made his way back to the vicarage, the night had turned rather chilly, he got out of the car, locked it and went to the vicarage door, took out his key and put it in the lock he had to wiggle it before it took hold, he shivered, his hands shook as he opened the door. He opened the door he half expected her to be there, but the place felt empty. As he entered he still felt her presence as if she was there, it haunted every room, her quiet strength and sense of humour lost. Almost every room held some memory of her. He was almost glad of the new assignment, as staying at the vicarage had built up memories that he wasn't sure he wanted to keep or needed to forget. He made his way to the Prayer Room and spent an hour or so there. Finally he came out and made his is way to the kitchen, he scanned the contents of the fridge wondering what he could eat but with his appetite gone he grabbed some juice poured it into a glass and returned the juice to the fridge instead.

He then headed up stairs to bed with his glass in hand, as he passed the room that Bella had once occupied he hesitated, but then carried on to his room. He put the glass down on the side table and then he undressed, he hung up the cassock he had borrowed from the Cathedral and left his jeans on a chair folded up, he put on a fresh v necked t-shirt to sleep in. As he put it over his head he breathed in deeply, the fabric softener reminded him of her. He then walked over to his bookcase and picked up a book he had been previously reading, he got into bed and settled down, as he read he could feel his eyes droop so he put the book down, turned the light off, turned over and shut his eyes.

The next thing he knew he felt Bella crawl into bed with him. He could smell her scent and feel her warm body, it was so soft and smooth. Her arm came over his side as she clung to him, her breasts moulded between his shoulder blades. He could feel light kisses on the back of his neck and it made his spine tingle. She then proceeded to take her arm a little higher and she stroked his chest hair and then slowly her hand made its way down to his stomach. His breathing became erratic as her hand continued to do sweeping motions between his pectorals and his happy trail. The agony was excruciating, a tease, he wanted her to put her hand were it needed to go. Finally he was rewarded for his patience. Her fingers descended down his happy trail until they reached exactly where he needed them to be. She stroked down from his happy trail to his balls, they tightened as her hand cupped them and she gave them a gentle but firm squeeze, then returned to the rhythmic stroking from base to tip. He was in awe as he squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing became more laboured. Bella's hand now encompassed him and the rhythmic stroking became more intense. He turned on to his back giving her better access, she continued her assault on him. With her other hand she tweaked one of his nipples adding to the sensation, whilst her tongue swept over the other, nibbling on it occasionally. He groaned uncontrollably as he came and came hard, he stilled her hand after his release. She kissed his chest once again, her hair brushing against his shoulder. He went to hold her to him . . .

The alarm clock went off in the room and Edward woke up with a start looking for Bella, but the only result was a sticky mess, dampness and no Bella, he breathed a sigh of relief, but was it? He wondered to himself if he had wanted her but suspected that he would never ever get to that stage and dreaming of things that could never be was just a cruel joke. He got up and stripped the bed, almost ashamed of where his subconscious had taken him. Carrying the sheets with him, he made his way to the bathroom and left the sheets outside whilst he showered. As the steam warmed up the room it was comfortable but as soon as the shower stopped and the doors opened a cold draft could be felt, his nipples hardened in the atmosphere.

He quickly dried himself off and went back to his room, a towel around his waist and one hung around his head and neck, drying his hair as he went back. Once dressed he returned to the bedding at the top of the staircase and took it downstairs to the utility room where he put it in the washing machine. He picked up the soap powder and softener his thoughts one again turned back to Bella, he would have just picked any random softener, but no, this was her choice and now every time he used it, it would remind him of her. He set the machine going and left. He made himself a drink and grabbed a bagel which he lightly toasted. Once breakfast was finished he made his way to the little chapel next door to celebrate mass.

The few people that turned up where the regulars and some of the employees from the Foundation who stopped there first before they went to work. After the Service the congregation came out of the chapel it had started to rain and one of the employees kindly offered him a lift. He thanked them for their kindness but if they wouldn't mind waiting as he had a few things to collect from the vicarage. They were only too happy to oblige. He was pretty quick as he had his civvies on under his cassock, he took it off and put it in a bag to take with him.

He left a message for Mrs Cope explaining he had done the shopping and that his bedding would be in the washer and just needed drying. He then turned locking the door behind him as he made his way to the patiently waiting colleague. The rain had now diminished somewhat into a fine drizzle which made his coat look as if someone had thrown millions of tiny sparkles over it. He pushed his wet hair back out of his eyes as he sat beside his colleague.

"They didn't forecast this." The colleague huffed.

"I wouldn't know what they forecast," Edward replied "I haven't seen or heard the forecast for a couple of weeks now, been busy with one thing and another, haven't seen the news either, so what's going on in the world?" He asked.

The colleague had no hesitation in updating him on the comings and goings, the political upheaval in various countries, the war in Afghanistan, that had dominated the news quite a bit, as well as the two oil disasters that had happened.

"Interestingly enough the one in China was bigger than ours," he continued, "I'm surprised it didn't get that much coverage. Maybe it's the way they handled it you know, very hush hush." As he placed a finger to his lips.

"Maybe" Edward replied without enthusiasm.

As they neared the Foundation, Edward asked if he could be dropped off a little before it as he had an errand to run before he got there. The colleague pulled over to where Edward had indicated.

"See you later Pastor Masen." He said cheerily, waving.

"Yes, thanks for the lift, see you later." He said automatically.

As he got out and shut the door his eyes scoured the area as if looking for something or somebody. The colleague drove off giving Edward another cheery wave, he gave a small wave back and then went back to looking around. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned round sharply to see who he'd been looking for.

"Thanks for coming, I wasn't sure if you would show up, especially with the late night call the other night. I'm glad you came though, thanks for listening and not passing judgement, but I expect it soon enough, just not sure when." There was a shrug of shoulders from his confidant and a look on their face as if to say he should expect it very soon. "I had a dream last night," Edward continued, "It felt so real, so real . . . well there were . . . consequences" he took a breath, "I'm not sure what to do or whether I can continue down this path that has been set out before me. I've been put on assignment, but you probably know that already?" It wasn't a question, the figure nodded. "I'm not sure I can stay away from her for that long a time, what am I to do?"

The figure signed "Pray, have faith that all will be as it should be." The figure then raised his hand and put it on Edward's chest, then his head and then signed again. "You either follow your heart or use your head, the choice is yours. Just as God gave the choice to Adam and Eve."

Then the figure left, leaving Edward none the wiser and even more confused than before, but he would think about the words his confidant had passed on, what did it all mean? It was like getting advice out of fortune cookie. Well there was no time to dwell, he looked at his watch, realised what time it was and rushed off to the Cathedral.

Statues of the apostles mounted on stone pillars stood at either side of the impressive oak doors, the statues, ravaged by time, the seasons and pollution, were now shadows of their former glory. As he entered, the doors creaked with the strain, he closed them behind him and made his way to one of the private confessional booths. Ones with candles that were lit indicated that there was one of the fathers in residence. He entered and made a sign of the cross as he knelt down. He unburdened his whole self, heart, mind and soul, such was his torment. The father listened without word until Edward had finished. The father then imparted the same wisdom his confidant had told him earlier and then gave Edward prayers he should say to help him.

Edward left the confessional and proceeded to one of the small private alters, closing the doors and curtains behind him as he made his way to the alter. He fell to his knees and lay prostrate on the cold marble floor humbling himself before God. Racked with pain he cried out, chanting the prayers, tears streamed down his face hitting the cold mosaic floor. He laid like that for an immeasurable amount of time, until he heard the bells call the ten minutes before service. He got to his feet, somewhat awkwardly, brushing himself down in the process, he raked his hands over his face and through his hair preparing himself for what he must do, no not must, what he needed to do.

He walked to the curtain and pulled it back, he opened the door a little and peaked out. There were not many of the congregation about and they were mainly sat in the central pews. He walked out quietly shutting the door behind him, continuing quickly and quietly to the back of the Cathedral. He sat at the back on the side isle, it reminded him of how he had started off, all those years ago before he joined the priesthood, the thought brought a small smile to his face. How times had changed he mused to himself. He got out of his seat and genuflected and quietly left by a side exit. The sun was high and it blinded him as he left, he raised his arm to shield his eyes. Once his eyes became accustomed to the light he lowered his arm and walked towards the Foundation with purpose in his step.

On reaching the Foundation he walked through the foyer and into the reception area, the marble pillars still casting their soothing presence, he nodded to the receptionist who nodded and gave him a little wave. She would have spoken to him, but she had just answered a call. Edward called for the lift and waited patiently for it to arrive. He watched the numbers of the floors as the lights proceeded to count down. Once it had reached the ground floor the doors opened with a 'ding' a gaggle of people walked out talking, laughing and joking. Edward smiled back as if in good humor, but it was just a facade. He entered the lift and pressed the floor he needed. Once he arrived he went to the personnel department and asked them if he had been given the list of the people that were due the training for the new structure. Whilst they were looking for it, Edward glanced around as if memorising every little detail. The lady in personnel eventually found it and passed it to him. He scanned down the list to see who had been chosen to be in his team. Spotting a few names he knew and a few he didn't he suggested that some of the team members be moved about from one team to the other. He would speak to Jasper and advise him of the switches and the reasons for them.

As he went back to the lift doors, the doors opened and Jasper got out.

"Oh, hello Edward, I'm glad you're here, I just wanted to go over the team lists with you, see if you feel you need to do any reorganisation of the teams."

"Do you read minds? Because if you're okay with it, I've looked over the list less than five minutes ago and I've done a bit of a reshuffle. He said matter of factly.

"Not at all, you will be working with them, let me have another look and you can explain you're thinking." Jasper said in understanding.

They both walked back to personnel, Jasper asked for the list that Edward had reshuffled. Casting his eyes down the list Jasper nodded at some and frowned at others, but one name stood out and Jasper looked at Edward confused.

"Are you sure Edward?"

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews so far They've all been positive but if you've got an opinion let me have it .

Is this another one to shout at your computer? I wonder . . . probably not, but I know someone who does ;) LOL!


	19. Chapter 19 An Awesome Team

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Pastorward belong to me **

**CHAPTER 19 – An Awesome Team**

That same day as Edward was having a crisis of conscious, Kate was getting over excited about the prospects of working in the new organisation. She had worked herself up so much, Bella left the office not being able to cope with Kate's enthusiasm any longer. She went to the kitchen area and made herself a drink, relishing in the piece and quiet, apart from the hiss of the coffee maker as the condensation hit the hot plate. She sat down at the little table with her elbows on the table clasping her coffee. She took small sips savouring the taste and the caffeine buzz it brought her. She was brought out of her reveries by sounds of excited chatter in the corridor. She got up to see what all the hullabaloo was about. When the crowd dispersed she looked on the notice board to see that the teams for the new organisation had been allocated and there were names against the teams and team leaders. She was already aware she was a team leader, but from the other night the list had been altered and a new list had been put up. It was the new list that had taken her by surprise.

The two team coaches to the team leaders were Thomas and Pastor Masen. There was no surprise about Edward, Kate had already mentioned that he was going away to create a new branch of the Foundation/organisation and this branch had a very clear vision and purpose. What did surprise her was that the previous night she was going to train with Edward, the new list showed that she would now be training with Thomas and Kate with Edward, clearly there was some mistake. She read down the list and there had been some further changes with the teams, but to not be training with Edward now felt like a double edged sword, she was dammed if she did and dammed if she didn't.

She eventually returned to her desk, Kate noticed her gloomy face, "Why so glum?" she asked, as she pretended to not know why.

"I think you know why? Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?" She retorted.

"Bella, come on really, I just wanted to know if you're okay with this, that's all, especially with how you feel about him 'n' all."

"Oh sorry Kate, I guess it is what it is." She said sadly.

At eleven-thirty Bella's phone rang.

"Call for you Bella." The receptionist said as she put the caller through.

"Thanks. Hello, Bella speaking, how may I help you today?" She said in her most professional voice.

"Hello Bella." The instantly recognisable voice said.

Bella then lowered her voice. "What do you want?"

"I said we need to talk, do you have any free time today?" Was the question that was asked at the other end of the phone.

Bella gulped as if her mouth had suddenly become a dune, the moisture deserting her mouth. She started to have a coughing attack. "Excuse . . . me," she said between coughs, she reached for the glass of water that was on her desk, but clipped it and it fell over wetting her paper work. "Shit!" she muttered quietly under her breath, as she frantically moved the paperwork away.

"Bella, Bella, are you there?" Said an anxious voice.

She returned to the caller, "Yes sorry, just tried to clear my throat and knocked the glass of water over." She explained. "God this is a disaster." She continued to apologise for taking so long to answer. Finally when she was sorted she managed to reply. "I'm sorry but today is kind of hectic with everything going on, maybe later on after work, if that's okay with you?"

"Sorry Bella, I can't make it, I'm scheduled to assist in a service that I can't get out of, maybe another day. Do you have any spare time at all, we could talk over coffee?" He asked as if trying to make 'the talk' less intimidating.

"Coffee... yeah coffee would be good, the weekend may be better for me though." She conceded.

"Let me check my diary." A sound of pages being flicked through could be heard. "I have a little free time on Saturday, I have a wedding to officiate over at eleven o'clock, I should be finished by two o'clock, but I've got the Saturday service at six o'clock, so I need to get back to the Cathedral by five o'clock." He ran through his schedule of events. "Where can we meet?"

Bella thought for a few moments. "I'd invite you back to my apartment, but I'm still in the process of cleaning up, it's taking a little longer than I anticipated, every time I dust, the dust just settles back down. I never realised that a fire blocks away could create so much and for so long." She sighed into the phone.

"That's okay, it doesn't have to be at your apartment if you'd prefer something more neutral. How about the little coffee shop near the Foundation building. They have little booths, would that be okay?" He offered as a suggestion.

"Okay," she said nodding her head, not that he could see it. "What time?"

"How about three o'clock? It should be relatively quiet and we should have some privacy."

"Fair enough, see you then." She said, putting down the phone, she then blew out a breath.

"Edward?" Kate enquired, asking the obvious question.

"Mmm!" was all she could manage to answer.

"Here, let me help you clear up." Kate handed her some more paper towels.

Bella lifted some more of the sodden paperwork up, letting the water drip off it and onto the floor. "It's all ruined, I'll just have to print it off again." She dropped it in the paper recycling bin and then continued to lift everything up and dry everything off. "Probably the most this desk has ever been cleaned!" Bella joked. "I should spill water more often." Seeing the positive side.

Bella's phone rang again, this time it was an internal call, as the tone was slightly different. "Hello it's Bella." She said cheerfully.

"Bella, can you come to my office please, can you ask Kate to come too, as it concerns you both."

"Okay," she replied as she put the phone down. "Kate, looks like the boss wants to see us both."

"Okay." Kate stopped what she was doing and went with Bella to the managers office.

"Bella, Kate, this is Thomas he will be one of the Group Team Leaders, he will be your group leader Bella, if you have any questions, Thomas is your guide."

"Bella, we meet again!" He said with a grin.

"That we do." She smiled back.

"So I take it you've met?" The manager interrupted them as he waved his hand between them both. Thomas nodded his head.

"Indeed." He confirmed, "although I'm not sure why you've been switched to my team but I'm so looking forward to working with you." His smile got wider. Which Bella took to be either a little creepy or he was just genuinely happy for her to be in his team.

"Kate, Pastor Masen will be in later in the week to get acquainted. I'm sure there will be lots to talk about, as soon as I know when his schedule is clear I'll let you know. He really is quite busy you know with the Cathedral and his duties and the new project. I'm so pleased the diocese have given him a leave of absence for as long as it takes to get the project up and running."

This was news to Bella, she'd assumed that he would be doing both and that Thomas would have to cover some of his shifts, which had made her feel a little easier about not seeing him so much. Now she would see him more than she cared to admit and seeing him more would only hurt more, she thought for both of them. Granted they were spared the agony of working together it could have become awkward as hell, but now she was going to work with Thomas, it had taken some of the sting out of the process.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll let you two get back to work and I'll get back to the Foundation. Bella, I'll send you an email with all the details. I want to be able to start next week and I need you to be there." He turned and left, now that was a bombshell she wasn't expecting. She was hoping to have at least a weeks holiday, but it appeared it wasn't to be; talk about being thrown in at the deep end, oh well its not as if she wasn't used to it. 'Roll with the punches' she thought to herself, having said that, there was definitely one encounter she was incredibly apprehensive about.

As the pair of them walked down the corridor Kate asked about Thomas, she told her that he had been there at her interview, but she hadn't known he'd been part of the interview process and he appeared to be just another employee. He was very shrewd and not to be underestimated, he was a people person and could read you like a book, at times it could be very unsettling. Yes Thomas and Edward were two very different characters and she wondered how she would get on with him, she mused to herself.

When they arrived they found packs on their desks. Taking the packs they opened them to see more background information on their respective teams and they were expected to study them. They had both been given a task and a timetable of sorts as to when they were supposed to meet their teams on an individual basis, this was called the 'getting to know you' stage, although some of the people worked in the same company, they knew little about them. The next three days they were expected to attend the Foundation for training leaving the Friday to do the task.

True to his word an email arrived in Bella's inbox detailing her itinerary for the next two months. She took one look at it and burst into tears, she quietened her sobs so not to draw too much attention to herself as she hid behind her computer screen.

The realisation from the itinerary was that not only would she not see Edward for two months, but it could be permanent. Wiping he eyes she scrolled further down. On the following Monday she was to meet Thomas at Safe Haven, although she wasn't sure where Safe Haven was, but there was a map attached and directions. When she read them she recognised it as the place the people from the evacuation had stopped, at least she was familiar with that she thought. She was to bring an overnight bag with enough supplies for three days and comfortable shoes. As she continued to read down the list through bleary eyes she wondered what she'd gotten herself in for, the panic rising in her like an eagle on thermals. Saturday couldn't come soon enough, as much as she didn't want to see Edward, he was the one person, the only person who she trusted enough to ease her panic. She needed him to hold her and soothe her and tell her that everything would be alright. But that was never going to happen was it? She had to get used to disappointment and rely on herself to get through it.

"I need a drink!" she said out loud after she had finished with her internal monologue.

"Would you like me to get you a coffee?" came the question from Kate, she really hadn't expected an answer from her statement.

"Thanks Kate, but I think I need something stronger than coffee." She said gloomily.

Kate jumped up and grabbed her coat. "Come on then, time to celebrate." She said excitedly.

Bella didn't feel like celebrating, she wanted to wallow in her bed pretending the world didn't exist. Kate tugged at her arm. "Come on, let's GO!"

"We can't its not finishing time yet!"

"What are you talking about Bella? It's after five of course we can." She said indignantly as she pulled her coat on. "Come on get your hiney into gear, my treat" Kate tried to coax a reluctant Bella. "Come on Bella, it could be the last time we get a chance to do this." She continued.

Kate then heard a sob and went around to see tears streaming down Bella's face, through sobs she asked "What if I don't want this anymore? I can't do this!"

"What are you talking about Bella, you're going to be great." Kate said earnestly.

"I don't feel great." She sniffed and hiccuped her way through her protests.

"Look, come on, pick yourself up, I'm here there's Jasper, Thomas and of course Pastor Masen. I think between us we're not going to fail at this, no sireee." She gave Bella her biggest smile. "Now go and get yourself cleaned up, I'm not taking no for an answer and that is that."

Bella reluctantly got up, closed the programmes down, turned her computer off and grabbed her coat and bag. "Give me five minutes." She looked at Kate wearily, as she headed for the bathroom.

"Five minutes, if you're not out by then I'll come and drag you out." Kate said ferociously.

On entering the bathroom she put her bag down on the floor next to the sink and ran the water until it was warm. "Warm Water" she relished in it. Taking a few paper towels she wet them and washed her face and around her neck. She let her face dry naturally as she didn't fancy the rough paper towels on her face. She reached into her bag and pulled out her brush, she dragged it through her hair and then tied it back. She pulled out her make up bag and applied a little makeup, at least she would look more human and hopefully a little more feminine than she felt. Kate knocked on the door. "You ready yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Coming!" Bella confirmed, as she stooped down to collect her bag.

She walked out and Kate handed her her coat, "Here you nearly forgot this."

"Cheers, what a team we'd make!" She said sarcastically.

"We're going to be an AWESOME team." She confirmed with enthusiasm, obviously missing the sarcasm.

They made their way out of the building and down the road until they reached a small bar. As they went in Kate spotted Jasper and Thomas at the bar talking animatedly. Kate walked up to them with Bella in tow.

"Hi Jasper, Thomas, may we join you?

"Hello ladies, of course." Came the reply from both of them in unison. "What would you like to drink?" They looked at what was on offer. Picking something safe they both chose a white wine spritzer. Kate talked to Jasper and Thomas about the events planned for next week and then went onto talk about other interests that they both had. It turned out Kate was quite the music buff. "We'll have to have a pop quiz one day, I can't wait to see how you fair against a couple of the others , they really know their stuff, especially Pastor Masen." Said Jasper.

Bella was in mid drink when a voice came from behind her.

"What about me?"

Bella then proceeded to spray the contents of her mouth all over Thomas. In a rush to cover her embarrassment she put her drink down on the bar and bolted for the door.

**A/N**

**While Caz and myself were going through this I was treated to the Club entertainment, which some weren't so bad and some were crucified. Songs that weren't so bad were The Who - Don't Get Fooled Again. Ones that were crucified were - Robert Palmers' - Addicted to Love.**

**Not sure what happened to the alerts last week on FF, I believe that some of you didn't get them. Sorry but that's out of my control.**

**Thanks for reading and for those of you that have reviewed and added this little ditty to your favourites. **


	20. Chapter 20 The Unexpected

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Will Bella redeem herself?**

**CHAPTER 20 – The Unexpected**

As Bella excited the bar the cold air hit her and Edward ran after her. "Where are you going? Please don't leave on account of me being here," he looked lost and desolate.

"I thought you were busy?" She asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Bella, please, we need to talk but here and now is not the time or place."

He put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and walked a little further ahead. She went and sat down on a little wall that was not far away, the cold breeze made her shiver, so she pulled her coat around her. Edward took his coat off and offered it her but she declined. "No, I'm fine." She sighed.

"I can see you're angry, but I didn't lie, I am busy, Jasper and Thomas asked me to come along here tonight as they needed to give me something to pass onto Kate and I needed to sign some of the documentation. I wasn't stopping, I've got to get off now anyway, I have a service to attend, vespers and then I'm due at the hospital in case I have to administer the last rites to some of the patients. I'm not shirking my duties and I'm not intentionally avoiding you, I am really busy, so I'm sorry if it appears that way." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but then again I suppose I didn't realise just how much you did. I must have been a real hindrance while I stopped at the vicarage." She said defensively.

He shook his head and sighed. "Not at all Bella, not at all, but I'd better be going otherwise I'm going to be late. I'll see you on Saturday all being well." He went to run a finger down her cheek but she turned to see Kate approach and he withdrew it. "Good night Kate, I'll see you later this week with the schedule. I'll just say my good nights to the team." He then headed for the bar, a couple of minutes later he left with a manila envelope in his hand. He waved to them both and headed off in the opposite direction at a brisk pace.

Now the girls were alone Kate asked "What was all that about?"

"He just caught me by surprise, that's all." She bluffed, "And after spraying Thomas I was kind of embarrassed." That she wasn't bluffing about.

"Come on let's go back, its freezing out here." Kate grabbed her arm and attempted to pulled her up, Bella reluctantly got up, dusted herself down and went back to the bar.

Thomas asked her if she was alright. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I did what I did, I just feel a bit foolish now." She admitted.

"Yeah well the clothes will wash, so don't worry about it." he said in understanding. "We can go for something to eat if you want?" He asked them both. Jasper was in agreement too and insisted that they should get something to eat.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" The girls asked.

"We can eat here or some other place." They looked at the menus and what was on offer. They couldn't decide what to have so decided to leave it and go to a little restaurant further down the road, but as they got closer they notice it was closed. So they continued to carry on walking until they reached a little Italian restaurant, it was just as well, as the heaven's opened and it began to pour down. They all stood in the porch looking at the menu, the rain gave them little choice but to stay put and enter the restaurant. A little old man came to the door and ushered them in, he made them comfortable and gave them a menu each.

After perusing the menu for several minutes they chose their meals. After several drinks and what seemed like hours later they left the restaurant feeling satisfied.

Jasper and Thomas walked the girls back to their car and Bella offered Kate a lift, promising her that she would pick her up in the morning. Bella had decided earlier that evening that after her migraine had gone she would be the designated driver, she didn't want to drink after she'd got rid of one headache and didn't want to replace it with another.

Just as Bella and Kate drove up to Kate's parents house, Bella spotted a body on the lawn and said, "Just look at that, obviously someone couldn't make it home, they're using your parent's lawn as a bed." Kate looked towards where Bella was looking and recognised the body laid out there.

"MUM!" she screamed, Bella sped up and as soon as they reached the house, she slammed the brakes on. As soon as the car stopped, Kate rushed out of the car and over to her mum. Bella put the car in park and ran out to help Kate.

"I'll call an ambulance?" she all but screamed at Kate, for Kate was now hysterical. Bella somehow managed to check to see if Kate's mum was breathing and if she had a pulse. Thankfully she was breathing and had a pulse but she wasn't responsive, indicating that she was unconscious. Bella took out her phone and called for an ambulance. She also managed to calm Kate down a little and told her to talk to her mother whilst Bella went back to the car and got a couple of blankets to cover them both up.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, but the cold weather made it feel much longer. Bella kept checking Kate's mum's vitals throughout. Kate was shaking and so Bella cuddled her, and asked if her mum had done anything like this before, as there was no obvious signs of any other injuries. There were no signs of bleeding externally or any deformities that would indicate anything was broken as far as she could tell. She reported everything she'd done to the ambulance crew, as they carried Kate's mum to the ambulance on a gurney. Kate followed them and went in the ambulance to the hospital. Bella followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they arrived there, Bella parked where ever she could and went over to meet Kate who was just getting out of the ambulance. Bella took Kate by the arm and as they followed the ambulance crew in she asked her about her dad, if there was any chance of him getting here. Apparently though he was working and couldn't be contacted as he worked off shore. Bella insisted that she try, at least he should know about his wife and that his daughter was alone, coping with the situation.

Once Kate's mum was out of A&E and was settled on a ward, she waited around until Kate came out to let her know that she could go home. "You sure?" Bella asked. Kate nodded. Bella gave Kate a hug, "I'll tell the boss when I get to work in the morning, Okay, so don't worry." She said offering her some reassurance.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it, for all you've done." She said as her bottom lip trembled and she started to tear up again.

"Okay Kate," she gave her a hug and then let go. "Let me know how your mum gets on okay?"

Kate nodded, not trusting her voice.

Bella left the ward and made her way towards the elevator. She was just about to press the button to call it when it arrived, the doors opened and Edward stood there. He looked up from his Bible to see one very tired looking Bella. He was quite shocked because she was the last person he expected to see at this time and in the hospital. As he stepped out, she stepped in, brushing against each other as they passed. He suddenly changed his mind and held the door open. "Are you okay?" He asked with some concern.

"Yeah thanks, I'm just on my way home, I came in with Kate. We've just had to admit her mother." Edward got in the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. "What are you doing?" She asked rather shocked.

"I'm walking you to your car. I do take it you came in your car?"

"Yes . . ." She said clearing her throat, "yes I did, I'm parked in the small car park."

"Then I'll walk with you if you don't mind . . . you know. . . just so you're safely in your car."

They stood in the elevator in silence as they watched the lighted numbers descend until they reached the ground floor. The doors opened with a ding and they awkwardly got out together. Bella reached the automatic doors first, but they wouldn't open. She looked towards the reception but there was no one there. Edward suggested that they try and find an alternate exit and he grabbed her hand and started walking towards a door he'd spotted down a corridor, Bella in tow.

Just as he reached the door, a nurse was coming in and they managed to get out that way. Edward held her hand firmly but securely. "Come on, let's get you home, its late." He pulled her into him as they walked towards the car park. She put her other hand in her pocket trying to keep it warm. He noticed that she wasn't pulling away this time, she was silent and it felt . . . nice.

When they reached her car, they said farewell to each other, reluctantly he let her hand go and it appeared she wasn't too keen to let go either. "Thanks for keeping my hand warm." She said trying to mask her true feelings.

"No problem, drive safe, I hope you get a good nights sleep, what's left of it."

"Yeah its pretty late," she commented, "What time will you be finished?" she asked as she got in her car and shut the door, once the key was in the ignition she wound down the window to finish the conversation.

He looked at his watch. "Not for another few hours. I'll be finishing at six o'clock."

Bella thought he looked tired already. "You look really tired already Edward, when you get back to the vicarage, I hope you manage to get some sleep."

He breathed, "Yeah so do I." He rubbed her hand and then patted it. "Good night Bella."

She started up the engine and put her seat belt on and closed the window. Gave him a little wave and drove off. He stood there and watched as her car disappeared. He then turned and went back into the hospital. This time he didn't have to wait long before the doors opened, as the security guards were just changing shifts and he made his way back to the lifts to continue his shift at the hospital.

It was pretty late when Bella got home, just after two-thirty am, her little encounter with Edward hadn't been expected but she was glad he was there. She crawled into bed without getting undressed, too exhausted to care and too exhilarated from him holding her hand. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The alarm went off ridiculously early and she groaned, she reached her arm out to smack the annoying thing into silence and promptly fell back to sleep. She was then woken up by her phone going off, she reluctantly reached for her phone on the side table and through bleary eyes tired to make out who was calling her at such a stupid hour, or so she thought.

"Morning" she said as she yawned and stretched.

"Bella, its nearly afternoon, where are you? You start your induction tomorrow and this isn't going to look good." He warned

"Sorry Boss, I must have dozed off when the alarm went off . . ." She yawned again. "Had a later night than I expected."

The voice turned rather angry on the other end of the phone, "Well sorry Bella, but this is not acceptable, what kind of example is this supposed to set, even Kate hasn't turned in! What happened last night? What is going on with you two?"

"I'm sorry sir, but if you let me explain." She implored.

"Okay, this better be good." He harrumphed.

"I took Kate home after we had been out having dinner with Jasper and Thomas, it was about ten o'clock. I hadn't been drinking . . ." She continued to explain the events of the evening "and I got home at two-thirty."

"Oh, is she alright?" The boss asked, his voice now becoming more even and reasonable. "When are you going to be in?"

"I don't know, but I'll come in as soon as I can, maybe in the next hour, if that's alright?" She screwed her face up expecting a back lash.

"Okay, I will see you soon." The phone went down and the dial tone could be heard.

Bella breathed out and dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was washed and redressed, she grabbed a couple of cereal bars from the cupboard and was out of the apartment and on her way to work.

She arrived at work at one o'clock and went to see the boss. She enquired whether he had heard from Kate, to which he confirmed he had and that due to her mothers' condition she would be taking a few personal days until her mother was settled. There were other considerations to be taken care of and these would now have to be discussed with Jasper.

"What considerations do you mean?" She enquired

"Kate now has to be near her mother should anything happen, with her father working off shore she's the closest relative." He explained.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Wondering what was going to happen next.

"Well it appears that you now will be working with Pastor Masen. Kate can't leave her mother and the two teams will be split between here and the UK."

Bella's jaw dropped. "The U. . .K . .." she stammered.

"Yes Bella, the UK." He confirmed.

She was more than taken aback, working with Edward was one thing, but the UK! She would feel even more isolated and even worried wondering how she would get on with Edward.

"I'm sorry if this has come as somewhat of a shock, but Kate would have found out today that that's where the new section is going to be based. Pastor Masen needed to collect the paperwork from Mr Whitlock last night to give it to her today." He continued to explain. "Now I need to inform Mr Whitlock of the situation so you'd better get to work, and I hope your passport is up to date." He said effectively dismissing her from his office.

The manager phoned Jasper to let him know the situation with Kate and that he thought it would be better for all concerned that Kate remained in the US so she could attend to her mother if need be. Jasper tended to agree but was sceptical about Bella being with Pastor Masen, as it was Pastor Masen that had swapped them around, for reasons unknown to him and Pastor Masen wasn't going to divulge those reasons any time soon. So he would need to broach the subject of Miss Swan's situation.

Jasper needed to let Edward know and he wasn't too sure how he would react considering he'd changed the rosters, but these things were there to test him and Edward, they would just have to make the best of it.

Jasper made the call to a rather sleepy Edward and told him of the change. The reaction from Edward didn't surprise him but after he'd explained why, it appeared Edward had very little choice.

On receiving the news Edward knew that his plans to avoid the situation with Bella had gone awry, he would have to make the best of it and try to divorce himself from the feelings he had for Bella. It was bad enough that he'd met he in the hospital and held her hand as he'd walked her to her car, but what was worse was that he still had to have 'the talk' and Saturday was coming up fast and he still hadn't prepared himself for that meeting, plus he had his other duties to perform on that day.

Friday soon arrived, the week flying by for both Bella and Edward. Kate was back at work sooner than expected, she didn't want to miss any of the induction and her mother had forced her to go. Although Kate wasn't particularly happy about leaving her mum so soon and whilst she was at work physically, mentally her thoughts were with her mother. Kate's mum had been discharged from the hospital, but she had been diagnosed with having a mild case of epilepsy and could have a seizure at any time. Bella understood that Kate would have to stay in the US and wished her mum well.

The Foundation bought Kate's mum some flowers and Kate thanked Jasper on behalf of her mum. They were the nicest flowers that her mum had received in a long time, as her father would usually send them on birthdays and anniversaries, when he remembered. He was seldom home, but when he was the company he worked for would give him a month's leave. Thankfully her father had made contact after Kate had left countless messages, and he had arranged to come home whilst Kate had her two weeks of training and also when she started in her new role. This gave her time to adjust, but after that unfortunately she would be left alone to cope with her mother.

"I can't believe it's Friday already! Kate said, "I've managed to do the roster for the interviews, I should have them done by three o'clock." She said in satisfaction.

"Yeah I know it's Friday," Bella said without enthusiasm, for her mind was preoccupied with Saturday afternoon, the time she was supposed to be seeing Edward again, but with what had transpired with Kate and her now being on Team Edward she wasn't sure if she could face having 'the talk' and was all for bailing, faining some injury or illness. Yes, Bella at times could be a coward and in spite of herself she just knew it had to come, whether it was this Saturday, a week from Saturday or in the future, the distant future, she pondered.

"Bella!" Kate tried to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, you were saying?" Apologising for she was certainly miles away. UK miles away.

"You were miles away weren't you." It wasn't a question, as the look on the face of Bella was evidence enough.

"Yes Kate, I was miles away, like over the Atlantic miles away. I'm just wondering what to expect. I'm a little apprehensive and a bit scared." She lied. Okay, part of it was a lie, she told herself. She wondered what on earth she was going to say to Edward tomorrow, she also wondered what he was thinking. Yep, she felt that they were definitely on different planets, albeit she'd have preferred to be on the same planet. Her internal monologue working overtime.

Bringing herself back to the present she now focused on Kate. "How's your mum doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess," as Kate shrugged her shoulders. "The doctors aren't sure what fetched it on, it's not as if we'd known about this. They said it could have been something that could have been laying dormant for years, it just needed some trigger, but what that trigger is we're not certain. I tried asking my mum about the last thing she remembered but she's a little hazy on that, so that ain't going to help either." She finished.

"It's a shame, I'm sorry I couldn't help much more the other night."

"Bella!" she breathed "You did all you could given the circumstances, I'm grateful you were there, seriously if you weren't I'd have just . . . well, I'd have just." she said shaking her head and closed her eyes at the memory. "Anyway, can we change the subject, I need something else to focus on, like the . . . training manual." As she reached for it, "I mean, Oh My God!" she said trying to distract Bella as she lifted it up and waved it in front of her.

"You're dad's with your mum right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he is, so I don't need to worry for the moment, now please Bella, can I concentrate on something else?" she pleaded.

"Okay, moving on." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Right, the training manual, I've never seen anything as detailed before, sure looks like a lot of work and the guidelines, rules and regulations there are so many to follow, not to mention more paperwork and I thought we had seen enough in the previous job." Kate grumbled.

"Yeah, well I'm up for a new challenge, something to get my teeth into. I've had enough of sitting behind a desk and in front of a computer, all this sitting isn't good for the old tush you know." Bella laughed as she stood up to show just how big hers' had got.

"Bella, I've seen more meat on a rump steak and as for you . . . well." Kate shook her head. "Yeah, but I agree getting out from behind a desk will definitely be different." She smiled a genuine smile, one Bella hadn't seen in a while.

The manager came into the office. "Ladies would you care to join me in my office?"

They both stood up and went with him. As they entered the room the two figures that had their backs to the door turned around.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favourites or adding me as a favourite author. Makes me happy and boy do I need it right now!

**Thanks to Caz as ever for her time, although she claims she has lots of it. **

**Also thanks to the girls on The Twilight Saga especially those on the Older Women Group and the Robert Pattinson Fan Club Group for just being fantastic.**


	21. Chapter 21 Tests and Acceptance

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**Good morning, afternoon and evening, where ever you are in the world, welcome to another chapter of The Peep Show **

**CHAPTER 21 – TESTS AND ACCEPTANCE**

"Now then ladies, we're here to do some medical checks on you. You know just health checks its Foundation policy and especially with the new section, we just need to make sure you're in tip top shape. So if you would both follow us please." They asked in a professional manner.

Bella and Kate just looked at each other and then followed the two health care professional to a separate room that had been set up like a clinic. "If you could just take a moment to read this agreement." An agreement was thrust into each of their hands, which they took and read.

"If you're agreeable could you please sign it and date it." They handed each of them a pen. After several silent minutes the scrawl of pen against paper could be heard as they both signed the agreement. "Just so we're clear we need a blood sample, a urine sample and swabs, we also need to check height, weight and blood pressure. As you will be working with our clients we need to reassure them that their offspring have nothing to worry about medically or psychologically. We need to do some psychometric testing too.

"Don't you think that's a little . . . 'extreme'? Bella remarked.

"You may see it as extreme Miss Swan, but you will be dealing with the vulnerable and therefore we must take every measure and precaution necessary to protect them and ourselves." They explained.

Bella nodded, "I see."

"Once we're done here, you will need to go to the Foundation for the psychometric test. Transport has already been arranged to take you there and return you. You shouldn't be there any longer than a couple of hours.

"A couple of hours?" They both gasped.

"Yes a couple of hours, that includes getting the results back." He said nonchalantly. "If you would please follow me, Thomas is waiting downstairs for you both."

They followed in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts, wondering what more to expect. As they got to the car at the front of the building Thomas gave them a reassuring smile, telling them that they should have nothing to worry about. 'Easy for you to say' thought Bella, her whole being being laid bare and not in the most comfortable of situations.

They sat in the back seat of the car while Thomas drove, the smell of leather intoxicating as they sank into the soft leather seats, at first it was cold but soon warmed up. The trip was over before they knew it and they got out of the car into the bright sunlight. They shielded their eyes from the glare of the sun as they made their way into the impressive building.

"WOW!" Kate gasped her eyes going wide at the inside. The cool marble columns giving relief from the hot and humid atmosphere outside. They walked to the receptionist who had just put the phone down.

"Hello again Miss Swan." She smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back at her.

"Are the rooms ready?" Thomas enquired.

"I'll just check." After making a quick call to personnel she confirmed that they were.

"Thanks Jackie. Ladies if you would follow me."

They followed him to the elevator and they waited, watching the lights count down. Eventually the elevator arrived at ground floor level the doors opened with a 'ding'. Once they entered the elevator the doors closed behind them, generic music played in the background. They watched the lights count up as they reached the third floor. This was somewhere Bella hadn't been to and she looked around nervously.

Kate leaned into Bella and whispered "You haven't been in here before, have you?"

"No I haven't." She whispered back.

There were a series of rooms with lights over the doors indicating whether they were vacant or not and quite a few were not. They were asked to take a seat until they were called and they both sat down looking towards the doors that were engaged. Bella wondered if anyone was actually in and what they were facing and what would they look like when they came out.

After a few minutes a door opened to one of the rooms, a man in a tweed suit came out, he was holding a clip board and he looked like someone out of a Bond movie. His face was sagging and wrinkly but he had kind eyes Bella thought. She sneaked a peek inside the room from where she was sitting and saw computer equipment, tv screens and lots of wires that lead to a bank of switches which in turn lead to a chair, it looked very much like a dentist's chair. Bella grimaced at it and nudged Kate and jerked her head in the direction of the open door. The man then called for Kate to go inside and get herself comfortable. Kate started to shake but managed to get up, as she did so she gulped and slowly walked into the room.

"It looks a lot worse than it actually is." The man said reassuringly. "You'll have nothing to worry about." As she entered the man followed her and closed the door behind him, leaving Bella in the corridor all alone.

Bella grabbed hold of the underneath of the seat, nervously swaying in anticipation of her being next. She had a sudden urge to pee, her nerves torn to shreds and her stomach felt as if it was tied up in knots. She got up and looked around for any indication of a bathroom. She walked along the corridor passing many rooms that were either occupied or not. When she reached the end of the corridor it was a dead end and she turned around and came back. As there was no evidence of a bathroom in that direction she returned to where she started, in doing so she saw a young woman coming from the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a bathroom?" She asked nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Sure, if you go down here," she indicated "and then go through the door that says 'Conference Room' you'll find one at the end of there." She finished.

"Thanks, I would never have guessed." Bella said in relief.

"Yeah, well I always wondered why they put one there, its not the most obvious place." The young woman admitted and then went on her way, disappearing through another door.

Bella almost ran to the bathroom for she didn't know how long it would be before it was her turn. Once she made use of the facilities she made her way back to the seating area where the same man was waiting for her and Kate was sat there with a look of relief on her face. She almost looked at peace, Bella thought.

"How was it?" She whispered.

"Not so bad really, you'll be okay."

The professor like person then showed Bella inside and she took her seat on the dentist like chair.

"Now just relax." He said as he put little circular discs on her temples and at her pulse points.

"Not easy" she muttered.

Bella was shown a series of images and asked to describe how she felt about each image. She thought this was odd but went along with it anyway. A few of the images were of people she knew, one or two images she was shown made her heart rate increase alarmingly so, but she was at a loss on how to describe how she felt. One was rather disturbing and she tried her best when she was encouraged to do so. Another image she found even more difficult to describe her feelings about was the image of a number of clergy and one in particular was a face she recognised, that of a very youthful Edward.

"Just a few more now and then we're done with this portion," the professor said. "Then there's just the written test and when that is done you can go and wait with your colleague, Kate is it? I believe."

Bella nodded her head. "Yes it is."

Bella sat and completed her written test and once all her vitals had returned to normal the professor opened the door so that she could join Kate.

"Well how did you find it? She queried.

"Odd! Not at all what I expected." She said rather amused.

Jasper suddenly appeared from nowhere, "Hello Ladies!" They both jumped and held each others hand and then started laughing, their nerves getting the better of them both, the laughter relieved the nervous tension they both had held onto. "Are you both okay?" He eyed them skeptically. They both nodded and started giggling again like school girls.

"Sorry," They both said together. "I think it maybe that we're relieved that's over." Bella continued, pointing to the door that they'd both come out of.

"Well if you'd like some refreshments I'll take you to the cafeteria and you can have something there, if you'd like to come with me." He said pointing the way.

They both jumped up and followed behind him, chatting to each other comparing experiences of the tests in hushed whispers.

"Once you've had some refreshments, I need to see you one at a time to go through your results then you're free to go back to work. Thomas will be waiting when you're both ready.

Once they were in the cafeteria they both grabbed a bottle of water, a pre-packed sandwich and a muffin each. Kate chose the last chocolate one, whilst Bella chose one with fruit in. They sat at a circular table that was very much canteen style with its laminated top and looked as if it had been used back in the 1970's, but it still looked brand new without a mark on it. Looking round she noticed that all the tables were identical as if they'd been transported back and all they would need were the clothes and the place would have lent itself for making one hell of a sitcom. The chairs were of moulded plastic in bright colours which complimented the tables, giving the place a retro feel.

They continued to munch on their food and had just finished when Jasper came back for them twenty minutes later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well Professor, how did it go? What did you make of the two candidates?"

The old professor began his conclusions on Bella and Kate. "Well Kate did exceptionally well, although her stress levels were elevated during a section of the test, so I may advise that some of the work she does, does not put her in any situation where there are the more difficult cases for the time being, although her written paper was impeccable. Now turning to Bella. She appears well adjusted, once again her written paper was just as impeccable as Kate's. However I do have a few concerns regarding her reaction to some of the images that were shown. Her heart rate was elevated when one colleague in particular was shown and I'm rather skeptical how she'll cope when faced with her relationships with other colleagues, this could prove to be a little more tricky. Some of the written paper results show she can be quite headstrong but also there is a vulnerability that can show in certain circumstances."

"Well thank you for your report Professor, I'll take your findings in due consideration." With that the Professor nodded and gave Jasper the detailed reports and then left, for he had a few more candidates to test.

Jasper went back to his office to take a look at the reports in further detail whilst the girls were getting some refreshments. He studied the reports on each of them, his brow furrowed in concentration. After he had finished reading them he threw them on the desk and sat back and closed his eyes while he thought about his next move. The phone rang fetching him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Jasper Whitlock, . . . Hello Edward, just the person I need to speak to, it appears you may have been right about switching Kate to work with you, but unfortunately due to some family circumstances, she's going to have to stop with Thomas," he paused as he listened to Edward on the other end of the phone. "Yes, yes I understand, but it can't be helped, she needs to be with he mother . . ." "Yes I've read her evaluation, you're really going to have to handle her with kid gloves by the looks of it . . ." Jasper paused again to hear what Edward had to say. "Oh I see, well yes, you're going to have to make the best of the situation . . . Right I'll leave you with it to deal with Bella as you see fit. I'll catch you later . . . Bye." Jasper put the phone down and sighed. He looked at his computer screen and checked a few emails, one of which was from the property developer in the UK regarding the completion of the new centre that was being built, it also had on site accommodation for guests and employees alike. Once he'd finished with his e-mails he turned off his monitor, got up and left the office to catch up with Bella and Kate.

"Hello Ladies, I've got he results and I'd like to discuss them with each of you, if you'd follow me please." They both got up taking their packaging to the disposal area before joining Jasper at the door, as he held it open for them. "Right this way please." He lead them back to his office. "Bella if you wouldn't mind waiting here." He indicated a seating area to his left. She went and took a seat, in the area was a small table with a selection of magazines on it, she glanced over them and picked up a couple of them flicking through them whilst Kate was with Jasper.

Jasper showed Kate to his office, "Please take a seat." Jasper walked to his desk and sat down whilst Kate took the chair opposite him. He took a minute to appraise her, his hands steepled together giving himself time to put together what he wanted to say to her. "Well Kate . . . from your test results it appears that keeping you here where you are close to your family is the best idea for you at the present time." Kate nodded not sure what he was going to say next. "That doesn't mean you will not be afforded the opportunity to develop, it just means for you to be able to focus on the job in hand without you worrying about your mother. You will of course get all the support you will need until your mother is more stable and you feel comfortable taking on more responsibilities, but for now I want you to concentrate on your training with Thomas and we won't put you with the more demanding clients . . . for now. How do you feel about what I've said?" He asked her with a quizzical look.

Although Kate's face showed she was slightly disappointed she knew she would have to wait until her mother was stable and Jasper and the Foundation were being more than fair and understanding. "Thank you Jasper, although I want to prove myself that I can take on the challenges. I won't let them win." She said definitely.

"That's the spirit . . . but for now let's get through the next six months and we'll see how your fixed, okay?" He reached out his hand to shake hers'.

"Okay," she said as she took his open hand and they shook hands.

"Welcome to the Foundation and the New Venture." He said with a warm smile, his eyes were now shining. "Now if you would ask Bella to step into my office and if you wouldn't mind waiting outside. Kate stepped out of Jasper's office and went to look for Bella.

Bella had just picked up another magazine and had started to flick through it when she spotted Kate coming back. "Hi, how did it go?"

"It's all good." Kate beamed. "He's waiting for you."

**A/N**

Thanks once again to Caz for her time.

For all those of you that are shouting at laptops wondering when their moment is coming, have faith

I do have a rec this week. A few of you have told me how my story is different. I have another one that is equally as different. It's only 3 chapters in at the moment but its definately worth the read in my opinion. It's called Into The Fire by AtTheEndOfTime. She really does paint a wonderful tapestry of colour and scenery, and can be found here www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6289361/1/Into_The_Fire. If you like it tell her I sent you


	22. Chapter 22 Confession is good for the so

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**I have decided to post this a little earlier than normal, it means I can actually have a sleep in tomorrow instead of getting up at the butt crack of dawn to post it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sarah who gave me a bit of inspiration and changed a bit of this chapter for her. She's the one who despite going on holiday still shouted at her phone (although its usually her laptop) giving the rest of the tourists something to laugh about.**

**CHAPTER 22 – Confession is good for the soul**

"He's waiting for you." Kate beamed.

Bella got up and dropped the magazine on the table, as it dropped it caused a domino affect as the rest of the magazines fanned out haphazardly. Kate wished her good look as she headed for Jasper's office. Bella stood at the door and composed herself. She gave a little tap on the door and took a deep breath as Jasper opened the door to her.

"Please take a seat." He said as he resumed his place behind his desk, as he steepled his hands once again.

"Now then Bella . . . where to start?" He took a breath and blew it out. "First I'd like to go through your results and then I'd like to finish off the conversation that I wanted to have last week." At this news Bella started to look worried. She hadn't expected to continue with the difficult conversation and she feared that maybe his questions would be a little more than intrusive. "Now you're looking worried Bella, what have you to be worried about?" He asked concerned as he noticed her eyes start to sparkle, tears evident in them.

"I suppose I am just worried and maybe a little over anxious to be honest. Sitting on my own gave me time to think and maybe I'm over thinking things." she said shaking her head but kept it down, not making eye contact.

"Tell me what are you thinking? Be honest it will only help you in the long run." He kept his gaze on her.

"Well I'm not sure where to start," she looked around the room nervously as if something there would help or give her inspiration, but found nothing. She flexed her fingers and then scrunched them up gripping them tightly, her finger nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"Well just tell me how you're feeling, maybe that will help and we'll go from there. You mentioned you were anxious, why would you feel anxious?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe the inevitable rejection or if I do get accepted, the move to the UK, its a bit . . . daunting." She said as she let out a breath.

"No one is rejecting you Bella, but I see a few issues from your test results that we need to clear up and work on, but that's it." Jasper reassured.

"What kind of issues? What do you mean?" Her voice showing the strain of her anxiety.

"Well for one, we're going to work on your team working skills. You're going to be working as part of a large team and everyone has to play their part, you will need to lead the team, Pastor Masen being the head team leader." He explained.

"I understand that, but what I don't understand is how the tests can show that?" She asked not quite understanding what he was trying to say.

"Your test results indicate that you form emotional attachments to your work and at the end of the day, it's just a job. I appreciate that emotional attachments will be formed with the group but in the New Venture you need to remain somewhat detached whilst still being a team player."

"Doesn't that contradict what being a team player is all about?" She queried.

"Let me try to explain. . ." He continued. "In a way, you need to show the same kind of compassion and understanding that you did on the day when you first met me, you know, the night you had to leave your apartment" Bella shuddered at the memory, "but all the time. You obviously showed both empathy and sympathy for these people because you were going through it too. But you will be meeting people who have not shared the same experiences as you have but you still need to show them the same level of sympathy, even if you can't empathise with them." Jasper then took a sip from his glass of water and put it down. "Then there's the little matter of working with Pastor Masen . . . Edward." He paused to gain her reaction. The professor had mentioned this in passing, but there was more details in the report and he didn't know how to handle this matter, but did the best he could. "I have spoken to Edward, I did wonder why he changed the teams around initially and although he wouldn't exactly commit to say why, I was just wondering what your take was on it?"

Bella didn't know where to look, so she stared at his desk wondering what to say, so she cuffed it and bluffed it, she was hardly going to divulge just how personal she'd got with Edward. If Edward hadn't said anything about how personal they'd got to Jasper, she wasn't going to either. She felt that her personal status had nothing to do with her professional one and she was sure that status would remain the same. "I have no problem with working with Pastor Masen as far as I am aware." She said keeping it professional. "I can't tell you why he changed the teams around, you will have to ask him his reasoning, I'd be just as interested." She raised an eyebrow, not giving anything away.

Jasper gave a wry smile. He had determined that he wouldn't get anything out of these two, they were indeed good poker players, if they even played poker.

"Okay Bella, I think we're done here, welcome to the Foundation, officially." He extended his hand and Bella took it tentatively. He walked her out to where Kate was waiting. "Okay you two, I'll see you both next week, have a good weekend." He turned and returned to his office.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"Good I suppose, You?"

"Yeah great, its been nice of them to give me some support with my mum." She sighed with relief.

"Yeah, its really . . . nice." Bella concluded.

They both walked down to meet Thomas so they could go back to work. "So what are you're plans for the weekend?" Kate asked as they got to the car. Thomas was holding the door open for them as they both got in.

"Not much, apart from trying to make the dust vanish from my apartment. I never knew there would be so much, plus I'm going to see my landlord to give him notice. He still hasn't managed to fix the boiler and it's driving me crazy." Bella harrumphed.

"Why don't you come and stop with me?" Kate offered. "It's not as if I've not got the space and I'm sure my mum will be pleased to see you." Kate said smiling.

"I'll consider it, but I can't Saturday. How about if I come over Sunday, would that be okay? She asked hesitantly.

"Its more than okay" Kate beamed and squeezed an arm around Bella's shoulders and gave her an awkward hug. "Sunday it is then!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Edward was making preparations for his busy night and the weekend. He had confession to listen to back at the Cathedral and hospital duties that night, not to mention Saturday morning service and a wedding straight after that.

Back at the vicarage he'd asked Mrs Cope if she would pack some of his things as he would be running out of time. He'd left her a list of the particular articles of clothing he needed to take with him and he'd asked her to buy enough perishables to last the weekend and maybe up to mid week, as he wasn't sure when he would be back after that. He'd had some communication from the diocese to say that the relief Pastor was due in the vicarage within the month, so there would be some kind of hand over and he would get whatever they needed in the meantime. He also mentioned that the windows had been a little difficult to open and he would attend to them before he went, along with any other little jobs he had come across. He needed to keep his mind occupied with anything other than Bella. It would be hard enough facing her over the weekend, his heart filled with dread and anticipation. This would be the first time they would be alone together, in a fashion, since she was at the vicarage. The anticipation of meeting her had his stomach in knots, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Late Friday afternoon as the work day was coming to a close, the manager called the two of them to the conference room. As they both walked in they were met with cheers and clapping. A banner was high on the wall wishing them both congratulations and good luck in their new jobs. There was a huge cake and even a buffet had been laid on.

"Okay girls I'm going to miss you. I think we all are." A 'here, here' echoed around the room. The receptionist presented them both with bouquets of flowers and good luck cards. Both the girls were semi-stunned, stuttering out "Thank yous" to everyone. They clearly hadn't expected this as their faces showed a range of emotions between them.

The evening was slightly longer than anticipated as the girls talked to just about everyone, until one by one the colleagues said their farewells and drifted off home from the impromptu party. At the end of the night, when it was just Bella, Kate and the manager left, he collected up the gifts and helped them to their cars. "Thank you sir for everything." They both said as they took turns to hug him, then the tears began to flow, the realisation that Monday would be a completely new life and it all felt a little daunting.

The manager smiled and waved as they both drove off, each to their respective homes.

Kate went home to see her mother who was now a lot better due to the medication and her father would be coming home Monday, so she wouldn't have to worry so much about her mother. She hadn't seen her father in a while and she was excited to see him. She needed to let her mother know that Bella was expected on Sunday and she would be stopping the night, so they could both go together to the Foundation on Monday morning.

Meanwhile, Bella went back to her apartment. She made a couple of trips from her car back to the apartment with the gifts she had received, finally locking the door of her car with the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She took the flight of stairs and stopped at the landlords' door and gave it a few sharp knocks. He came to the door and opened it, dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a string vest which barely covered his bulging stomach. He was holding a chicken drumstick in one hand, as he chewed he reminded her of a neanderthal, all he needed was a club in his other hand to complete the look.

"Oh . . . it's you." He said after he'd finished chewing and emptying his mouth. He tossed the half eaten drumstick in the trash can to the side of him.

"I'd just like to inform you that I'll be moving out, please take this as my notice, although I appreciate that you'll want it in writing as well. I'll be leaving in about three weeks time and I'm sure that is what is required. I would appreciate it if you would let me have my deposit back on the day I leave. Although . . ." she paused, "maybe I should . . ." she stopped, thinking better of what she was about to say, the last thing she wanted to do was to jeopardise getting her deposit back as she'd thought of with holding monies due to the lack of the boiler being fixed, besides if she was stopping at Kate's it wouldn't matter so much, she internally debated.

"You were saying?" The landlord prompted her as suddenly another chicken leg appeared in his hand and he was waving it about like a flag before he started to chew on it.

"Oh nothing, forget it." she replied hastily.

"Fair enough, I'll have the money ready for you." Then he shut the door only to open it again fairly quickly, "Who are the flowers from . . . boyfriend?" He asked still chewing even more chicken.

Bella stared at the flowers, wishing they had been from Edward. "No, no not from a boyfriend, from work . . . I got a new job, these are a . . . well sort of a present.

"New job eh?" He queried.

"Yep, new job, start Monday and then . . . " she trailed off thinking about what would happen.

"Well, good luck with that." He offered, "See ya later."

"Thanks" she replied as he shut the door once again. Bella made her way back to the apartment, once inside she put the flowers in a vase that she'd manage to find. The vase was given to her sometime ago by her mother, one of the last memories she had she thought as she set them on the table. She went to the bathroom and used the facilities, once again facing the cold water. She couldn't wait until Sunday when at least she would have hot water again. She wouldn't miss the cold washes or having to heat up the water to wash her hair, something she had done for the last couple of times since leaving the vicarage. She winced at the memory. The vicarage, she'd vowed not to go back there, but she kinda missed it, or was it Edward she missed, well that was an easy one to figure out. Which then brought her round to thinking about tomorrow afternoon and the talk she'd had with Jasper earlier that day. Her head was in turmoil and she decided there and then that she needed to unburden herself.

She realised suddenly that she needed to speak to someone, anyone that was not connected to the whole mess, someone impartial, so she grabbed her coat and keys and went out. She got back into her car and drove to the Cathedral. After finding a parking spot close by, she walked in and made her way around the place. Spotting a few people praying and waiting their turn to go to confession. She went to one of the pews that were close to the confessionals that were occupied and waited her turn.

A fairly plump lady came out, her rosary in hand as she made her way to the front of the Cathedral where the candles were all lit. She took one and lit it, kneeling down to say her prayers. Bella gave herself a few minutes to pluck up the courage. It wasn't something she was used to, but her head and heart was in turmoil and she felt the need to unburden everything. So she would have at least a clear head for the things to come on Saturday afternoon and the weeks that were to follow working in close proximity to Edward.

As she went in to the dark confessional a curtain obscured the clergy at the other side and she began her confession, she imagined the clergy to be some crusty old clergyman, who really didn't know her situation and this made her feel a little easier. She unburden her soul to the unseen clergy, telling them everything. Something she just couldn't do with Jasper and although she mentioned this, it didn't make it any easier. She told the clergy of her feelings and conflicts she had with this man she was desperately in love with. That she knew that there were boundaries and that she would never be able to have him as a normal man because of his beliefs. The clergy listened intently as Bella shared one of her most erotic dreams with the clergy behind the cloth. The clergy cleared his throat to speak after fidgeting behind the curtain, the curtain muffling his voice as he did so. Bella continued on for a few more minutes and after she was given her penance she left the confessional. She too made her way to the lighted candles and lit one, made her way back to the pews and said her prayers. She then left the Cathedral and drove home, feeling somewhat relieved of getting the heavy weight off her chest.

Once back in her apartment she went to her bedroom and opened the doors to her closet, wondering what she should wear to meet Edward. She pulled out a few outfits and ensembles, appraising what looked the best, but she just got more and more confused and gave up. Finally she put the pile of clothes on a chair and then dressed for bed. She took a look at the few magazines she had that had been lying around at work, she flopped on the bed and opened them one at a time, hoping to gain some inspiration. Turning the pages of one particular magazine she came to the fashion pages, but there were so many styles to go at it confused her even more. She closed it and switched to another one. She flicked through even more pages and stopped on a particular page that had a 'true' story on it, as she read it her eyes widened as if in disbelief, she realised the story she was reading could easily have applied to herself. She finished the article and closed the magazine throwing all of them on the floor with a thud.

She got under the covers and tried to sleep. After several minutes of tossing and turning she got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a drink. She'd had food at the impromptu party and hadn't needed anything when she got home, but when she laid down it hadn't settled her stomach.

She put the kettle on and made herself a large mug of hot chocolate, she hoped that this would settle her stomach and help her sleep. She took the mug to the sofa cradling it in her hands. The mug warmed her hands whilst the contents made her warm inside making her feel sleepy. She finished it off and put the cup down on the floor and settled back onto the sofa, bringing the throw that was on the back around her to keep her warm. She felt her eyes droop, but didn't fight it eventually falling into a deep sleep.

Something in Bella's subconscious stirred as she slept and she woke up rather alarmed and wondered where she was. Realizing she was on the sofa she got up and stumbled back to her bed, only to be woken once again by her subconscious but this time it was so alarming she woke up and tried to focus on her alarm clock, the time was only two thirty am and she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't quite believe she'd only slept for a short period of time when it actually felt like hours. She closed her eyes again and turned over onto her side, promptly making her fall out of bed, as she did so she banged her arm on the set of draws and trapped her other arm between the bed and the draws. The pain brought tears to her eyes as she struggled to get up and then rubbed her arm as she endeavoured to distribute the pain. She stumbled into the kitchen and looked in the little ice box to see if there was anything she could put on her arm to ease the bruising, as her arm was already swelling. There was nothing much to use as all she had was the unfinished tub of Ben and Jerry's and a few ice cubes. She took the tray of ice cubes out and took them to the sink and knocked them out. She then went to a draw and took out a cloth and proceeded to wrap the ice cubes in it and put it on her arm, wincing in pain until it eased.

She went back to bed, the time was now four o'clock and she made sure she was in the middle of the bed. The next time she woke it was ten thirty, the time taking her by surprise. As she hauled herself up the bed to sit at the top, she shrieked out in pain, tears stung her eyes and she cradled her arm. She sat in her bed until some of the pain subsided but as soon as she started to move the pain shot through her arm again like lightening and she didn't dare move it again as the pain was unbearable. She managed somehow to phone Kate and asked her through gritted teeth if she could come over and take her to the hospital, explaining that she thought she'd done some damage to her arm but wasn't sure what.

By twelve thirty Kate had Bella at the hospital. She was waiting to be seen, the time ticked by slowly, Bella was anxious to get out, she hated hospitals. She'd put a brave face on whilst with Kate and her mother, but that didn't deter from the fact that she really did loath them.

By the time she was attended to it was two o'clock. She had an x-ray which confirmed a hair line fracture, so she had to have some kind of restraint on it for it to heal. The medical professionals decided a brace for the time being as it was less cumbersome and by the time that was on she'd walked out of the hospital with her medical bill in hand. She looked at her watch and it was three-fifteen and she realised she was supposed to meet Edward at three. She took out her phone to see she had several missed calls.

"Kate, can you give me a minute, I need to return this call, I'll make it quick." She said as she dialled the number."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the car."

Bella turned and walked in the opposite direction and made the call. It was answered on the third ring. "Hi Edward, sorry I'm not there, I've just got out of hospital." She paused as she listened to him. "Yes, Okay, I'll try and get there in the next twenty minutes, . . . Oh I fractured my wrist, it's all splinted up." There was another pause. "Okay, yes, I had forgotten about that, okay, meet me at my apartment then . . . Yes Kate took me to the hospital, she'll be dropping me off . . . okay, see you then." She then clicked the phone shut and went back to the car were Kate was patiently waiting.

"Problems?" She enquired.

"Yes and no . . . I was supposed to be meeting someone but we've re-arranged."

"Okay, let's get you home now, and I don't know about you, but I'm dieing for a drink and a pee!" she laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Bella agreed with relief.

They were back at Bella's apartment before they knew it and Kate walked her over. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow okay?" What time is best for you?"

"How about two o'clock?" Bella suggested.

"Two o'clock's fine with me. I'll see you then." Kate smiled and went.

Bella had just put the kettle on and got herself settled when there was a knock at the door.

**A/N**

Good evening, morning and afternoon

Thanks for reading and thanks to all of you that have added this little ditty to their favourite stories. Thank you for all the adds as favourite author. Thanks to those that read and lurk but don't review, its still nice to know its being read and thanks for the reviews. I try to reply to as many as I can, sometimes I may reply twice .

I'd like to say a great big thanks to Wendy aka wmr1601 (you should check out some of her stories too) for the help with getting the link to the banner Caz made for me and to Caz as always for her talents of checking out the story before posting.


	23. Chapter 23 Tough Choices

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**CHAPTER 23 - Tough Choices**

The knock at the door startled Bella and she immediately began to panic, the butterflies had returned and they were rising to her throat. She hadn't seen Edward alone for some time and it was quite unnerving, she felt sick, the anticipation becoming worryingly unhealthy.

She worried if she was dressed appropriately, if her breath smelt fresh and if her hair and make up was right. There was another knock at the door so she called rather loudly, "coming give me a minute." She ran her hand through her hair and smoothed her clothes down trying to calm her nerves, her injured hand bothering her, she wished it would hurry up and heal. As she reached for the lock on the door she heard him cough as if to clear his throat. She wondered if he was just as nervous as she was. As she opened the door their eyes met and then he looked at her wrist, concern showing on his face.

"Hi." She said shyly, not knowing where to look, she hid her broken wrist behind her back. The moment was awkward as Edward remained standing in the corridor looking at a loss for what to do next.

"You could invite me in, or we could go out?" He eventually managed to say finding his voice, as his eyes drifted to hers and then away again.

Bella blushed at her own stupidity for not inviting him in, standing there like a loony while he just stood there looking all well . . . 'God' like, even if he was wearing his dog collar.

"There goes that blush again." He remarked which made her blush go an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, sorry, would you like to come in?" she stammered as she opened the door wider for him to enter. As he walked past her his scent followed him in and she inhaled deeply and sighed committing it to memory once again.

She turned and closed the door leaning against it for a moment gathering her thoughts and tried to calm down before pushing herself off, wincing at the pain in her wrist. Edward noticed the look of pain on her face as she winced and asked her if she'd taken anything for the pain.

"They gave me something at the hospital." She lied. "Please take a seat." Indicating the little sofa. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, I had my fill of coffee whilst I waited for you at the coffee shop."

She hung her head and apologised, "Yeah sorry about that, I called you as soon as I was out of the hospital and saw my missed calls."

"I understand Bella, I was worried. I just thought . . . well it doesn't matter now does it. But incidentally . . . how did you manage to hurt your wrist?"

"Oh, I'd rather not say, its far too embarrassing, well not now anyway maybe later . . . much, much later, say in a years time." She grinned.

"Okay I'll leave that for now, but I hope you'll tell me someday" he smiled " but we're here now and I would really just like to talk."

Bella looked awkwardly away. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to make a drink, I'd only just got back when you arrived and I haven't had a drink since I left for the hospital with Kate." She turned and went to the kitchen.

"How is Kate's mum anyway?" He enquired. She turned around on her way to the kitchen to look at him.

"She's much better and her father will be here on Monday to look after them both while she's training. I'm stopping with Kate on Sunday night too." She said as a matter of fact. "Besides I can hardly drive with this." She said lifting up her arm and went back to making her drink.

Edward got up and walked into the kitchen, he saw her struggling with the kettle as she tried to fill it. "Here, let me." He said as his body pressed against hers, as the warmth of his body penetrated her clothes he took the kettle from her hand and filled it, she shivered with excitement her nerves getting the better of her. He put it down on the counter and switched it on. He then stood back getting the cup ready. "On second thoughts I'll have a drink too and your cups are kept where?" He asked.

"I can manage Edward, but thanks for filling the kettle, I was wondering how I was going to manage that without getting wet." She confessed.

Edward's mind wandered, the thought of a wet Bella gave him a reaction he didn't want to have at that moment in time. So deflecting his own thoughts he said, "Well I'm glad I'm here, the last time I was in this building it was in far less pleasant circumstances."

Bella just looked at him in absolute amazement.

"What?" he asked a wry smile on his face.

"You know what!" she replied, "God and his mysterious ways indeed." She harrumphed.

"Yes Bella, exactly God and his mysterious ways. I had to pull a lot of strings and be very persuasive to get back in the building to get your things." He said without apology.

"Well I don't think I ever thanked you properly for your thoughtfulness, a simple thank you just wouldn't do it justice." She stated as she stepped towards him.

"Bella, I didn't do it for the thanks or gratitude, really." He admonished.

"Whether you did or didn't I'm still grateful you did, so thank you most sincerely." She gave him an awkward one armed hug.

By now the kettle had boiled the sound of the click and steam rising out the spout seemed to ease the tension, as Bella released herself from the embrace and one handed made the drinks. She gave Edward a cup of black coffee, "I hope you like it black, I've run out of milk, I was supposed to be doing some shopping today, but my 'ahem' little excursion to the A&E scuppered that."

"Do you have some sugar?" he asked.

"I think I've got some sachets somewhere." As she pulled out one draw after another searching for some sugar, but turning up empty. "I'm sorry, I'm a really bad host, I wasn't really expecting any visitors."

Edward then started to open all the other cupboards.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked indignantly.

"Bella, it looks like you're living on fresh air, you've hardly got anything to eat. Now I insist that you come back to the vicarage, at least until we start the project together. We won't be there that long, just a few short weeks." He looked at her in earnest.

"Edward I'm stopping at Kates' remember. She's picking me up on Sunday afternoon." She implored.

"Okay, but Monday you're coming back to the vicarage with me." He insisted.

"God dammit Edward, why are you being so insistent?" She asked annoyed. She walked over to the sofa and put her cup on the table and slumped down her elbows on her knees and one hand ran through her hair as her injured hand stayed still. Edward sat beside her as he took her injured hand tenderly and placed it in his.

"Bella, I haven't given up on you and I'm not going to." he stated firmly.

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say?" She looked at him blankly as if not quite comprehending his true meaning.

Edward let her hand go and placed it gently back on her knee and then scratched the back of his head. He stood up and started pacing, which was kinda pointless as her apartment living space was kind of small. He went to the window and looked out towards the bus stop, where it all began.

"That day, the very first time I really saw you, well it stirred something within me, some feelings . . ." He took a breath, "feelings I haven't had in a very long time, and then when you came to confession and . . . well revealed . . . well that sort of solidified . . ." Edward struggled to articulate how he was feeling as Bella just sat there in rapt attention her mouth hung open. He continued. "I know what we said to each other in the vicarage and I agree its going to be difficult, especially for me to control these . . ." he swallowed and turned to look at her with his heated gaze ". . . urges, and I know you said you didn't want to complicate my life, but . . . well it's too late for that now. I have to work with you too and we will be working closely together. I'm just wondering how we're going to address that." He turned back to the window and looked out.

"Edward." She was about to continue but he cut her off.

"Bella, I don't know how to do this . . ." he turned back to her and went to her kneeling before her. "Help me, please." He pleaded. "I've asked for advice myself and the advice I got was like a fortune cookie, but I think I understand now. I can't do this job without you and I want you with me . . . always."

"That was you in the confessional?" she breathed. Edward simply nodded and lifted his eyes to hers. She took a moment to let it all sink in. She'd already confessed to him how she felt about Edward in the quiet darkness. But here he was bearing his soul to her in broad daylight for her to see. She felt like a coward hiding in the darkness, hiding her true feelings for this man of the cloth, she asked herself how could it be possible that they felt that way about each other, so she plucked up some courage and asked, "So . . ." she took a deep breath. "You already know how I feel, so where do we go from here? Edward, I love you! I haven't a clue why? There's no logic to it." She looked into his smouldering eyes.

"I know, its stupid isn't it?" He grinned.

"Stupid?" She felt as if she'd been slapped in the face and turned away. He turned her back to face him cradling her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

He then looked back at her, "I didn't mean stupid, stupid, I meant as in crazy stupid, this whole situation. I love you too Bella, but I have no idea how to proceed."

Bella gasped "You . . . Love . . . Meeeee?"

"I guess I do. Crazy isn't it." His smile getting wider by the minute.

Bella flung herself at him and hugged him tightly nearly knocking him to the floor. "Careful!" he said as he stumbled back. He managed to steady himself and while still holding her sat back on the sofa and then took her hand in his. "Bella I truly do love you, but this is no ordinary relationship we can have." He now became very serious. "I now have a few choices." He took a breath, "I either stay in the priesthood and we break all contact, or I leave the priesthood if we want to take it further . . . or marry you, but if I were to marry you I could remain in the priesthood with you by my side, if you're up for the job?"

"I don't understand the difference?" She said in total confusion.

"The difference Bella would be that we can't consummate our love until we're married and you would become my consort as such. You would be more involved in the duties of the church as my aid in a way, but it would be more than you can imagine right now, plus the work at the Foundation and the new project, its a lot to take on. Would you want that?" He queried sadly.

"And the other options?" she asked quietly, not sure if she should ask or even know the answer to the question.

"I would have to leave the priesthood if we started anything more serious. I would be breaking my vows if we took our relationship to the next level of intimacy." He paused and stared into her eyes. "Tough choice isn't it?" He said without humour. "Of course I wouldn't know how it would effect my job in the Foundation too. There are certain levels of trust and I'm not sure how my position would stand within the project. It's a very difficult balancing act. To choose a life of celibacy without you, that is if you choose not to be with me, or choose a life with you but still serving God with you at my side. The first option was the only option I ever considered until you came into my life."

Bella sat still, digesting all she'd heard, she knew it was a tough choice to make and she wasn't sure what to do for the best without ruining Edwards life. She gave him a weak smile, really unsure what to say. He stood up again, letting go of her hand as he did so and walked to the door. He opened the locks and stood with the door open, "and Bella,"

"Yes Edward." She said softly.

"Just remember nearly every waking moment of every day, everything I see at the vicarage reminds me of you. I can't get you out of my head." He confessed, "I have to go now, but I promise we'll talk later. I haven't given up on you, on us and I'm not going to, but it's your decision, I don't want to make it hard for you, for either of us, but whatever you decide I am in your hands." He then closed the door behind him and was gone. His footsteps down the corridor and stairs faded the further he was away.

She got up and went to lock the door, her whole body was now shaking. The revelation that they truly loved each other was monumental and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, dance or sing. She wanted to shout it from the tallest building that Edward loved her and she loved him. Yes it was crazy, mad and foolish. She went into her bedroom to see if she could see him from the window, just making sure what just happened wasn't a dream. She could only make out the top of his head as he was obscured by a crowd of people at the bus stop. She waited until the bus came and watched him get on the bus. She wasn't sure if he looked her way or not but gave a little wave all the same. She then sat on her bed and burst into tears. It was irrational why she was crying, she couldn't explain it, it was as if all the tension of the past few weeks had been banished to be replaced with a different type of joy and happiness and a different type of tension, one more real, more tangible, but she wasn't sure why or the reason for it.

Edward in the meantime boarded the bus and looked up towards Bella's window, he wasn't sure whether he saw her wave or not, he would have looked rather foolish waving at someone no one could see or know about save him.

As he sat on the bus he watched the scenery, contemplating what he'd done and said. It weighed heavy on his heart and his conscious, the enormity of the situation, he was in even more turmoil, more than he was before, but this time for very different reasons. He'd wondered about Bella's reaction, how she would take his words, would she believe him? He wasn't sure.

He arrived at the Cathedral for one last Saturday evenings' Vespers and evening mass. Tomorrow would be the last time he'd celebrate mass at the Cathedral and the thought made him sad. He loved being at the Cathedral, the majesty of the building was awe inspiring and he wondered what was in store for him in the UK. It wasn't as if he were a stranger to travel, he'd been all over the US and had ventured over the Canadian border. The photo's in the vicarage bore testament to those times, happier, peaceful times and he wanted Bella to see the beautiful place before they went to the UK, but he was running out of time. Then something came to him and he wondered if it was possible. He took out his little notebook and wrote in it, before he forgot his idea. He put his notebook away back in his breast pocket and carried on to the rectory so he could get ready for Vespers and evening mass.

Bella cried herself to sleep, waking several hours later. She wandered around her apartment in a daze, then she called Kate and asked her if it would be possible if she could come to her house a little earlier than she had arranged. Kate had no problem with that as her dad wouldn't be coming home until much later that evening and she'd welcome the support.

After the conversation with Kate she thought she'd better get something to eat, but looking through her cupboards found nothing appetizing and as much as she hated to admit it, Edward was right, she couldn't live on fresh air. She put her coat on carefully, the brace on her hand was annoying but she hoped to have it off within the next few weeks if that were possible. Her shoes would be a problem too, as most of them where lace ups and only her 'office' shoes were slip-on, hardly designed for going to the supermarket or for a local pizza parlour. After hunting around for something vaguely suitable she put them on best she could, she had a quick look in the mirror to see if she was presentable enough. Her hair would generally be tied up, but even that was proving difficult so she let it fall as it was. It was nearly seven o'clock as she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out into the fresh air.

Bella walked for quite a way, the walk helped clear her head, the fresh air blowing away the cob webs. She gave some more thought on what to do and to the situation Edward had placed her in. She knew now she would have to have her own talk and lay it out there, her thoughts and feelings and she wasn't comfortable with that one bit, despite the confessional. She continued to walk aimlessly until she realised that she was standing in front of the Cathedral. It seemed that all roads led here and into Edward's arms. She thought about going in and then chickened out, she turned and walked away.

Unbeknown to her someone was following her at a discretionary distance, they had since she'd left her apartment and they melted into the shadows as she reached the Cathedral. When Bella was half way down the street she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **


	24. Chapter 24 Trading Secrets

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor following a fictious religion. It is based on my own experiences from when I was a child and friends experiences of their faiths. If any of you have ever watched or read the Thorn Birds then maybe you'll know where I am coming from with this story. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

**CHAPTER 24 – Trading Secrets**

Bella screamed very loudly and the hand retracted from her shoulder and she spun around.

"Bella, its only me, I didn't mean to startle you." Edward reassured her as he cradled her into his chest.

"How did you know I was . . . here?" she asked, as she shook from her near fright.

"I have my ways." He said with a wry smile, Bella had now fathomed out that he had something to hide.

"Oh come on Edward," she snapped. "You scared the living daylights out of me, appearing from out of nowhere. Are you stalking me?"

"Absolutely NOT!" He said with heat in his voice, so much so she grimaced.

"Okay, so how did you know? Come clean." She continued to insist that he tell her the truth.

"I will tell you over coffee and something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat as yet, how about you?" He knew full well that she wouldn't have eaten, her cupboards indicated that from earlier. Bella shook her head.

"Come on, that little coffee shop I should have met you in earlier should still be open, we can go there?" He offered.

"Okay, but only if you tell me how you knew, deal?" She eyed him speculatively.

"Deal!" He said with an easy laugh. He linked his arm through her uninjured one. "Are you going to tell me how you managed to hurt your wrist any time soon?" He queried. "I mean if I'm supposed to tell you my secrets, how about a trade?" he hinted.

"Okay deal." She laughed back and they walked towards the car.

He drove towards the coffee shop. They parked up nearby and Edward assisted her by holding her hand as she got out of the car. When they got to the shop he opened the door for her and she walked in, he followed. In truth he would probably have followed her anywhere. She chose a booth towards the back, although the place wasn't particularly busy, but it was private enough to have a conversation without being overheard. They sat facing each other. Edward took out his phone and sent a text, just as they were settled.

"Who are you sending a text to at this late hour?" She queried.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

The waitress came over and handed them each a menu. She looked them over in a distasteful kind of way and then left them.

"I suppose she's wondering what to make of us." Bella whispered, as soon as she'd left them to peruse the menu.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe she doesn't get many Pastors with young ladies in here. Let's face it, it does look a little . . . unusual." She said in a conspiratorial voice.

"I have been here before you know, like earlier today, although I can't recall seeing her before, she must be new." He mused.

They continued to look at the menu. Bella decided on something simple that wouldn't lie heavy on her stomach. Edward on the other hand chose chicken and fries.

"Is that all you're going to order?" He asked as she told him what she had decided on.

"Well, I love fish and seafood, but if it's okay do you think I'll be alright to have dessert?"

"Yes Bella, dessert would be good. I'll order this one." He said pointing at the picture on the menu. "But I'll get two spoons." He said winking at her.

She put her head down to cover her face with her hair, as she blushed.

Edward collected both the menu's and put them on the side of the table. The waitress returned and took their orders, she returned five minutes later with their drinks.

"The food shouldn't take long." The waitress drawled and then left them to to talk.

While they waited for the food to arrive, they talked about the new job. The cafe door opened, the little bell over the door made a tinkling sound indicating a customer. They both looked over to see who had entered. It was the old man Bella had seen on previous occasions, she grabbed Edward's hand. "I've seen that man before." She whispered to Edward as the old man made his way towards them and Bella started to fidget in her seat as the man got closer. The man took a seat next to Edward and Bella looked alarmed but Edward squeezed Bella's hand gently.

"It's okay Bella." He reassured her. "This is who I sent the text to." He explained.

"I've seen you before." She said astonished. The old man nodded in agreement and then signed at Edward.

Edward translated. "He says its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly? I've seen you before in the church, in the street, outside the Foundation Building and in the supermarket. Have you been following me?"

The old man nodded.

"Why? I'm sorry but I find this kind of creepy, now will you excuse me." She started to get up but Edward held her hand firmly.

"Please Bella, let me explain." He said in a panic.

"This was your idea?" She asked, as she turned to Edward and looked both annoyed and creeped out all at the same time.

The old man signed to Edward.

"What did he say?" She asked Edward.

"He said that he told me it wasn't such a great idea." he sighed.

"Which idea exactly, the stalking or introducing us?" Bella became more agitated.

The man signed again, Edward interpreted. "Both!"

"Well that I can agree on." She agreed

"But why?" She challenged.

"I was worried, okay!" His said strained. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright when I couldn't be there. I'm really sorry if it creeped you out, but he is my oldest friend and confidant. Do you think what I feel for you is easy? I wanted to know how to handle the situation, how I . . . well I don't know anymore." He shook his head and put his head in his hands.

His friend took one of his hands and indicated that he needed to look at him while he signed.

"Look Edward, I've already given you my advice, now its' time I gave Bella some, even though I don't know her, only what you've told me about her. If she's as smart and as switched on as you say she is, then I'm sure she'll make the right decision, for you and for her. Right, I'm going, I'll leave you two to enjoy your meal." He signed and got up as he patted Edward on the shoulder. He gave Bella a smile and put his hand out to shake it. Bella looked cautiously at him.

Edward sighed, "It's okay." Bella took his hand and shook it.

She had the foresight to ask, "Will I be seeing you again?"

"I don't know," he signed, "that depends on what you and Edward discuss, but I'm here to help in whatever matter, whether listening or advice." Edward translated for him.

"Erm . . . thank you." She managed still unsure as to how she felt about the whole situation. It wasn't something she was comfortable with. It was one more item to add to the ever growing list of things to discuss with Edward. The bell chimed again and the old man disappeared through the door. She was just about to say something poignant when the waitress returned with their food, effectively cutting off any meaningful conversation. Thoughts ran through her head as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he speared a fry and popped it in his mouth.

"I really wish I'd made a list of everything I wanted to say because your friend has given me even more things to think about and its' getting all jumbled up. So much so I haven't a clue what to think anymore." She humphed, as she speared a prawn.

They were silent for a while as they ate their food and had their drinks. Once again left to their own thoughts but stealing glances and smiling when they caught each other. Breaking out into awkward laughter when they did so.

"Oh Bella, I'm really sorry about all of this." he said apologetically.

"I know," she sighed, "but I do have questions, lots of them, its' just at this very moment in time my mind is blank and I can't think of a single one. I suppose its just all so overwhelming." She admitted sadly.

"Would it bother you if I said I felt the same." He admitted.

"Really?" She asked surprised, as she looked up at him as she speared some broccoli, she thoughtfully chewed, and wondered what surprises he would tell her next.

"My friend . . . the fortune cookie." He began after taking a sip of coffee, cleared his throat, "Said it was a bad idea."

"Which one exactly? The following me or the advice he gave you?" She stopped mid spear to look at his face whilst he answered.

"The following you, but I hope you appreciate that my intentions and his were honourable. I don't really know why I asked him, I've never done anything like that before." He said now concentrated on the plate before him, as if he was ashamed.

"Edward," she said, but he continued to look at his plate. "Edward," she reached for his hand and stilled it. "Edward, look at me." He looked up at her, the shame showed on his face.

"I understand, you did the wrong thing but for the right reasons. It still doesn't make it right. Now I'm willing to forgive you, but you need to understand, despite your preconceived ideas, I can look after myself and well, if I don't that is down to me, no one else. I'm not holding you responsible for trying to save me from myself." He started to speak but she held her hand up. "No Edward, you've had your say, it's my turn now. I'm well aware that my mouth may run away with me and I won't make sense, but I need to get it out there, so that's what I'm saying, we can make sense of it together. Together . . . do you understand?" She shook his hand gently.

"No, not really?" He looked at her, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I didn't think so!" She said exacerbated by it all. "Okay, let me put it this way. I want you to trust that I'll be okay. I don't need a chaperon to make sure I'm safe, seen or unseen. I love you so very much, but I'm still my own person and I need you to respect that. We have to work together, right?" He nodded his head. "Well then that's a starting point."

"About that." He said, "On Monday we'll start the training, I know what Jasper has in mind, but I have some ideas of my own and I'm wondering how receptive he is going to be with them. Ideally I'd like to take a week off after the training, just to take some time out." He suggested.

They finished their meal, the dessert being a rather torrid affair, while they fed each other and giggled all the way through it. Edward insisted that he pay for the food, to which Bella accepted. They then walked outside, the door bell tinkling behind them, Bella pulled her coat together the best she could. The night had turned even colder and it started to spot with rain.

"Come on let's hurry back to the car," he suggested, as he took her uninjured hand to warm it up and looked up into the sky. "Besides it's started to rain and I don't want you catching a cold."

"Well I don't want to inconvenience you. I would be taking you way out of your way, but yes that would be . . . lovely, thank you." She said most appreciatively.

"No thanks are necessary, I'd be delighted to take you . . . home." he said as he cleared his throat. Bella didn't miss the double entendre, she only wished he would 'take her'.

They walked back to his car arm in arm, as they both relished the closeness. Edward had worn his over coat and they could have been mistaken for any ordinary couple, who were very much in love, as their eyes shone and they had smiles on their faces. The rain started to come down even heavier and they ran to the car. Edward was tempted to pick her up and run for it, it wasn't far to go as he made an attempt to lift her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed at his attempts to pick her up.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" he asked sarcastically, as he bent down again and tried to sweep her off her feet.

"Well I'm not sure, it could have been your impression of the hunch back of Notre Dame for all I know," she continued to giggle.

"Bella, really," he huffed, "I was trying to . . . it doesn't matter now, come on before we both catch our death. You can have a nice long hot soak when you get back to your apartment and that should warm you up." He said winking.

Bella grimaced.

"Okay, what did I say wrong?" he asked looking apologetic.

"You said nothing wrong Edward, really, you didn't." she grimaced again.

"So what's the problem?" He asked puzzled, his brow furrowed once more, as they came to a halt.

"Don't do that," She said, as she reached for his forehead to smooth out his wrinkles. "They'll become permanent if you carry on like that." He stood stock still as she touched his brow and he closed his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then stood back down. "Come on before we get even more wet." She said, breaking him out of his trance like state. He just looked at her, his eyes smoldered and then he cleared his throat, as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh yeah, so what is wrong at your place?" He tried again as they hurried to the car. As they came closer, Edward flicked the button on his keyring, the lights flashed and the doors unlocked. Edward opened the door for her and helped her get in.

Once she was in she turned to put her seat belt on rather awkwardly and mumbled "I've no hot water."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He asked.

"I said I've no hot water, okay, the boiler has been broken for weeks and the landlord is supposed to be getting it fixed or replacing it." She said rather agitatedly.

"Well that settles it Bella, we'll stop by your place, you can collect some things and your coming back to the vicarage with me." He said forcefully.

Secretly, Bella enjoyed forceful Edward, her internal monologue started up again. Yeah, her Carrie Bradshaw moment was back in full force, but she didn't want to be undermined. She'd promised herself she would never go back. She wondered how she would get out of it as she fiddled with her brace. As he demanded she go back with him.

"What about Kate? She's picking me up earlier now." she said, the panic rising in her voice.

"What time?" He demanded "What time is she picking you up?" He really was annoyed now.

"One-thirty" she said quietly.

"Well that's okay. I can drop you off at your apartment on the way to mass." He said with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face. "You can have breakfast at the vicarage and at least you will have lunch and dinner." He continued.

"Why jeez thanks, you've got it all planned out haven't you." She said sarcastically.

"Do you really think I would stoop so low Bella? I'm only thinking of your welfare." He said sincerely.

"Well really Edward, what did we talk about earlier? Has it all gone away with the fairies?" She asked as she got annoyed.

"No Bella, I did hear what you said, but . . ." He didn't get chance to finish his sentence.

"No buts' Edward, I'll be okay. I can get a bath or shower at Kates' tomorrow, I've managed so far."

"Okay, but we'll see about that." He conceded.

The journey back to her apartment was a silent one. Edward put the cd player on, the music softened the atmosphere between them. He reached out for her hand and held it.

"I love this song," She said, as she started to hum along to it and then started to sing it to herself, very quietly. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her hand a gentle kiss. She stopped singing and smiled as he let it go to change gears. The music changed as they reached her apartment, it started it gave her chills down her spine and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he reached for her hand again.

"No I'm fine, its just this song," she said, "It just does something to me." She admitted with a blush, thankfully it was too dark for him to see.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He eyed her in speculation.

"Oh . . . a very good way!" she replied as her eyes twinkled.

"Oooh . . . let's get you inside then." He opened his door to get out and she struggled with the seat belt, he came around to assist her. He then locked the car doors on the way to her apartment and they rushed up the two flights of stairs. As they reached her apartment he stood behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He bent down and kissed her just behind her ear and she shivered whilst she struggled with the key to let them in. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Here, let me." He said as he took the key out of her hand. His warm body pressed firmly against hers, his cool breath tickled her neck. The warmth seeped into her body made her tremble, as his arms tightened around her. The door finally opened and they stood there for a moment feeling the warmth of each other before they entered the room. He released her from his embrace but kept hold of her hand. Once inside he closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked and she led him to her bedroom.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to the new readers, its nice to see new readers putting this story on alert.

As I do live in the UK there will be a lot of English words in this story and may not be as authentic as if I lived in the US. I feel I should not apologise for this as this story is read all over the world. If there are any words you are unsure about and need a translation please let me know and I will respond to any queries.

I will be reworking some of my earlier chapters though, as I progress through the writing experience I am learning more and see my mistakes, but this will take some tme.

Now I'm thinking of creating a playlist for each chapter. If you can think of any that you may think appropriate, please feel free to let me know. I already have a few ideas, but could really do with the help.

Song that Edward had on in the car that Bella was humming to was – Love and Affection by Joan Armatrading. I think they call that one a classic. If you haven't heard it before, you could give it a listen and can be found here :-

www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=tTIs-TBwcbk


	25. Chapter 25 Well, What Do You Know?

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor following a fictious religion. It is based on my own experiences from when I was a child and friends experiences of their faiths. If any of you have ever watched or read the Thorn Birds then maybe you'll know where I am coming from with this story. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

**CHAPTER 25 – Well What Do You Know?**

Bella led Edward to her bedroom, as they entered she put on a side light that was on her table and went and closed the curtains. The anticipation in the air was tangible. Sparks seemed to flow between them. Bella shivered with excitement, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dilated. Edward was in a similar state, his eyes darkened, his heavy rapid breath becoming more noticeable as they came together. They kissed passionately. Edward was most definitely in charge. He snaked his arms around her as she clung to him, her hands going through his hair and around his neck, whilst he brought her even closer to his body. They switched positions as he held her face and placed butterfly open mouthed kisses that started behind her ear and worked down her neck. She in turn leaned back giving him more access to her body, their breathing increased and little moans of pleasure escaped them.

"I . . . thought . . . I . . . was . . . supposed . . . to . . . be . . . packing?" Bella managed to get out in between their kisses.

"I've . . . a . . . better. . . idea." He countered, as he continued to assault her face and neck.

She brought him closer to her, if that were possible, his arousal evident through his pants as she felt him pressed against her. His hands wandered up and down her back and then he slid his hands across her ribs to her breasts where he splayed his fingers out to wholly encompass them. Bella's head went back in ecstasy as he continued to massage her breasts through her clothes and continued to kiss her even lower. His kisses trailed down her chest towards her breasts. Bella's hands wandered down his back, stroking it as she went with light touches until she reached his derriere.

His cheeks were firm like peaches as she grabbed hold of them, which brought his erection even closer to her. He moaned at the sensation. Suddenly he recovered his senses, and stood back from her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't do this . . . I want to, I really do, but I can't." He said and turned away.

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. He turned to look at her again sadly and was deeply ashamed of himself as he heard her whimper.

"Come here," he said as he opened his arms and pulled her into his embrace, as he cradled her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." he said through choked sobs of his own. "I want you so much. God I love you Bella, but what am I to do?" He asked in anguish.

"I don't know." She sobbed back, as she clung to him tightly. "We have to figure it out."

"I'd better go." He finally said sadly, as he let her go. "Besides, its been a long day and I need a shower."

"You could have a shower here, although I've not got any hot water." She offered.

Edward slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, "Of course you've no hot water, hurry up and get some things together, you're still coming with me."

"Do you think that's wise?" she asked hesitantly.

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." He said as he winked, a wry grin appearing on his face.

"You'd better, although I wish you weren't." She said in a vixen like manner.

"Come on Bella, get packed, although you won't need much for one night. You're room is all ready, I had Mrs Cope get it ready. She will stop there tonight too, as I will be taking her with me to mass in the morning. It will be my last one at the Cathedral." He said sadly.

"Your last one?" she asked.

"Yes, and there's going to be some kind of event afterwards to wish me luck . . . apparently." He sighed.

"Well you can count me in, I'll be there too." She said happily.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked in wonder.

"Of course, I'd like to see you in action!" She joked.

"You've already seen me in action Bella." He said incredulously.

"I have?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded. "Remember in the little chapel at Safe Haven."

"That was different . . . this is on a grander scale." She emphasised.

"It certainly is grander." He agreed.

"Come on, it's getting late and Mrs Cope will be getting worried." He said, as he picked up her suitcase.

"I really must get a smaller case." She muttered. Edward gave her a sneaky sideways glance.

"What? I didn't miss that look Edward." She muttered.

"I was just thinking it was unusual to hear of any woman needing a smaller case. Isn't it usually the other way round?" He smirked.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, as she lunged to hit him on his shoulder. "I'm not Paris Hilton." She sneered.

"No, thank God you're not." He laughed back. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to the apartment door. "Have you got everything?" He asked.

"I think so." She said, as she gave a cursory final glance around her apartment.

He opened the door, and let her through first into the corridor. He followed behind her and slammed the door shut. He tried the handle to make sure it was locked. They made their way to his car. Bella gave her car a cursory glance to make sure it was all locked up. There didn't appear to be anything amiss. Edward popped the trunk and put her suitcase in. Bella got in the passenger seat and buckled up, doing the best she could, as her hand had improved. Edward slammed the trunk lid, which rocked the car, and Bella covered her ears. When he got in the car he muttered. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength. I'm sorry if the slamming deafened you." He looked over to see Bella remove her hands and looked apologetic. "I'd be surprised if I didn't wake the neighbours up." As he looked up toward the apartment block, one or two lights flicked on and off and curtains twitched. Evidently it looks like I did." He mused.

The drive back to the vicarage was peaceful and Bella found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Edward had a hold of her hand, he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles as he held it. Joan Armatrading's 'Love and Affection' played softly in the back ground. Eventually they arrived at the vicarage. "Come on sleepy head." Edward murmured as he leaned over to undo her seat belt and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. He then got out and closed the door behind him. He went to the trunk and took out her case, then went round to her side and opened the door to help her out.

"Thank you." She said sleepily.

"Come on, it looks as if Mrs Cope is still up." Mrs Cope appeared at the door of the vicarage and ushered them inside out of the cold, wet night.

"Everything is set for Miss Swan, Pastor Masen. I can make some hot chocolate, if you'd like?" She offered.

"Thank you Mrs Cope that would be splendid. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you, Miss Swan, in Mrs Copes most capable hands."

"Good night Pastor Masen." Bella said keeping it professional.

Edward took the stairs two at a time and went to his room. He reappeared five minutes later, his towel and accessories for the bathroom in hand. He went down a few steps and called to Mrs Cope. "If Miss Swan needs to use the bathroom, can you please show her the guest en-suite, as I'll be in the master one." He explained.

"Will do!" Came the reply, that floated up from Mrs Cope.

Edward went to the bathroom and locked the door. He undressed and set his clothes on the stool and went to the shower cubicle. He turned the dials to cold and then realised he might as well have had a shower at Bella's after all. However, he hadn't wanted to face any consequences of what might have happened, if he had remained there. It was safer here, he had convinced himself. Plus Mrs Cope was back here and since he hadn't told her that he might be late back, or not returning for the night at all, it would have been inconsiderate of him, he ruminated.

"Oh well." He sighed as he stepped into the shower. The cold water goose pimpled his skin and he shivered. He took a few minutes to get used to it as the water ran down his body. The erection he had so carefully concealed from Mrs Cope stood proud, but as the cold water hit it, it shrank and his balls retracted. He wondered what Bella must have thought to have him pressed against her. His erection sprang to life once again, against the cold water. He took himself in hand and relieved himself. As his thoughts turned to Bella, he wished it was her hand that was on him. Once he was finished, he turned the dial and the water warmed up. As he showered, the gel bubbles rippled down his torso and over his stomach. The bubbles made their way to his almost flaccid member. The bubbles clung to the hairs around his pubic area, taking longer to disappear down his legs. He turned the shower head to the wall and washed the evidence of his self gratification away. He turned the dial to cold again and gave himself one more icy blast of cold water before turning it off. He stood in the shower for a few seconds composing himself, letting the remnants of any water drip off before stepping out of the cubicle. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then he took a separate towel and rubbed his hair vigorously. He then rubbed his chest before hanging it around his neck. He brushed his teeth, stripped away the damp towels and put his bathrobe on. He ran his fingers through his hair, replacing the towel around his neck and then opened the bathroom door.

Bella climbed the stairs after she had finished her hot chocolate. As she reached for the door handle to her room, she turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Their eyes met and the burning process started all over again. The electricity floated through the air between them. She lingered at her bedroom door, as she bit her bottom lip and looked at him. She swayed and wondered if she should go to him or not. He on the other hand walked towards her. He clung onto the towel around his neck as if his life depended on it. Otherwise he would have surely grabbed her there and then and taken her to his bed. Bella smiled as he passed her, as they muttered a 'good night' to one another. The freshly cleaned scent of his body followed him and she inhaled as he passed. She turned around to watch him disappear into his room, but lingered a little longer, until she heard Mrs Copes' footsteps on the stairs. Bella then turned and went into her room. She was now wired up. She paced up and down her room, and around the bed, her bed. No it wasn't her bed, she reminded herself, that she'd said she wouldn't set foot in this room again, she'd said she wouldn't sleep in that bed again, yet here she was. So she continued to pace.

Meanwhile, Edward stalked around his bedroom doing very much the same as Bella. He rubbed his hair with the towel and then threw it to the floor in pure rage and frustration. He was angry that he couldn't have her. He momentarily lost all reasoning as he grabbed hold of the door handle and flung it open. He paced down the corridor towards Bella's room, the floorboards creaked as he went. Bella heard the floorboards out in the corridor and opened her door to investigate. She peeped out from behind the door. When she saw it was Edward she came out of her room. She stood there dressed in an endearing satin baby blue doll nightie that showed her slender figure off perfectly. As he approached her she wondered what was up. "What's the matter Edward? Is there something wrong?" She enquired, sounding really worried.

"Well, apart from you driving me crazy and now with what you're dressed in." He declared, waving his hand at her state of dress. "Come with me!" He took hold of her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom.

"Edward, what are you doing? We can't do this?" She stressed and tugged against his hand, which only made him grip more tightly, more determined than ever.

"Bella, I can't bare it any longer." He breathed heavily as he pulled her into his room and locked the door. Bella stood there, her eyes wide with shock as he took his bathrobe off and threw it on the bed and stood there naked before her. "Look this is what you do to me!" His erection now waved like a flag at her. Bella didn't know where to look, her face heated up like a flame. She knew what he'd done but couldn't look, so she continued to stare into his eyes as they darkened with need. He walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, as she felt his erection push against her she gasped.

"Edward, we can't!" she shook her head against his chest. He took her hand in his and put it on his erection. She withdrew it quickly, as if it had burned her and placed her hand back on his chest. "No Edward, I want you too, but not this way." She said awkwardly as she shook her head. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. He bent down and kissed the tears away,then licked his lips to taste the salt water. Bella closed her eyes and stood there waiting for his next move. He stood back and grabbed his robe from the bed, and covered himself.

"I've made a fool of myself haven't I?" He said dejectedly and walked towards the window.

"Edward, please don't." She walked towards him, she put her arms around him and leaned against him, her head on his back. He tried to shrug her off but she held firm. "Edward," she tried again, hugging him to her.

"You'd better go." He said sadly, as he took hold of her hands from around him. More tears streamed down Bella's face but he never turned around to witness them. He didn't want her to see his face as he had tears in his own eyes that mirrored hers. Bella went to the door, opened it and then closed it again, but didn't leave. She stood by the door and waited for him to turn around. She heard him sniff but said nothing. Finally, he did turn around and wiped his eyes, he looked over to the door where Bella stood quietly and he retracted his hand really quickly.

"Were you crying?" she asked quietly.

"No, I've got something in my eye." He said defensively, as he rubbed one to cover up the real reason.

"Alright, do you want me to have a look?" She called his bluff.

"No, it's okay, but thanks." He said turning back to the window and wiped them some more.

"Edward, it's late, you should come to bed." She said as she made her way to his bed. As she got in it creaked and Edward turned around to see Bella in his bed, his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" He asked in quiet astonishment.

"What does it look like? We can cuddle can't we?" She said determinedly. "No funny business, just cuddling." She reinforced.

"I suppose we can do that." He said with a crooked grin.

"Come on then, it's freezing in this bed." She said, as she opened her arms to him.

**A/N**


	26. Chapter 26 Stripped, Shivered & Screwed

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor following a fictious religion. It is based on my own experiences from when I was a child and friends experiences of their faiths. If any of you have ever watched or read the Thorn Birds then maybe you'll know where I am coming from with this story. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

**Thanks to Caz for the talk on msn without her input or our talk this chapter wouldn't have had a title. LOL!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amelie, who was gracious enough to come and visit me for the day, we had fun! Well I hope she had fun ;) Happy Birthday Amelie for the 10th :)**

**CHAPTER 26 - Stripped, Shivered and Screwed**

In the morning Bella woke up early. Which was unusual for her, she usually needed an alarm clock. Except this time the alarm clock was in her head and in her bladder. She was still in Edward's arms and he lightly snored into her hair. She was warm and comfy and she really didn't want to move, but the pain in her bladder got worse and she knew she'd have to move just to relieve herself. She tried her best to release herself from his arms in a delicate fashion, but every time she moved he would hold onto her tighter. She wondered if he was awake and just toying with her. In the end she just had to go for it and move more forcibly, before she burst. She held on to his arms and struggled against them, in the end she whispered to him, "Edward, I need to pee, let me go please." To which he grunted, she tried again a little louder, this time he jostled her and she managed to get one arm free and then the other, but he was resilient and held her around her stomach now. "Are you awake?" She hissed and turned her head to see his face.

"Nope I'm fast asleep, dreaming of holding the woman I love in my arms." He said with a sly grin.

"Nice come back Edward, but I really need to pee." She said in desperation.

"Okay," he sighed as he loosened his grip around her. She got out of bed and ran to the door. She opened it quietly and checked to see if the coast was clear, then she sprinted for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, he rolled over and stared at the clock, it was six-thirty a.m. He rolled back onto the side that Bella had been laying and felt the vanishing warmth from her body. Her natural body scent permeated the bedding and he breathed in deeply. He would have to hide his indiscretions. He would have to speak to Mrs Cope and ask her to leave his room until he left for the UK. He would attend to the sheets himself.

He eventually got up stretched and yawned, his morning wood standing proud. He made his way to the door, taking his bathrobe in hand. He put it on to disguise said wood and then picked up the towels he'd had used from the previous night, he threw them in the hamper as he passed it. When he opened the door he saw Bella leaving the bathroom. They passed in the corridor, little secret smiles blossoming between them, as she went into her room closing the door behind her.

Once Edward was in the bathroom, he stripped off his bathrobe and boxers and got in the shower. The water was turned to lukewarm and he shivered as he waited for it to reach the right temperature. He took hold of his morning wood and screwed his face up in concentration. His hand made vigorous smooth strokes. After relieving himself, he wondered how much more he could take. He continued with his shower and after he'd soaped himself up and rinsed, he washed his hair he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He wrapped the bathrobe around himself once again and went back to his room unchallenged. He got dressed ready for mass and then went downstairs.

Mrs Cope was in the kitchen making breakfast. He spotted Bella at the breakfast bar on a high stool. She sipped some juice from a tall glass, her eyes peeking over the rim, to look at him. He wished a 'good morning' to Mrs Cope who in turn returned the greeting. "Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes and the coffee is ready now if you'd like to help yourself to a cup and make your way to the dining table." She said as she pointed to the coffee pot.

"Thanks," he said as he picked up the cup with the dogs on and filled it. He went to the table and sat down. Bella followed and sat down opposite him. "Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked with a smirk on his face, to keep up the charade, in ear shot of Mrs Cope.

"Wonderfully thanks, I was very comfortable and warm." She said as she dipped her head to hide a shy smile. He grinned back at her, fortunately he had his back to Mrs Cope, so Mrs Cope would never have noticed the exchange.

"I see you have the fish cup again." He commented.

"Yeah." She smiled back and lifted her head to see his face. "And you have the dog one."

"I think we still need to get you some of those, maybe when we get to the UK." He commented.

"No you don't." She said almost annoyed, but smiled in spite of herself. "Unless you're thinking of getting a dog too?"

Mrs Cope then arrived at the table with two plates brimming over with a full English breakfast. "Since you're moving to the UK, I believe this is what they have for breakfast." She smiled as she set the plates before them, then discreetly left them to eat their meal in peace.

They both tucked in, as they enjoyed the meal in silence, before Bella cleared her throat. "What time do we have to leave?" She enquired, as she set her cutlery down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, in about twenty minutes or so. The service starts at nine-thirty a.m. and should take about one and a half hours. Then I'll drop you off at your apartment in time for Kate to pick you up." He said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and then put it in front of him. He stood up to leave. "So if you'll excuse me, there are a few things I need to attend to before we go."

"Sure." Bella said as she watched him leave the room. She sat and finished her coffee as Mrs Cope came back into the dining room to remove the plates.

"How was it dear?" she asked as she put the plates together and fussed with the table cloth.

"Filling, I don't think I can move." Bella laughed.

"Well you'd better, Pastor Masen doesn't like to hang around when he has to carry out a service and especially not today of all days, with it being his last. Now if you'll excuse me Miss Swan, I'd better get ready myself." She hurried out of the room with the plates to the kitchen. The sound of the dishwasher being opened and filled with the crockery resonated though the room and then the door slammed and Mrs Cope rushed up the stairs.

Bella got up and took her cup to the kitchen, she washed it and left it to drain. She quickly went upstairs, cleaned her teeth and collected her things from her room. She went down stairs where Mrs Cope was fussing with her coat as she fastened it up while she talked to Edward. They both stopped talking once she joined them.

"Are you ready? Got everything you need for now? He asked.

"Pretty much." Bella replied as she handed him her bag. He took it and slung it over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He gestured as he proceeded to the door. He opened it and waited for both Mrs Cope and Bella to exit. He then locked the door behind him.

He pressed his key fob, the locks on the car clicked open and Mrs Cope, being the more senior person, sat in the front passenger side and Bella sat in the back. He adjusted the mirrors, as he did so Bella winked at him and he chuckled.

"You're in a good mood this morning, Pastor Masen." Mrs Cope commented.

"It's a nice morning Mrs Cope, the sun is out, the sky is blue and it's a big day." He said with a smile in his voice.

"We are going to miss you Pastor Masen, you've been a breath of fresh air." She said almost tearing up.

"Why thank you Mrs Cope, I'll keep in touch." He promised, patting her on her hand. She then took out her book of psalms and started to read. He started the car up and backed out, turned around in the drive and drove towards the main road.

The drive to the Cathedral was a quiet one, Edward would look in the mirror every once in a while to see Bella as she sat quietly as she looked out of the window. Occasionally, when she wasn't looking out of the window, she would spot him glancing at her and she'd blow him a kiss, just to gauge his reaction. Thankfully Mrs Cope was blissfully oblivious to this interaction as she immersed herself in her psalm book. Edward would grin and Bella would smile back.

They eventually arrived at the Cathedral. Bella was still awe inspired by the majesty of the place. Edward said his goodbye's to Mrs Cope and Bella before he disappeared to get ready for the service. Mrs Cope took Bella's arm. "Let me introduce you to some of the people I know and then we'll find a seat." She said, as she guided her towards a group of elderly people. When the introductions were done Bella stood and listened attentively to their banter. A bell sounded from above indicating five minutes left until the service. Mrs Cope and Bella left the group and took their seats and waited for the service to begin.

The alter servers came out first, followed by several other dignitaries and then Edward, resplendent in purple and gold, a very solemn look on his face. As they walked around the Cathedral he passed Bella and gave her a lopsided smile and then his face became a mask again.

The service went as planned, Edward gave the sermon and then continued the service. Towards the end he asked the congregation to all be seated whilst he gave them a little speech about what he was going to do next and that he would keep in touch. When the service was finished the congregation filed out one at a time. As they passed Edward they shook his hand and passed on their best wishes for his new venture. Finally, when the last of the hand shakes were done and the last of the congregation had gone, only Bella and Mrs Cope remained.

"I'll be a few more minutes." He said to them and disappeared to go and say his good byes to the altar servers and the other dignitaries. Ten minutes or so later he returned to Bella and Mrs Cope and they walked to the car and got in. He mentioned to Mrs Cope that he would have to drop Bella off at her apartment, which didn't seem to be a problem for Mrs Cope. When they reached Bella's apartment, Bella said good bye to Mrs Cope, Edward went to the trunk of the car and got out Bella's bag, he slung it over his shoulder and walked her to her apartment. As they reached the doorway, Bella turned around to wave to Mrs Cope and she waved back. Bella and Edward then disappeared inside out of sight.

As they reached her apartment door, Edward took the keys from her hand and opened it for her. He walked in to her apartment and put her bag on the sofa. She closed the door and walked over to him. They embraced and he kissed her on the forehead tenderly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay. New Venture, we have to be professional right?"

She nodded. "Yes professional." She agreed as she gripped him tighter and he chuckled.

"Is there anything you want me to take with me before I go?" He asked.

"Have you got a few minutes to spare? I've got a few things that I won't be needing at Kates' but will be needing them when we move to the UK." She muttered.

"Bella, we can do that next week, okay?" He chided.

"Will you have time?" She asked unsure whether he would or not.

"Of course." He said "I've finished my duties at the Cathedral now, I may have to go to hospital at some point but I can fit that around you." He said reassuringly as he caressed her cheek.

"Okay." She sighed as they let go, but held each others hands as she walked him to the door.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." She sighed, and then he left.

Bella grabbed her bag and took it to her bedroom and dumped the contents out on to her bed. She then took all the dirty washing and put it to one side. She sorted what was left, the things she would need for her overnight stop at Kates'. There was a sudden loud knock at the door and she ran to answer it. "Just a minute!" She shouted as she undid the locks and then cautiously opened the door. The door flung open as a hand reached out to grab her and she screamed. It took her a minute to realise who it was and then she stopped screaming. Doors from other apartments opened up and her neighbours peered out and asked if everything was okay. "Yeah sorry, false alarm." She said apologetically an shut her door. Sh led her visitor to the sofa and sat him down. He was covered in blood and looked in shock, he was covered in bruises all over his face and hands. "I'm going to call Edward okay." She said in reassurance. She got the phone and dialled Edward's number straight away. It was answered on the second ring. "Hello, oh . . . Mrs Cope, is Edward there please. I have an emergency I need him to help me with." She explained.

"We haven't got far, I'll get him to turn around." Mrs Cope explained.

"Thanks, can you put the phone to his ear so I can explain." Bella said in desperation.

"Just a minute . . . she wants to talk to you, so I'll have to hold the hand set." Bella heard Mrs Cope explained to him.

"Edward" she breathed. "Your friend is here at my apartment and he's in pretty bad shape, he looks like he's been beaten up . . ." Edward asked a few questions over the phone. "It's pretty bad, his face and hands, but I don't know where else. His breathing is erratic. Do you want me to call an ambulance or something?" She waited for his response . . . " I mean I can clean him up and put cold towels on where he is hurt but that's about it." . . . "Oh okay, I'll wait until you arrive." Just as she was about to hang up she could hear him talking to Mrs Cope but then she hung up and waited for Edward to arrive.

Bella had the presence of mind to phone Kate while she had the opportunity, to let her know that her plans had to be changed and she might have to cancel. She apologised for the inconvenience, but hoped to catch up with her later it that was okay. Once again she apologised before putting the phone down.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door, one she recognised. She went to the door but still cautiously opened it. She met Edward's bleak look. "He's in here." She said as she opened the door, Edward walked over to her unexpected visitor. "I've done what I can for him, which isn't much I'm afraid." Edward bent down so he could look at his confidant's face. His eyes were indeed swollen and puffed up, the bruises were a multitude of colours.

"Now then old chap, who's been doing this to you?" He asked kindly, taking hold of his hands gently as he looked at them. His confidant started to cry as tears ran from his swollen eyes. "Hey now, let's get you back to the vicarage and we can take care of you there." He nodded and then looked through slitted eyes towards Bella. He tried to sign the best he could but is fingers would hardly move. Bella noticed and went over towards Edward and bent down.

"It's okay, you can tell me when you're healed, okay?" She said gently. He nodded, again as another tear trickled down his face. He winced as the salt water ran into one of the gashes there.

They helped him to his feet and got him to the door. "Thank you Bella," Edward rasped as if he was loosing his voice, the emotion showing, as he helped his friend to the car. Bella walked with them, and helped him get in.

"I'll see you later then." She sighed and walked back to her apartment. She went to the window and watched as the car disappeared from view.

Bella went back to the bedroom and continued to finish off what she had started and then phoned Kate. Kate picked up on the forth ring. "Hi Kate, it's Bella. I'm sorry about the delay but I'm ready when you are. I'll explain what I can when I'm at your house okay? . . . That's fine Kate I'll see you in about thirty minutes then." Bella knew full well that her thirty minutes and Kate's thirty minutes were entirely different. So while she waited, she got herself a drink and a little snack, after raiding what she'd got left she sat and waited.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Not sure what happened to last weeks a/n so I was kind of disappointed that you weren't aware of what I was letting you all know, so I'll put it here again.

The dedication was also for Chapter 25 for Amelie too.

**Due to pressures at work and RL is having me in a tailspin I will now be updating every two weeks after chapter 26 (this chapter). I apologise in advance. Most of it has been written, but it's finding the time to edit. I will update as regular as I can. I've actually nearly finished it with about 3 chapters to write. So please don't loose the faith. Keep Smiling :) Twinkle**

**For rec's this week. As promised Wendy I have been reading Pen Pals by wmr1601, here's the link.**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5980265/1/Pen_Pals


	27. Chapter 27 To New Beginnings

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treat as such. Thank you :)**

**Yes I'm posting this slightly earlier than Sunday, as I have the opportunity to do so **

**This is dedicated to CPB – who's birthday was on the 20th November. Her present appears to have gone missing in the post and I'm gutted so this is the next best thing I hope. **

**CHAPTER 27 – To New Beginnings**

As anticipated Kate was longer than thirty minutes. She didn't expect anything less to be honest. But it gave her time to do a little cleaning and just tinkering around. She called Edward to see how things were going with his friend. Seeing how he'd reacted to his friend being beaten up warmed her in a very strange way and the kindness he'd shown was very heart warming and she just knew there and then that, that was why he'd been put on the planet.

A knock at the door brought her out of her musings, she picked her coat and bag up and answered the door. Kate stood there in the corridor and twirled her car keys in her hand. "Sorry I'm late." She said unconvincingly.

Bella sighed. "No, it's okay, sorry about earlier, a little emergency came up regarding a 'friend'."

With Kate's interest piqued she asked. "So will you tell me about it?"

"In the car, but not here, let's go." Bella slung her bag over her shoulder and locked the door with her good hand. They then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Kate looked down at Bella's brace on her hand. "How's the hand?"

"I think it's getting better, it doesn't hurt so much now, it nags a bit when I do something that is out of the ordinary, but I like to try every so often to see how far I can use it." She said as she looked down at it.

They reached the car and got in. As promised Bella explained what had happened although didn't go into too much detail. She really didn't want Kate to know just how involved she was with Edward, although she wished it could be so much more. "Stupid rules!" She said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing Kate, I was just thinking about the new jobs' guidelines, I was reading them before you came." She said, as she hoped to sidetrack Kate and it worked.

"Oh yeah, there are a lot." she said whole heartedly.

When they arrived at Kate's house her mother came to the door to greet them. "How are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"Getting there dear, the meds are kicking in, but if I start acting odd in someway you'll need to let Kate know straight away, okay." She indicated to Kate who was standing right beside her.

"Yeah sure." Bella nodded.

"Now do come in, we can't stand chatting on the porch, what would the neighbours think? She asked, as she hurried them inside, closed the door and locked it behind her. "Now what would you like to eat? You must be famished?" she asked as she headed to the kitchen, Kate and Bella in tow behind her. She turned around rather abruptly, Kate almost bumped into her.

"What is it mum?" Kate asked with concern in her voice.

"Will you take Bella and show her to her room. I can manage here. I don' need a babysitter with me. There will be something to eat when you get down." She said as she shooed them away like flies.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella, better not get in her way when she's like this." Bella followed Kate up to a room that was nicely decorated with pale yellow walls and pine furniture. The bed was also made of pine and shaped like a sleigh, with a quilt cover that matched the decor.

"This is nice." Bella commented as her eyes swept around the room.

"Yeah thanks, it was my sister's room before she left for college. I can't be held responsible for the decor." Kate smirked.

Bella sat on the bed and put her bag down on the floor and looked around some more, taking note of the pictures on the walls. "Those are really nice pictures!" Bella said appreciatively.

"Yeah my sister painted them. She's doing a course in art and design at college." A smile appeared on Kate's face, which seemed as if she was almost proud of her sister. "Well the bathroom is on the right as you came up the stairs and my room is the next one along. We can go in there if you'd like?"

Bella got up and followed Kate to her room. "Niiice." Bella said appreciatively as she looked around. "Not exactly what I expected but really nice."

"Yeah well if I'd had my way it would definitely have a more grunge look, its the most I can get away with. I can't wait to get a place of my own, there definitely wouldn't be any restrictions." As she laughed.

"It's different when you're on your own." Bella said sadly. Kate noticed the sadness in her voice.

"You miss your parents don't you." Kate stated.

"Yeah I do." She said with a yearning.

There was a shout from downstairs "Kate, Bella, dinners ready." Which snapped them out of the their reveries.

"Come on, we'd better go, she'll only get worse if we don't." Kate said rolling her eyes once again. Bella sighed and followed on.

They sat at the dining room table whilst Kate's mum fetched out dish after dish of food. "Mum how many did you cook for? An army?" She asked exasperated.

"Hey cheeky, I didn't know what Bella would like so I did a bit of everything." She said without apology.

"It looks great Mrs D, thanks." Bella smiled.

They helped themselves to a little of everything and tucked in. After a hearty dinner they all slumped in front of the TV, until Kate's mum woke them up and ushered them to bed. "I think I need a shower before I go to bed." Bella yawned.

"I'll get one in the morning." Said Kate as she yawned and then she showed her to the bathroom.

Bella used the facilities and got a nice warm shower. It wasn't as nice as the one at the vicarage she thought, but at least here she felt no pressure and just relaxed in the warm water and steam. Once she was out of the shower, she dried and put a bathrobe round herself and made her way to bed. It felt strange to sleep in someone else's bed even if the sheets were clean and it wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it was only for one night, so she'd endure it. She laid in a position that wouldn't hurt her hand and in the end she slept with it hanging out of the bed. During the night her hand became so cold it woke her up. She pulled it under the covers and hoped that the brace wouldn't snag on them. She must have fallen asleep as the next thing she heard was Kate knocking on the door telling her it was time to get up. There was a further knock and Bella groaned a "Come in."

Kate went in and sat on the bottom of the bed. "How did you sleep?" She enquired.

"Fine." Bella lied.

"Mum's making breakfast already and I've had my shower, bathroom's all yours when you're ready" without pausing for breath Kate carried on "and we need to leave here about eight-thirty, okay."

"What time is it now?" Bella asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her good hand.

"It's seven o'clock." Kate replied cheerfully.

"Are you always this cheerful in a morning?" Bella groaned and fell back on the pillows.

"Just today," she said with a smile, "my Dad came home this morning, we start our new jobs. There's loads to be excited about and nervous about too." She said almost bouncing on the bed like Tigger.

"Kate, Bella ... BREAKFAST!" Came a shout from downstairs.

"You'd better hurry before it gets cold or its all gone." Kate said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Okay I'll have my breakfast and then get ready." Bella said as she got up. Kate shut the door behind her leaving Bella all alone. She got the robe from out of her bag and put it on. She opened the door and saw Kate waiting for her. They padded down the stairs together and into the kitchen were Mrs D had cooked them a hearty breakfast of porridge, toast and an English Breakfast with fruit on the side. "Why do I think that everyone is trying to fatten me up?" She asked in astonishment as she surveyed the fully laden table.

Kate had sat down and started with a slice of toast. "That's because Bella ..." Kate started to explain between bites of toast "... you eat like a sparrow and have no colour in your cheeks and you look like you need the energy. I mean, come on I've been around your apartment, there's never any food in there." She gave Bella a pointed look.

"But . . ." Bella started to defend herself but Kate cut her off.

"Ben and Jerry's is not a proper food Bella." She said shaking her head.

"I don't just eat Ben and Jerry's. I have other things too!" Bella huffed.

"Like what?" she eyed Bella with skepticism.

"Come on now, eat your food, you don't want to be late on your first day." Mrs D butted in saving Bella from further defending herself. As she then tucked into some porridge and buttered toast.

"Leave the pots I'll do them and whatever food is left your farther can have." She smiled a great big grin appearing on her face.

"How long is it since you last saw him?" Bella asked.

"Well it seems like forever," Mrs D sighed "...but he's been gone about nine months."

"That's a long time." Bella replied.

"Not really he's been away longer and sometimes shorter, it depends on what time he can get off and these are special circumstances." She sighed. "Anyway, you'd better run along." She said as she took the plates out of the room.

Bella went upstairs and got ready for work, she came down fifteen minutes later with her bag in hand.

"I feel like a vagrant." She joked to Kate's mum as she held up her bag with her good hand.

"Well you're welcome here anytime Bella." She said as she hugged her awkwardly.

"Thanks Mrs D." She said feeling rather awkward about the hug. "You take care of yourself okay, keep taking the meds. I'm leaving for England in a few weeks and I don't want to be worrying whether you or Kate are alright. Okay, and I promise to stay in touch." She smiled.

"You'd better, it's kind of exciting, although I'm glad you're going and not my Kate. I don't know what I would do without her, and I don't mean any harm in that Bella, please don't see it that way." She said almost apologising.

"That's okay, I totally understand and I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest. If they didn't change it around I would have insisted that they do, but it seems everything has worked out as it should have." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks Bella, and good luck." Mrs D patted her on the arm and took her bag as Kate joined them. She walked them to the car and gave them both a hug.

"Good luck, the both of you." She said as she almost teared up.

"Oh mum ... we'll be alright, its only the training, I'm not leaving or going anywhere ... well as far as I know." Kate turned to Bella. "Come on Bella, we'd better get going or we're going to be late!" As Kate hurried into the driving seat. Kate's mum opened the door for Bella. Bella got in and the door was closed behind her. Kate started the car, she tooted her horn and the drove off.

On the way they chatted about what they expected or what they hoped to expect. Bella got a text from Edward to let her know his friend was much better and that he would be staying with them until he was back on his feet again, but not to mention it to anyone. She sent a quick text back to thank him for the news and that she would definitely need to call in at her apartment so she could move some of her things to the vicarage and other things into storage. Edward text back and said that they would talk about things during the lunch period.

Kate and Bella arrived at the Foundations underground car park. They went through security and had to explain who they were and what they were doing and that Mr Whitlock was expecting them. They waited for the security guard to confirm this and then gave them both passes to the car park and were each allocated a designated car parking space. They thanked the security guard for his assistance and drove around until they found the designated space. Once they parked they made their way to the reception where Thomas was waiting for them both. As they met they shook hands again.

"I'm afraid Pastor Masen has been detained Bella, so you'll be doing the first couple of sessions with me, okay." He told her.

Bella looked worried, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is in order Bella, Pastor Masen will be back about eleven-thirty for the final hour before lunch. Something unexpected had come up and he sends his apologies. With that he turned to Kate. "Now will you both follow me." As he made his way towards the elevator.

They went up in the elevator to the third floor to Personnel. There they were given an induction for the first hour and issued with I.D's. Before they knew it, it was time for a short break, when they were offered some refreshments. At ten-thirty they went into another room where they met their respective teams. Bella joined hers and talked to them for a while. They all wanted to know where Pastor Masen was but when she couldn't tell them they looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry I have no idea, but I'm sure he has a very good reason why he's not here at the moment. I understand that he should be here around eleven-thirty." She then joined Kate at a nearby table and picked up some clipboards.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Tough crowd, and yours?" Bella looked over her shoulder at them.

"Not sure yet, but I'll just have to take it as it comes." She replied.

At that very moment Edward walked in.

**A/N**

Thanks to all those that have now put this story on alert, Its much appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews too, it makes it all worth while the hours that we put into writing, and going through it. But we're still human so if you see anything you feel is not quite right, give me a holla. I promise not to bite

Please review and I could just give you a teaser into the next chapter. ;)

Thanks to Caz for her input and to Wendy for her support too To the ladies on the OWG on the Saga thank you for the laughs you've given me and the wonderful pictures of the beautiful and wonderfully talented Rob Pattinson. (

Next post will be in 2 weeks time (


	28. Chapter 28 Daring Pastor Masen

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

End of Chapter 27

"I'm sorry I have no idea, but I'm sure he has a very good reason why he's not here at the moment. I understand that he should be here around eleven-thirty." She then joined Kate at a nearby table and picked up some clipboards.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Tough crowd, and yours?" Bella looked over her shoulder at them.

"Not sure yet, but I'll just have to play it as it comes."

At that very moment Edward walked in.

**CHAPTER 28 - Daring Pastor Masen**

As soon as Edward walked into the room, Bella sensed his presence; she looked around and when she spotted him gave him a little smile and went over to him. "Everything okay, you're a little earlier than I expected? How is he?" She asked quietly.

Edward just shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He said quietly.

"Alright, later. We'd better get back to the group." She conceded.

"I'll just let Jasper know I'm here." He turned around and melted into the crowd of people that had gathered; his bronze hair the only thing that stood out amongst them. He came back to Bella's side minutes later and took her by the elbow and pulled her to one side.

"I need you to separate the group, you know like we did when we came to your previous employment's office."

"Okay." She nodded and then she got the attention of the group. "Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please." She waited until the chatter died down. "Would you please make a line, if you could sort yourselves into years of service, so here…" she indicated "is where the longest service should start and down there…" she pointed "to the ones with the least amount of service." There was a mêlée of activity as the group was a mixture of people from the Foundation and her former employment.

"What next?" She asked Edward as she returned to his side.

"Just as we did before, number them and then separate them into further smaller groups, but we both need to be in a group, so we'd better find our place in line." They both separated and found their respective places in the line. They then left a space for where they should be stood and then Bella started the numbering.

Once that was done they all got into their smaller groups. They were then given further initiative tasks which took up the rest of the hour before lunch was served.

During lunch Edward pulled Bella to one side and they made their way into a private office. Edward closed the door and locked it and closed the blinds. Bella walked over to a table and perched herself on it. Edward stalked towards her and as he got close she held her arms open to him, once he was within her grasp she put her arms around him. He bent down and gave her a long slow kiss that she hadn't expected; his hands reached into her hair and then cradled her face. When they finally pulled away from each other, she asked, "What was all that about, not that I'm complaining."

"I missed you." He breathed as he rubbed her shoulders and then cradled her to him.

"I missed you too, but Edward isn't this a bit risky?" She asked as she rubbed his back.

"I guess it is, but everyone else is preoccupied and I need to talk to you." He said his eyes showing some uncertainty.

"What is it?" She enquired gently.

"Well after we left your apartment last night, I took him to the vicarage and he started to improve, you know, that's when I got your text, but a couple of hours later he started to cough up blood and … well…" as he tried to tell her he lost his voice, swallowed and … "well anyway I ended up taking him to the hospital and I've been there for a while, in fact I've just come from there. I'm not sure if he'll make it." He almost sobbed. Bella hugged him to her.

"I'm so very sorry Edward." She said, with sympathy.

He placed his face in her hair and breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself, she continued to rhythmically rub his back to calm him.

"Anyway, I've got to focus on this now." He said, as he removed his face from out of her hair and pulled away from her body.

He then proceeded to walk around the room; his hands went to his hair as if to calm himself even further. "We've a few more minutes left and I just wanted to go through one more thing about today and the rest of the week. We've got to be extra careful around the rest of the team. I think Jasper suspects something is going on between us and I don't want to give him any further ammunition." He gave a grim smile as he walked back to the door and unlocked it.

"I'll be on my guard." She winked at him and smirked getting up off the table.

"Not helping Bella!" he said in a stern tone.

"Sorry." She said and blushed. "I can't help myself…" she trailed off.

"Come on we'd better go before anyone gets too suspicious, besides I'm hungry, I haven't had anything since last night." Just then his stomach growled. "See what I mean? Right I'll just grab something from the cafeteria. Will you be having something?" He asked.

"I'm okay, I had a huge breakfast at Kate's. Over the last couple of days I've eaten enough to last me a week." She joked.

"Still, I think you should get something." He insisted. "Better still, I'll grab you something too, can't have you flaking out on me. I don't want to be going to the hospital more than I need to." He said with a grimace.

"No we can't have you going to the hospital, not when I want you all to myself." She said suggestively.

"Bella behave." He scolded her as she left the office before him. He opened the blinds and then joined her in the corridor and they walked to the cafeteria together. Once they were there he grabbed them both a packaged sandwich and went back to the group.

The next session started in earnest at two o'clock, the group went through the rules and regulations and other matters that they had attend to. There was a question and answer session to address any concerns any of the group had, there weren't many and the group settled down. Each member was given a clipboard that Bella had collected earlier and there was another series of questions. "Not more questions!" Someone moaned Bella heard the comment and mentioned it to Edward.

"These questions are specific to the group and if you look on page 3 you will find a schedule for the group." He said as he quelled the dissension in the ranks. There was a rustling of paper being flicked through on the clipboards by the members as they went to page 3. From the schedule it appeared that the rest of the week would be very physical with outdoor activities and cooking classes. This was to prepare them for what lie ahead. Emergency first aid was also taught to some of the members, as some of the more senior members already had full first aid training certificates.

As the members looked through all the paperwork they remarked about how they all had to bring in their passports so details could be taken from them. "Will our details be secure?" Someone asked. Jasper spoke up as he joined the group

"Yes your details will most definitely be secure, it's just in case your passports go missing and at least we have your passport numbers should the worse happen." He clarified.

Further through the documentation it mentioned that each member would possibly have to set up a bank account in the UK, if they so desired. This would accommodate swift payment of their salary if they so desired. The alternative was to get their salary paid in the US but with the fluctuating exchange rate they weren't sure what to do for the best. Jasper called time on the two groups and asked them to join them in the main conference room.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He began. "Both groups have made more progress than we'd hoped for, so, if you're agreeable, I think..." he said as he looked towards both Thomas and Edward, they both nodded. "That you can all have a long weekend. I'm giving you time this afternoon to prepare for that, so I don't expect to see you all here at the Foundation until Wednesday for final checks and flight tickets for those of you that are going to the UK." There was an audible gasp that went round the room. "Attention," he said rather loudly. "For those of you that are remaining here in the US, you will get the same time off. So I don't expect to see anyone here this Friday but hope to see you all refreshed and ready Wednesday morning."

The chatter got louder as the groups got more excited. "Ahem..." Jasper cleared his throat "...don't forget you need to fetch in something comfortable to wear for the rest of the week, it's assault course training and those of you that have been assigned cookery duties, don't forget your hats and aprons." Jasper continued to shout over the noise. "Right, see you all tomorrow, bright and early and I suggest you get as much rest as possible, tomorrow is going to be physically challenging."

The crowd started to disperse and made their way to the exits before going to the locker rooms to collect their belongings.

All the team leaders stayed behind to discuss the plan of action for the remainder of the week. They already had the plan; it was just a case of how to implement it.

They sat in the cafeteria talking over drinks. When they finished Jasper wished them all a good evening and thanked them all for their assistance. "I'll have Janet confirm your flight details for you Edward."

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

The rest of the team leaders dispersed and went home to get ready for the rest of the week, leaving Bella lingering as she waited for Edward.

"Are you coming Bella?" Kate asked.

"It's okay Kate; I've got a lift back to my apartment thanks, but thanks for the offer." She then watched Kate leave with a somewhat bemused look on her face.

Bella walked to the car park and waited for Edward to arrive, she didn't have to wait long. As Edward got closer to the car she couldn't help but notice his smile get wider.

"You look a lot happier than you did earlier." She said as she smiled at him.

"I am now, aren't you?" He replied with a little grin on his face.

"I suppose I am, but a bit nervous too." She admitted and looked at the car door.

"What's there to be nervous about?" He asked as he caught hold of her chin and looked at her with some confusion.

"Oh, everything." She admitted in a hushed tone.

"Come on let's get back to your apartment, and we can start packing." He took her hand as he opened the passenger door for her; he made sure she was safely in before closing her door.

On the way back Bella nervously picked at her fingers as she stared out of the window. To break the silence Edward turned the CD player on and turned it down so it was just background hum. The journey was a quiet one, both of them left to their own thoughts. After he changed gear, he reached for her hand, as he cradled it he ran small circles on the back, she sighed as a feeling of contentment washed over them both.

When they reached the apartment they went inside. Bella put most of her things in boxes, whilst Edward took ones that were taped up back to the car. Bella took a final look around her little apartment. Edward returned and lingered patiently at the door. "Is that it all then?" He queried.

"It is for now, although I'm not sure what to do with the rest of the furniture. Some of it is mine, but the rest was here when I moved in." She said, as she looked around rather daunted by it all.

"I can speak to the resources team at the Foundation; I'm sure they will have someone that can come and collect what is yours and put it all into storage for you. You just need to mark them up." He said reassuringly. "We can come back tomorrow with labels and you can mark them up."

"That sounds like a plan." She said and looked happier. "Come on, let's get out of here, its late and we'd better get something to eat..." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the corridor before he shut the door behind them both.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and back to the car.

"When will you be able to get the brace off?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.

"I'm supposed to go tomorrow, I'm sorry I should have mentioned it sooner, but the time just seems to have flown. I don't suppose we could go to the hospital before we come back here to label the furniture up?" She queried.

"I can't see that being a problem; let's hope its good news on the brace front." He said with a wide smile.

On the way back to the vicarage they stopped off at a little oriental take-out. They went inside and perused the menu for a few minutes. Once they decided what they were going to have they took a seat and waited, looking round at the walls. In no time at all their order was ready and they went back to the car. Edward unlocked the door and Bella got in. He passed the food to Bella to hold, and he set off. The spices wafted through the care that made both their stomach's growl, they both laughed at one another and wondered whose stomach made the loudest noise. It turned into quite a debate. Eventually Edward conceded that his was the loudest as they pulled into the driveway of the vicarage.

Edward got out of the car and went round to the passenger side, opened the door and took the food from Bella so she could get out. They were still laughing at each other when they reached the door. He put the take out down to get his keys out and open the door, he then pulled her close and gave her a long slow kiss, as they parted they were both panting, trying to get their breath back.

Edward then opened the door and picked up the take-out as they bypassed the lounge on their way to the kitchen they saw that Mrs Cope was sat watching the TV. It was rather dark in the room even though a side lamp gave the room a warm glow, but not enough to shake the darkness. They said a "hello" to her but when she didn't answer they both assumed she must have fallen asleep. So they carried on into the kitchen. Bella got some plates out and dished out the take out. They went to the dining room; whilst they ate the conversation was light. Edward hadn't mentioned his plans to Bella about the long weekend that they had been afforded, but wanted to surprise her later on, so never mentioned them. After they finished their meal, Bella took the plates to the kitchen, gave them a quick rinse before putting them in the dishwasher, as she bent over to set the programme she was joined by Edward who snuggled up to her and put his head on her shoulder and he kissed her behind her ear. He then proceeded to put his arms around her and patted her stomach.

"I think that's the fullest I've been in a while, maybe you too." He said with a little snigger in her ear.

"Edward, really." She scolded, "But you're probably right." She continued as she turned around to face him. She put her arms on his shoulders and then gave him a quick kiss, mindful that Mrs Cope could appear at any minute. Edward was definitely into the kiss and his face showed he had other intentions as his hands wandered down her back as he pulled her closer to him and then gave her bottom a little squeeze. "Careful." She whispered, Edward sniggered again like a little boy not wanting to be caught. "Come on, we'd better check on what Mrs Cope is watching, she's sure to come in here any minute as I'm sure she'll have heard us by now." She said trying to mollify his affections.

They both walked into the lounge and stood behind the sofa, looking at what was on the TV but Mrs Cope still hadn't moved. The credits of the programme on the TV were now rolling and they wondered what she'd been watching.

"I don't think it could have been that interesting." Bella whispered to Edward.

"Probably not." He whispered back, chuckling slightly. He then gave her a quick chaste kiss.

"Daring, Pastor Masen." She whispered. Edward just grinned, although she wasn't sure of the expression on his face, the gloom hid his grin in the shadows.

They both went round to the other sofa and sat down. Edward switched on another side lamp that gave the room a softer ambiance. They both looked at Mrs Cope, her mouth was slightly open and her yes shut, so they decided not to disturb her for now. They then turned their attention to the TV and watched it for a while, both absorbed by a documentary on the breeding of rare species on the National Geographic Channel. When that had finished Edward turned the TV off. He then looked at Bella and noticed that her eyes were drooping. "Time for bed gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, but her response was to snuggle further into him.

"I want to stay here." She said sleepily pushing him away half-heartedly.

"Well I don't think Mrs Cope will appreciate it, so you'd better get yourself up. I'll be up in a little while. I just need to go the prayer room and then I'll come up." He said as he stood up, and pulled Bella to her feet. He walked her to the bottom of the stairs, they said their good nights and as Bella took the first couple of stairs she turned around.

"What about Mrs Cope?" She enquired before giving him another kiss.

"I'll see to it that Mrs Cope gets to bed, it won't be the first time she's fallen asleep in front of the TV." He said before returning another kiss. "Good night and pleasant dreams."

"All of them will be of you." She whispered as she headed for her room.

Edward smiled and then went to rouse Mrs Cope, but changed his mind as she looked so peaceful laying there so he left her until he'd finished in the prayer room.

Twenty minutes later as he left the room, Mrs Cope was still in the position he'd left her. He went over to her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Mrs Cope, its time for bed. You've done it again, fallen asleep on the sofa." He said gently. When there was no response he tried again, but more loudly and still there was no response. He went to put the main room light on an as he did Mrs Cope slumped to the side. When he came back to her he noticed she was a very strange colour and she wasn't breathing. His medical training kicked in and with some effort got her on the floor and started CPR. He shouted as loud as he could for Bella, over and over. She came running down the stairs as soon as she heard him; the panic in her voice was evident.

"What's wrong?" She cried as she barrelled around the doorway. Her eyes landed on a very red faced Edward on the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Phone for an ambulance, I can't get a pulse and she's not breathing."

**A/N **

**Sorry to leave you all on a cliffy, but I will be doing a few outtakes and will post them when this story has come to a conclusion (for now) so keep me on alert if you wish.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, recommending and generally lurking and making me smile with your reviews. Reviews are better than presents **

**I wish you all a Very Happy Festive Season. As it is coming up on us rather quickly, the next schedule post is supposed to be on the 25 December. I will let you know now. I will not be posting until the New Year – 9****th**** January 2011, as I hope you can all appreciate that it will be a rather busy time of year for most of us. **

**So may I wish you all a Happy and Peaceful New Year.**

**And may I thank all my friends that have supported me throughout the year; it's been a tough one.**

**April can't come fast enough **** as like probably most of you are itching to see Water For Elephants.**

**You can find me on the Twilight saga in the Robert Pattinson Fan Club Group or the Older Woman's Group and join in the mayhem. Thanks Ladies for keeping me sane.**


	29. Chapter 29 Come Undone

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

Welcome back, hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year and for those of you that are celebrating Christmas now I hope you are having a lovely one.

I'm sorry this is kicking off on a downward note, but I'd written this chapter a while ago and was thinking of scrapping it altogether, but Caz said it should stay, so I'm going with her judgment, and I was listening to Come Undone by Duran Duran, which is a fabulous track. If you haven't heard it, check it out.

Previously in Chapter 28

"Mrs. Cope, its time for bed. You've done it again, fallen asleep on the sofa." He said gently. When there was no response he tried again, but more loudly and still there was no response. He went to put the main room light on an as he did Mrs. Cope slumped to the side. When he came back to her he noticed she was a very strange color and she wasn't breathing. His medical training kicked in and with some effort got her on the floor and started CPR. He shouted as loud as he could for Bella, over and over. She came running down the stairs as soon as she heard him; the panic in her voice was evident.

"What's wrong?" She cried as she barreled around the doorway. Her eyes landed on a very red faced Edward on the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Phone for an ambulance, I can't get a pulse and she's not breathing."

**Chapter 29 - Come Undone**

Once the ambulance left with the body of Mrs. Cope, Bella locked the door and went to the lounge. Edward had collapsed in a heap on the sofa. Bella sat at the side of him and took him into her arms.

"Why?" He kept repeating over and over as Bella joined him in his grief, the tears flowed down both their faces. Bella just hugged him tighter.

"I don't know," she sobbed, "maybe it was her time." She tried to reason without really feeling the conviction of her words and Edward knew it too. He then got up; taking Bella's hand, he led her to the prayer room.

"If we can do nothing for her body at least we can do something for her soul," he sniffed, as he wiped away traitor's tears, "she was like a mother to me, oh Dear Lord, I'm going to have to tell her husband too, and that isn't going to be easy, either."

The door opened to the prayer room, the smell of incense wafted into the lounge. He gripped her hand tighter as they went in and closed the door behind them. He turned on a small lamp just inside the doorway. Letting go of her hand, he proceeded to light the candles on the small altar and in the alcoves. Bella stood and watched him; a great sadness filled her heart for him, as he sniffed every so often. She muffled her own tears. It was too much to see Edward so upset; he really had taken this harder than she imagined. He walked towards her and turned off the lamp, the candles gave the room an eerie glow. He reached for a tissue out of a box and proceeded to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She held his hand and guided the tissue back to his own. She lifted her hand up and brushed the hair back from over his face.

He took her hand and led her back to the altar and they both knelt down to pray, with their heads bowed. The silence was deafening, the only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the flames from the candles from time to time.

Edward then blew the nearest candle out, leaving just one or two lit. Bella stayed still, her head still bowed, until Edward touched her shoulder and then she lifted her head to look at him through the glow. As their eyes met there was a spark, an electrical charge surged through them and they were drawn together. They embraced for a few moments before they let go. "I have to inform Mrs. Cope's husband now," he said sadly.

"Would you like me to come with you?" she asked softly.

"You don't have to, you know," he said, not knowing if she really wanted to or not.

"I know I don't, but if nothing else, at least I'm there for moral support if you need it," she said as she took hold of his hands.

He stroked her hair out of her eyes, "if you're sure?" he said, as he gave her an intense stare. Bella nodded.

They left the room, Edward suggested that she put something warm on, as it would be cold out at this time of night. Bella went upstairs to put a warmer sweater on. It was past midnight when they ventured out.

The trip to the Copes' house was a silent one. Eventually they pulled up to a well-appointed town house, which had a small garden at the front and a few shrubs down the side of the path. They got out of the car and walked up the path, hand in hand. The house was in darkness, which was to be expected considering the lateness of the hour. Edward knocked at the door and waited. The night was most definitely chilly and Bella shivered. Edward brought her into his side as they snuggled together to keep warm.

He knocked on the door again a little louder; they noticed a light go on in the top window and a curtain twitched. A few minutes later they could hear footsteps and then the locks and chains being undone. A very familiar face then appeared from behind the door.

"I'm sorry this is a late call, but can we come in?" Edward asked.

The door opened wider and they went inside. Mr. Cope showed them to the sitting room.

"What is it Edward?" Mr. Cope signed, "Please take a seat."

"My dear friend, I'm sorry I'm not here in better circumstances," he said shaking his head, "and I appreciate that Shelley has only just got you back from the hospital after the nasty incident you suffered. Do you know who the culprits were that attacked you?" Mr. Cope shook his head.

They all sat down, Edward and Bella sat together holding each other's hands. Edward looked directly at Mr. Cope, although he wished at that moment the earth would swallow him whole. "I need you to come with us, I'm so very sorry but there's no easy way of saying this. When we got back to the vicarage tonight …" Edward swallowed, "we thought your beloved Shelley was watching TV and had fallen asleep as sometimes she does …" Edward choked up once again and then Bella continued for him.

"We thought she was still asleep and I went to bed, only to hear Edward shouting me. I came down to find him trying to resuscitate her. I'm so very sorry …" Bella finished off in a whisper as the word "died" caught in her throat.

Edward looked up at his dear friend, tears in his eyes; he got up and hugged him. "I'm so very sorry," he muttered the words. Mr. Cope just sat there shaking his head.

"Can I get you something?" Bella asked as she got to her feet.

He just shook his head. "Where is she?" he signed, his hands rushing his words. They looked at him, then at each other, at a loss for words. The tears started to silently fall on all their faces.

"They've taken her to the hospital; we'll take you there straight away," they both said together.

"I want to see her!" he signed again. As he got up his legs gave way, Edward reached over to him and held him steady.

"Of course, that's why we're here," Edward steadied him further, but Mr. Cope shook his hands off.

"I'll get my jacket." He walked over to the walk in closet and pulled out his heavy jacket.

While he was getting his jacket on, Bella whispered, "why didn't you tell me your friend was Mrs. Cope's husband? Why all the secrecy?"

But before Edward could answer, Mr. Cope was back and jittery, as he wanted to get off straight away, the house keys rattled in his hand. Edward took the keys from his hand and opened the door. As they left, Edward locked the door behind him.

Bella took by the arm and showed him to the car. Bella then looked back at Edward with frustration but she knew it wasn't the time or place. Poor Mr. Cope, she thought.

They took Mr. Cope to the hospital and waited outside the room whilst he identified the body and spent some time with her saying his goodbyes. They sat in silence outside waiting for him. As he left the room he took his handkerchief from out of his pocket and wiped his now red and swollen eyes. They both stood up and went to him; Bella gave him a hug whilst Edward patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, you can stay with us tonight, if you wish," Edward offered.

Mr. Cope shook his head, "not tonight, I think I need to be alone," he signed.

"As you wish, but we'll see you safely home first, okay?" Edward conceded. Mr. Cope nodded his head as he wiped his bloodshot eyes again before stuffing the handkerchief back in his coat pocket.

They took Mr. Cope home and saw him to the door. Just before he went in Mr. Cope signed one last sentence, his eyes grim. "Promise me Edward, you'll conduct her funeral."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll have it in the little chapel at the side of the vicarage, a week from today," Edward suggested, his voice wavering from the emotion.

They then left and went back to the vicarage. On returning, Bella turned to Edward, "You must be exhausted, Edward," she said, "but I'd still like to know why you didn't tell me he was Mrs. Cope's husband."

"You must be tired, too, and as far as me telling anyone about Mr. Cope, I couldn't. Mr. Cope was assigned to me, when I joined the priesthood, as my confidant and was sworn to secrecy. Mrs. Cope only found out by accident that he was my confidant, and she was true to her word that she wouldn't say anything to anyone... She wouldn't discuss anything Mr. Cope and myself discussed not even with me," he said and continued, "anyway, it's going to be a very busy day today…" He looked at his watch and noticed that it indeed was the next day, "at the Foundation, so we'd better get some sleep," he said with a sigh.

They both returned to their individual bedrooms for the rest of the morning, for it was now three o'clock and they had to be at the Foundation for nine o'clock.

Bella set her alarm for seven o'clock and then changed for bed. She lifted the covers and got in. She shivered for several minutes wishing she were with Edward; she could have done with his body heat.

Edward set his alarm and changed for bed too; as he got into bed the scent of Bella washed over him and he shivered. He tried to sleep but he continued to toss and turn as he tried to get comfortable. Wherever he was in his bed her scent assaulted his nose. He failed miserably and gave up. He got out of bed and went down the corridor, just as Bella was coming out of her bedroom.

"I can't sleep," they both said in unison.

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate then," he said as he took her hand and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The usual suspect mugs were fetched out, hot chocolate was made and consumed and they went back upstairs. This time when they came to Bella's room, she dragged him inside.

"Stay with me tonight," she pleaded in a sultry voice. He was helpless to say no. "I promise no funny business, it's just very cold," she continued and winked.

"I'm too tired for funny business anyway, but snuggling I can do," he sighed.

He joined her in her bed; they both shivered as they climbed in and snuggled together. Bella put her head against his shoulder. She relished in his body heat, as she put her cold feet on him, he groaned and complained a little, but he accepted that he was with her and soon they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The alarm clock soon went off bringing them out of their blissful sleep. "What time is it?" Edward groaned, as he tried to prise his eyes open and failed miserably. He rolled over and reached for Bella, who was on her side now and dragged her to him.

"Edward, you're crushing me, and it's seven o'clock, time to get up," she said, as she tried to draw a breath against the crush.

"Do we have to get up?" he groaned.

"Pastor Masen, I'm surprised at you. Just because you're not going to the Cathedral anymore doesn't mean you can sleep in," she chided gently and then quickly pulled the covers off him, subjecting him to an icy blast of cold air.

"Just you wait, Miss Swan," he groaned again, as he tried to pull the covers back over him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she enquired.

"You'll see." He gave up with the covers and hauled himself out of bed.

"Really?" She gave him a quizzical stare. "What's up your sleeve Edward, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently, as he pulled an angelic face.

"I'm not buying that," she said as she crossed her arms and stood up and stared at him from across the bed.

"You'll see," he gave her a cheeky grin and then left the room. Bella huffed.

"He said nothing and then he changes his mind," she mumbled to herself.

She then got ready to go. She eventually met Edward in the kitchen. As she walked in, he handed her a cup of coffee. They both drank their coffees quickly and headed out.

On the way to the Foundation, they stopped off for a few breakfast treats for everyone on the management team. When they arrived at the Foundation, Bella handed the treats to Kate and went to find Jasper. Once they located Jasper and Thomas, they greeted them.

"God, you two look awful," Jasper commented.

Edward took Jasper to one side. "Mrs. Cope died last night whilst she was at the vicarage; we've been up most of the night with Mr. Cope. We took him to the hospital and back," he said quietly.

Jasper gasped, "I'm so sorry Edward; I know the Copes were like parents to you."

"Mr. Cope has asked that I conduct the funeral service and, well, I . . . I couldn't refuse. So this time next week, I will need to be excused from my duties at the Foundation."

"But of course Edward. We'll all be there," Jasper acknowledged.

"Thanks Jasper, the support is appreciated and I'm sure Mr. Cope will appreciate it too. The only thing that worries me is that when I go to the UK, he's going to be all alone and I worry about him more than ever, especially with what he went through last week. He's on the mend, but this ... this is just dreadful."

"That's understandable; we'll keep in touch with him, no problem," Jasper said sympathetically. "Right, we'd better get on, but if you two start to flag, you can get off and I'll take over for you both."

"Thanks Jasper," Edward said as he patted him on the arm. They then waked to join the others who were also in deep conversation. Kate had joined them in the meantime and she handed out a breakfast treat to Jasper, who took it and ate it with gusto.

During the day they took their respective teams through more training and at four-thirty Edward called on Jasper.

"Bella has an appointment at the hospital at five-thirty regarding her hand. So if you're okay, would you mind finishing off for me and we'll see you in the morning?" Edward turned to leave and as if he'd remembered something, "oh, one more thing before I forget."

"Yes, what is it Edward?" Jasper queried.

"Bella's furniture in her apartment, it will need to go into storage. She isn't as fortunate as some of the others with regard to having family or relatives to store some of her items and I was wondering if we could store them for her. We're going to her place to label up the items. Is there any chance they can be stored in the lock up at Safe Haven?" Edward asked.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure just how much room there is. If we can't store it all there, we might have to store some of it at the vicarage. Just mark the items that she'd prefer to be stored at the vicarage, if that's the case," Jasper suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Edward then turned and went back to the group to let Bella know it was time to go.

Bella said her good nights to the group, had a quick chat with Kate and then left with Edward, so he could take her to the hospital to see about her brace.

"I really hate this place," she muttered under her breath, as they pulled up in the car park.

"Yeah it's getting me that way too," he replied. He looked up at the building through the windshield. "Come on, let's get it over with." They both got out of the car and walked to the entrance through the sliding doors into the reception area. The lady behind the reception desk looked up as they approached.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I have an appointment to see about the brace on my hand," she raised it to show her and then put it down. "My name is Bella Swan, or it may be under Isabella Swan."

The receptionist looked down her list. "Ah yes, with Doctor Yorkie. He will be right with you, if you would like to take a seat over there in the waiting area." She pointed to a row of bright blue chairs.

"Thanks," she said as the receptionist handed her a piece of paper and they went over to wait.

Twenty minutes or so later a nurse came and called Bella's name.

As she got up, Edward said, "I'll wait here for you okay?"

Bella nodded and followed the nurse. Edward sat quietly and awaited her return, he put his head back against the wall and blew out a breath and closed his eyes.

When Bella returned, she sat down and waited until he looked up. When he didn't acknowledge her she reached for his shoulder and nudged him gently. He raised his head and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as the bright light stung his eyes and he tried to focus on her.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. How did it go?" he asked with a tired voice.

"Looks like you really do need that holiday sleep in and . . ." she lifted her hand up to show him her new much smaller brace, "I don't have to keep this on for long, but they say I can travel with it. I explained that I would be traveling to the UK in the next couple of weeks and they said if I wanted to have it checked before it maybe able to come off before I go," she said hopefully.

"Well that is good news. Come on, let's get out of here, we've still your apartment to go to and put those all-important labels on. I spoke to Jasper and he said you could have some of your belongings stored at Safe Haven but there may not be enough room, so if you want anything in particular to be stored at the vicarage, then you'd better identify them," he explained.

"Oh okay, but there really isn't that much," she muttered.

"Nevertheless let's get it done, we've only got a couple more days at the Foundation before the long weekend and then we can relax."

They left the hospital and drove over to her apartment. Edward took some stickers and a pen from the glove compartment and gave them to Bella.

"I hope there are enough?" he said as he handed them over to her.

"It looks like there are more than enough stickers here!" she laughed as she took the bundle.

When they got to the apartment she handed Edward the keys and he looked at her oddly. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Well it appears that you've got this thing for opening and closing doors, almost like Hagrid," she laughed.

"Do I look like a giant, all tall and hairy? Don't answer that because I know I don't."

"No you don't, but you do have an uncanny resemblance to Cedric Diggory. It's a shame he died, broke my heart when that happened," she said with a sigh.

"Really, I must remember that," he said with a chuckle, "come on let's go," he said as he held out his hand.

When they had finished marking up her belongings, they laid on her bed. Edward shut his eyes and so did Bella. They lay there with their legs hanging off the bed, catching five.

Bella blew out a breath. "Come on let's go, because if I lay here any longer I'll fall asleep and I'd rather be somewhere else with you rather than here."

Bella then sat up and looked at him. His eyes were shut and he had a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Oh about the days we have off together, I can't wait," he said and his grin got wider.

"What have you got planned?" she asked as she reached over to push a stray strand of hair from over his eyes. He grabbed her hand and then kissed it.

"You'll see!" was his only reply.

"Edward come on, you're driving me crazy," she harrumphed.

"Good! Come on, let's get back to the vicarage," he said as he sat up beside her.

Bella pestered Edward all the way back to the vicarage about what he had planned but he wouldn't change his mind.

A/N

Thanks for reading, once again. Thanks for the reviews and for those of you that are passing the word around and those that have added this story to their favorites. If you want to review and let me know what you think, that would be great, gives me something to focus on and makes me smile. I do read them, honest.

The next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks, which will give me enough time to type up the next chapter and continue to write. I'm hoping to finish this story before the end of February, so just a few more chapters and then it will be complete. There will be a couple of outtakes once this story is complete, but they may be sometime depending on what RL throws at me. It's been pretty rough as of late.

I've done a fair bit of reading over the holidays. I needed a break from the writing, and it's been fun. Helped me enormously with getting my focus.

Thanks to Caz for her guidance and her ear. She's been one very understanding person and she's been amazing. So from the bottom of my heart I thank you Caz

Another quick thanks to Wendy. Who corrected my punctuation at the last minute, and fetched me into the 21st C. lol, she understands what I mean


	30. Chapter 30 Two Kinds of Sweaty

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

Previously in Chapter 29

"What have you got planned?" she asked as she reached over to push a stray strand of hair from over his eyes. He grabbed her hand and then kissed it.

"You'll see!" was his only reply.

"Edward come on, you're driving me crazy," she harrumphed.

"Good! Come on, let's get back to the vicarage," he said as he sat up beside her.

Bella pestered Edward all the way back to the vicarage about what he had planned but he wouldn't change his mind

**CHAPTER 30 - Two Kinds Of Sweaty**

Bella gave up the pestering as they got out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and folded her arms around herself as she walked to the vicarage door. Edward waited for her to catch up, as he did so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her chin up gently with his other hand to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease, but don't get too upset, you'll love what I've got planned," his eyes had an almost pleading look.

"Edward, it's late and I guess we're both tired, let's just get some sleep, okay?" she said as she pulled out of his embrace.

Edward sighed and opened the door. As they entered into the reception it felt empty, a kind of hollowness that lingered.

"It won't be the same without her." Edward sighed sadly and looked towards Bella. "I expect her to come bustling out of the kitchen with cups in hand or food, or a duster and polish, but now it's just us."

Bella put her hand on the small of his back and rubbed soothingly up towards his shoulders and back. He hung his head back as he relished in her touch. "That feels great." He continued to lean into her hand

"Come on, I'll make dinner." She urged him towards the kitchen, so she could get started on dinner. He nodded and took her hand as they walked in.

Bella then released his hand and went to the fridge; when she opened it she spotted some chicken. "How about some chicken?" she asked as she put it on the counter and then continued to look in the cupboards until she found something else to go with it. She put the oven on and then the stove warming up a little oil in a pan.

Edward just stood and watched as he rested against the counter with his arms folded. "I could help, you know," he offered.

"You could, but everything is under control here; maybe you could set the table," she said as if she had dismissed him from the kitchen.

"Okay, no problem." He sauntered out into the dining room and looked around, remembering that Mrs. Cope would have been doing it if she'd been here.

A few minutes later, Edward came back after setting the table and hovered around. Bella noticed him hovering. "Edward, it's okay; you don't have to watch me cook. If you'd like, go and watch some TV, relax …" she stopped herself short as she looked at him, his face had paled and he was mumbling to himself, his eyes were full of sorrow.

She put down the spatula and turned the cooker off and went to him. "I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking …" she said as she went to embrace him. He stood there in her embrace for a few minutes before stepping back.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should be used to this by now, but the thing is I've done so many funerals for people I hardly know, but with Mrs. Cope, this is going to be different . . . a lot different. It's more personal." He gulped down the last words.

"I understand, I really do Edward, but I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, so take your time. We have nothing but time, and if you want to talk, I'm a good listener. I may not have all the answers to your questions, but we'll figure them out together. Okay? Now go and try and relax somewhere, somewhere you feel comfortable and I'll come and find you when dinner is ready," she said.

He bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you," he breathed.

"For what?" she queried.

"For being you," he reached out and ran a finger down her cheek and then left the kitchen, leaving a rather dazed and confused Bella.

Bella turned the stove back on and continued with dinner. Twenty or so minutes later when the meal was almost complete, she turned everything off and left whatever heat was remaining to finish the meal off. She went to look for him. She remembered hearing his footsteps on the stairs, so she went upstairs first. She couldn't hear anything from the bathroom, so continued down the hall to his bedroom. She knocked lightly and called his name, but when there was no reply, she slowly and ever so quietly opened the door and took a peek inside.

What she saw inside confused her, Edward's things were strewn all over the floor and his bed was unmade. The sheets from the bed were in a heap and the comforter was thrown to one side of the bed, but he wasn't there. She thought it was highly unusual, as Edward's room was usually as neat as a pin. She wondered if he'd moved into one of the other rooms, and she felt a little awkward as she peered into the other rooms along the corridor. Finally she wandered back to her own room; she was anxious and wondered where he could be. As she opened the door, a shaft of light hit her bed and a sleeping Edward. She crept in and gently sat on the bed. She reached over and swept some hair that had fallen over his eyes away.

"Bella," he moaned in his sleep.

"Ssh, I'm here," she whispered.

He settled and Bella didn't have the heart to wake him, so she quietly crept downstairs, turned everything else off, checked the door and went back upstairs, calling in at the bathroom before returning back to a heavily sleeping Edward, who was now snoring lightly.

She took a blanket out of the cupboard and put it on the bed, she got undressed and then laid on the top of the covers but snuggled up to him and covered herself with the blanket. He sighed and moaned a bit and then stretched out, he lifted his head up to try to locate the clock. "What time is it?" he groaned as he tried to see it.

"It's late, you obviously needed the sleep," she said.

"I missed dinner?" he said apologetically.

"No, its okay, we can reheat it," she assured him as she snuggled further up to him, the blanket hindering her being loved up.

He tried to put his arm around her, and realized that she was on top of the covers, covered with a blanket. "Why are you lying on top of the bed?" he asked.

"I didn't want to wake you or you know… give you any reason to break your vows," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be silly, I'll not break my vows. Come on, get in this bed before you freeze," he said, taking the blanket off her and dragging the covers out from under her. He then pulled her closer into him, if that were possible. "You're freezing," he yelled as she put her cold legs and feet on him and gave a little laugh, then apologizing for her coldness. "Maybe I should get you a hot water bottle," he said.

"Why, when I have you?" she asked, still chuckling to herself as she grabbed him when he tried to get out of bed.

"Bella, I'll get that extra blanket if you'd let me," he said straining against her hold on him. She reluctantly let go and he got out of bed and went to pick up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and an extra blanket from the cupboard. He then covered the bed with the thick blanket and then climbed in and lay on his side.

A shaft of moonlight danced across the bed, which highlighted Bella's face. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and just gazed at her. Bella rested her head on her hands and looked up to his face. Although she couldn't make out most of his features, she could have sworn he was smiling and looked content. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek and then her lips, then moved away to gauge her reaction. When she didn't move away or look distressed in anyway, he brushed his lips once again against hers with slightly more pressure and she responded with equal pressure and intensity.

As they broke the kiss, he sighed, "It just feels so natural doing this with you." He was about to say something else, but she just put a finger against his lips, then she reached up to cup his face and her other hand snaked to his hair and she ran her fingers through his locks. She gave his hair a gentle tug towards her and then their faces met.

The kiss started off gentle, but then warmed up to it; she stroked his silken lips with her tongue, asking permission to enter, he then parted them and she took his hot, wet tongue into her own. Their tongues danced together as a tango, the pressure increased as the sounds of their pleasure intensified. After what seemed like an age, hands began to wander, touching and caressing each other's bodies, as little moans and gasps escaped their lips between kisses.

Hands descended to where they were needed, his hands touching, teasing, caressing and stroking while their mouths were biting, nibbling and sucking at bare flesh. They'd held back for so long, breathless and wanting, feeling wanted and craved for as they touched each other, the fire was lit and couldn't be extinguished.

Gasping for breath, they fell away from each other, landing on the soft pillows, but their hands remained joined. He gasped, raising her hand to kiss it; she hummed with pleasure. Relief washed through them both that they still hadn't gone too far. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he broke his vows. She would have to settle for what he could or would or should give her. Being in his company was about more than just the sex; it was companionship, safety, and security and just to feel loved, that would have to be enough. Enough for now, she'd resided herself to it and she sighed heavily.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"You," was all she managed to say.

A smile graced his lips as he turned to lie on his side and started to play with a strand of her hair. "What about me?" he questioned.

"Honestly?" she asked. He replied by just nodding his head.

"Edward, I really don't know how you do it, I'm dying here; you have no idea how much I want you, but I won't compromise you, I won't go against my better judgment, I want to be able to give you myself, my whole self, and receive you in return." She blushed at her admission.

"If it helps, Bella, I feel the same way and I'm at a crossroads because of you. So let's sleep on it, okay?" He replied.

She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "This will have to be enough… enough for now anyway," he sighed, his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Bella watched his face as she watched it relax and turn blissful. She felt her eyes go heavy and she too succumbed to sleep.

It wasn't long before the alarm was going off. It felt as if they'd only just fallen asleep, but the reality of the morning slowly seeped in to their consciousness, and although the alarm had been silenced, their bodies started to move. Bella could feel his morning wood as it dug into her side, she stifled a giggle and a moan, and she was both frustrated and excited but knew this was just a natural reaction for any man first thing in the morning. Nature took no account of who they were or what they did in their lives. She decided to tease him and gave a little wiggle against him and moaned at the increased contact.

"Bella, behave," he groaned.

She wiggled again against him; he pulled back with a halfhearted attempt and tried to swat her away. This time she did giggle.

"Stop being mean Bella," he moaned. That brought her up short.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean intentionally," she mumbled. She sat up in bed and threw the covers off them both and they both shivered. She turned to him and said, "Now _that _was being mean." She smirked.

Edward pulled the covers back over him and snuggled down again. Bella then got out of bed. "I'll go and get coffee and breakfast while you get up and get a shower," she said as she wrapped the gown that was at the bottom of the bed around herself, leaving him to the comfort of her bed.

She returned to her room twenty minutes later with a breakfast tray. She put it on the side table and noticed that Edward was no longer in bed. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When there was no reply she entered, the warmth and steam hit her as she made her way to the facilities. "Edward are you still in here?" she called, but there was no answer, so she went to the shower unit and took a quick peek. When there was no Edward, she stepped in and took a quick shower. She quickly dried and went back to her room and dressed. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in, I'm decent," she called happily.

"You, Miss Swan, are never decent," he said in mock horror as he peered around the door.

"I made you breakfast," she said gesturing to the breakfast tray. "But I suppose it will be cold now," she sighed.

Edward came into the room, his hair still damp and in a ruffled mess, smelling of soap and something you just couldn't bottle. He picked up the coffee and a piece of toast. He took a sip and then a bit of toast. "No," he swallowed, "It's fine." He then took another bite and continued to chew. Bella watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he continued to eat and she bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, which brought her out of her stupor.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, more than fine actually," she said as she blushed and then brushed away an errant strand of hair behind his ear.

"Are you ready? We need to get going before the traffic builds up," he said as he took the tray from the table.

"Yes, I'll be right behind you," she said opening the door for him.

They arrived at Safe Place a little after nine and everyone else had already congregated.

The whole assembly was ushered into the little chapel where Edward was asked to carry out a small service before they started their hectic day.

After the service Jasper stood at the front and thanked them all for coming and he then let the two teams go to their respective areas after having a quick drink.

Thomas and Kate led their team outside to the assault course that had been built. The group took a walk around it first while Thomas explained what was expected. It looked tough and Kate's face paled at the sight of it.

"Now then, this assault course is only the first part. You will be expected to do a mile run too, starting at the end of the assault course. There is a path which you all will follow and it eventually leads back to the building," he explained. Everyone groaned. "Now then," he continued, "by the time you are finished the other team should have completed their challenge, which is to cook a hearty three course meal for you all." Now there was mutterings about the meal.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get to it," Kate said with enthusiasm.

The morning was chilly and they all shivered. "You'll soon warm up as soon as we get going, but just bear in mind that some of the obstacles may be a little damp, so be careful it could be a little slippy," Thomas warned.

By the time they'd done the assault course, the group was more than warm, they were hot and sweaty, most of the group had a ruddy glow to their faces and their hair was plastered to their heads. Their bodies didn't escape either as mud and leaves attached themselves to their clothing.

"If you want to take five minutes to catch your breath and then it's onto the run," Thomas enthused.

Kate took the lead whilst Thomas stayed at the back to look after the stragglers that walked or half limped their way back to the building.

When the last of the group got back, they were all laid or sat down recovering from the morning's exhaustion. Red faced and sweaty they all got up and went to the shower block to get freshened up.

Once the whole group had freshened up they went to the canteen to see an equally red faced and sweaty team, but for different reasons. They queued up in a respectable manner, moaning and groaning quietly about the aches and pains that they had, as they each took a tray and helped themselves to the food provided.

While tucking into the food, they discussed their individual experiences and also commented on the quality of the food. They were surprised at how good it was and wondered if they'd got an outside caterer in to help the opposite team.

The team leaders sat on an individual table and discussed how each of the team's fared that morning, making notes on individual strengths and weaknesses. Kate looked at Edward and Bella and noticed that they weren't eating so much. "Is there something wrong with the food?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong, Kate," Edward replied, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that you don't appear to be eating much," she answered.

"Well Kate, the reason being we've got the assault course this afternoon, so we're eating light. We also had something earlier which should help the team endure what is to come," he explained.

"Oh, I see," Kate replied and looked back at her plate. "Well, guys, this is awesome food. Who cooked it all?"

"We did!" Bella replied. She then asked Thomas what he had planned for their dinner, as the group would sure be hungry after their workout.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. If this is anything to go by," he said indicating to his plate of food with his fork, "then we'll really have to create some magic, because this …" he said spearing some chicken and tomato pasta, "is fabulous. Who came up with the recipe?" He asked as then popped the fork full of food in his mouth.

"It was Bella's actually, she made something similar the other night," Edward admitted, while Bella went cherry red.

"Well," Thomas said, "you're sure going to make someone a remarkable wife, if you continue to cook like this," as he continued between bites.

"Why thank you Thomas," she managed to squeak out, before going on to explain further. "You'll have to thank my grandmother for the recipe, she handed it down to me."

"Not your mother then?" Thomas queried.

"No, not my mother, she wasn't much of a cook but she did like to experiment. Unfortunately most of her experiments were inedible, it didn't stop her though," she smirked.

"Well you'll have to thank your grandmother then," Thomas smiled.

Bella put one hand on her forehead and lent forward while her other went to her napkin on her lap. Edward spotted the movement and took hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze in understanding.

"I'm sorry Thomas, that would be impossible," she said quietly, "she passed away a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to pry," he said reaching for her shoulder.

She shrugged, "It's okay, it was hard at the time and I've been on my own for a while now, since my mum skipped out on me and I stayed with my grandmother since then, so I'm used to having to do things for myself, but its nice to be part of a team … and a different family," she amended.

"Ah yes, I remember, from your initial interview, if I recall, that's what I likened it to," he said. Bella nodded in understanding.

Kate sat there in rapt attention, she'd never really heard Bella open up about her family before, but this would have been the tip of the iceberg. She realized for as much as she'd worked with Bella over the last year. She had found that Bella was a rather private person when it came to her family. She wondered why that was. Kate made a mental note to try and discuss it sometime when they got together out of the earshot of everyone else.

Soon Jasper stood up and announced to the two groups that it was time to start the afternoon's activities, which would be a repeat of the morning with the groups exchanging activities.

The groups separated as Edward and Bella's team went to the locker room to get changed and ready for the course. Thomas and Kate's team stayed behind in the canteen.

Edward got the attention of the team. "Now then team, I'm must going to go through what to expect when we get outside. As far as the activities go, there's an assault course and a one mile run. Now, if there are any of you that feel genuinely ill or have not told us about any medical condition you may have, please come and see me before we start. I will be doing this course too, so if any of you require assistance, on any part of the course, then I will assist, but I need you all to try. Bella, with your hand still in the splint, you will be expected to do the same, but there will be certain obstacles that will not be achievable. There will be assistance given on some other ones. Does anyone have any questions?" He looked around the team finishing at Bella. When no one said anything, he said "Okay, let's see if we can beat Thomas' team's time."

There was a collective cheer and applause and they headed out.

**A/N **

**My thanks to Wendy and Caz who are looked this one over for me. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for the rec's it has warmed me and made me happy and I thank you all most sincerely, when at this moment in time I'm in a really unhappy place.**

**A question asked if I would be doing an outtake of the Cope's and Edward. This I had been thinking of before Christmas actually, so I guess there may be, if I can string enough words together to make it worthy as a one shot, but this will be after I've finished this story. So let me know your thoughts on whether you want to read this or am I just wasting my time.**

**Next chapter I will have a rec, but need to complete reading the rest of the FF to give my rec and if I feel comfortable with it.**

**Until next time Twinkle101 :D**


	31. Chapter 31 Battle of Wills

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

Previously in Chapter 30

Edward got the attention of the team. "Now then team, I'm must going to go through what to expect when we get outside. As far as the activities go, there's an assault course and a one mile run. Now, if there are any of you that feel genuinely ill or have not told us about any medical condition you may have, please come and see me before we start. I will be doing this course too, so if any of you require assistance, on any part of the course, then I will assist, but I need you all to try. Bella, with your hand still in the splint, you will be expected to do the same, but there will be certain obstacles that will not be achievable. There will be assistance given on some other ones. Does anyone have any questions?" He looked around the team finishing at Bella. When no one said anything, he said "Okay, let's see if we can beat Thomas' team's time."

There was a collective cheer and applause and they headed out.

**CHAPTER 31 - Battle of Wills**

The room was hot and stuffy; steam and smoke rose like a dragon's breath as Thomas' team prepared dinner for Edward's team.

Flames jumped high as pans were shook and various ingredients were sautéed and flambéed. The noise of the knives from the preparation of vegetables was uniform like gun fire; heavy knives cracked through bone and flesh without mercy, and instructions were given with precision.

Meanwhile, outside in the afternoon sun, shouts of encouragement from team member to team member echoed around the ground. There were grunts and pants and the creak of straining ropes as each member climbed them. Bodies, feet and limbs clashed as they hurled themselves against cargo nets and walls.

Each team was doing battle against an unseen enemy and yet they fought on, for time was their enemy.

The few members that were excused from some of the obstacles ran around them, even if they did attempt them in the first place and Edward took heart from their spirit. As they all neared the finish line to the assault course the stragglers were cheered on, which gave them strength anew, and they got their second wind as it were. As the last person crossed the line, everyone cheered and then received a bottle of water, some took sips before the run and some held onto them to take sips during.

Bella took the lead setting a steady pace and as she tired, one of the senior members took her place and for that she was thankful.

Edward for his part, stayed at the back to make sure that all his flock returned safely. The terrain was varied along the path, with muddy areas and tree roots running in all direction, like fingers stretching out to feel the earth. As each member came across an obstacle they would shout to make sure other members were aware. By the time they all crossed the finish line back at the building, there had been no accidents and for that everyone was thankful.

They made their way back to the locker room, breathless, red faced and sweaty. Their clothes hadn't fared any better. The group took it in turns to use the showers, while some members sat on benches and rested. Once everyone had cleaned up, they made their way to the cafeteria, as the other group were now sitting waiting.

Edward went over to Jasper and gave him their times for both the obstacle course and the mile run. Jasper looked at Edward's time and then the times from Thomas's group and he started to smile.

"What's wrong?" both Thomas and Edward asked in unison.

"Oh nothing's wrong," he admonished.

"Well, are you going to tell us who had the better time?" Thomas asked as his competitive side raised its head.

"I could," Jasper said as he quirked an eyebrow, "but who had the most fun? Who had the better team work? That all counts you know," he said, giving a knowing smile.

"And?" Edward asked and a little smile appeared on his face, as he too was getting drawn into Thomas' competitiveness.

"Well, let's just call it a tie, shall we?" He took both their hands and shook them. They then congratulated each other on a good day that was had by all, with a round of hand shaking and back slapping.

Kate and Bella walked in on the trio and wondered what was going on, as a puzzled look appeared on both their faces, they looked at each other anxiously.

"It's a tie," Jasper responded to their unanswered question as his grin grew progressively wider. They both smiled in relief at Jasper, in an almost mirror like reflection. The tension rolled off both of them in waves until it felt like a calm sea, the breakers just bubbling at their toes. "If you'd like to join us, we can eat what has been prepared and after that once all is cleared, you can all make your way home," Jasper offered as he went over to the main table. "Edward,

would you please lead us in prayer. Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, would you all bow your heads for the prayer."

After the prayer everyone tucked in to the delicious food. Once everyone had their fill, dishes were cleared and both groups helped with the washing, drying and putting away. The kitchen was now back to the tranquil state, after the craziness it had seen that day. As Jasper did a final inspection of all the areas, he gave them the all clear and then told the groups he would see them all here the same time tomorrow. They all dispersed collecting their possessions on the way out.

Edward and Bella made their way to the lot; tired and exhausted, they stood by the car. "I think a soak in the tub is called for tonight," Bella remarked as she lifted her arm to release some of the tension in her shoulder and then rolled her head to release what was in her neck, "but you can go first Edward and I'll have one after you."

"That's okay Bella, you go first, there are a few things I need to attend to before that, so by all means, go ahead," he said with a disappointed look upon his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked. An uncertain look also appeared on her face. "You look kind of disappointed actually."

"Quite sure, thanks, I'll even run it for you while you reheat some of what you made last night. It was delicious today and I might just need a reminder of how it tasted," he said as he winked at her and gave her his lopsided grin.

"Edward you're incorrigible, really," she chastised him with a smile on her face, definitely getting the innuendo.

"I know," he sighed, "but that's part of my charm," as he continued to laugh gently. Bella went to swat his shoulder, for his cheek but missed. "Be careful with your hand," he said pointedly and in all seriousness. "How did you fare with it anyway? From what I saw, it didn't slow you down much. Maybe you could have the brace removed completely," he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Maybe... I may go to the hospital after we finish, and before our long weekend. Wouldn't it be great? I'd better get in contact with the hospital and see if there's any hope of getting an appointment or at least someone who has cancelled theirs."

"That's a good idea. If you can get it off, it shouldn't spoil what I have planned," he said with a smile.

"Yes, Edward . . . What have you got planned? You still haven't said." Edward just smiled at her. "You're still not going to tell me either, are you?" she huffed and turned her back to lean against the car.

Edward got into the car and opened the window. "Come on Bella, please get in, I promise it's a nice surprise, well I think it's nice, I just hope you find it nice too," he pleaded. But Bella remained where she stood.

"You can't possibly walk back, it's much too far," he argued.

"No, but I can catch the bus," she said defiantly.

"Bella, I'm not letting you catch the bus when I can take you, please be reasonable," he said, almost losing his temper, but he took a few breaths and reined it in. Seeing Edward begin to get angry, she sighed and got in the car.

The journey back was a tense one, the silence was deafening, he didn't even put any music on, with just the purr of the engine to break the silence and the indicator click added to the symphony. The atmosphere between them was as awkward as hell, they'd had little spats before but they'd managed to laugh it off or come to a compromise, but this time it was different, without either of them knowing why. Well, they knew why and neither of them were prepared to change their stance.

When they pulled up to the vicarage, Edward got out and went and opened up. Bella remained in the car, she just needed a few minutes to herself before she went inside. Edward turned to look at her and shook his head. He went inside and went to the kitchen. He took out the meal Bella had made the previous night, put some on a plate and put it in the microwave. He filled the kettle and put it on to boil. He made two cups of hot chocolate and took one out to Bella, who was still sitting in the car.

"Come on, Bella," he said, breathing out as he stood there. His breath was like a whisper in the breeze as it was so cold. She reluctantly opened the door and looked at him as he handed her a cup of the steaming beverage.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I don't like surprises, never have," she admitted.

"Well I'm hoping this one will change your mind. Now come on let's get inside and finish our drinks." He took her by the hand and pulled her towards him. She just had time to close the door before he initiated the locks on the car.

Once inside the smell of oregano and tomatoes wafted from the kitchen; the microwave proclaimed it had finished its cycle with its constant 'ding.' Edward rushed to the kitchen and opened up the microwave door to stop the infernal thing from making anymore noise. He took the plate out and put it on the side.

"Would you like some?" he asked. Bella looked undecided, so he took two plates and dished the food out. "It's here if you want it," he said as he took out the cutlery from the draw and put everything on a tray and took it to the dining room. Bella picked up her plate and followed him in silently, then sat down opposite him. The atmosphere was still tense, so much so it could be cut with a knife.

Edward reached over and held her hand. "I'm sorry," he said as he smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand and then lifted it up as if he were going to kiss it, but thought better of it and put it back down releasing it. They both sighed and then picked up their forks and started to eat. The tension eased slightly as the food was consumed, although talking was limited. Edward watched her intently as she licked some of the sauce from her lips and then took the napkin and wiped it further.

When the meal was finished, they sat back and relaxed. They looked at one another every so often, as if not knowing what or how to start a conversation. The atmosphere was once again tense, Edward got up and began to collect the plates together, but Bella stopped him, she reached over and put her hand over his. "Tell me, what am I going to need and how much am I going to take with me?" she asked, as she leaned her head on her hand, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't tell her much.

"Just pack your suitcase with warm clothing, maybe some waterproofs too, as long as your comfortable that's the main thing," he concluded.

"Oh, and when are we going?" she asked.

"First thing Friday morning. Oh and you'll need your passport," he said smirking with that twinkle in his eye.

"Edward," she gasped, "What have you gone and done?"

"You'll see, now go and pack. I'll see to the dishes, now scoot!" he said as they stood up, and he shooed her out of the room, before collecting the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Bella looked back at him and just shook her head, her hair swaying with each shake.

She headed upstairs and into her room. She brought out her only suitcase and put it on the bed and then rifled through the drawers and closet, pulling out different clothes and throwing them on the bed alongside her case. She matched things up and made sure she didn't look too bad. She then went to the top draw where all her lingerie was and debated what to take with her, as she lifted up matching sets and all in ones. For some unknown reason she became self conscious and started to blush and so closed the drawer. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths, she then opened the drawer, plunged her hands in and grabbed handfuls of the garments and threw them into her case without looking, she closed the lid and zipped it up then took it off the bed and put it at the side of the door.

It was like déjà vu all over again, but this time at least she had someone to remind her of the case. She sat on the bed and hung her head down and took a few deep breaths, then she flopped on the bed letting her hands go behind her head, her hair splayed out above her.

Minutes later she heard a gentle knocking on her door. "Bella."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah," she answered in a mumble.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes...come in," she said, clearing her throat.

The door opened and Edward stood in the doorway; he ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. He looked nervously around and spotted the case on the floor. "You packed then?"

"As you can see, but I'm just not sure if I've packed enough, or the right clothing. It kinda makes me nervous," she admitted looking towards the case.

"I'm sure whatever you've packed will be fine and if you need something extra, I'm sure we can locate it and get whatever you need," he said with confidence as he gestured to her.

"I suppose. What time is it anyway?" she asked and then turned to the clock to see. "Wow! I guess I fell asleep."

"I guess you did, you must have needed it. Look, I've gotta head out for a while, but I'll not be long and I'll see you when I get back," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take this downstairs for you, too." He picked up the case and tested the weight, but didn't say anything about it.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to make some arrangements for Mrs Cope's funeral, I'll be conducting it once we get back, after the weekend and this is the only major time I have before we jet off to our assignment. So, I'd better get going, see you later." Edward closed the door and Bella could hear his retreating footsteps as he made his way down the creaking corridor. Five minutes later the vicarage door opened and closed. She got up off the bed and went to the window to watch him as he drove away.

While Edward was out, Bella felt at a loose end and didn't know what to do. She decided that as the housekeeper hadn't been replaced just yet, she would clean the vicarage. She headed for the utility room and made a start on sorting out the laundry that was piled up ready for the wash. Once a batch was in, she took the already clean laundry, that was already folded up ready, and put it in the basket and took it back to their respective rooms.

Once upstairs she stripped all the bedding and remade the beds. She took the bedding and any further dirty laundry back to the utility room. She gathered the polish and duster and dusted the main rooms and vacuumed. Finally, once the last of the washing was taken out of the dryer she piled it up and took it to the rooms upstairs.

Bella went back down to the kitchen and made a drink and took it back to the lounge and sat down on the sofa. She took small sips but because it was still too hot she put it on the coffee tale and turned the TV on to watch it. Her eyes drooped again and she soon fell asleep.

The vicarage door opened some time later and closed. Edward walked into the kitchen and made a drink. He then walked into the lounge to see the TV on and Bella slumped on the sofa, his heart stopped.

"Bella, Bella," he shouted with a panic, the memories of Mrs. Cope in his mind came flooding back, and he dropped his cup on the floor, the content laid waste on the carpet forgotten. The sound startled and awakened Bella, she looked around to see a shaking Edward. He came around to her and knelt in front of her, he took hold of her head as he peppered butterfly kisses all over her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips and down her neck. He was shaking as little sobs emanated from him and tears rolled down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? I only dropped off to sleep," she whispered as she took him into her arms and ran both of her hands down his back then ran one through his hair.

"I know that now," he mumbled into her chest, "I just, I just..." he trailed off.

"You thought I died?" she asked in understanding.

He nodded, "I'm an idiot and a sap, aren't I?" he asked as he looked up into her brown eyes.

"Nope, its nice to be cared for. Thank you for caring." She released her hold on him. "Now it's late and you should get some rest." She looked at the clock and her eyes bugged out. "Wow, I didn't think it was that late," she said realising the time.

"Come on let's go," Edward replied.

"I've put clean sheets on so you should sleep soundly," she said getting up and taking his hand.

She looked at the spilt beverage on the floor. "I'll get that later." She led him upstairs and they parted company, he went to the bathroom to use the facilities. She went to her bedroom and changed ready for bed, although she didn't have much choice now that most of her clothes were packed for the trip; a secret trip she knew nothing about and she was anxious about it, but she decided to dismiss her negative thoughts and be more positive. A long weekend away with Edward, and it all started in less than eight hours. She wondered what he had planned.

**A/N**

**My thanks to Wendy and Caz who are looked this one over for me. They have their own story and their own blog to accompany it :D which can be found on their own page http : / www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2623467/wmrcaz **

**In the last couple of weeks I really have been focused on getting this story finished and have bearly had time to read. I have now completed writing this story and I guess the next chapter will be the last and at the moment it looks like it will be the longest one I've written, unless I break it down into two chapters, I haven't quite decided yet, but I guess you'll know as soon as I do when I post. **

**I've made a small start on the out-takes, which will prove to be interesting, as one of my reviewers mentioned something that I hadn't taken into consideration and now thanks to that review, I will be writing Bella's story in the out-take. Thanks Ziva :D Yes she read the whole body of work like in almost 24 hours. Made me laugh in a good way :D **

**What I have been reading is Coloring Outside the Lines by the wonderful Winndsinger and keeping up with her updates while writing has been incredibly hard with everything that's going on for me. **

**I've got a lot of catching up to do on my list of FF stories so I'll be glad of the rest once this story is complete.**

**I have also had some ideas for a new story, not the sequel to The Peep Show, but its just at the idea's stage at the moment, so you'll have to wait and see.**

**Think that's about it for my ramblings. Thanks for the reviews and recs.**

**Until next time.**

**Twinkle101 **

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32 Isn't It Time

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edwards' Denomination is not revealed because he is a Fictitious Pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

Previously in Chapter 31

"Nope, its nice to be cared for. Thank you for caring." She released her hold on him. "Now it's late and you should get some rest." She looked at the clock and her eyes bugged out. "Wow, I didn't think it was that late," she said realising the time.

"Come on let's go," Edward replied.

"I've put clean sheets on so you should sleep soundly," she said getting up and taking his hand.

She looked at the spilt beverage on the floor. "I'll get that later." She led him upstairs and they parted company, he went to the bathroom to use the facilities. She went to her bedroom and changed ready for bed, although she didn't have much choice now that most of her clothes were packed for the trip; a secret trip she knew nothing about and she was anxious about it, but she decided to dismiss her negative thoughts and be more positive. A long weekend away with Edward, and it all started in less than eight hours. She wondered what he had planned.

**CHAPTER 32 - Isn't It Time**

On returning to the Foundation after the long weekend, everyone appeared more visibly relaxed and refreshed, but keyed up all at the same time. It was Tuesday morning and it appeared that even Jasper was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Everyone had met in the conference room and Thomas and Kate seemed especially happy. Bella gave her a curious look as if to say 'what's going on with you two,' but Kate just beamed up at Thomas. Thomas also had an aura about him, something Bella noticed he didn't have before. Bella mentioned to Kate that they should get together to spill on each other's weekends, in understanding Kate nodded her agreement, but then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Thomas' ear, he nodded and then squeezed her hand. Bella's eyes nearly bugged out, but she turned away to look towards the rest of the group, to give them their private moment.

Meanwhile, Edward was talking to Jasper; it was very animated, with lots of hand gestures and body movements. Jasper then looked at his watch, and called the congregation to order.

"Welcome back, I guess you all had a wonderful few days off?" Everyone cheered and more talking ensued. "If you would please come back to attention." The room stilled. "Tomorrow is the funeral for Mrs Cope and I'd like you all there as a show of support. The Copes' have done more than you can imagine in helping set up the Foundation and their wisdom has been invaluable. Now it's our turn to support Mr Cope at this difficult time." The room broke into more murmurings. "Okay, okay, settle down please. The service will be held in the chapel next to the vicarage at eleven o'clock, followed by the burial and then the wake, which will be held back here. Now, for the rest of the day, we will resume with planning, procedures, practise and final packing. Flights are booked for Pastor Masen's group and a coach has been booked to take you all to the airport, unless you have made other arrangements. We all pray you have a safe flight, enjoy yourself in the UK and do us proud. I'm saying this now just in case I forget to say it later, remember we are very proud of you all. Go out and inspire others," he said with enthusiasm, and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Now, if you would separate and go to the two designated rooms, I have a visitor for you all to meet, and I really don't want to overwhelm her, she's excitable at best, but she is someone very dear to me and I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of her in the months to come.

I also have two new recruits that will be working with both groups, here in Thomas' group and with Edward's in the UK. They will be my eyes and ears and I hope you can accommodate them," he said as he dismissed them.

The two groups separated and went to their designated rooms and settled down to their tasks.

About thirty minutes later Jasper entered the room with a small dark haired woman. Her obsidian eyes sparkled as she looked around the group. She had an air of fun about her and even though none of them had ever met, they felt strangely at ease with her. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please? I am pleased to introduce you to Miss Alice Brandon."

"Hello everyone, it's nice to finally meet you all," she said smiling enthusiastically; she almost bounced as she walked. She went around shaking the hand of each member of the team. When she finally got to Bella she said, "You must be Bella, I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" Bella asked, somewhat surprised by the announcement.

"Of course, your cooking skills will be a bonus," she said rubbing her flat stomach, "after all we'll be working together from time to time," she said smiling brightly.

"Oh!" was all Bella could muster.

"And you must be Edward," Alice continued, reaching her hand out.

Edward took her hand. "I am, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said as a smile pulled at his cheeks.

"Likewise," Alice replied.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I'll leave you to it," Jasper said as he took hold of Alice's arm and led her through the double doors.

"Well, she's fun. Have you met her before Edward?" Bella asked.

"I've not met her, but I've heard Jasper talk of her often just lately. She's some kind of life coach, you know just as a relief for me, but I have a feeling something maybe going on with them. He appears to be even happier than normal lately, and he's an upbeat kind of guy, generally."

Bella agreed, she definitely saw the change, "Yes I agree, its like he's almost … content," she pointed out.

"Exactly," Edward said his brow furrowing in contemplation. "Well, we'd better get back to it, final checks, pre-preparation, although I don't know about you, but I'm kind of excited and nervous all at the same time."

In the afternoon Edward left Bella to attend to the chapel and make sure everything was in place for the funeral. He told her he would pick her up a little later when he came back.

During the afternoon break, whilst Jasper had Thomas' attention, Bella seized her opportunity to talk to Kate about her weekend, and so over coffee, she took her chance to see why Kate looked so happy and what she'd been up to.

"So, you look mighty happy, Kate, how did your weekend go?" Bella asked.

"On Thursday afternoon, Thomas took me to one side and asked me out. I was totally blown away; it really came out of nowhere," she said as her face literally glowed.

"So what did you say?" Bella inquired.

"I said yes of course! He's totally scrummy!" she gushed. "I've admired him for a while, he's very approachable once you get to know him, not at all like the uptight professional he portrays, well at least when I'm with him and he's not in the public eye," she sighed, her face becoming dreamy.

"Bella to Kate … Bella to Kate … Earth to Kate!" Bella said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have zoned out," Kate admitted, looking sheepish.

"So, where did he take you?" Bella inquired.

"Bella, before I answer that, I want the deets from you. I'm not spilling all my secrets if you're not going to tell me yours," she reasoned.

Bella then looked at her coffee cup and decided at that very moment she needed more.

"I'll be right back. Just going to get myself another coffee. Do you want one?" she asked, holding her hand out to take Kate's cup.

"No, I'm fine thanks, but don't think you can get away from spilling your weekend secrets so easily," she contested.

"I'll be back, just like Arnie. Give me a minute," Bella replied as she strode off to fill her cup.

True to her word, Bella returned a few minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee.

She then told Kate about how Edward had whisked her away to one of his favourite places, and that they had spent some of the car journey getting to know one another, and more about what made him tick. Citing that Edward was probably like Thomas in the same respect, as although Edward was a Pastor, he wasn't stuffy at all and that there was more to him; Bella didn't allude to what exactly, however. She did admit that all her stressing about not knowing where she was going had been in vain; she'd had a lovely time. Edward planning their weekend away had actually taken her out of her comfort zone. He had meant well and now she had learnt to accept that Edward was full of surprises.

Kate told Bella that Thomas had taken her to meet the rest of his family and that he had wanted to go camping, since the weather was pleasant for the time of year, but thought better of it, and took her to the Spa instead. Citing that she deserved it after caring for her mother, and since her father was at home to look after her mother, she should make the most of it, as she may not have an opportunity again once the project started.

Meanwhile, Edward went and visited Mr Cope to see how he was. He also needed to talk about what had happened over the weekend with Bella, which hopefully would solidify what he'd been thinking and feeling for some time, but wasn't sure how to proceed. He felt somewhat lost, although he thought that people on the outside wouldn't see a change, or so he hoped, but in himself he knew there just … was. Like Jasper.

Mr Cope listened patiently as ever and gave him the same sound advice as he always did. Edward comforted Mr Cope in his time of grief and also explained further about his undertaking in the UK. He still felt unsettled about the situation with Bella, his mind whirling as he asked the same questions in different ways, trying to make sense of the extraordinary twist his life had taken him. He still wrestled with his conscience, but there was no easy answer. Someone or something would lose out and that made him feel uneasy.

When Edward returned to Bella, she noticed a change in him and wondered what was going on, but she decided to ask him later and put it at the back of her mind.

"While you were gone, I made a call to the hospital. I'm going to see if I can do without the brace now, so … if it's okay … would you mind if we made a detour?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't inconvenience him too much, and maybe it would take his mind off the up and upcoming funeral, or at least give him some respite from an occasion she knew would be difficult for him.

"That's fine, Bella. The timing couldn't be better actually," he said cheerfully.

When the day was over and the members had all left for the evening, Bella and Edward went to the hospital and met up with the doctor once again.

"This should be fine Miss Swan, but take it steady okay," Doctor Yorkie said as he smiled at her.

"Sure thing, doctor," she said as she flexed her hand.

"It may feel a little stiff, but we'll give you a few exercises to do to get the mobility back into it," he said, giving her a list and diagram of exercises, which she took and gave a cursory glance at, before tucking it under her arm.

She said her farewells to the staff and doctor at the hospital then met Edward in the waiting room. He took her arm and they walked back to the car.

"While you were seeing the doctor, I got a text from Jasper; he'll be meeting us at the vicarage," Edward informed Bella on the drive back.

"Did he say what it was about?" she asked.

"No, although it does have me baffled," he said shaking his head.

When they arrived back at the vicarage, Jasper's car was already parked outside and there were three people inside. Edward identified two of them, but not the third.

As they got out of the car, Jasper's door opened and he climbed out, followed by Alice and an older looking woman. As Edward and Bella approached them they could see her features more clearly.

"Edward, Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs Brandon, Alice's mother. She has volunteered to be the new housekeeper, just while a more permanent person can be found," Jasper explained.

"Why thank you, Mrs Brandon, that's very thoughtful of you," Edward said as he turned to her. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"It's no problem at all, we're practically family," she said looking at both Alice and Jasper.

Bella opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, and then looked between Alice and Jasper, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm sorry Bella, Mrs Brandon, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan and of course, you know Edward." Jasper said as he introduced them.

Mrs Brandon held her hand out and took hold of Bella's, shaking it rather firmly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but what did you mean, practically family?" Bella pushed her query.

"Shall we go inside and we can discuss it there, it's starting to turn cold," Edward suggested.

"Yes, let's," they all said together and then they burst out laughing as they all waked to the door.

Once inside they took their coats off and Edward took them to the closet and hung them up, while Bella went to the kitchen and made drinks, after asking them what they would like.

The rest of the party made their way into the lounge and sat down. A few minutes later Bella returned, carrying a tray of drinks. They started to slide a little on the tray, but thankfully Edward was there to steady them as he handed them out.

They sat and talked for a while and it transpired that Jasper had met Alice over the weekend at a conference that they both attended and had asked her to join him. She admitted that she had been smitten since the first time she saw him and didn't have a problem with either working for him or being with him. It was all very fast, almost like love at first sight, if it ever existed, it showed now.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other, knowing almost that scenario, which wasn't missed by Mrs Brandon, but wasn't commented on … yet.

The party left after making arrangements that Mrs Brandon would start at the vicarage on the day after next, to go through and make herself aware of her new surroundings and acquaint herself with the layout amongst other things. As Edward closed the door he reached for the mail and opened it. One of the letters indicated that the new Pastor was due at the vicarage on the day after they flew out, so the vicarage wouldn't be left empty for a long period of time. Mrs Brandon appeared more than capable of running the vicarage.

"What do you have there?" Bella asked.

"Just the arrangements for the new Pastor to take over," Edward announced, as he tapped the correspondence against his thigh.

"When does he arrive?" she asked, looking expectantly.

"Just as we leave. Good timing, I guess," he sighed. "Come on time for bed. I've got a big day ahead of me and I still need to finish packing. I really should be better organised," he grumbled to himself.

"Maybe I could help," Bella interceded, not missing his grumbling.

"No thanks, that's fine, I'm sure I can manage," he said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Okay," she said raising her hands and backing off.

Edward grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. His hands traveled down her arms and circled around towards her back, bringing her closer. He dropped the letter on the floor as her left hand went to his shoulder and her right hand went to his hair. They stood and kissed, slowly at first and then the intensity took over them, until they were panting for breath. They tore at each others clothes before tumbling onto the sofa half naked, their clothing strewn across the floor. When they managed to control themselves, Edward looked at the picture of Mary Magdalene looking down on them and realised that if Jesus had forgiven her of her sins, then God should be able to forgive his, and with that Epiphany, his face almost glowed, stopping Bella in her tracks.

"What...what is it Edward?" she asked as she stroked his beautiful face.

"I think I know what to do!" His face beaming like the sun.

" About what exactly?" she asked as panic started to rise in her voice.

"Us!" He exulted. Giving her a tender kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now you're scaring me Edward. What is going on in that wonderful brain of yours?"

"You'll see … patience, my love, patience," he said, kissing her gently.

Bella's face crumpled. On seeing this, Edward said, "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about, you'll see," he said reassuringly and patted her now bare shoulder. He then took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom, leaving the strewn clothes where they were.

The next morning, Edward was up particularly early and had gone to the prayer room to get himself in the right frame of mind for the funeral. He had gone over the service time and time again in his head and prayed he'd made the right decision about his future as a Pastor.

Bella woke up to an empty, cold bed; somewhat dazed and confused, she got up and wrapped her robe around her and went downstairs. She saw the clothes lying in the room and she blushed as the memories came flooding back. She picked them up and carried them into the kitchen. She noticed that the coffee had already been made and that there was fresh fruit on a plate next to the cereal. She helped herself to coffee and fruit and took them to the dining room, hoping Edward would be there, but when she found that he wasn't she headed back to the kitchen.

Minutes later Edward appeared with his now empty cup and went for a refill. "I see you're awake. Have you had anything to eat?" he smiled, gesturing to the breakfast on the counter.

"I've had coffee and some fruit," she answered, "although I'm surprised you were up so early, to be honest."

"I had some work to do regarding the funeral for today, you know, just last minute run through and preparing myself," he said thoughtfully as he looked around. "I've spoken to Jasper as well this morning, and the caterers should be at Safe Place with the food by noon, so that's all in order. I just need to contact the funeral home to make sure everything is on schedule and that Mrs Cope's body is on its way. After that, well …" Edward ran out of what to say.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Bella scooted upstairs while Edward went to answer it. At the door was Jasper, Alice and her mother, all suitably attired for the funeral. He welcomed them in and showed them to the lounge. "Would you like a drink while you're waiting?" he asked. Jasper and Alice said they would, whilst Mrs Brandon got up to follow Edward to the kitchen. "Mrs Brandon, please sit down, you're a guest here."

"Pastor Masen, as I will be housekeeper here, I may as well get myself acquainted with the kitchen," she said giving him a stern look.

"I guess you're right, I'll show you were the cups are kept, for now."

They returned to the room with a tray of drinks and put it down on the coffee table, Mrs Brandon went and sat down on a large comfy chair that had large cushions at the back for support.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"I believe she is upstairs in her room …" Just then Bella came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a black dress that fell to just above her knee and a black laced cardigan.

"I'm here! Alice, it's nice to see you again, although I wish it were in better circumstances," she sighed.

"Likewise." Alice agree as she handed her two cups from the tray. "That one's for my mother, and I guess you want another one. I've got Jasper's and mine. Now come, let's sit and talk a while longer. I want to know what you expect to be doing in the UK, and how you're feeling about the move, and I won't take no for answer," she laughed with a bell like quality to it.

Edward heard a few more cars pull up and looked out the window to see the funeral party arrive and the pall bearers get out. He excused himself and Bella threw him a look as if to say nicely dodged, but it'll be your turn too, and soon, for the Spanish inquisition.

Jasper then excused himself and followed Edward, they made their way to the car and helped carry the casket to the chapel and placed it at the front of the altar. Edward then left to go and get ready, putting on the ceremonial dress.

Around ten-thirty, more cars started arriving as they jostled for parking spaces. The weather was overcast and it had started to drizzle. In one of the cars was Mr Cope and he came into the vicarage, where he was warmly received by all. Bella felt the need to give him a hug, but she stepped back, not wanting to crowd him, although she was torn on whether to hug him or not. So she settled for rubbing his arm. Mr Cope took hold of her hand and patted it, he gave her a weak smile, the tears evident in his eyes.

Eventually they made their way to the chapel and took their chapel was almost full with only a few empty seats dotted here and there. The opening hymn was sung as Edward made his way to the front and he then asked them to be seated as the hymn came to an end. He started the service, relaying to the congregation the order of service and then gave them the eulogy he'd been preparing. He told them of how Mr and Mrs Cope had come to join him at the vicarage, her past and the influences they had in his life, and how he'd sought their guidance, for they were very holy people. How he had come to see them as his close family as well as being in God's and that he would miss her quiet wisdom. Mr Cope sat there, silent tears streamed down his face as he listened to Edward's heartfelt words.

Many others gave their accounts of how Mrs Cope had touched their lives and then another hymn was sung, during which time the final blessing was carried out on Mrs Cope. The pall bearers came and took hold of the coffin, with Jasper and Mr Cope taking a position either side of the coffin. They walked steadily out to the hearse and put the flowers on the top before sliding the coffin into the car. Further flowers were then laid on top and at the sides. The hearse took the coffin to the little cemetery that was not far from the vicarage and everyone followed in their own cars.

When they arrived, the coffin was taken out and taken to the grave side and put on a patch of artificial turf, until it was moved to be suspended over the grave. The ceremony was conducted over the grave, the traditional "ashes to ashes, dust to dust" was said, sniffles could be heard from the friends, their final farewells said as she was lowered into the ground. Handfuls of earth and flowers were sprinkled and thrown on the coffin as she came to her final resting place. More soft sobs could be heard from some of the women, as they blew their noses into their tissues. Offers of condolence were offered to Mr Cope as they softly embraced him. It was soon time to depart and they headed off for Safe Place where the food had been delivered and the wake began.

Whilst they ate and drank, there was intense chatter from the group, they reminisced over the encounters they had with Mrs Cope, and there was laughter, too, regarding the mad things she had gotten up to over the years. Too soon, one by one people said their goodbyes to Mr Cope, Edward, Jasper and Thomas and made their way home, or wherever they needed to be.

Bella and Kate remained behind to clear and tidy up, left alone in the kitchen, they had their catch-up with what had happened over the weekend, as Kate told Bella just how her and Thomas had hooked up, Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise. She told Kate about her weekend, but didn't go into too much detail about how her relationship had gone to the next level with Edward. As far as Kate was concerned, Edward had just given her a place to stay after the fire and her apartment had been damaged by the smoke. Since they were going to the UK in the short term, it just seemed fair that she had somewhere to stay. Bella told Kate where she went, what she saw and where she stayed, giving her the basics. Kate ooh'ed and aah'ed in all the right places and Bella hoped she had said enough to placate her.

Once everything was tidy, they left with their respective colleagues, after saying farewell to those that remained.

Edward and Bella took Mr Cope to his home and once inside, Edward set to making drinks, whilst Bella remained with him. Edward took charge, much to Mr Cope's annoyance, even though Edward explained that it was the least he could do,since he would be leaving very soon and he wanted to do something to ease his conscience.

Mr Cope took Edward to one side whilst Bella had gone to the bathroom. "Edward," he signed. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Shelley. It was unexpected and the autopsy revealed that she died of a massive heart attack."

"I know, but it isn't easy," Edward sighed.

"Nothing in this life is, so make the most of what you have. I've never seen you so at peace since Bella entered your life. Make the most of what you have, be happy … with her," he finished signing.

"But..." Edward started to say, but Mr Cope silenced him with a finger.

"No 'buts,' Edward, life is way too short. You only get one life here on earth, make the most of it and I hope God will forgive me for saying this, but if it means leaving the church, then do it, unless you can find another way. But be happy Edward … be happy," he signed and patted his shoulder as he walked away. Edward followed him as Bella returned. They said their goodbyes and headed back to vicarage.

When they arrived, Bella noticed that some of her possessions had been delivered to the vicarage. She went to the utility room and got the clothes out of the dryer and took them upstairs, while Edward made drinks and a quick snack for them both.

Bella re-packed her case with the clean clothes and as much as she could fit in.

Edward brought up the drinks and knocked on the door. "Bella, I've fetched your drink up and a few snacks to tide us over. I've ordered a pizza, I hope you're okay with that," he said as he handed over the drink and put the snacks on the dresser.

"Good thinking, I'm not really in the mood to cook, I'm torn between feeling so sad for Mr Cope and then excited about tomorrow. I don't know how I feel at the moment, it's all pretty confusing," she said.

"If it's any consolation, I know exactly how you feel. It's pretty weird, isn't it? Anyway, once you've finished packing I'll take your case downstairs to the car with mine and then all you need to remember is your carry on and passport," he said, standing watching her as she continued to pack. He shifted from one leg to the other and folded and refolded his arms, then put his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay, Edward, you don't need to watch me pack," she said as she stopped to look at him.

"Sorry, I just feel a bit at a loose end," he admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. Then the door bell rang.

"Good timing," Bella said and Edward went and answered the door. Taking his wallet from his pocket he took out some money and paid and thanked the pizza delivery guy. He took it to the kitchen and took out two plates just as Bella came down to the kitchen.

"Help yourself, it'll probably be the last time we have decent pizza, for a while anyway," he said, grabbing a slice.

"Don't worry Edward, I think I can turn my hand to making pizza," she said as she took her own slice, peeling off the onions and throwing them on the packaging.

"In that case, I look forward to it," he said, smiling as he happily chewed.

They finished the pizza and drinks then sat and watched a couple of hours of TV before they retired to bed.

"Stay with me tonight," Edward said as he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. "It'll be our last night together, for a while anyway, until we can sort things out, and I just want to feel you, be with you, consume you," he said as his eyes became heavy, filled with lust and desire. Bella nodded; she would miss his touch too. They had experienced the highs and lows over the weekend and then after the funeral her emotions were all over the place and she just wanted to feel … loved.

As they entered the room, Edward flicked the side lamp on then went and closed the curtains. He turned around to see Bella stood there in all her innocence, her doe eyes reflecting the light, her simple lingerie of white cotton with little sparkles twinkled as she stood there shivering.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he surveyed her.

Bella blushed and let her hair drop over her breasts. "Don't do that," he said crossing over to her and sweeping away her hair as he cradled her face. He placed light kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and behind each ear before he reached her mouth. He placed light kisses there until her lips parted slightly and he gently entered, his tongue dancing with hers. His hands ran through her hair as his assault on her lips became more passionate, with an unwanted savagery, keen and eager, he stroked his tongue against hers and she reciprocated, until their breathing became heavier. She in return took hold of his hair and pulled him to her, with even more pressure, the kiss became intense, fast, wanting, uncontrolled and feral. They had lost themselves to each other, their bodies reacting as his hands moved to her breasts. Moving the white cotton away from them, he took hold of her right breast and played with her nipple until it became hard and pebble-like. Bella took hold of his shirt and ripped it from his body, the buttons scattering everywhere; as this happened a laugh of nervous excitement escaped his lips. He moved her back towards the bed until her legs hit the base. He knelt down and peeled her panties down her legs kissing every inch of her from her stomach to her knees, as he lifted her legs one at a time to release her from them.

Seizing the opportunity, Edward pushed her back until she lay prone on the bed, her hair flowing above her head and falling in wisps around her shoulders. Edward stood there looking down. He was erect and proud through his underwear. Bella licked her lips at the sight of him and sat up. She took hold of his underwear and pulled them away from him, letting his penis free. She then took hold of his now throbbing member and ran her right hand down his shaft and cupped his balls giving them a gentle squeeze, while her left hand ran up and down his shaft, tracing the now engorged vain from base to tip with her thumb nail. Edward threw his head back and groaned; he breathed heavily as she continued her ministrations. "Oh God, Bella, that feels incredible, don't stop, harder," he commanded. Bella was entirely focused on Edward as his hands went to her hair, she bent over and licked the pre-cum from his tip as Edward snarled, almost feral like.

She licked all the way down his shaft and back up, it glistened in the light as she came back up, and then she took him into her mouth, bobbing up and down, working his rock solid hard penis. "Uggh!" He released a groan and continued to hold her hair, but then slowed her down. "Bella, slow down. I feel like I'm going to explode, just... slow...down. I... don't … want... to... cum ...just... yet," he said between gasp of air. "You're driving me to the edge."

Bella took one last long draw up his shaft, flattening her tongue against the vein before lollipoping him and then she flicked her tongue from base to tip. She gave him a final lick of the tip before she laid back to watch his knees buckle as he knelt before her. He splayed her legs out and lifted her right leg, kissing her from ankle to knee and put it over his shoulder. He did the same with her left and put that over his other shoulder, then he licked his way up her inner right thigh and then the left, before blowing cold air on her damp thighs and on her clit, sending shivers through her body. He bent over before the altar that was Bella, in worship, as he licked his way up to her clit, eventually reaching the promised land. He ran his tongue up and down and sucked on her folds, nibbling and releasing before returning to her core and starting all over again. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, his nose diving in deep to smell her sweetness as he rubbed it against her. When the feeling became too intense, Bella tried moving away, as she wriggled to get free, she started to laugh, almost like a giggle, as the tension grew between her legs. "Edward..." she breathed " give me a minute..."

Edward stopped and released her legs from over his shoulders. He stood up to survey Bella, all doe eyed and wanting, her eyes were dilated and her face was flushed.

He got on the bed and laid beside her, he reached his hand behind her head and brought her face to his, they kissed; after a few minutes, they broke free and Bella licked her lips, tasting herself. Edward then started to descend down her, kissing behind her right ear, her neck and down to her collar bone. His right hand had already moved to her arm and was stroking it gently, which made her shiver again. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, but more nervous than anything," she admitted.

"Nervous?" he asked as he cleared his throat. "Here, let me warm you up," he said as he pulled her to him and drew the comforter over them. She snuggled into him, taking in his scent as she breathed him in, her breasts mashed into his chest.

After a few minutes, she warmed up, and threw the comforter off herself. She then proceeded to lay on top of him and put her head against his chest, licking and stroking his right nipple, until it peaked. She twirled the little dusting of chest hair through her fingers, after he kissed the top of her head, he said, "I've never been so happy."

She looked up at him and kissed his chin and down his Adam's apple, until she reached the little dip below it. She then pushed herself up to straddle him, she shifted herself on her knees and positioned herself so her clit was just riding above his penis as she rubbed herself against him, getting the friction she needed. She rode him up and down but never letting him enter; her clit was stimulated to the point of burning, as she became wetter with want and need. He ran his right hand up her body, and in between the valley of her breasts, before he caressed her right breast and tweaked her nipple, it pebbled between his fingers. His left hand then descended to her clit, where his fingers played it like a violin, she screamed out in ecstasy as she came. "Oh God, Edward." As she writhed over him.

He suddenly flipped her over and without thought reached for a condom out of the side drawer and put it on. He leaned over her and before he entered, he gazed at her beautiful face, he hesitated as an unasked question of whether it was okay or not to enter her. She nodded in understanding, their eyes locked, their souls met as he gently pushed his way into her. Their eyes never unlocked, thrust for thrust he gave and she received, at first he went slow, the feeling … incredible. Bella then closed her eyes. lost in the moment. She reached for his hair and pulled him to her as they kissed in unending passion. As the movements continued and the pace increased a sheen of sweat developed between their bodies. His hair stuck to his forehead and as she pushed it back out of his eyes, he closed them revelling in her tender caress. He slowed down a little, the sounds he made becoming animal like, and then from out of nowhere he sped up as he neared his orgasm. He then opened his eyes and focused on Bella, their eyes never leaving each other until they came together. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, panting for breath. She clung to his very sweaty body and stroked his back.

"You can't believe how incredible this feels," he said huskily. She continued to stroke his back a little longer before he laid his head against the side of her neck and peppered kisses along her neck, jawline and up behind her ear. She moved her head to the side to give him better access, as he continued to travel kisses towards her lips. He stroked his lips against hers as if asking for permission to enter, she gave in and parted them for him. The frantic desperation started all over again and they were into round two, three and even four, after which they fell asleep. Both totally exhausted and spent. The only evidence was the used condoms, that were now in the litter bin at the side of the bed, the bedding in a tangle heap upon the floor and a simple white sheet that sheathed them both.

Edward woke up startled, unsure of the time and hadn't realised just how exhausted he was from their love making. He pulled away from her and got up, withdrawing himself from her, they both moaned at the loss. He sat back on his heels at first, gazing at her. She opened her eyes and caught him gazing at her, she noticed that he was still covered in a sheen of sweat that made his body sparkle in the dim glow of the lamp.

"I think I need a shower and I need to dispose of this," he said as he took the condom off and tied a knot in it. He got off the bed and just before he left the room, he mentioned that he would be back with a cloth for her. But before he made it to the bathroom, he felt one of her hands on his warm shoulder and one on his butt. She gave it a little squeeze, that and the combination of her now cold hand on his shoulder made him shiver as she stood behind him.

"How about we take that shower together, save the environment and all that," she said with a naughty grin on her face. "Plus, it will save me having one before we go, I'm not sure if I'll have time later on," she said suggestively, taking his hand.

"Come on then, but we can't be in there long, it's getting late and we need to be up early to get to the airport to meet the others," he said, giving in far too easily to her request.

"Of course, I understand," she replied with a smirk on her face.

The shower lasted a little longer than Edward had envisaged, their lust for one another ignited another round of caressing and pleasuring until the water ran cold, which put a stop to their ardour.

As they stepped out of the shower the cold air hit them and they rushed to wrap each other up in their bathrobes. They walked back to the bedroom, on entering it smelled of sex, but they didn't care. They got in bed and snuggled together and soon fell asleep.

The alarm clock buzzed before they knew it and they both woke with a start. "I wish I could stay here all day, wrapped in your arms," Bella groaned.

"Me too!" Edward sighed, "but time waits for no man, we'd better get going," he said as he flipped the bedding back off them. Bella's eyes glanced over Edward's fine body and noticed his morning wood.

"I could take care of that for you," she said suggestively, giving him another of her devilish smiles.

"As much as I wish you could, I don't think we'd stop. So, I'd better pass on that ... unfortunately," he said unhappily. "I'll go and see to it." He wrapped the bathrobe around himself and left the room.

An hour later Bella and Edward where in the car and making their way to the airport. He made arrangements with Jasper that his car would be taken back to the vicarage and put in storage. , They were just taking out their luggage and were closing the trunk, as Jasper and Alice arrived.

"Hi Jasper, Alice, here are the keys to the car. You'll take care of it for me as we discussed?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll park it in the garage when I get back," Jasper acknowledged.

After queueing to hand over their luggage, they met the rest of the group in passport control.

They said their farewells to the small team that had gathered to see them off before they went through passport control. They moved to the departure lounge and got comfortable waiting for their flight. An hour later there was a call for them to go the boarding area. They gave their boarding passes to the stewardess and walked down the corridor and onto the plane, where they were welcomed and shown to their allocated seats. Once they had stowed their carry on baggage in the over head lockers, they sat down.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he saw Bella looking a little nervous.

"Just a little nervous," she admitted, "It's been a while since I've flown any great distance, well apart from last weekend, but this is much further." She continued as she looked out of the window, seeing the activity on the apron of the runway.

The captain of the plane made the announcement as the doors were closed and the last of the passengers had settled in their seats. The group were very excited and chatted nervously.

The stewardess in front of the passengers started going through the safety instructions as the plane started to taxi down the runway. Edward held Bella's hand over the arm rest. The engines roared as the plane started to take off and Bella tightened her grip on his hand. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Relax Bella, everything is going to be fine," he said reassuringly.

She turned and smiled at him. "I hope so!" she said and lay her head on his shoulder.

The plane rose smoothly into the air and they were on their way to face their new lives together in England.

THE END... FOR NOW …

**A/N** – Sorry its a long one.

Well that's it for now. If you're wondering, Caz summed it up nicely on msn the other night regarding this chapter.

"What the hell happened on that weekend to remove the stick from up Edwards ass?"

Which I thought summed it up nicely. LOL! Couldn't really not have him go there, you'd have all probably strung me up metaphorically speaking. ;)

As promised there will be two outtakes, not sure when I'll post them, maybe in the next month or so. I want to make them great, so I really need to take my time with them and I don't want to disappoint you all, so please remember to put me on your author alerts :D

To my long suffering hubby and boys, who have kinda forgotten what I look like or that I can speak something other than Twilight and Rob. :D

I have immense gratitude and love for all the people that have helped me on this journey, starting with CPB, Shannon, Caz and Wendy.

For the people that have continued to support this story and showed their love for Pastor Masen – Sarah R, Ziva, Melissa, Pamela and the ladies on the OWG from the Twilight Saga – Debbie, D(ella) and Christine... I could go on but I'd be typing all day. You have made me laugh so much and have been supportive when you really didn't realise how much you were.

Just an additional Sarah R, you can shout at your laptop for one last time, but I guess you're probably screaming right about now. LMAO! Or maybe that was earlier? Thanks for some of the inspiration you gave even if you didn't realise just how much, especially when I was floundering. I do have a few others I would like to mention, but I'm not going to in fear of embarrasing them, but for those particularly difficult scenes I had to write, I was inspired ;)

To my circle of friends, who I don't get to speak to as much as I used to, as we are all off living our RL's but as with the stars we can't see them but we know they are there, and you are never far away from my thoughts girls:- CPB, Whit, TLC, Sarah and Angie.

The chapter is called Isn't It Time purely because I heard this amazing track and thought it just fit with everything perfectly especially from Edward's POV if it had been written from his POV. You can find the link here

http: / www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=J5iePNKotjI Or you can look it up yourself on Youtube its called Isn't It Time by the Babies. Absolutely killer track. I'm already compiling a playlist for the outtake of the weekend, so I hope you can join in listening to it as you read.

Thanks for the reviews and to those that lurk without reviewing, I completely understand, sometimes you read for entertainment but reviews would be wonderful and may inspire me to write faster.

Love to all and until next time.

Twinkle101

xxx


	33. Chapter 33 Outtake 1

**A/N **Okay Peeps, Thank you for the constant traffic, I can't believe people are still reading this even after its been out for a while. :D I thank you so very much, even if you don't review, its good to know that the its still being read.

So here's a little something I wrote a while ago, and then thought better off it, because it didn't fit into the structure and flow of the original piece which was sort of at the end of chapter 12 beginning of Chapter 13, well after I decided where the story was going, and thought that this may have been a little too soon and inappropriate at the time, considering the feelings they had for each other, it may be more in keeping with the outtakes I'm writing at the moment, and I apologise if you were expecting the weekend but that is a work in progress, RL and writers block getting in the way and I also needed a little down time otherwise the FF stories I was reading would have definately been building up, not that they aren't because my list is getting increasingly longer thanks to my friends on the Rob Pattinson Fan Club and the OWG on the saga, you know who you are ;)

This is going out unbeta'd so I do apologise for any mistakes, but I wanted to surprise Caz much as anyone. LOL! She'll probably kill me for this LMAO!

Disclaimer – Its not mine, but Pastorward is :D

**EXTRA CHAPTER OUT-TAKE**

"You!" Bella's eyes snapped up to his face.

"What about me?"

"Well, before I met you, my life was ordinary, it was ordinary, I knew who I was where I was going, what God had planned for me. I had a purpose."

"Had?" Bella picked up the past tense yet again.

"Yes, had, but since I've met you, it's become." Edward took a breath, "complicated." Now looking at Bella with a pained look on his face.

"What do you mean, I don't want complicated. I don't want to complicate your life Edward."

"I know, and there is the problem, you what I said earlier in the vestibule about people talking, well it sort of started before that," Edward admitted, now it was his turn to look at his hands and continued. "One of the old couples that were in my group, spotted what was happening way before I did. Later on they asked if I were making progress, and then after the sermon well they.., oh never mind, I'm probably talking crazy."

"Edward, you know that man I saw earlier and what he said to me, could it be the same man from the couple?"

"I don't know did you see him in the congregation?"

"I don't think so."

"Humph"

"I wonder if it's a sign.

Bella plucked up courage from somewhere, but looked down at her hands.

"Edward, I do have feelings for you, but I appreciate its complicated and tricky and that you many not feel the same, but I thought I ought to let you know."

Edward drew a breath and held it then blew out, "Well that kind of changes things doesn't it?"

"Edward, what are we going to do? How do you feel about…me?" Bella whispered.

Edward got up, took Bella by the hand, and pulled her up, "Come with me."

Bella looked at him surprise, how was this answering her question?

Edward led Bella to a little room that was just off the lounge and she hadn't noticed before, he opened the door and led her in.

Once inside the room, Bella looked around, the oak panelling that was on the walls was in stark contrast to the rest of the house. A few candles were dotted around various shelves, and there in the middle of the room there was a comfortable chair.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, there are a few things I need to do."

"_How odd," _she thought.

Bella sat in the chair, while she watched Edward light the candles, then he disappeared, returning minutes later with a towel and a bowl of water. He put the bowl down in front of Bella and put the towel on the side. Edward then pulled out a little crimson cushion that was under the chair and knelt down in front of her.

"The water is warm, I promise," he then took both her feet and placed them in the bowl of water. Edward then started washing Bella's feet. She watched not saying a word, as tears filled her eyes. The significance not lost on her. He washed one and then the other, lovingly caressing them. He massaged the balls of her feet making her squirm, for it tickled and she suppressed a giggle. He then moved to her heel and on to her ankle. His face showing his full concentration on what he was doing. He massaged up to her calf, and then returned it back to the water. Repeating the same process on the other foot.

Silent tears flowed from Bella, and she tried to brush them away before Edward noticed. Edward looked up into Bella's face and noticed the tears, but he didn't comment, he took her feet out of the water and moved it out of the way, before wrapping them in a towel. He came closer to Bella on his knees, so now his body was close to hers. He reached up, took her face, and kissed away the tears from her face, with soft warm kisses, finally kissing her on the mouth.

Bella lost all control and grabbed hold of Edward pulling him close, running her hands through his hair, in turn pulled Bella closer if that were possible, their breathing coming in pants, as they kissed their kissing at first gentle became open-mouthed kisses, and as they continued, it was if a fire had ignited between them. Edward pushed Bella back into the chair pushing her gown from her shoulders, his hands resting there. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and across her collarbone, placing kisses along her neck and along her collarbone. She felt as if her skin would burst into flame from his very touch. He continued to suck and kiss along her neck, now getting to the sweet spot and her stomach tightened. She felt as if a thousand butterflies were trying to escape.

Bella grabbed Edward's head and pulled it back to her face, kissing him again, this time plunging her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. He reciprocated as if doing a dance. Grabbing hold of each other as if they couldn't get close enough. Bella pushed the gown from Edward to reveal his beautiful body. Bella stared in awe. Edward pushed her gown down to her waist and there she sat with her breasts enraptured by a delicate baby blue silk and lace. Edwards' eyes darkened as she ran her hands over his chest. Edward revelling in her touch. Edward grabbed Bella and kissed her with so much passion he though he would com-bust. He made his way down her neck again with soft kisses, his hands now on her shoulders, releasing the bras strap from them. Sweeping kisses from one shoulder to the other with abandon.

Edwards' hands slowly moved to her breasts, swaddling them in his hands, as Bella's breath hitched. His thumbs now flicking over her nipples.

"How…. How… how… can you?" Bella began between gasps "you do this and be such a turn on?"

"I wasn't always….a Pastor," Edward continued between kisses.

The doorbell ran to the rectory, they both looked up and abruptly stopped what they were doing, breathing heavily.

The bell rang again; Edward and Bella looked at each other and at their various states of undress and hurriedly made themselves decent. Edward grabbed the cassock that was on the door and slipped it over his head.

"You'd better stay here," Edward looking slightly amused. Bella winked back.

"Come here!" she gave him a quick kiss and then tried straightening out his hair. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it, turned, closing the door behind him.

Bella now on her own, decided to be useful, she finished drying her feet and took the bowl to empty, leaving it near the sink. On her return, she put the foot cushion back under the chair.

Meanwhile Edward was with Jasper, Jasper had called to update Edward on the situation. The residents could return to their properties within a week and he had a new assignment for Edward, which would start in three weeks. He'd also come to give Bella her assignment, once she started working for the organisation.

"Where is Bella?"

"Oh, she's indisposed at the moment."

"Okay, will you give her this letter please? It details her start date, salary and her assignment."

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure she'll be sorry she missed you; but I'll pass this on."

"Everything else okay?"

"Sure, you just caught me actually; I was just going to get a shower."

"I'll leave you to it; say Hi the Bella for me won't you?"

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow."

Edward showed Jasper to the door and then locked it behind him. Edward slunk to the floor behind the door. Bella peeked out to see if the coast was clear, she saw Edward slumped against the door and quickly went to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just got my new assignment from Jasper, and here this is a letter from him." He handed her the envelope.

"Please get up!"

Edward struggled to his feet, Bella taking his hand to steady him up, not letting go, he led her to the lounge and they sat down together. Bella cuddled up to Edward, she opened the envelope and read the contents, now studying them, and she looked at Edward bewildered. Edward tilted her face to look at her.

"You have the most incredible eyes, have I ever told you that?"

Bella turned away, reading the letter infront of her.

"Hey," he gently pulled her back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"The assignment I've been given looks like I need a passport."

"Oh!"

"I leave in three weeks, so basically as soon as I've finished at the other company, I've got a weeks' induction and then I'll be leaving to go overseas."

Edward smiled, Bella just wanted to cry, she'd just found Edward and she wasn't ready to let him go. The old man's words coming back to haunt her.

"So where's the assignment?"

"In England, apparently they want me to run a kids camp for the disabled and disadvantaged." Edward's smile grew wider. "Why are you smiling?" Edward burst into laughter. "Well?" Bella was now getting more distressed and annoyed that he was laughing. "Why are you laughing? I won't see you again, well not in ages, and I've just found you."

Edward abruptly stopped laughing, grabbed her, and whispered in her ear.

"Because I'm coming with you, my beautiful Bella."


	34. Chapter 34 The Weekend Away Outtake

_**Twilight **_**character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**

**THIS WORK IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL - Edward's denomination is not revealed because he is a fictitious pastor. Anything that happens in this story does not bear any relevance to real life and should be treated as such. Thank you :)**

**Pastorward belongs to me.**

The weekend away - Outtake

The early morning came quickly and with it, the start of the long weekend. Edward was a bundle of nervous energy. Bella was just a bundle of nerves. She didn't really know what he'd planned, and her anxiety was spiking and not getting any better any time soon. She didn't eat much breakfast, although he insisted that she should, even at the hour it was, the alarm had gone off at 3.30 am. So he packed some food in his holdall for the journey just in case.

They set off about 4:30 a.m. as they had a long drive in front of them; Bella had no idea where they were going. The weather forecast that had been given was not the most of ideal weather conditions, but the forecast had given a couple of beautiful days for the long weekend. However, Edward didn't put much store in the forecast as the weather could be totally unpredictable.

After travelling to the airport, they arrived in time to catch their very early 6:20 a.m. flight. Bella started to bite her thumbnail and plucked up the courage to ask, "Where are we going, exactly, now you have me here?"

"Well..." Edward threw a glance at her, before fixing his eyes back on the road. "First of all, we're going to take a plane to Montreal and then we're going to take a drive," he continued before glancing back over to her. He noticed her biting her lip and reached over to smooth her lip away from her teeth before returning his hand to the wheel.

"A drive to where?" she asked anxiously, her hands rubbing together nervously.

"You remember those photos I showed you that lined the passageway walls? Well, as it's one of my favourite places, I wanted to share it with you. Thankfully our timing may be good enough that we can avoid the black fly season or we most surely would be eaten alive. But I'm prepared, I've got bug spray. Smells horrible, but if it does the job, then it's done its job."

"Really? That's great; it did look so peaceful," she whispered.

Once they reached Montreal, they picked up the rental car, loaded their luggage, and were on their way. Edward put some silver and orange packets in the glove compartment, but he pushed them way to the back. "For our weekend and the drive," he said nonchalantly. Bella put her sunglasses in and closed the lid.

The journey continued as the roads were straight and very long, the scenery unchanging: trees, trees, and more trees. The landscape was ravaged with its signs of destruction from ice storms and beavers, patches of decimated trees sped by. There were small garages that promised fuel and refreshments. They stopped at one for toilet breaks and refreshments, and then passed little diners that promised a home cooked meal for ten dollars. They continued seeing more wide open spaces followed by rocky outcrops; evidence of car crashes and where Lorries had overturned or fallen down a ravine were apparent. The terrain became denser as the trees crashed together fighting for room and light, the sky became overcast and gray as they ascended higher into the Champlain. Chinks of light peeked through the clouds, and the humidity grew. The road curled like a snake up and around the mountain smoothly. It was like being on a roller coaster as the crash barriers flew by. Finally, they reached the visitor parking lot and pulled in, just as the sun finally broke through the clouds. "Well, this is where it all starts, anyway," Edward said as he pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off. He sat back to relax and look out at the scenery.

Bella opened her eyes. "Oh, are we here?" she asked, squinting through the windscreen at the views.

"Yes, we're here. What do you think?" he asked, turning toward her.

"I'll just get my sunglasses on," she said as she rummaged in the glove compartment. Pulling them out, something fell onto the floor with them, but she didn't realize what that 'something' was until she picked it up. She turned the silver and orange packaging over in her hand and blushed furiously, realizing what she had in her hand, and then she stuffed it back in the glove compartment. Thankfully, Edward was too preoccupied with getting out of the car to notice, and she sighed with relief. She took the sunglasses with her, putting them on her head before grabbing her bag and closing the door.

She stretched, ironing out the kinks in her back, her breasts now standing to attention. Edward looked over at that very moment and ogled. "What?" she asked him, noticing him staring.

"Oh, nothing!" he said, turning away to hide his embarrassment at being caught and feigned interest in the park map. "Bella, this is where we are now." He pointed to the 'You are Here' on the map. "And this is the route we will be taking." He tracked the line with his long finger over the map.

"That's a pretty large area to cover. Are you sure we can do it all in half a day? What about the terrain? I don't want to trip and fall; I've only just gotten my wrist out of the brace," she said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I won't let you fall; you've got sturdy enough shoes on, there won't be any fauna that will hurt you since you're wearing what I suggested, and besides, the park rangers have constructed wooden walk ways for most of it, to protect the forest floor, so you should be fine," he said, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his chin into her nook. They stood there for a few minutes until Edward noticed the black fly had started to gather in little black clouds that swirled and danced in the slight breeze, he released her from his hold. "We'd better get a move on before we start getting eaten alive, but just to make sure, hold your breath and close your eyes." He pulled out the bug repellent. She closed her eyes tightly and held her nose. He shook the can before he sprayed her around the neck and down her arms and any other areas of flesh that were visible. "There, done. My turn." He passed her the can. She shook it and sprayed Edward.

"God, this stuff smells nasty," she coughed and spluttered through her words as she finished the last of the spray off.

"Sorry, I should have told you to hold your breath while spraying, too." He passed her a bottle of water from his bag so she could clear her throat.

"Thanks." She tried to get a lung full of cleaner air, while drinking the liquid. Her coughing fit eventually subsided and she walked over to the little stone wall to look out over the landscape. Edward joined her. "Wow, it certainly is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you... it certainly is," he quickly corrected himself. She turned to him and asked him why he'd corrected himself. She reminded him that he was the one that had said they didn't have to hide how they felt up in the mountains.

"Force of habit, I guess," he said, shrugging, and looked away.

"Edward, what's the problem?" she asked as she walked around him. He stood there motionless; the look on his face was etched with conflict and confusion. She softened as the sight of the anguish on his face. "Edward, talk to me. What is bothering you so much? I mean, I have an idea, but I'd rather you tell me instead of me coming to my own conclusions, which could be totally wrong, of course."

He turned and sat on the wall, the panorama of the beautiful scenery forgotten as he pulled Bella to stand between his legs. He put his arms around her waist and bowed his head, leaning it against her chest. She put her arms around him and cradled him to her, and she heard him sigh.

"I don't know where to begin, and I appreciate we've had similar talks before, but I feel like I'm walking a tight rope without a safety net; one slip and I could fall either way." He raised his head to look at her kind face. She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I know we've talked, but we don't really know a lot about each other. In fact, I'm surprised how much we need to learn about each other. It's just not the mental and physical stuff. I mean, before I joined the priesthood, I had known a few girls, so it's not as if I don't know what I'm doing, but I've abstained for so long and you..." He took a breath. "You do something to me that wants' me to throw it all away, the past four or five years of being celibate. It's like you're the devil herself, come to test me."

Bella stood in rapt attention at another one of his confessions, but being called a devil, well she didn't know what to make of that and released his shoulders as she stood back from him, tears in her eyes.

Edward looked up and saw the look on her face; traitorous tears rolled down her right cheek. He stood up, brushed himself down, and took a step toward her holding out his hand. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." He offered his apology.

"I appreciate your candour, but why now?" She sniffed. Edward went to his jacket pocket and took out a tissue and passed it to her. She took the proffered tissue and wiped away the tears. He took hold of her hand and drew her to him.

"I feel so drawn to you. I can't stay away; I don't have the strength anymore to do it. I've prayed every night and every morning, but when I close my eyes, all I see is you. I can get lost in your eyes and the world just melts away, and yet you remain this enigma. I need to know you Bella, inside and out," he stressed urgently.

The sun had started to climb higher in the sky, the heat was building up. Bella looked up and shielded her eyes from the glare, then remembered she had her sunglasses on her head and popped them down over her eyes, not only to help with the glare but to hide them as she spoke. "Well if we walk, we can talk; it's getting warmer just standing here and the flies are hovering." She noticed above her. Edward picked up the bag and put it over his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me," he said as he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her toward the trail.

When they reached the start of the trail, the dappled sunlight cast shadows across the area, and it was noticeably cooler. Animal and bird noises could be heard sporadically, but in the main it was very peaceful. The ground was littered with fallen leaves interspersed with wildflowers popping their heads up in search of the sunlight. And, as Edward had promised, there were indeed constructed wooden walkways in some of the trickier sections that would cross little streams and pools of water. Spiders' webs were apparent in some of the trees, high up; others resembled the remains of cotton candy around a stick. Flashes of birds were seen as they flew by, and rustling in the undergrowth revealed chipmunks as they dashed up trees and stopped dead, clinging to bark, their stripes blending in, camouflaging them. It wasn't until they stopped to really look hard that they spotted them, pointing to where the chipmunk blended into the background. As they drew closer, it would then make a hasty retreat giving its position away, dashing around the other side of the tree and then was gone. They laughed and giggled as they tried to follow it, but soon lost sight as Bella stumbled amongst the debris and tree roots on the floor. Edward grabbed hold of her arm to steady her and prevent her from falling. "Thanks," she said as she got a firmer footing.

"Anytime," Edward replied with a little smirk.

Bella knew that they would need to talk, and soon. The atmosphere changed around them again; the silence as they walked became louder between them. They stopped on a little bridge that over looked at the panorama. Their hands hung over the hand rail as they leaned on it. Bella looked around when she heard voices; a family with two young children approached. The children were carrying sticks and beating a path in front of them, whipping up leaves and twigs around them as they went. They stopped still when they spotted Bella and Edward, and then turned to look for their parents, who were nearby.

"Hello," they both said to the children, just as their parents caught up.

"Hello, beautiful day!" the children's parents replied back as they passed.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day," Edward replied while Bella just went beet red and looked back toward the scenery. The children carried on running and shouting, their parents' shouting after them until their voices could no longer be heard.

Edward took Bella's hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're so warm," she said.

"And my confusion remains the same: warm and getting warmer by the minute," he finished.

"It's not easy, Edward. I'm sorry; I've spent the last five years building a wall around myself so I wouldn't get hurt. No one knows the real me. I put up a good front, and as much as I want to let these walls down, I've conditioned myself not to do so. You may never understand me, and that isn't your fault. But if you're patient, I'll try; it just may take me more time than you're willing to give me... I mean, it could be years. I'm not someone that is easily understood. I don't always understand myself ... sometimes," she tagged on. She looked up from under her lashes to see what he made of her little speech, but he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"We're quite a pair aren't we?" he laughed and hugged her to him.

"I guess we are," she said as her voice was muffled in his chest.

"I think in that case, we'll have to both work on our trust issues, and hope we make it through. But I'm not giving up," he said determinedly. "Are you going to give up?" He motioned between them. She lifted her chin up to look at him.

"I guess we'll have to take it one day at a time." She sighed.

"Come on, let's get going," he said, taking her hand. "You can start by telling me about your parents on the way... but only if you feel comfortable talking about them." He smiled kindly at her and she returned the smile.

"Thank you, Edward." She gripped his hand tighter, and they continued on.

The air became fresher as they got further into the trail, and patches of sunlight danced through the tree canopy hitting the floor, while flies danced above small puddles that formed there from rains of previous days. They stepped around them and it was only then that Bella broke the silence. She came to the conclusion that it had been enough time, and, all things considered, Edward had been very open about his past to her, so maybe it was her turn to do the same. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, and with some consternation, she stopped and watched Edward as he walked a few steps ahead of her. His gait was easy, the bag on his back stopping just above his hips, the dappled sunlight catching the auburn in his hair every so often, and she sighed. When he didn't hear her footsteps, he stopped and turned around. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" he asked as he went back to her. She looked down at her hands as they twisted in on themselves, and she bit her lip as if trying to decide exactly how to phrase what she needed to say to him.

"Edward..." She cleared her throat. "Edward, I've been thinking, and thinking hard, about what you said earlier." She raised her eyes to see the expression on his face; it was very attentive, and she sighed. Feelings washed over her telling her that no matter what she said, he wouldn't abandon her.

"And what did you conclude from your... thinking?" he asked, giving her a look that melted her insides.

"I just thought I'd come out with some stuff and see how it goes, you know... punch a hole in that wall of mine and then maybe I could take it down brick by brick... with your help of course." She blushed. He gathered her to him as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. They stood like that for a few moments, feeling the warmth of each other before they separated their bodies. Not wanting to lose the contact, Edward put his arm around her. They walked side by side until it was no longer possible. The path narrowed, but they didn't lose the connection as he took her hand and she walked behind him. Not more than two hundred yards further they broke through the tree line. The narrow path became a wide expanse where rocks jutted out to an incredible view. There was an obelisk marker with a dedication of sorts in metal welded to the rock. They walked up to it and read the plaque, and then turned to admire the view.

Edward put the bag down on the large rocky outcrop, took a blanket out of the bag, and spread it out. He sat down and admired the view. Bella took her place beside him and they sat side by side in peace, enjoying the restful quiet. A heat haze shimmered over the fields below and buzzards drifted on the thermals high in the sky. A light breeze blew Bella's hair and Edward caught the stray strand gently pushing it behind her ear. He cradled her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, and then let it go before lying down to enjoy the sun as it warmed his body.

Bella took his hand and lifted it to her face, looking at his long fingers and wondering what magic they could work. He'd been so gentle with her, she thought as she put his hand down, then she ran a finger up his forearm and he shivered. She looked at his face; his eyes were closed and for once she thought he looked truly at peace, as if he didn't have a care in the world. She just wished she felt the same. Shame colored her thoughts as she sat looking at this beautiful man beside her. It was such a shame for falling in love with someone who really shouldn't be obtainable. He'd made it clear just how he felt about her, but it didn't make it any easier.

She lay back at the side of him and closed her eyes, the sun's warmth radiating through her top, warming her bones. She unzipped her jacket and tried to get comfortable. Edward sneaked a peek with one eye open and then closed it again, a little smile breaking over his face. They lay like that for several minutes, although it could have been hours. With their eyes closed, and holding each other's hands, Bella started to tell Edward about her parents: how they'd met, how she thought they were the best two people on the planet, and that she loved them very, very much. They'd taken her on picnics and to the zoo. Her dad had taken her on fishing trips and then to the baseball, although she had no real interest in either. But she'd been willing to do it, just to spend time with her dad. He was handy around the house, fixing things even though he had a full time job; she paid attention and learned how to do some simple repairs. He didn't speak much about his real job, as she probably wouldn't have understood the implications of what he did to help them live.

Her mother, on the other hand, was a bit of a flake, and despite her best efforts managed to burn part of the house down. They had to move into temporary accommodation for a while during the time the house was being repaired. Edward turned his head, his eyes still closed. "So you've done the sheltered accommodation before? How old were you?" Edward interrupted her reminiscing.

"Yeah, I was fifteen, so I know what it feels like." She shrugged.

"Sorry to interrupt, please continue," he apologized before squeezing her hand gently and turning his head back.

"I ended up taking over the cooking duties; my grandmother taught me a lot before she passed on, and my dad never really recovered from the devastation. He spent nearly all his time at work, but he never really explained what he did.

"My mum, well... she just up and left, leaving me for weeks at a time. Did I mention she was flaky?"

Edward nodded, not wanting to interrupt her by asking more questions.

"She'd come back weeks later as if nothing was wrong. She used to tell me she was following her own path and that I should do the same. Little did I know that my dad's and her path would end up how it did?

"I went out with friends from school a few times, and then one night when I came back everything changed." She took a few deep breaths, knowing what she was about to tell him would bring it all back and she wondered if she would have the strength to relive it.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me anything more if you don't feel up to it," Edward said as he turned towards her, looking down on her as he propped himself up, his shadow covering her face. She opened her eyes and then closed them again, biting her lip in trepidation.

"No, Edward. I need to get this out, because it's been a great weight that I've carried around for some time, and it's still fresh in my mind as if... anyway..." she pushed on.

"That night, after I'd had one of the best days of my life with my friends, I came home. The door was open, which I thought was kind of strange, but hey, I just thought they'd left it open for me. I walked into the house, shouting to say I was home and that I wished them a good night. I didn't think much of it, really. I went into the kitchen and made myself a drink. I went into the lounge, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I was concentrating on not spilling my drink... well that got shot to shit, didn't it? When I looked up, I saw my parents on the sofa, blood leaking into the fabric. I dropped my cup and ran towards them. I didn't know what to do. I was screaming and crying so much, I must have grabbed the phone and called the emergency services. I sat there, numb. There was a gun near my mother's hand and the gunshot wounds were in both my parents' heads. It wasn't pretty. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, and I don't remember a thing after that. The EMTs said I'd passed out due to the stress of finding my parents like I did."

"How did you know?" Edward asked, the curiosity getting the better of him as he stroked her hair gently and then held her hand with reassurance.

"To this day I'm not sure what exactly happened, although I did find out some stuff from my dad's friend, Billy Black. Ever since then, I've been shipped from pillar to post, until I was able to legally look after myself. I worked my way through college with what was left after my parents... died. It wasn't much, but I'm a survivor, and I work really hard at it."

As she reminisced, it brought tears to her eyes; she wiped them away before Edward could see. She sat up and took a drink of the now warm water out of the bottle and grimaced. It quenched her throat from the talking she'd done but it wasn't pleasant. She looked at her watch and asked Edward what time they were leaving.

"What time is it now?" he asked. "I tend to lose myself here. It's the one place I can be myself." He sat up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a little after three" she confirmed.

"We need to be at the airport by five so we can catch our next flight," he said. Getting up, he held out his hand to help Bella up. They brushed themselves off and Edward picked up the blanket, folded it, and put it back in the bag. "Come on; this way." In no time at all, they were back at the car and heading to the airport. They checked in with their limited luggage and waited to get their call to board the plane.

"I can't believe we're going there!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at the tickets in her hand, and then at the departures board.

"Why?" Edward asked with an amused look on his face.

"Because... because..." Bella stuttered. "Because it's a place I've only ever read about in a book, and yeah I've seen the film, but even so, I've had dreams of going there when I was younger."

"Well, I'm glad I can make your dreams come true." He smiled and hugged her. They snuggled for a minute until Bella noticed the board change and a huge smile spread across her face. Edward looked down at her and kissed her nose. "You look happy," he observed.

"Yes I am. I feel lighter, you know, just getting some of that stuff out there," she admitted.

"I do believe I know that feeling." He smiled back at her.

They went to the departure lounge, passing by the duty free area. They hadn't been seated for long before their flight was called. They made their way to the boarding gate. Bella looked out of the window of the terminal and saw the plane. "Wow, that's a small pane," she announced. "Are we going to be alright in that? I mean, it's so much smaller than the one we came here on." Trepidation was clearly written across her face.

"Bella, it's going to be alright," he said, squeezing her arm gently as they walked towards the gangway and up the stairs of the plane. "The airport at the other end can't accommodate huge airplanes like the one we came here on. This is probably as big as they can take at the airport," Edward explained.

"Oh, I see," Bella said, still sounding a little apprehensive.

When they took their seats, they got comfortable and fastened their seat belts, as requested to do so by the overhead sign, and then they waited for the captain's announcement.

"This is your captain speaking, welcome aboard the 6:25 p.m. plane bound for Prince Edward Island. We should be landing at approximately 7:00 p.m. local time. The weather is fine and dry, and I hope you enjoy your flight."

The plane taxied off, and the stewardess did the usual safety and evacuation drills. Bella looked at Edward nervously. He took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. As the plane took off, she squeezed his hand even tighter. The stewardess came around and handed out drinks and sweets, making sure everything was okay. Bella looked anything but okay; as white as she was, she now looked like a corpse, and Edward started to look worried.

"Are you okay, Bella? I've never seen you look so pale; do you want a blanket or something?" he asked, letting go of her hand to rub her arm, and then took hold of her hand again.

Bella just smiled very weakly and then cleared her throat. "I'm not used to all this flying and with this being so small, I'm really very nervous," she said as she took a pull of her drink through the straw, but it did nothing to quell her nerves.

"Don't worry Bella; it will be all over soon. Maybe if you tried to sleep a little? I'll get a blanket and you should be okay," he offered. He called for a steward and asked for a blanket and once it was around her, she soon fell asleep.

In no time at all, the plane landed, and Bella woke with a start as the plane touched down.

"Are we here already?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, how did you sleep?" he asked tenderly.

"It doesn't feel like I've been asleep that long, and I could sleep for a week," she admitted.

"Come on, let's go," he said. He stood up to collect the small rucksack from the overhead locker, before he sat back down with it, leaving it at his feet.

The plane taxied to the small terminal building where they collected their baggage, and walked through passport control, out into the fresher air of PEI.

"I've got a dinner booked for eight-fifteen at the restaurant, so we can go to the hotel and freshen up first if you'd like?" he suggested. They both jumped in a taxi; Edward gave the address of the hotel to the driver, and they were on their way. They wound their way along the straight roads with nothing much to see but the dunes and grassland and the odd house dotted here and there. They passed a small shopping outlet. Edward pointed this out as they passed, suggesting to Bella that he would like her to have a look in there tomorrow before they left.

"I'd like that," she hummed.

As they approached the other side of the island, they came to the houses; each was painted a different color, and it struck Bella how different this place was compared to where she had lived and felt at peace. The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel; it was ornate with sliding sash windows and a wide white staircase that led to double glass front doors. The taxi driver helped carry the luggage to the door. Edward then paid for the journey before picking up their bags.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile on his face that would have put shame to the sun, as he looked around at the view. The sun hung low in the sky over the horizon making the sea view magical.

Bella took in a huge lung full of air and blew out. "It's nothing like I expected," she sighed.

"Just wait until you see inside." He grinned.

He opened the doors and walked in, to be greeted by the hotel manager. "Welcome to the Eden Hurst Inn," he said.

"We have a booking in the name of Masen," Edward confirmed.

"Yes, if you'd come this way," the manager requested, extending his arm in the direction of the reception area.

While Edward checked them both in, Bella stood and looked around. She thought she'd been transferred back to the 1940's as the furniture and decor reminded her of her Gran's. Ornate wood and glass cabinets with dinner sets, coffee sets, and tea sets from a bygone era placed in them. Ornate copper kettles and bed pans hung from the walls at the side of the log burning fire place, tapestries were hung from the walls and portraits of distinguished people that were unknown to her. Then she went to the visitors' book and glanced through it; reading the comments of previous visitors, she was staggered at the places some people had come from.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered in her ear, making her jump, as he gestured to the staircase.

As they walked upstairs, the manager accompanied them, giving them details about the history of how the house was built in 1897; the stairs creaking as they went up. "This sounds familiar." Edward chuckled and held Bella's hand, giving it a little squeeze. Bella squeezed back with a grin, and when the corridor creaked as she stepped forward, she giggled. The manager looked at them both but didn't comment, although his face was a picture. Edward explained about the similarities between the cottage and the hotel, and the manager's frown disappeared in understanding.

The manager opened the door which had two very large beds in it. "I hope you enjoy your stay," he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

They dropped their bags on the floor and collapsed on the nearest bed. They both lay there for a few minutes before Bella cuddled up to Edward. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, while one hand ran through her hair and his other hand slowly descended down her back. She tilted her head up and kissed his throat; he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down on her lips as she kissed him again. He bent down, kissed her head, and then held her tighter, but all too soon it was time to get ready to go out for dinner. Edward suggested them getting a quick shower, but as Bella stepped in the bathroom she saw an enormous bath, one which would have dwarfed the bath at the vicarage and even the one at her old apartment. Edward came up rather close to her, "Um... Edward," she said coyly, "do you think I could take a bath instead... I mean... it seems such a shame not to use the facilities that you have afforded us." Her face went English bus red.

"I suppose we could," he said, trailing a long slender finger up and down her arm; that made her flesh goose pimple all over with nervousness and excitement. "But not right now." He sighed. "I'm so sorry." He looked regretful.

Bella just nodded. "Okay, later..." She went to the shower unit to see how it worked. "Edward … I think I may need a little help with the shower," she said, looking confused at all the dials and buttons. "It looks like it was designed by NASA. At least the bath was straightforward enough." She looked between the bath and the shower, a wistful look on her face.

Edward had to agree; he was pretty good at fathoming out tech, but even this was beyond him, so he resigned himself and started running the bath.

Bella lifted the bottles of bubble bath to her nose and gave them a delicate sniff. "I think this one should be okay," she said, handing it to Edward, who took a sniff and then poured it under the running water.

"I think this may take a little longer than I anticipated. I may have to cancel the reservations at the restaurant, and I was so hoping for you to try the lobster; it's the best on the planet," he proclaimed.

"And how exactly do you know that?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Lobsters are shipped all over the world from here. It's quite amazing, really. I have travelled a little, you know, and I've seen the parcels' labels from the fishermen; they told me the last time I was here," he explained.

"Oh, yes, of course... the photographs in the corridor upstairs," she said, scratching her head.

"While you're in the tub, I'll give the restaurant a call and see if I can cancel the reservation," he said with a sigh.

"Don't do that, Edward; just see if you can change the time, maybe move it an hour or so later," she suggested.

"I'll try but I'm not holding my breath," he said, shaking his head before leaving the room, leaving Bella peeling her clothes off before testing the temperature of the water.

There was a soft knock on the door and Edward popped his head around the door, just as Bella had stepped delicately into the bath. His jaw dropped as his eyes focused on her round, peach-like behind descending into the foam. She winced and moved slightly to the right as she avoided one of the jets that were digging into her leg. She then put her head back and shut her eyes, relaxing in the warm caress of the water and imagined that it was Edward, his warm body enveloping every curve of her body. Edward closed the door quietly and quickly stripped out of his clothes, all but his boxers, and the rest he left trailing behind him. He then crept up to where Bella was quietly relaxing, silently slid his hands in the water, and put his right hand on her leg mid-calf. Her eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I just felt this need to reach out and... touch you." He swallowed as his eyes followed the lines of her body under the foam. His right hand slowly crept up her leg; as it reached her knee, he moved mercifully slowly up to her thigh and Bella's breathing hitched. He continued to stare into her eyes. Bella's eyes dilated as his hand crept even closer to her sex. His eyes drifted down her face to her neck and collar bone. He brushed the now wet ends of her hair from off her shoulders very tenderly. She leaned into his hand, and then turned and kissed his palm.

"How amazingly warm you are," he whispered as he cradled her cheek." You look like an angel in a cloud with you being submerged in those bubbles." He sighed.

Bella plucked up some courage and asked, "Would you like to join this angel in the clouds?" then blushed at her boldness.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Only if you feel comfortable, and as you've almost stripped, and you must be getting cold by now. The water won't stay hot for long, and I really can't wash my back, so I'm hoping you can do that for me."

Edward released her thigh and face and stood up. "I don't think that would be appropriate," he said reaching for the bathrobe that was hung on the back of the door, and left the room.

Bella quickly washed herself and washed her hair before getting out and wrapping herself up in a fluffy bathrobe.

"Edward I'm done," she called as she opened the door the steam escaped the room in a plume. Edward got up from the bed as he walked by her; he trailed a finger down her cheekbone, before disappearing into the bathroom.

After they'd freshened up, they quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Edward wore a suit that made him look dashing and handsome. Bella wasn't sure what to make of it. She was used to seeing him in his pastoral clothes or his more casual attire of jeans and t-shirt, and she fell in love with him all over again if that were possible.

Bella had chosen a lightweight halter top dress that was white and black, with grey patterns and beading under the bust line, and a lightweight wrap, which she held on to for later on. Her hair was still slightly damp and hung loosely down her back in waves, and Edward couldn't resist sweeping his hand down her hair and onto her bare back while waiting for the cab to arrive.

Finally, it did arrive; Edward assisted Bella into the cab before getting in himself. She gravitated toward him as he sat, and they held hands, talking in hushed whispers so the cab driver wouldn't hear. "This place is amazing," Edward finally spoke up returning to a more normal conversational tone as they neared the restaurant.

"How many times have you been?" Bella asked looking at his glorious face. His eyes shone like a kid at Christmas, and as she smiled, his happiness reflected back at her.

"A couple of times, but I think I've mentioned that, too," he said gently, before kissing her cheek. The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant before they knew it, lost in another world and each other. She looked through the cab window at how the restaurant was lit up, and wondered if she would fit in here. The cab driver got out and opened the door. Edward got out and helped Bella out. He paid the driver and then took her arm and led her up the stairs to the restaurant. He opened the door and let Bella go in first. They went to the foyer and waited to be served.

The Maitre D' took their names and showed them to their table where they were seated and both given menus. "The wine waiter will be with you shortly. Would you like to see the wine list?"

Edward tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked at Bella. "Would we like to see the wine list, Bella?"

"We can if you want to, although I'm not sure what wine I'd have," she replied, her eyes pleading for a little help from him.

"I'll inform the wine waiter that you would like to see a list; he will be with you shortly."

True to the Maitre D's word, they wine waiter arrived within a couple of minutes. "Good evening Sir, Madam, this is the wine list for our restaurant. Please take your time, and if you need any help choosing I'm sure I could recommend a good wine to go with anything on the menu?

"That's okay, thanks. But could you leave the wine list, and we'll discuss it?"

The waiter handed Edward the list. "Very good sir," he said and left them to peruse the list.

"So what type of wine would you like with your meal?" Edward asked thoughtfully, his eyes skimming down the wine list, periodically flipping them back up to look at Bella. He noticed how engrossed she was in the dinner menu, and how she was biting her lip again. She flicked her eyes up to him when he stopped speaking and caught him staring.

"What?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Edward cleared his throat, flipped his eyes down the list and back up to hers. "Wine?" he asked trying to cover the fact that he'd been caught and he cleared his throat again. "Which wine would you like?"

"Oh... wine?" She phrased it as a question. "Whatever you think would be appropriate... I guess," she answered, looking rather awkward.

"Well that very much depends on what you have to eat? Have you decided yet?" as he turned to his dinner menu.

"I'm not sure. There's so much to choose from, and it all sounds great," she said weakly. "What would you recommend?" Edward's mind went blank. What he wanted wasn't on the menu; Bella lay out on the table, naked before him with different types of shellfish adorning her body with Thousand Island dressing covering her breasts, just waiting to be licked off.

"Edward..." Bella called.

"Oh, yes, wine... sorry, maybe a Pinot Grigio," he said, scanning down the list once more. He turned to the wine waiter, who had appeared at the table. "Can we have two bottles of Pinot Grigio and a pitcher of iced water please?" Edward said before handing back the menus. The waiter made a note in his little note pad. "Very good sir. There should be someone here to take your order when you're both ready."

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Bella looked around the restaurant, noticing that each table had candles and a small vase with two yellow roses. There were other couples of various ages sitting at various tables, smiling at each other, holding hands or feeding each other. Bella looked down at her hands as they rested on the table; she suddenly became very self conscious and could feel her face heating up, and that was before she'd even had a glass of wine. "Are you okay?" Edward asked with concern as he looked at her face.

"Honestly? Not really; I don't know why, but I suddenly feel out of place. "Her face now heated up to volcano level.

"Bella tonight is about us," he said, reaching for her hand. "This is couples night at the restaurant. Everyone is here with somebody they love; they're focused on each other. I hope we can do the same. Close your eyes," he instructed. Bella looked alarmed at him but he repeated, "Close your eyes, Bella, and try to imagine that there is no one else here, it's just you and me you and me," he repeated softly. As she closed her eyes, he held her hand and ran soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She visibly relaxed and after a few minutes he asked, "Better?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his, lost in his ocean of color. "Much." She sighed and squeezed his hand in return.

The waiter arrived at the table, and after some careful thought, Edward took charge and ordered for them both. "I hope you like what I've chosen," he remarked as the wine waiter appeared with their chosen wine, pouring a little into the glass for Edward to taste. "That's fine, thank you," Edward said, nodding his head as the waiter then poured them both a glass before putting it in the ice bucket to join the other one. A waitress appeared at the table holding the water jug, placed it on the table, and then they both discreetly left.

"Why do they always do that?" Bella questioned.

"What's that?" Edward asked, tilting his glass to his lips to take a sip but stopping before he could take one.

"Why do they always ask the man to taste the wine? It's not as if women don't know wine, and it's not that I do, but that's not the point. It's something that's bothered me for a long time. I mean I've seen it happen on TV..." she continued flailing her hand around, "and looking around, they do it here, too. I mean, what happens if I don't like it? Am I supposed to suffer in silence?" She wrapped up her speech by lifting her glass and taking a delicate sip.

"I'd not really thought about it, to be honest Bella," he said, taking another sip. "But you're right. Maybe I should have asked you, too. I apologize." He put down his glass and took her hand. "How are you feeling now?" he asked as he looked at her after her rant about the wine.

"Well, apart from a little annoyed about the wine thing, I guess I'm feeling a little better. I'm still a bit nervous with all these people about, but as long as you're with me, I'll survive," she said, winking at him, giving him a cheeky grin. His smiled widened in return and he squeezed her hand gently. They parted hands as the waiter appeared with their appetizers. Bella looked at the plate of food that was placed before her, her eyes going wide. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "How am I supposed to eat these?" She lifted up one of the very long crab legs. Edward picked up one of his own crab legs, explaining these were spider crabs and that there was a little tool that could reach the length of them. He picked up the tool, cracked the shell and scooped the delicate, white, moist flesh towards Bella's mouth. As she opened her mouth a little to take it, Edward instinctively opened his mouth too, as if encouraging her to eat what was offered. She wrapped her lips around the food and closed her eyes, savouring the taste and hummed as she carefully chewed what had been offered. Once her mouth was empty, she opened her eyes and looked at Edward; his eyes were hooded, and a sexy, lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"That was divine," she said, licking her lips, snapping him almost out of his lustful state. They finished the crab legs, Bella teasing Edward as she ate. The main course was then served and they flirted and drank wine and flirted some more, feeding each other, relaxing in the company of each other. They finished the first bottle of wine off as they finished their main course. Edward couldn't stand the flirting anymore so he called the waiter and asked if they could take their dessert to go. He took hold of Bella's hand and pulled her to her feet. As Edward was paying the bill, the waiter returned with their dessert boxed up, placing it on the side. Bella picked it up and carefully put the bag handles over her arm, while Edward carried the unopened bottle of wine in a bag the restaurant provided. As they opened the door to go out of the restaurant, an icy blast rushed against them, but all they did was laugh, the wine and food they'd consumed making them warm inside, but made their skin shiver. Bella tried to put on her wrap but found it difficult with her holding the dessert, so Edward helped her with it, and he left his arm around her shoulder as they made their way to a line of cabs that were waiting for a fare. They got in the first cab in the line and gave the driver the address and they were on their way.

On the way back, Edward pulled Bella into him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him, placing her hand over his heart. She surreptitiously placed her hand on his chest and let her fingers poke through the spaces between the buttons of his shirt and toyed with a little of his chest hair she came into contact with. She looked up at him and kissed his jaw line, all the while running a finger near his nipple, which immediately got hard. He placed a kiss on her head, took her hand from out of his shirt, and placed it on his thigh. Her hand started to wander up toward his crotch; he squirmed a little in his seat and warned Bella giving her a look that communicated that if she continued her path, there may be consequences to her actions. The cab driver pulled up in front of the hotel; Edward stiffened as the cab pulled up and the driver turned around to announce they'd arrived back at the hotel. The driver's eyes flickered to the compromising position they were both in, but said nothing, just turned back around and looked through the windshield, waiting for them to get out and pay him.

Edward fumbled to pay the driver as Bella held on to him, trying not to fall over - the drink made her slightly tipsy, and the euphoric mood they were both in didn't help. They took the back stairs to the hotel and back to their room, Bella giggling as she did, trying to shush herself with the back of her hand. Bella's giggling was so infectious that Edward soon joined in, and they were both a giggling mess as they stumbled to their room. "Ssshhh," Edward tried to warn her, putting a finger to his lips and failing miserably as he continued to giggle between them, stumbling up the stairs dragging Bella behind him. They eventually got to the room by way of groping and kissing their way there. The bag with the dessert was still swinging over Bella's arm, the chocolate essence wafting around as her arms went around him. The bottle of wine that Edward held was in danger of being dropped to the floor as Edward fiddled inside his pocket for the key card, while Bella continued to assault his neck and paw his body, still giggling and laughing as she did. "No... more... wine for you," Edward slurred, still giggling to himself.

"Oh yeah, mister, you're no angel either. You would have thought you'd be used to it by now," she sassed back, confusing herself.

"I'm not drunk, just high on life," he laughed, turning towards her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said as she tried to swat his backside and instead ran a finger down his body as the door eventually opened, and they stumbled into the room.

Bella grabbed at his jacket, trying to get it off him, as Edward was now holding her close, kissing down her neck descending toward her breasts. They were heaving from their laughing and giggling, now breathless, but she stilled as she felt the situation change. She let the dessert slide from her arm onto the floor forgotten, as she hitched up her dress and jumped up and put her legs around his waist as he tucked his hands under her bottom. He kicked the door closed and walked toward the bed, kissing her. As his knees made contact with the edge of the bed, he laid her down, continuing to kiss down her body. He stood up and started to undress carelessly, tossing the clothes to the side, while she lay there, looking at him like a siren, her hair splayed out above her, her arms above her head, yet their eyes never left each other. When Edward stood up, now clad in only his boxes and socks, he reached over and pulled her to her feet. He reached for the straps of her dress and let them dangle down her arms, gently kissed down her neck to her shoulders; she hung her head backwards to give him better access. His hands ran up the back of her dress and undid the zipper. He slowly and gently continued to push her dress down her body revealing little by little, adoring her as it did. She stepped out of it, kicking it to one side, leaving her bra and matching panties in place. Edward groaned at the sight. Driven by lust - or maybe it was the wine that had released their inhibitions. Either way, they were no longer denying themselves, as they each took off the remains of their undergarments; they clung to each other once naked, kissing and caressing. Bella lay on her back while Edward lay at her side, propping himself up. Bella reached up to remove a stray strand of hair that was in his eyes while he caressed her cheek, holding it as if holding a delicate rose.

"I love you," he breathed, the alcohol on his breath washing her face, but she didn't seem to mind as she took hold of the back of his head, pulling it to hers. Her left hand ran through the back of his hair, down to the nape of his neck, making him tremble in nervous anticipation, kissing her deeply. Their hearts raced just the same. He suddenly excused himself as he went to the bathroom before returning, and he then lay next to her; the stroking and the petting began again in earnest as he ran his hands up and down her body. Holding her breast in his hand, he tweaked her nipple, and she groaned, wanting more. He put his mouth to the other, flicking his tongue out as her nipple pebbled before him. He climbed above her as their bodies shifted and melted into each other; she hitched her legs up and around his waist as he settled between them. He looked at her as if asking permission for what he wanted to do next. Her eyes were closed, though, and he wasn't too sure how to precede, so he kissed her lips deeply, her mouth opening to accept the invitation of his tongue. For several minutes, they lay in a compromising condition, him not entering her, and she with her arms around him, holding one hand on his back the other on his buttock, her legs still hitched up around his waist as if offering him to enter her, but he wasn't going to push.

He wanted her badly, but as his penis burned to be inside her, he wouldn't until he knew she was ready. Her eyes flicked open to see him looking at her with such intensity, she could have self combusted. He murmured to her his intent. She smiled and nodded, closed her eyes, finding purchase with her hands on his shoulders as he so very slowly entered her. As he did so, a lone tear escaped her left eye as it slid down her temple, and she quickly wiped it away as Edward's head was down, making love to her neck and her body. The movements were beautiful as he pumped slowly into her, her legs moving further open to accommodate his body. Her hands held his head, running her fingers through his hair. He stilled to kiss her deeply as they connected further, not only in body but in soul. He started pumping again, his elbows digging into the side of the bed as he hitched himself up and started to move faster. A trickle of sweat from his forehead ran down his temple into his hair with the exertion. Bella tightened her grip on him as her body moved in time with his, relaxing and contracting through each thrust. Moans and sighs came out of both them; grunts as the exertion filled the room. Edward gritted his teeth as he came, Bella milking him for all he was worth as she basked in her orgasm just a little after he came. He rolled off her, tired, spent, and sweaty, but content. Bella felt the loss of his body heat and shivered. Edward pulled the covers over her and then kissed her deeply before getting up to fetch a warm cloth. Bella quickly got out of bed and went to retrieve the dessert and placed it on the side of the bedside cabinet, along with two teaspoons that were for making drinks. She settled herself back in the bed taking a seductive pose. He returned within minutes. Bella was now propped up on her elbow, looking towards the bathroom, waiting for him to come back to her. As the door opened, her face lit up and his did in return; his eyes looked as if they were on fire as they danced around her face and body. She looked away self consciously toward the sheet that was now covering her body that had a blush and the post coital afterglow. Her hair now dangled down between her breasts and down her back.

Edward walked over and gave her the cloth quickly, his awkwardness evident in the way he handed it to her as if it were alive and hissing at him. She thanked him as she made quick work of cleaning herself and then tossed it on the floor at the side of the bed. He then pulled on his underwear and lay next to her, propping himself up. Gently, he moved her hair behind her left ear and trailed a finger down her cheek, neck, and arm until he reached her hand; there, he interlocked their fingers. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed each individual finger tenderly before releasing it. As he stared into her eyes a quiet calm came over them both.

"I never knew it would feel like this," he choked out, as he watched himself stroke her side.

"Feel like what?" she asked tenderly, reaching out to hold his face before moving it down to his shoulder.

"I don't know how to describe it, this feeling I have, just lying here with you." He raised his eyes to hers. "I don't want it to end. The only words that keep springing to mind are blissed out... yeah, blissed out that's it." He sighed and closed his eyes as Bella moved a stray strand away from over his eyes before running a finger down the center of his nose. Before making contact with his lips, she reached for the chocolate confection and dipped her fingers in, and then tenderly ran her finger across his lips as he opened his mouth he drew her finger into it, sucking on it lightly. She gasped as his tongue swirled around her finger. His eyes opened as she withdrew it with a small popping noise as she did and then put it in her mouth to taste him.

He watched her as she sucked on her finger, vivid images rushing through his brain of her sucking something completely different. He pushed that thought aside although his body had other ideas, but for as much as he wanted to, the timing wasn't appropriate. They needed to sleep as the journey back to real life was only a few short hours away and he wanted to spend as much time as he possible could in the warmth of her love. Bella snuggled up closer to him, taking a deep breath, inhaling the heat and his delicious scent, which was all Edward, emanating from his body. He put his arms around her and watched her as she fell asleep.

He thought about what he'd just done with this beautiful creature in his arms. He wondered if he should regret his actions; his broken vow of chastity, and everything he believed in. But in those moments with her, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He would worry about that later, and accept the consequences of his actions if he were to come clean to the Church. But that was a big IF. However, if he didn't then could he add deceit to his list of mounting sins.

He would be excommunicated from the Church for sure.

Looking at the clock, he shook his head when he realized how late it was. He snuggled down next to Bella and closed his eyes. The earlier thoughts plagued his mind as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Before he knew it, the phone started ringing, bringing them both out of their sleep. Edward reached over and answered it, pulling the comforter with him.

"This is your wake up call, sir," a cheerful voice announced.

"Yeah..." Edward cleared his throat of the grogginess he felt. "Thanks."

"Breakfast is served between 7:30 and 8:30 this morning," the cheery voice continued.

"Thanks, we'll be down between then," he said and put the phone down.

He had a small plan for the day. He wanted to take Bella and show her the little shopping center before they went to the airport.

He looked over at Bella; she'd rolled over while he was on the phone and was now resting on her stomach, her hair cascading down her back, and her bottom was peeping out from the scrap of cotton sheet left covering it. The sheet covered the rest of her body showing her perfect lines. He reached over and moved her hair away from her shoulder and gently kissed it. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered in her ear, as he trailed kisses down her back and back up.

Bella moaned a "Good morning," as she licked her lips, tasting the chocolate kisses from the night before. "What time is it?" she asked without looking up.

Edward's eyes flicked to the clock. "It's just after 7:00 a.m. Breakfast is at 8:00, so we've got just under an hour to get ready and packed," he said. He turned to look at her over his shoulder as he scrubbed his face. Bella stretched and then rolled over onto her back. The sheet fell away, giving Edward a flash of her assets; he caught sight of the hints of chocolate mousse still on them before she pulled the sheet back up over her. Edward scrubbed his face again and stood up with his back to her. "Okay, I'm just going to the bathroom, I should be done in about ten minutes," he said before hurrying there and closing the door behind him.

Bella was a little worried about his reaction. She wondered if it was her morning breath, so she cupped her hands and breathed into them and took a quick sniff. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and then got up and went to her bag and took out a mint and popped it in her mouth. Her stomach grumbled as the mint eventually hit it. She looked at the discarded packaging from last night and remembered how daring she was with the dessert. As she crossed in front of the mirror, she noticed that she still had some mousse on her body, and then she looked at the sheets on the bed. "Oh hell." She quickly went over and pulled the covers straight as if trying to hide the evidence.

She picked up the rest of the packaging and put it in the bin. She started to pick up the clothes that were strewn over the floor, just as the bathroom door opened Edward came out with a towel around his waist, while he was scrubbing his chest and hair with another. He looked over at Bella and his jaw dropped; she had just bent down to pick up his clothes, her breasts drooping in front of her and her bottom on show as if being invited to smack it. More chocolate mousse was evident on her body and he quickly turned and went back into the bathroom.

Bella heard the click of the bathroom door and turned around; she was sure she'd heard him come out. She put the items she'd picked up on a chair and then sauntered over to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Edward, are you okay?" she called.

A muffled "I'm fine, nearly finished," came through from the other side of the door, but sounded strange to her ears.

"Are you sure? You don't sound the same."

"Yeah, fine really, I'm just brushing my teeth."

"Oh, okay," she conceded.

In the bathroom, Edward had already had his shower and relieved himself of his morning wood, but the sight of Bella standing there stark naked, bending over, and covered in chocolate mousse, he had the sudden urge to bury himself inside her as she stood, while licking the remains of said chocolate mousse of her body. His erection stood strong and proud as by some miracle he was ready for round two, even after relieving himself in the shower. His sex drive was in over drive. While he stood there, his mind wandered to the future; it wouldn't be easy to be around Bella, even on another continent, even when they got back to the cottage. He would have to try and take advantage of the situation before his restraint would have to be bound and gagged back into the role he only thought he was destined for. It was a lot to bear, and he wondered how long it would take to get Bella out of his system. He shuddered at the thought and thought of himself as a selfish asshole. The thought scared him, being without Bella, and of him being selfish. Could he be that man?

With the knock at the door, Edward froze; his hand on his penis as Bella's voice came drifting through. He answered as best he could through gritted teeth and eyes screwed shut as he eventually came all over his hand and on the floor. He ran a cloth over the floor to clean his masturbatory results away, and then ran the water, covering up the lie about him brushing his teeth.

He eventually opened the door to see Bella, who now had a robe on, sitting on the end of the bed with her head down, her hair cascading down in front of her. She looked up as he walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long," he apologized as she got up and went to him, putting her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him as he bent over, then released him. He looked at the clock and gasped. "Would you look at the time, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'd been so long." Shame covered his face as he put his arms around her once again.

"It's okay, but if you don't let me go now," she said, taking his arms from around her, "as romantic as this is, I need to pee." She blushed, and then ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, steam and perfume wafting from the door.

Edward was dressed in his travelling clothes - comfy pants and a turtleneck, with a light weight plaid shirt over the top. Her eyes wandered up and down him until they settled on his eyes and she smiled at him. "You look... nice," she blurted out before walking over to him and giving him a small tender kiss. She stood back from him and went to get dressed.

"I'll take the luggage downstairs," he said, picking up their bags, "I'll give you some privacy to get ready," he said sadly. She nodded in thanks, and he left the room.

Bella quickly got dressed, tied her hair up, added a little makeup, took one last glance in the mirror, and decided it would have to do. The journey back would be long, and she would have to refresh her make up more when she returned. She took one last sweep through the bedroom they had occupied to make sure they hadn't left anything, and with a heavy heart, picked up her hand bag and with one last sweeping look around the rest of the rooms, she opened the door and stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind her.

Edward was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and took her bag. He placed it with his and they went for breakfast. Blueberry pancakes were the hotel's special for breakfast for the day, so they ordered those, and, while waiting, they helped themselves to what was on the breakfast counter. They selected orange juice and coffee, before taking a seat at a table near the window. They then went back to look what was on offer and there was a selection of cereal so they helped themselves to a small amount of cereal while waiting for the pancakes to arrive. They ate in relative silence as other residents joined them in the breakfast area, greeting them as they were spoken to, until everyone was seated and enjoying their meals.

The waitress eventually arrived with their blueberry pancakes and placed their plates before them. Their eyes met and they laughed at the absurdity of what was before them. The pancakes were stacked at least six inches high with summer fruits: blueberries, strawberries, and cream. Their stomachs growled in unison and their mouths watered. Edward leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear, "I guess this makes up for our extracurricular activities last night." He smirked. Bella blushed and quickly swept her eyes over the occupants of the room before returning her eyes to the pancakes, hoping that they hadn't heard. As she cut into them, the cream and blueberries squished out the sides. With a piece on her fork she managed to get a piece to her mouth and hummed in contentment. A little cream was on the side of her mouth and Edward watched as her tongue peeked out to lick it up, his tongue followed suit. They eventually finished their pancakes and Bella pushed her plate away and sat back, her hands on her distended stomach. "I don't think I could eat for a week after that," she joked, patting her stomach.

Edward laughed. "I know what you mean," he agreed, reaching over to pat her stomach, but she swatted his hand away.

The proprietor came over and asked if everything was alright. Bella and Edward laughed jovially, letting him know everything was more than fine and the pancakes had lived up to their reputation. The proprietor left grinning widely.

They checked out of the hotel after paying the bill and waited for the taxi to arrive. When it pulled up in front, Edward gave the taxi driver the bags to put in the back, and they climbed in. Edward gave the driver the address of the shopping mall, and they left the hotel behind, passing by the war memorial that they'd seen earlier and the small restaurants and shops. They hit the open countryside, the roads meandering through it, until they reached the little hamlet where the shopping mall was. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, and if anyone stopped, it would have been out of idle curiosity. As they got out, Edward spoke to the taxi driver, advising him that they would be a couple of hours, and requesting that he come back and pick them up when Edward called.

Bella waited by the door for Edward before entering. As they walked in, the perfumes assaulted their noses; incense sticks burned and the colors on the inside were like walking into Aladdin's cave. Intricate paintings and carvings were on the wall, and passageways led to various alcoves and different parts of the interior. Bella and Edward wandered in different directions, each taking their own path as they looked at various parts of the complex. Bella bought a few trinkets and put them in her bag. Edward was to be found in a bookstore browsing the titles. They eventually met back up and headed outside waiting for the taxi. Bella showed Edward her purchases while they waited. The air outside was warmer than inside the shopping mall, and Edward took off his shirt, leaving the turtleneck on, which defined his upper torso; Bella couldn't resist running her hands down his back while they waited. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as they stood together. The taxi arrived five minutes later; they got in and were whisked away to the airport, as their long trip back had started.

Plane hopping wasn't much fun, and when they eventually landed back at their original destination, Jasper and Alice were there to greet them. Jasper helped with the bags and put them in the trunk. They were both very quiet on the way back to the cottage, absolutely shattered from the long trip; they even tried to sleep while in the air, their eyelids drooping as they sat in the back. Alice tried to ask them all sorts of questions about the trip, but Jasper put a hand on her knee. "Alice," he said, "I think it's best if we leave it for now... you know the twenty questions. They've had a very long journey, and it's very late."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, you guys," she conceded quietly.

"It's okay, there's always another time. But yeah, it's been quite a gruelling time travelling." Edward looked at Bella, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "But it's been so worth it."

The car pulled up to the cottage. Jasper got out and retrieved their luggage and pulled out the key from his jeans pocket and gave it to Edward; as Jasper had been looking after it for safe keeping. Edward helped Bella out of the car, and they walked slowly to the door. They turned and waved as Jasper and Alice left. Once inside, they dropped their bags. Edward locked the door and they headed upstairs. Exhausted, they got onto the bed without undressing, pulled the blanket that lay at the bottom of the bed over them and fell asleep.

**A/N T**hanks for reading, adding to your favourites and recommending. Thanks for the reviews and for those of you who have just found this story, hope you enjoyed the journey. Thanks to Caz and Wendy who have been awesome in helping me in this journey. Thanks to Bakergirl for her help in pointing the way for flights as I had a Hissy fit when I realised my time zones were screwed. Since writing this I have used my own experiences of going to PEI and staying at the Eden Hurst Inn. Unfortunately I have found out that it has now been turned back into a private home.

There will be an Epilogue to this story, as and when; as I have now decided that I just don't have to time to write a sequel at this point, but I do have a few other ideas and maybe just one shots or 2 or 3 chapter stories, I guess it depends on how it goes. Apologies to those who were expecting a sequel.

Just a couple of rec's that I've been reading and as promised, I've been reading House of Cards by therunaway1. This one is very angst ridden story and has had me in tears in just about every chapter, it's a great read, nothing has had me in tears this much since I read Wide Awake, so please review, it deserves it very much, let her know that I rec'd it to you.

Also A Pound Of Flesh by jaxon22 which is in my top 20. It's difficult to have a top 10 I don't even want to think about what I'd have for number 1, there may be something out there that I haven't yet discovered which will overtake my current list.

Much love to all and until next time.

Twinkle101

xxxx


End file.
